Blue Spirit Awakens
by CeCeHigganbotham
Summary: Zuko Sozin Azulon's life sucks...hard. His birthday up until almost the very end wasn't very happy. It takes the gift of an antique theatre mask and a letter from his recently dearly departed mother to help this day not to be a total loss. Zuko soon discovers there is more to the mask and himself as mysterious changes begin to occur in his life. ATLA A/U Zutara foreverrrrrrrrrrrr!
1. Chapter 1--A Happy-ish Birthday

"Blue Sprit Awakens: Chapter 1—A Happy-ish Birthday (Part 1)

So, I am starting story number deux. Thanks to those who left comments in my first story Fortunately, Unfortunately and for the follows/favorites. You rock! This will be a multi-chaptered story and I am really hoping that as you read you will share anything that you see or like about it. I am really excited about my story because I get to use all of the sarcasm lines in my face to make this story work ;-) I had to break up the chapter into two parts because of all of the disheartening exposition-esque writing in the beginning and the fact that this chapter would have been excruciatingly long. It's necessary I think. Let me know what you think about the story good, bad, or indifferent. I just want to get comfortable writing and telling the stories I want to read. Haha! This is a Zutara story eventually. Actually, more like a Painted/Blue reincarnation situationship...

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, any of its characters, writers, its hopes and dreams, the Netflix live-action potential disaster, Nickelodeon, Viacom, a pot to piss in, really...that's kinda depressing.

A Happy-ish Birthday (Part 1)

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep… A low rumbling sigh and a slapped hand on the nightstand signaled the beginning of what was sure to be either one of the best days or the worst days of Zuko Sozin Azulon's life.

Life—that's a funny concept. It signals both a beginning and an end of a delicate dance depending on which side of it you're on. At the brand-new age of 16, Zuko wasn't as secure on which side of life he danced. In his tentative stint of living, he's already had two brushes with death and in all reality, he wasn't so keen on if he was actually living or merely surviving. Time had yet to tell.

December was the least auspicious month to be born as a child of fire in this world. It was just another of the many ways that Zuko's father, Ozai Azulon, was able to confirm his theory that Zuko was "lucky to be born" rather than "born lucky." Ignoring the twinge of encroaching sorrow ever-present and just under the surface of his mind, Zuko inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. _Never give up without a fight._ He was too stubborn to allow anything to keep him from staying on the proper side of living today. Sadness or no, Zuko had the tiniest hope that this day would be a pleasant or at least a tolerable birthday.

Zuko slid his cell phone into his hand from his nightstand and checked the time. 5:55 That's a pretty lucky number combination. He thought to himself. Just to be on the safe side, he did a web search on the number 555. "Hmm. says, 555 indicates that a change is coming. It could indicate a new period of personal growth or it could mean a physical change such as a house move or new job." he read aloud.

_Don't I wish? I'm just not that lucky in life._ He thought. "I could definitely go for a new place to live... a new parent, a new sibling, different DNA, a car, a new life altogether…" whispering his desires so as not to be heard by any waiting spirits or beings willing to jinx his day.

His prayer for this moment was to make it to the bathroom before his sister Azula beat him there. His sister usually monopolized the shared space up until the last minute before they needed to leave in order to be on time. Zuko was literally up at the crack of dawn just so that he stood a chance today.

This certainly wouldn't be the first time his sister would rush ahead of him, and more often than not, Zuko would be left standing in the hallway or trying to use the guest bathroom on the other side of the house to get dressed. It was beyond Zuko why their father demanded that he and his sister had to share a bathroom when they lived in a house that needlessly had more bathrooms than people. It was the worst sharing a bathroom with a diva. Especially when that diva was closer to a devil in a red dress.

"Good Morning ZuZu! You're up early." Azula quipped in a sing-songy voice. She looked back at Zuko with a wicked glint just as she slid into the bathroom and closed the door in his face."

"Azula no-o-oh-ho! Please. Come on! It's my birthday. Couldn't I have the bathroom first just this once—Why are you like this?" Zuko pleaded as he pounded on the white bathroom door. The sound of humming, a shower running, and clear ignoring was all that could be heard on the other side. A deep sigh filled Zuko's lungs as he forced himself not to bang his head on a wall. Obviously, someone out in the universe really hated him. Knowing his father was more than likely in his study, Zuko didn't dare go into the guest bathroom today. He was still recovering from the last time he disregarded his father's instructions. He shuddered when he remembered the pain. All Zuko could do was sit on the floor near the bathroom door and wait with dwindling hope that Azula would give him even a few minutes to fix his life. Zuko took the time to ponder his existence in the universe and his family while he waited.

Azula Azulon by most standards was beautiful even if cruelly so. Her angular chin was offset by her large almond-shaped eyes and winged lashes that touched the tops of her cheeks. She was never seen with a single strand of her deep brown silken hair out of place. Only garments from the top designers would ever grace her lithe and fit form. Her full lips always adorned in deep crimson gave nothing away of the sharp tongue and silver enchantments that manipulated the masses of their high school. Azula was athletic, popular and the queen of their high school. Azula was for all intents and purposes perfect in every way in Zuko's mind-His father's mind too. The only thing that would make her more perfect than she already was (in Azula's mind), was if her name didn't sound like a villain out of a Disney © feature film ™

Azula was feeling magnanimous today. The bathroom door opened only twenty minutes after she went in and she was fully dressed and flawlessly made up. Zuko jumped up immediately and stared at his sister as if he had seen an ethereal apparition or holy stigmata. He was still standing with his mouth agape while his sister strode by patting his cheek with her free hand. She remarked with only a hint of sarcasm, "Don't make us late for school today, brother. I'm feeling somewhat generous. It _is_ your birthday after all. I'll meet you downstairs."Zuko continued to stare at his sister walking down the stairs before he quickly snapped out of his stupor. He didn't want to suddenly find himself being locked out again just in case his sister was not feeling as generous as she claimed.

Zuko was honestly no slouch when it came to appearances. He was usually a victim of AMTM (Azula's malicious time mismanagement) when it came to using the bathroom for personal grooming. On those fortunate days when his father was out of town, Zuko would risk running across the house to a guest bathroom with everything he needed in his arms to get dressed for the day. He did his very level best to leave the bathroom as clean as it was before he went in. Most times; however, Ozai always knew when he had been in the bathroom and Zuko was duly punished for his disrespect. Zuko suspected that his sister would see evidence of his cleanliness (e.g. still wet hair, brushed teeth, proper body odor) and report to their father about his disregard for house rules. Still, he'd much rather not go to school smelling something like full metal testosterone, angst, and overnight sweat. The benefits far outweighed the risks in Zuko's opinion.

Zuko looked into the full-length mirror in the bathroom to check his appearance. His sweater accentuated his broad muscular shoulders he inherited from his father and his jeans bespoke of the fit and toned legs hinted underneath. He mussed his deceptively soft, shaggy dark brown hair that hung in his face and covered his left eye. It really didn't matter, since he couldn't see out of that eye anyway. A large burn to his face ruined his sight years ago leaving a grotesque and disabling scar. The scar that marred his left eye was thick, ochre-colored and leather-like. It covered almost a quarter of his face and his left ear which was shriveled and small. The tightly pulled skin narrowed his eyelids into a permanent squint and he was missing his brow and eyelashes.

Despite the scar, Zuko had a handsome profile enhanced by his intense golden eyes and most people didn't notice the scar because they were usually trying to get away from his scowling and grouchy disposition. He didn't care much for people since most let him down on a regular basis with two exceptions: his best friend Sokka Kuvira, and his uncle, Iroh Azulon, his father's brother.

Zuko checked the time on his phone and saw that he had five minutes before he needed to get to the car his father sent for him and his sister daily. As Zuko rushed down the stairs, he saw his sister making her way for the door with her laptop bag on her shoulder and purse tucked neatly under her arm. She didn't bother to check and see if her brother was behind her. "If he makes it, he makes it" was her motto. Zuko looked longingly at the kitchen knowing he didn't have time to grab anything to eat or drink. He snatched his backpack from the coat rack near the door and ran out behind Azula so that the driver didn't leave without him. _Looks like breakfast will be at school today._ Zuko mused.

The ride to school for the teens was only fifteen minutes by car, but when one rides in intentional silence it can feel like an hour. Zuko gazed out the window watching the brownstone townhouses blur by while wondering what his sister had planned for him. It was only too easy for her to find a good way to wound him deeply and he wanted to be mentally prepared so that her barbs wouldn't ruin his day. His sister's graciousness with the bathroom today was highly suspicious and he knows the day is just getting started.

Azula only spoke to Zuko when her words had the power to stir up chaos or had the desired effect on him. He didn't want to be lulled into a false sense of security. For Azula, knowing that it was Zuko's special day, not saying anything was much more effective in accomplishing her goals. She knew her brother was unsettled at best and somewhat suspicious at worst. She would save her words for when they counted most. Before long, the limousine arrived at the labyrinthian and imposing structure the teens called high school.

Ba Sing Se High School (BSSHS) wasn't a typical high school in the least. This was the ONLY high school in all of Ba Sing Se proper and every student regardless of where they lived within the walled city attended. Most students arrived by bus, foot or monorail. A few fortunate students from the middle and upper rings of the city arrived by car. Students who excelled at the high school despite station or rank would be accepted into Ba Sing Se University on scholarship and had an opportunity to greatly improve their station in life if that's what they needed or desired. The high school was a grand social experiment and for many, it was a blessing. Of course, because of the nature of high school, cliques abounded, and gangs were prevalent, but no one dared cross the lines that their principal Long Feng Hua laid down in the sand.

It was rumored that some students who dared show a hint of rebellion were 're-educated' at Lake Logai and never seen or heard from again. Only one student, Jin On-Ji, shared that she saw a former classmate who had gone through the re-education program at Lake Logai at a restaurant, and he didn't recognize her when she spoke to him. She remarked that he didn't even know who _he_ was. Needless to say, Jin On-Ji was removed from study hall that day and never seen again.

The official story was that Jin had come down with a contagious and mysterious ailment and had to be 'quarantined'. She was to undergo private study outside of Ba Sing Se High. Every student worth their salt knew that she was actually going to be 're-educated.' True to story, Jin On-Ji was never seen or heard from again. Students dared not challenge Long Feng or speak ill of him or anything regarding BSSHS in his presence or anywhere else in the school after that for it was also rumored that Long Feng Hua employed a secret student task force named the Dai-Li to spy on students and apprehend those that were in need of 're-education.' It was at this illustrious institution of higher learning that Zuko would have to attempt with all of his will and might to survive the day while hopefully avoiding his sister.


	2. Chapter 2--A Happy-ish Birthday (Part 2)

Blue Spirit Awakens: Chapter 2-A Happy-ish Birthday (Part 2)

A/N: So, I'm not really sure what the reception is for the first part of this arc, but I'm still here LOL. Stick with me and let's see what we get out this brain o' mine. I'm doing this to express my style of writing and to perfect it. I dunno what the process looks like so if there is garbage amuck please forgive me until I can do better... So there is a ****trigger warning**** for attempted suicide cause baby Zuko... Of course in real life try to get help for a friend that is showing signs of suicidal ideation. Don't hesitate by thinking they will get over it. Check-in with your friends from time to time. Let them know you care about them. You just never know. The ones who seem like they have their lives in order may be the ones who need you most.

Disclaimer: I own a business, but I don't own anything that could remotely resemble ATLA, its writers, its characters, Nickolodeon, its subsidiaries, and any of the people who made buttloads of money off of this gem of a show.

Chapter 2- A Happy-ish Birthday (Part 2)

Zuko dashed to the cafeteria hoping for some edible miracle for breakfast today. And it's good! The birthday gods were with him! He managed to score fresh pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, a crunchy apple and orange juice for breakfast. With only 15 minutes to spare before homeroom, he rushed to the nearest table and ate as if his life depended on it.

"Whoa, buddy! Slow down before you choke there." A tall dusky-skinned figure stepped into his line of sight. With the shaved sides and his hair pulled into what looked like a wolf's bushy tail, his broad shoulders and muscular frame, Sokka Kuvira looked every inch a Water Tribe warrior. Water Tribe warriors were nicknamed Arctic wolves for their reputation for fierceness, cunning and strength in the battles of old that went down in history as incredible victories. Sokka was named for one of his ancestors who helped to end the 100 Years War over 2000 years ago. Sokka reached over and clasped Zuko's arm in a traditional tribal handshake and gave him a slap on the other arm as he released him before he continued.

Sokka deadpanned, "It would not do to have the illustrious Zuko Sozin Azulon choking on a sausage. On his birthday. In a school cafeteria. Could you imagine what your dad would put on the tombstone?"

With that Zuko nearly did choke on his sausage. A large meaty hand began pounding him on the back while a chuckle rumbled behind him.  
"Dude….cough…w-why?" Zuko sputtered trying not to re-inhale the dislodged food. He shook his head as Sokka continued to pound his back and defend himself.

"Hey, that's what best buds are for: causing near-death experiences and making said buds laugh over it. Happy Birthday, Brother!" Sokka reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope tossing it on the table and barely missing Zuko's scrambled eggs. Zuko glared up at his friend for almost ruining his breakfast, but quickly forgave him when he realized that it was a gift card envelope.

"Dude, you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday! I'm just glad you remembered…" Zuko smiled genuinely. Sokka grinned back with a look that said: "Don't thank me yet.." Sokka was easily Zuko's best friend because he saved his life literally and then also because technically he was his only real friend since his sister's friends didn't count.

As typical boy friendships begin, they didn't really like one another at first because Zuko thought Sokka was loud, brash and ignorant and Sokka thought Zuko was a bigshot who flaunted his wealth in front of the school as he showed up in his fancy chauffeured limo every morning. On more than one occasion, terms like Meathead or Jerkbender would get thrown around in the other's hearing. It was a cold war of sorts because neither young man really understood or cared to understand the other. This silent animosity carried on from one season to the next. Things didn't change for them until the day Sokka found Zuko sitting against a wall behind the school one cold afternoon as he was leaving football practice.

Zuko was sitting with a gun and talking to himself. He would tentatively place the gun near his temple and then pull it away. Zuko hadn't seen Sokka yet and Sokka was terrified of the possibility that Zuko was serious about what he looked like he wanted to do, so Sokka took a risk. Doing his best not to startle him, Sokka began talking to Zuko. Sokka pretended the gun wasn't there and just started talking to Zuko about why he was sitting out in the cold to try to get him to open up and inadvertently distract him from his permanent solution. He just wanted to give Zuko a fighting chance and to convince him to hold on until he could find some help. Sokka knew that if Zuko was at a point where he was willing to think about ending his life that whatever he thought about Zuko was just perception and not his reality. "Zuko, what's going on? I've never seen you like this. How can I help?" Sokka asked his tone serious and genuine.

Zuko shook his head violently back and forth as if trying to stop the noise in his head. Zuko still had the gun in his hand but was no longer pointing it at his temple. He ran a hand through his hair and gripping it tightly fighting the voices of his father and sister that were egging him on to end everything. The voices that told him he wasn't good enough and why does he bother being here if he was only going to screw everything up? The voices which told him he would never be loved. That he wasn't worthy of love. _No! That's not true!_ he thought. On one hand, Zuko really didn't want to die and knew that this wasn't what he wanted, but living the way he has been for so long just seemed so hard: The battery, the verbal abuse, the neglect, and the emotional abuse. He couldn't get anything right. He couldn't please his father. He would never be better than or even as good as his sister. What was the point? "Nobody can help me... I'm alone and I just want to stop hurting so much. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth being loved." Zuko whispered his voice cracking in anguish.

Sokka was shocked. What happened to this kid who seemed so unshakeable to bring him to a feeling of worthlessness? This was beyond him. He didn't know what else to do so he did the only thing he could think to do. He stayed. He talked to Zuko and reminded him of his worth. He didn't give up but kept him talking and kept talking to him. He told him stories about his childhood; about his mom. He told him about his sister Katara and how she drove him crazy sometimes but she was the glue that held the family together. He talked about his dad and the Southern Water Tribe, the ice, glaciers and snow and how he and most of his family moved to Ba Sing Se to be ambassadors for the Earth King. And as Sokka talked, the voices in Zuko's mind lost power, the intensity lessened and Zuko heard Sokka more and more.

When Zuko realized what the water tribe boy was doing for him, he was in utter disbelief that the unlikeliest person he'd expect took the time to be there for him when literally hundreds of students passed him by earlier. Zuko broke. He couldn't hold back the tears and anguish that was welling up in him for the last three years and he finally found his limit. Sokka's eyes widened as the boy collapsed in tears. Sokka reached tentatively for Zuko pulled him into a hug. The touch of compassion he had been needing for only heaven knows how long was found in a stranger and it only made Zuko cry harder.

It seemed it took a while for Zuko's tears to subside, but when they did a weight began to lift off of his heart. Zuko found that he felt empty. Not like the lonely emptiness that would follow him like a lost puppy or a dark cloud. No, it was more of the emptiness that comes when you poured out all that was in you and now there is nothing left. It was a clean empty. The kind that felt like a reset button had been pushed. It was four hours of conversations, confessions, and tears and eventually a Badgerlyft ride to a local tea house later, that helped Zuko to step back and see that he wasn't alone. Through his crisis, he had someone there with him that didn't owe him anything and had every right to leave him where he was. Yet Sokka stayed. The whole time. Zuko knew that he needed something to change in his life for him to see things differently because the world he had been brought up in skewed his vision literally and figuratively. His life circumstances were not his reality. He was ready to try again.

Zuko shared with his Uncle Iroh (who owned the tea shop) about the gun, his sadness, loneliness, and despair though he only hinted at the other deeper issues of abuse and neglect. Neither Iroh or Sokka judged Zuko and reassured him that they cared about him and only wanted him to find his happiness. Iroh volunteered to help Zuko find a professional to talk with him and to perhaps work through some of the issues he couldn't share with him. Zuko agreed and promised to let someone know from now on if he was having those overwhelming feelings. Sokka decided to take it a step further.

"Zuko, I know that we haven't always been very cordial towards or understanding of one another in the past, but I think I understand you a little better now. I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me." Zuko raised his eyebrow skeptically but didn't interrupt.

"I'm serious Zuko." Sokka's face and tone broached no argument. Zuko looked up at him with one wide eye."I want you to promise me that If you ever need a friend to talk to or just a listening ear that you'll come to me or your uncle or even my dad. We are all here for you and we won't hesitate to listen. Deal?"

Iroh affirmed Sokka's declaration with a nod and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder as he spoke. "Nephew, it's easy to take in sadness and let it fester in your heart until it becomes a burden too overwhelming to bear. Please don't hold it in. If you ever feel the need to talk or even if you don't feel like it, take the risk and talk to us. We won't turn you away." Zuko's eyes brimmed with unshed tears and he felt a lump in his throat tighten with emotion as he nodded.

With his voice now raspy with overuse and the tears shed earlier he croaked, "I know Uncle. I will talk to you, and, to you too Sokka. Thank you. You're not like I thought you were. I-I misjudged you. Thank you for being a friend to me today." Sokka nodded and gave him a goofy smile. "Any time." He declared. "Hey one more thing: open your phone and pass it to me," Sokka ordered. Zuko looked at him strangely but did as he asked. Sokka took the phone and began dialing numbers. He pressed a button and another phone began to ring shortly after. Sokka passed Zuko's phone back to him and said, "I just gave you my number and now I have yours. I'm listed as Sokka, the Meathead and Sarcasm Guy. I plan to call you so get used to seeing it now."

Both Zuko and Sokka grinned at the joke and Iroh chuckled in amusement. It took most of the night but Zuko, Sokka, and Iroh came to a deep understanding that nothing is ever what it seems and the proverb about books and covers rang true. A friendship was born out of a misunderstanding and taking a risk.

Zuko snapped out his musings and his trip down memory lane when Sokka cleared his throat and looked at him curiously. Zuko smiled and shook his head as if to clear it. "Just reminiscing. You know I'm glad we're friends, right?" Zuko asked. Sokka smiled instantly remembering why and how they became friends. He clapped Zuko on the back and drew his attention back to the envelope. "Open your gift, Sally Ann." Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka's lame attempt to avoid an emotional moment in the cafeteria and slid his finger under the envelope's seal.

As he looked in the envelope, he saw two tickets: Earth Rumble Championship MMXIX—The Way of Pain in Ba Sing Se—Zuko's eyes almost popped out of his head. He pointed to Sokka and shouted incoherently three octaves higher than normal, "You…these how? I—we—t—the tickets! How did you get these!? They were completely sold out! For months…Sokka?…..my friend…..my best friend…sob! Zuko held a fist to his mouth as he felt completely overwhelmed by the awesomeness that was his best-bud-in-life-forever-and-ever-amen. As Zuko continued to blubber and sob with joy, Sokka smiled inwardly and puffed up with pride. He knew his best friend had been wanting to go see Earth Rumble 2019 since its announcement after Christmas. It was one of the many things they had in common as friends and Sokka knew he would score cool points with these tickets. He skipped school the day the tickets came out just so that he could get the best seats in the house. Zuko had no idea and his reaction was worth all the trouble Sokka got into for skipping class that day.

A bell suddenly interrupted their "bro-fest" as Suki, Sokka's girlfriend liked to call it. Zuko looked at Sokka as Sokka looked at Zuko. Their eyes widened in alarm as they gathered their belongings and made a mad dash for homeroom. No one ever wanted to be late to Ms. Jun's class.

Sokka and Zuko ran at top speed down the hall to the Sophomore wing of the school and nearly crashed into each other as they tried to slow down before entering the classroom in a flurry. They fixed their uniforms and their panicked faces and entered the classroom quietly trying not to evoke suspicion or attention, but they both knew it was futile. Ms. Jun barely looked up from her desk as they tried to slide in their desks unnoticed.

"Kuvira, Azulon you're late."She stated matter of factly. Ms. Jun looked up over the rim of her glasses and smirked. "If I were feeling motivated, I would hold you both afterschool and feed you to my shirshu, Nyla; however, since you are only 1 minute and 27 seconds late, I will let it slide this once. You are very fortunate that it is your birthday Mr. Azulon. I'm feeling generous. Don't let it happen again in life…" Her smirk dropped and both boys knew that Ms. Jun wasn't bluffing on the shirshu, her generosity or that they were truly fortunate. "Y-yes, Ms. Jun" they stammered in unison.

What was it about mean women and generosity on birthdays? Zuko wondered. He didn't allow his thoughts to stray too long as Ms. Jun was already starting her presentation on Sine, cosine, and tangent. Trigonometry was not one of those subjects you could just pop back into after a momentary lapse of attention. You blink and you're lost for months. The remainder of the class passed by uneventfully and as students were preparing for the bell the intercom came on.

"Attention BSSHS students, faculty and staff. Please pardon the interruption for an important announcement… Hello ZUZU!" A familiar and quite unwelcome voice spoke loudly into the mic. Oh_. My. Gods…it has begun!_ His mind screamed in horror. Zuko hazarded a glance at Sokka and his friend just crossed his fingers hoping for the best. Zuko shook his head and closed his eyes against the impending onslaught of emotional torture.

"This is Azula Azulon, your campus queen, and I have a very important announcement to make: My dear brother Zuko Sozin Azulon has reached an important milestone in his life; He is no longer a minor but has reached his age of majority! Yes, everyone, My dear brother is celebrating his "Sweet 16" today! Ladies (and gentlemen) my brother has just crossed the threshold of manhood and is now an eligible bachelor. He is desperately single and I, as his loving sister want to spread to the word to EVERYONE that Zuko Sozin Azulon is available and awaiting your advances." Then in a very serious and pseudo sincere voice, Azula continued, "Zuko, you keep your head up- your loneliness and days of solitude are almost over." And then with a little more enthusiasm, "Just watch as those requests for dates start rolling in! Happy Birthday!"

The announcement ended with a click and a thud. And another thud. And another one. Zuko hit his head against the desk in the hopes that he could put himself out of his misery but to no avail. He couldn't un-hear what he heard and he hasn't figured out how to die and still keep living… Sokka looked at his friend sorrowfully as if to say, "Dude, I'd totally trade sisters with you if I was willing, but I'm not. I'm so sorry you have to put up with this. I'll be praying for you…" Sokka placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder shaking his head with pity and left him to go to his next class. Zuko thumped his head against his desk one last time moaning in despair and grief over his swiftly dying social life. He calculated the outcome of what his father would do if he skipped school for the rest of the day. Recognizing that he still had a will to live, Zuko grabbed his belongings and headed to Master Jeong Jeong's Bending theory class.

The day continued to get worse as each period passed. A new and more embarrassing "tribute" to Zuko and his single-ness went out over the intercom, in multiple classroom announcements, in a dance composed by the cheer squad at lunch, and finally in a moving and rousing ballad sung entirely over the intercom and composed by the school heartthrob Jet Liu and his band The Freedom Fighters. Zuko genuinely wondered where the hell the Dai-Li were when all of this foolishness was happening! All day long. He didn't exactly want to see Long Feng Hua, but surely the man would know that shenanigans were afoot in his high-security pris-I mean, high school! Zuko secretly wishing a powerful earthbender like the amazing Toph Bei Fong would return from the dead and open up a bottomless chasm that he could fall into sounded better and better by the moment. He desperately needed this school day to end.

With the ring of the final bell, Zuko knew that whatever joy he hoped to find in this day was in shambles. It was lying on the ground somewhere bleeding next to his hopes and that other thing, his dreams. He knew his sister could be devious, but DAMN she really outdid herself this time around! He would have been impressed if it wasn't his life that was being systematically chopped, tossed and scattered to the four winds. Azula would have been a formidable foe during the 100 Years War. He's almost sure of it. She went all out and still, Zuko clung to these quickly fading vestiges of his sanity in the faith that his day would still get better. He was to have dinner with his family at his Uncle's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. Zuko was looking forward to it. He hoped against hope the day wouldn't be a total loss.

Dinner at the Jasmine Dragon was a small affair which only consisted of Zuko, his sister, her two best friends TyLee and Mai, and his Uncle Iroh. Sokka was unable to attend because his father was working late in the palace tonight. Mr. Kuvira didn't want Sokka and his sister out when he wasn't available. Zuko's father sent his regrets to Uncle since he would have to be out of town. Zuko decided not to remark on the fact that his father just made the plans to be out of town that morning and he chose not to dwell on what that meant. The atmosphere of the shop was warm and homey and the meal consisted of Zuko's favorite dishes: spicy komodo chicken with pineapple, fragrant jasmine rice, golden curry, pig cow dumplings, vegetable stir fry in a savory brown sauce, fire flakes and both cinnamon and green tea ice cream for dessert.

The food was a huge success. Iroh was quite skilled in the kitchen though he did not start off that way, but he was a master of tea. The small party enthusiastically enjoyed every bit of the meal down to the cups of tea being passed around after the ice cream. Zuko sat contentedly at his spot at the table until Azula spoke up. Zuko tensed slightly out of previous trauma from the day but then relaxed because he realized Azula didn't have an audience this time. "Brother, I think that we should now give our gifts. Don't you think?" Azula asked more as a suggestion rather than a request. Zuko caught himself before he rolled his eyes and replied, "Sure Azula, it will be fun. Zuko said cheerfully, hoping against hope that he would not regret those words.

Ty Lee clapped her hands excitedly and bounced in her seat as she wanted to give her gift first. "Can I go? Can I go? Pleaseeeee?" Ty Lee was as enthusiastic as a kindergartener on Show and Tell day. Her two friends rolled their eyes and conceded to the bubbly girl in pink. Ty Lee squealed in delight and reached in her purse for a wrapped package. "Here you go Zuko! I really hope you like it." She put her fists up to her mouth in anticipation and to prevent herself from screaming out loud in her excitement. Zuko couldn't help but laugh at her comical impatience. Zuko slowly unwrapped the package on the table and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Ty Lee had given him an exquisite antique calligraphy set complete with pen nibs, brushes, ink, wax, a seal, and parchment paper. It was a black lacquered box set that spoke of history and value with its golden firey dragons painstakingly hand-painted. It took Zuko's breath away at how thoughtful Ty Lee had been. "Ty Lee...I, wow. This is great! Thank you for your gift." Zuko was so taken by her kindness and thoughtfulness that he stood up and gave her a bow of respect. Ty Lee blushed at his gesture and tried to make light of it noticing the glares she was receiving from her two friends. "Oh Zuko, you know! It's nothing really. It, uh, didn't even cost that much..." Ty Lee trailed off.

Zuko looked up at Ty Lee in surprise that she would downplay what he knew was a very nice gift until he caught his sister's expression out of his good eye. _Oh, she didn't like that Ty Lee got that kind of attention for her gift. _Uncle Iroh cleared his throat and asked "Alright, who is next?" I'm sure that Zuko will appreciate **all** of your gifts." _If he wants to have any peace in his life at all_... Iroh mused.

Mai unenthusiastically agreed to be next and pulled her gift out of a backpack. It was a simple black box with the character for strength. Mai said nothing as she passed him the box and merely shrugged when Zuko looked at her curiously. Zuko opened the box and to his amazement, he saw two mirror polished, silver-plated shuriken in a black velvet case. His heart jumped at the sight when he realized that these were her favorite set. Mai was flawless in her skill with throwing knives and her aim was impeccable. He had seen her use these knives on multiple occasions when she and Azula would practice out in the back yard of his house. Mai refused to let Azula use them. She was willing to part with these? Zuko hesitated, "Mai are you sure about this? This your favorite set!" Mai shrugged giving away nothing emotionally. "It's cool, I want you to have them. Every guy should have some sort of illegal contraband in his possession." She remarked quietly a slight smile gracing her lips. Zuko smiled widely and stood to give an honorable bow. "Thank you for your gift. I will take good care of them." Mai waved him off as if to say, "think nothing of it." Iroh and Ty Lee chattered about the gifts while Zuko returned to his seat.

Azula smirked for she knew it was her turn to give Zuko his gift. She and her father had come up with a perfect plan for Zuko if only he was willing to cooperate. Azula stood up as if to make a speech and each of the table's guests stopped talking to watch and listen to Azula. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Ahem, as you know today has been quite eventful and certainly so much fun." Zuko grimaced and hoped it looked enough like a smile to pass. Azula continued, "Zuko, I know you were hoping that Father would have been here to see you on your birthday but alas, he had important business to attend to in Cancun." Again Zuko attempted to school his face into what he hoped was impassive or at least pleasant so that he didn't give away how much not having his father there hurt him. A glint of something malicious passed in Azula's eyes and in the same moment it was gone.

She continued, "Father and I discussed how we could help you in your future growth now that you are of the legal age of majority, and after much consideration, we decided that we would give you the gift of ..." Azula gestured to Mai who quickly stood up and adjusted her sleeves on her jacket. "Companionship! Considering that you haven't been seeing anyone and we assume you _are_ heterosexual (if those magazines under your mattress are any indication), we thought that you could get better acquainted with... a dear old friend." Mai stood expressionless but her eyes spoke of emotion that Zuko couldn't name clearly. Fear? Shame? No, it couldn't be... Hope? Zuko blinked. Mai wanted this! Neither of them has ever broached the idea of being together. They have known one another since early childhood. Surely there would have been some sign that there was an attraction! Zuko was appalled and embarrassed for himself and Mai. He and Mai have only ever been friends and he didn't see her in that way. She was Azula's friend and if anything he saw her like a little sister rather than a love interest. If he was ever going to be attracted to Mai Zuko swears he would have known sooner. No, this was something else... Zuko's heart did a nervous twitch and he blinked at Azula, then at Mai. He glanced at his uncle who looked just as shocked as Zuko himself. He looked at Ty Lee who sat as still as a stone as if her breathing would suddenly ignite the energy the room, and then back to Azula.

Zuko cocked his head to the side as if he was looking at a curio or a unicorn. His voice was barely a whisper, "So you're just _giving_ Mai to me? Like a present? Like some object?" Azula had the good sense not to reply. Something in her eyes told Zuko that she fully expected this reaction. He would deal with that later. Then he whirled on Mai with more than a little anger but kept his voice controlled and low. "And you... You would allow them to treat you this way? Like a prize. Like you don't matter? I- I don't want any part of this. Whatever my Father and sister told you about a relationship with me was a pipe dream. That is not how I feel about you because if I did, I would have spoken to you years ago. Whatever they offered you is not worth it." Mai's eyes widened with shock and then narrowed into a glare. She began fidgeting with her sleeves and attempted to calm herself before she spoke. As she smoothed her countenance her voice was like ice. "Zuko, I came on my own to do this. I have always liked you and have always wanted to be with you. I just wanted to make things easier for **you**. It's not like you have a lot of prospects beating down your door! The choice to be with me should be easy. You're a fool if you think that anyone else is going to love or accept you- " Mai clapped her hand over her mouth her eyes wide with fear. She knew just crossed a line that she couldn't step back behind. She lowered her hands and eyes and said nothing else.

Zuko's jaw dropped. He scoffed in disbelief at what he heard. Zuko knew how his family-no, how his father and sister felt about him, but his friends too? Did everyone he was supposed to care about or trust think he was unworthy of love? Zuko looked off towards the door. It would be so easy to run from this. To let this be another blow to his self-esteem, to wallow in self-pity and sorrow, but not today. This time he wasn't going to let Azula win. She would not manipulate lives and continue to create chaos today. It was his birthday and he would have some good come out of it, dammit.

Zuko inhaled deeply and spoke calmly, "Well Mai, I may not be acceptable to many, I may not be desirable to anyone, but there are people who love and accept me for me. Most of all I love myself so...if that's not good enough for you- any of you, the door is behind you. Mai, you can escort my sister home when you leave because I still have a few hours of birthday to celebrate: with or without you. I appreciate the gesture, but I have to decline your offer." Mai looked away from Zuko her cheeks red and her hands clenched at her side. Azula rolled her eyes and huffed. Zuko turned to his uncle with a smile on his face. "Uncle? I believe you still have a gift for me?" Uncle Iroh beamed at his nephew, his eyes suspiciously bright. Iroh was beyond proud: It took a lot of courage for Zuko to stand up for himself. He had come a very long way from that boy who months ago despaired of life.

"Yes, Zuko I actually have two gifts for you. One is from me and the other one is from your mother." A collective gasp filled the air. Iroh nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Zuko. Ursa prepared this gift for you before she left us. She made me promise to give it to you when you came of age." Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee remained seated as their fascination held them captive. It must have been very important to Ursa to have prepared a gift for Zuko like this. Ursa Azulon had been sick for months. Doctors couldn't find a specific cause, though some suspected cancer while others something more nefarious like poison, but either way her health deteriorated and she was bedridden until the day she quietly slipped away in her sleep. Zuko sat in awe of his mother's thoughtfulness and care while Azula quietly seethed in jealousy.

Zuko chose to open Iroh's gift first because he didn't want to open the gift from his mother just yet. His hands shook as he held the narrow box that his uncle handed to him. He removed the lid and a skillfully crafted knife with a carved marble and jade handle glinted in the candlelight of the restaurant. The decorative blade had writing on both sides. Zuko read the first characters with confusion: Made in the Earth Kingdom? Iroh chuckled and told Zuko to turn the blade over which read: Never give up without a fight. Zuko gasped lightly. _Never give up without a fight! That's what I tell myself all the time. Did Uncle know?_ Zuko thanked his uncle and bowed deeply to show how much he appreciated the reminder of his perseverance and his journey. " I will treasure this gift always Uncle. Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness."

Iroh inclined his head and then remarked, "It is said that this knife actually belonged to your ancestor Fire Lord Zuko Sozinze who ruled the Fire Nation at the end of the great 100 Years War. It was gifted to him by the Dragon of the West, his uncle-Iroh. I felt it only fitting to gift his namesake with the same. Never forget who you are Zuko Sozin Azulon and wear your heritage proudly." Zuko smiled and bowed again knowing that his uncle probably found the knife on one of his many shopping excursions and needed a reason to justify spending so much money. He would give him this. "I will Uncle, thank you again." Iroh clapped once and rubbed his hands together. He said "Without further ado, let us get to the last gift of the evening, shall we? "

Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically while Mai sat in silence. Azula yawned with boredom from all of the emotional antics of the evening and desperately wanted to see what was so important that her mother would spend her few precious moments of life left preparing a gift for her brother of all people. As Iroh passed the box to Zuko, Azula yawned again a little more loudly and sighed in annoyance. Zuko ignored her rudeness and gingerly unwrapped the box. It was a plain white box with a lid but Zuko treated it as if it were made of pure gold. He lifted the lid and removed the thin white tissue paper within. Inside was a mask. It was a royal blue and white mask carved in the shape of a smiling demon. The scrollwork across the brows, mouth, and forehead were all white and which contrasted strikingly with the deep blue coloring. Fangs hung menacingly from the sides of the mouth and the eye holes above the striking cheekbones were deep. The ornately carved mask seemed to call out to him. It felt familiar. It felt alive.

**A/N: Yo I had to stop here or I would have lost my mind in this chapter! I love the Blue Spirit! I feel like he was a real spirit dude and not just Prince Zuko's alter ego. I think deep down the Blue Spirit was a champion for the defenseless and people who needed someone to stand up for them. I also feel like Prince Zuko was a kindred spirit with Blue just as Katara was a kindred spirit with the Painted Lady. So even though Zuko's intentions at the Pouhai Stronghold were to capture the Avatar so that Zhao could not, it was all a part of the Blue Spirits master plan to execute a rescue. To me, in Avatar lore the stories there always had a ring of truth. So Blue Spirit and Painted Lady were based on spirits that actually did exist at some point in the Avatar Universe. Hopefully, this chapter settled in your bones a little better but feedback is always appreciated. Let me know what you think if you don't mind. **


	3. Chapter 3--Blue Spirit Rising

Chapter 3—Blue Spirit Rising

A/N: I'm still getting used to driving this monstrous thing. This is the most I have ever written at one time in a story and I don't know what to do with myself. This story is moving slower than I wanted, but I need to be sure I am sharing complete thoughts and not necessarily fan service. I am appreciating the visits to my page. I do hope that someone will comment and let me know how I'm doing so far. I really want to write a story that the masses can get behind. Don't be afraid to share with me. I really wanna know.

Disclaimer: As sure as the sun rises and sets, I do not own anything that can be interpreted as ATLA and ATLA adjacent.

Zuko sat holding the mask as it stared back mysteriously blank, as if guarding many secrets, yet giving away nothing. He felt a brief connection to the mask and as quickly as it came it was gone. Zuko looked curiously at his uncle and Iroh simply smiled in wisdom and said. "Your mother was always fond of the theatre. Her favorite story was Love Amongst the Dragon as you know. This mask was from an actor from one of the original Fire Nation acting troupes, The Hira'a Players. The man named Ikem owned the mask but said that it had been passed down to him for many generations. You are holding a deep piece of your history in your hands, Zuko." Without giving Zuko a chance to respond Azula blurted out to her uncle,

"Eww. So he's basically holding hundreds of years of spit and bodily fluids in his hands? That's disgusting. And yet somehow fitting. It's like poetic justice, really. I'm kind of glad Mother favored you, Zuko. At least now I won't die anytime soon of a terrible disease like hand, foot, and mouth." Iroh shook his head at his niece and wondered how she got to such a sorry state of emotional affairs. Why couldn't she let her brother have any joy in his life?

Zuko scowled at his sister's attempt to rile him up. He knew his mother loved them both equally and gave him the gift from a place of love. Azula would not have appreciated such a gift because she and mother were so different from one another. Where their mother loved beauty and simplicity, Azula revered power and excess. Deep down he knew that his sister just missed their mother and may have been feeling jealous that she didn't receive something too, but it wasn't her birthday. She would just have to try to get over it. Zuko already decided that his mother's gift was more valuable than anything that anyone else could ever give him. Zuko debated on whether to respond when Azula made the decision for him.

"Welp, I'm glad this disaster of a day is over," she quipped. "ZuZu, after the _devastating_ stunt you pulled on Mai, I'm spending the night with her. Good luck with your cesspool of a gift and your solitary life. Uncle, the food was great though the company was… subpar. Either way, it's been real. Ladies, are you ready?"

Azula didn't really give them time to answer since she was already on her way to the door. Ty Lee gave Zuko a short bow and attacked him with a quick hug. She rapidly whispered just in his hearing, "I think Azula's just jealous of you and she misses her Mom, It's a beautiful gift. Happy Birthday, Zuko!" Ty Lee squeezed a little tighter just before letting Zuko go. Zuko smiled with slight a turn of his lip at her clandestine kindness and hugged her back just briefly. Ty Lee hugged Uncle Iroh like a teddy bear as she thanked him for the dinner and fun and bounced on her toes out into the night. Mai stared straight ahead as she made her way to the door. She gave a deep bow to Iroh thanking him for the meal, straightened her posture thrusting her chin up and strode out right past Zuko into the cool night air towards the car Azula called to take them back to the upper ring. Zuko fought desperately not to roll his eyes to the back of his head at her childish reaction.

As soon as the bell on the door chimed behind Mai, Zuko and Iroh both sighed in relief. They both released a breath they didn't realize they had been holding. "You did the right thing Zuko. Those girls are crazy! You never have to love or be with someone out of debt or obligation and definitely not desperation. I am very proud of you for standing up for yourself tonight." Iroh encouraged. Zuko smiled at this and nodded. "Thank you for everything Uncle. Even though I'm sad about some of the things that happened today, and I wish everyone my family were closer, I had a good birthday and I am very glad to have this gift from my mother." Zuko replied. Iroh's eyes twinkled in mirth at this declaration. He lowered his voice although there was no one else in the room as if he had a secret to share. "Zuko, I did not give you everything that your mother had for you. I didn't want Azula to react poorly when you got this."

Iroh pulled an envelope out of his inside jacket pocket. It was slightly yellowed with age and the edges crinkled and askew. "I have kept it close to me because I know your sister likes to snoop around upstairs from time to time when she thinks I'm busy with the tea shop, heh heh." Iroh chuckled and passed the envelope to Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened to moons as he took the envelope out of his uncle's hand. The envelope had just the faintest scent of his Uncle's favorite jasmine tea blend and his mother's perfume that smelled of sunshine and fire lilies. A wave of nostalgia washed over him and for the briefest of moments, Zuko was sad again.

He quickly recovered as he remembered the envelope in his hand. Zuko blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Uh, Uncle? Would you mind if I read this letter privately? I just think maybe I should…"

"Of course, Nephew! Take all the time that you need." Iroh replied. If anyone understood the weight of that moment Iroh did. Zuko thanked his uncle with a nod and made his way upstairs to the bedroom Iroh created for him with the letter and the mask. Iroh set up this room for Zuko immediately after that fateful day Zuko and Sokka became friends. He wanted his nephew to have a quiet space for times whenever he needed a break or was overwhelmed. The room was also where Zuko would sneak in whenever he needed to escape the abuse inflicted upon him. Sometimes he would go when he was too exhausted from a lack of sleep from his wounds. Other times it was to take a decent shower or bath on those days Azula was practicing AMTM (Azula's Malicious Time Mismanagement ™). Iroh was always aware of when Zuko would come to the house no matter how quietly, so he left the window unlocked for him.

When Zuko got to the room, he closed the door behind himself and locked it. Although he knew his uncle wouldn't breach the door without knocking first, he just wanted as much privacy as he could afford for this moment.

Sitting down on his bed cross-legged he gingerly opened the envelope. He was careful to only loosen the seal and to avoid tearing anything. As he pulled the letter out, a flattened paper crane landed in his lap and he smiled. His mother always made those for him whenever he was having a bad day or just to keep him occupied as a child. As he stretched out the crane, Zuko wished that it had been him in his mother's place. He missed her so much it felt like death to him. All that was right in the world disappeared when she died. His mother had been the balance between his father and sister and with her gone, he was left to fight them on his own. After almost a half-hour, he finally found the courage to open the letter and began to read:

_My Dearest Turtle Duckling_,

Zuko smiled at the familiar and endearing greeting. A deep longing overcame his logic and he couldn't fight the tears that fell from his good eye.

He moved the letter to the side to avoid the tears hitting the paper. He swiped at his eyes with his sleeve and took a deep shuddering breath. This letter was going to be his undoing tonight, but not one to give up Zuko started reading the letter again tears aside:

_I wish I could share this day with you rejoicing on the man you've become. It breaks my heart that you reading this letter means that I have gone on into the afterlife. You are such a courageous and beautiful boy, no, a young man and I am so proud of the person you are becoming. I never wanted to leave you alone. If had been my choice I would have lived forever if it meant keeping you safe. I know you were expecting more of a birthday letter and honestly, that was my intent, but there are more important things that must be said: your sister needs your help. She desperately needs your love and acceptance to fight the corrupting influence of your father. __Ozai is much more than he appears to be, and much, much less than he should be. I need you to fight as the first line of defense for your sister. She may seem like she has everything under control, but I fear that it is only an illusion. Azula is in danger of losing the sweet girl she started out to be. The one who loved building and destroying sand castles with you at Ember Island. The one who would sneak into your room at night and cuddle with you when there was a thunder storm. The one who is secretly shy and insecure and afraid of failure. The Azula that wished only for the chance to be loved and accepted by both her parents. I pray that my precious Azula has not been eradicated and replaced with a carbon copy of her father._

_ She deserves so much better than that. I also pray through all of this you remain yourself no matter the cost. I know that all you both seek is your father's acceptance, but I know in the end that you will realize the truth: it is not something that you should desire or have because it then means that you are no longer the person you should be. My son, please, look inside and ask yourself the hard questions: Who are you? What do you want? If you are truly honest you will know, and your path will be clear. You are loved so deeply, and you are more than worthy of my love, your father's love, and anyone else's wise enough to see you for who you are. The question is are we truly worthy of you?_

Zuko swiped his eyes with his sleeve and took a deep breath. He did not expect the letter to speak to his deepest insecurities, but then again this was his mother. He wondered why they never spoke of these things before. Perhaps she didn't want to taint the time she had left with him and his sister talking about these things. Perhaps she was too afraid. He very clearly remembers the day Azula changed.

It was not long after his mother was sent to hospice and his father was preparing for her end. Zuko and Azula spent much more time at home alone and Azula would wait up for their father. She would get angrier as their father spent more time away from the home, but it wasn't with Mother. To this day, Zuko doesn't know how Azula knew and found out. Azula constantly confronted Ozai about his time away until the first night their father came home drunk. That night Azula received a slap across the face for her impertinence. She almost received another until Zuko stepped in between them and tried to stop his father. It was a short battle near the fireplace and Zuko only remembered waking up the next morning in the hospital with his head bandaged and his eye and head throbbing. Zuko was told that he fell into the fire when he tripped over the rug in the living room. Zuko didn't remember the circumstances of his "accident" clearly, but he was sure that his father's account of the story wasn't accurate. Yet, he knew to say anything contrary might also be the difference between leaving the hospital alive or in a hearse. After that, Azula wouldn't say anything ill about their father, but began disparaging Mother, criticizing Zuko and pointing out his "faults." Zuko wondered what happened that night and if it was too late for him to help his sister. His heart broke and his breath stuttered at the thought of what Azula was becoming. He closed his eyes against the ache he felt knowing that he already knew the answer to his question. He still hoped against hope that he could do something to help his sister. Looking down at the letter he continued reading:

_The mask that I have given you is to be a representation of the champion that you are._

Zuko scoffed in surprise at her words. A champion? He couldn't even protect Azula from their father. How was he a champion? He shook his head and read on:

_The Blue Spirit was a hero for the helpless and defenseless. The legends explain that he fought for the ones who were unable to fight for themselves. He cared deeply for people though his exterior and appearance suggested otherwise. You have this same gift inside of you: Use his energy and power to be a force of good in this world. Spirits know that there is more than enough evil to go around. I believe that in due time you will know what to do with this mask and how it must best serve you. You are greater than you know. You are more powerful than you know. I love you and your sister with all that is within me. I miss you so much already._

_On a final note (no pun intended), please thank your Uncle Iroh for me. He knew how hard it was for me to write this letter, and he supported me from beginning to end. Be as good to him as he was very good to me and all of you. You'll never know what he had to give up ensuring that you and your sister would continue to be my legacy. Follow your heart my Turtle duck and please, my love, never ever forget who you are._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Mother_

Zuko smiled awkwardly at the unintended pun his mother made in her final note and clenched the letter close to his chest. He felt like he had been given an awesome gift and a terrible responsibility. He didn't know exactly what his mother meant about the mask or the Blue Spirit, but he knew that whatever her intentions, his mother saw more in him than anyone and he wouldn't allow himself to fail her in her last request. Zuko took the mask up from the bed and looked at it again. The familiar feeling in his hands returned, and the mask called to him again. He felt the pull to try it on. He almost placed the mask on his face when he remembered what his sister said about sweat and bodily fluids and put the mask down. _I think I'll sanitize it first._ Zuko thought.

After a gentle once over on the mask with antibacterial soap, warm water, hand sanitizer and a thorough drying with a hairdryer, Zuko felt comfortable enough to try the mask on. _You can never be too careful these days,_ he mused. As he placed the mask on his face a rush of images flew through his head: A fortress, clashing swords, chains falling, a bald boy with arrow tattoos, frogs…frogs? a field, an arrow whooshing, darkness. A voice murmuring through a haze "Do you think one day we could ever be friends…?" the voice whispers hopefully. Fire.

Zuko snatched the mask off his face and flung it across the room. His chest heaved from the intensity of the vision and he knew that was no dream. Whatever he saw was real. As Zuko's breathing slowed he thought back to what he saw: It looked like a rescue and yet if he didn't know any better it was also an attempt at capture. Zuko shook his head in confusion and tried to regain some control over his emotions. He felt what the other person behind the mask felt. He saw what that person saw. Zuko pondered what that meant and made a mental note to ask his uncle about it later. By now, this day was too much for him emotionally. He didn't have the energy to go home to an empty house. He didn't want to think about what he read. He couldn't even fathom the vision. He would stay at the Jasmine Dragon tonight and ask his uncle about the image of the boy with the arrow tattoos in the morning.

A/N: It's coming….

Poor Baby Zuko. I really like the storyline in Avatar: The Last Airbender; however, I do think that the amount of abuse suffered by such a horrid father like Ozai was not fully disclosed. I know it was a kid's show and I thoroughly enjoyed it as an adult watching with my kids, but hell to the naw, naw, naw if anyone doesn't believe that Zuko didn't get his a** kicked in a variety of forms on the regular before he was banished. That Agni Kai was Ozai's way of trying to remove the world of goodness in a legal and obscenely cruel way. Ozai was the ultimate spin doctor. He knew how to make anything seem justified or okay. He was too narcissistic not to inflict a variety of abuses on Zuko. He had to show he was superior to his son in every way because I believe Ozai knew Zuko was his better all while he tried to break him down. And I feel the culture under the three 'narcs' (Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai) created a culture of justified abuse and cruelty within the nobility of the Fire Nation. Ozai had the "people" on his side. Though I know not everyone believed Ozai's propaganda, who was going to stand up against the Fire Lord willing to try to kill his son? I can completely understand the need for Zuko to detach himself from the reality that was his life during banishment. He was a thrill-seeker I think, but I also think it was related to his need to feel powerful and not helpless or hopeless. He adopted the patron saint of the hopeless. It seems like the next logical step to dealing with parental related trauma in these stories is vigilantism. Am I off? Probably...


	4. Chapter 4--Out Past Midnight

Chapter 4-Out Past Midnight

A/N: Oh My Gods... This is chapter number four. Guys, I seriously need feedback. I have no idea what anyone is thinking as they read this story. Is it good? Is it the worst piece of gods-forsaken fan-fiction everrrrr? Is it a brilliant masterpiece of literary excellence? (High pitched long-term screaming in her head) I mean, I like it and it's a little self-serving, but I genuinely want to know how to make my writing better. So there's that... Anyways, here is the next installment of the saga that is Zuko's life. **Warnings: assault, mentions of rape, violence, death (not a major character).** Just keep that in mind as this chapter goes on.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonder that is the best kids' show on the planet, Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own my mind: and even then..._

_Chapter 4: Out Past Midnight_

She ran as fast as she dared with the bundle in her arms. Turning down the alley was a mistake.

Her long braid whipped behind her as she attempted to get back to an open street and familiar way. The lower ring in Ba Sing Se was a place no one wanted to be caught dead or alive in after midnight. Katara knew she should have listened to her brother and waited for their father to go with her to retrieve her backpack but no, she just had to be impatient. She needed her books for school, and she had to have them now. How was she to prove that she should attend Ba Sing Se University on scholarship if she failed any of her classes?

Now that didn't seem so important as she ran from the three thugs chasing her. A large hand reached for her and attempted to pull at her braid. She swung the backpack at the miscreant and hit him squarely in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell back as the other two continued to chase. Katara made another turn and found she ran into a dead end. NO! This can't be it.

Her heart raced when the two men realized they had her cornered. One tried to speak to her in what he thought was a seductive tone. "Aw, come on now missy. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to get to know you a little better is all." the weaselly man slurred. She could smell the alcohol wafting up to her nostrils. Both men reeked of it and it signaled that she wasn't getting out of this situation without a real fight.

"Go to hell, assholes! Friendly people don't chase girls down dark alleyways!" At her insult, the man stormed up to her and grabbed her by her braid. He yanked her head back and she screamed in fear and pain. "We were tryin' to do this the nice way, but it looks like we just gonna have to take what we want." His face was mere inches from hers and Katara tried not to gag as his foul breath overwhelmed her. She had to keep her wits about her. How was she going to get out of this? As the man leaned in to kiss her, Katara suddenly felt the weight pulling on her hair release and she fell back into the wall at the end of the alley.

The man screamed as he was thrown into a side wall landing with a sickening thud. Katara looked around for who or what caused this when she saw the other man who was chasing her staring down a mysterious figure in black. He was wearing the mask of a demon spirit that she recognized as one of the Water Tribe deities, the Blue Spirit. He didn't speak, but he made his point quite clear in body language and stance. The Blue Spirit remained unmoved and watched as the criminal flicked open a switchblade.

The Spirit cocked his head to the side as if he were thinking about what he wanted for dinner or if the man really wanted to do this and waited. With a yell, the idiot with the blade lunged for the Spirit and howled with surprise when his arm was swiftly yanked behind his back and his shoulder dislocated with a sharp crack. The man fell to the ground writhing in pain and spewing curses that would make a sailor blush. Before Katara could celebrate her salvation, she was once again yanked back into the arms of a foul-smelling and disgusting thug. It was the same one she hit with her backpack.

"That was a neat trick masked man, but if you don't want to see yer little lady friend hurt you best move along. This doesn't concern you." To emphasize his point he gripped Katara's hair tighter causing her to groan in distress. Katara tried to look at the Spirit imploringly which was quite difficult with her head pulled back uncomfortably. The masked man didn't move. He didn't speak. He just waited and watched. Katara wondered what she could do. It was obvious the masked man wasn't going to abandon her to her fate so how could she help fate along and make it back home in one piece? She remembered a move that her brother taught her to break an attacker's hold.

While the man was busy looking at the masked Spirit, Katara suddenly turned her body to face the man. She stomped on his instep, kicked him in the knee and kneed him in his groin. With three different places of pain to concentrate on at once, the man forgot about Katara while she ran as fast as she could for her life. She didn't wait to see what happened next, but she faintly thought she heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the alley as she bolted farther and farther away. She hoped the masked Blue Spirit had the luck of the gods on his side as she moved into more familiar territory.

Katara bolted into her front door locking it behind her in a panic. She slid down the door and cried out in relief. Tonight could have very well been the end of her life. Why, oh why couldn't she just listen to people once in a while? Her brother was right! She is so stubborn it hurts.

Sokka heard his sister crying in the entryway and ran down the stairs as if they were on fire. "Katara! Oh my gods! Katara, what happened? Are you OK? I knew something like this would happen…Katara?" It was at that moment, that she realized she still didn't have her backpack and her cries turned into wails of despair. So much trouble and for what? She was right back where she started but, worse for wear. When would she learn?

"I-I'm sorry Sokka! I should have listened to you—I am such an idiot!" Katara proceeded to tell her brother about how she was being followed by the three men as she was leaving the library. She told him about the chase and hesitated when she got to the part about the Blue Spirit. Her brother would think she was crazy or that maybe she really was hurt if she told him about that. Sokka saw the hesitation in her face and assumed the worst. His eyes narrowed in controlled rage. "Katara, did they hurt you? Did they—I'll kill them! I'll rip them apart! Tell me where to find those men! I'll destroy them. How dare they—"

"Sokka! No, that's not what happened. I'm OK they d-didn't get to hurt me. I had help, but I'm afraid you're not going to believe me when I tell you…" Sokka visibly relaxed when he realized his sister was left physically unharmed (i.e. not raped or assaulted), but curious and concerned about the mysterious stranger. "Ok, what happened then?" he broached carefully. Katara took a deep breath and looked up at her brother seriously, "I was helped by the Blue Spirit." She continued to look at Sokka and waited for it.

Sokka looked at her seriously for a moment as if looking for any bumps, bruises or signs of concussion and then answered her calmly. "OK, the Blue Spirit. You know he doesn't exist, right? I'm calling Dad. We're going to the E.R." Katara threw her head back in frustration hitting the door with a thud. "I knew you wouldn't believe me! Sokka, I'm not saying that it was the Blue Spirit, but there was someone who had on the mask of the Blue Spirit and didn't fight like any human I know. He took on three guys alone and put them out of commission with **no** weapons. I got away after I did that self-defense move you showed me.

I don't know what happened after I left—I didn't look back, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't good. I heard a scream that didn't sound like having fun. I left my backpack behind and ran all the way home." Sokka looked thoughtful for a long moment, looked Katara over once more and decided that she was telling the truth. "OK sis, OK. I believe you. We're telling Dad as soon as he gets home tomorrow and you will never _ever_ pull this stunt again, promise?"

Katara opened her mouth to protest, but Sokka held up his hand to silence her. "Look, we go together or not at all. This is not the South Pole! Please Katara, we lost Mom too soon. I wouldn't make it if I lost you too." His voice broke as he finished. Katara took a deep breath and hung her head. She knew she was being irrational and that was what started this mess. She whispered. "I promise Sokka, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. It wasn't worth it."

Tears rolled down Katara's cheeks as Sokka pulled his sister into a bear hug and held her for as long as she wanted. When he let her go, she was still wiping tears from her eyes. As Sokka rose up from the floor, he reached his hand down to Katara to help her stand. As she got up, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, it's been a long night. You were fortunate that you had someone on your side tonight. Whoever decided to be a Water Tribe deity in our neighborhood worked in your favor _this time_. You were very lucky. Let's just thank the spirits that you're safe. We've got school tomorrow so get some rest, sis."

Not having anything to say, Katara nodded in agreement as she smiled faintly at her brother and gave him another hug. They wished one another a good night and made their way upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

At the same time, on the edge of the merchant's square in the Middle ring, a figure in dark clothing climbed into the window of a bedroom attached to the Jasmine Dragon Tea House. He quickly removed the mask of the Blue Spirit and took off his blood-stained clothing. He placed the mask into a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe in his room. His bloody clothing went into the washer down the hall. He cleaned the blood off a marble and pearl-handled dagger and placed the blade in the drawer as well.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and made his way to his bathroom to shower. Zuko distantly registered his actions against the man that threated Katara Kuvira tonight. He didn't regret what he did though he knew it would be considered extreme not to mention illegal. All he knew was that man would never hurt Katara or anyone else like that again. He had no idea that his actions tonight were about to turn the entire city of Ba Sing Se upside down.

Early the next morning, Zuko remembered a strange dream he had that night. He had put on the Blue Spirit mask his mother gave him and he suddenly felt invincible. He felt skilled and powerful like he could take on the Yu Yan Archers at the Pouhai Stronghold. _Whoa! Where did that thought come from?_ Zuko shook his head. He remembers the dream clearly as if he was there and interacting.

He dreamed that three thugs chasing Sokka Kuvira's sister, Katara. He knew it was a dream because why on earth would Katara be out by herself after midnight in the lower ring? Everyone with a lick of sense knew that was an absolute no-no. It was the one unspoken rule of the ring: don't go out alone after midnight.

Two of the three men had her cornered in an alley when Zuko arrived as the Blue Spirit. Katara had somehow disarmed the first man who tried to grab her. As Katara backed up to the wall, one of the men spoke to her in what he figured was an attempt at a seductive tone. Clearly offended, Katara yelled at him and he grabbed her braid to pull her head back. At that sight, Zuko saw red. He couldn't or wouldn't speak and grabbed the man that was yanking Katara's hair and attempting to kiss her.

Zuko threw him into the wall. The sickening crack indicated at least one broken rib. Good. Once the other saw what Zuko had done to his friend, the second man flipped his switchblade prepared to attack. Zuko suddenly knew based on the man's stance that he could disarm him. In one seamless move, Zuko pulled the untrained rogue's arm out of its socket. The man fell on the ground writhing in pain and cursing. This dream was freaking awesome! He knew in real life that he wouldn't be able to do any of these things. He wasn't all that athletic although he did seem (in his opinion) to have a decent build since he exercised.

He snapped back to focus so that he could check on Katara, and in a surprise attack, the third man (apparently recovered), grabbed Katara by her braid again and pulled her close to him. She groaned in frustration and fear. He threatened to do Katara harm if Zuko didn't comply and Zuko knew if the bastard hurt even a hair on her head, the man was as good as dead. Zuko didn't move.

What neither of the men realized as Zuko watched for an opening, was that Katara also had a plan to distract her attacker so that she could make her getaway. Zuko felt a twinge of pride as she stomped, kicked, and kneed her way to freedom. Katara didn't seem the type to be able to throw a punch. She was a typical scholar: she carried the heaviest backpack, she wore glasses, she loved reading books (which is why she probably wore glasses), her grades were flawless, and she was well on her way to a full ride at Ba Sing Se University. It was a pleasant surprise to know that even though she was smart, she was also a badass. He would have to ask her about that in real life. Katara didn't look back as she ran literally for her life towards her home. Zuko couldn't blame her for leaving without her backpack.

The man couldn't overcome the rapid triple assault to his most sensitive parts and fell to his knees on the dusty alley road. It was then that Zuko knew he wouldn't allow him to get away with his evil ways. This wasn't the first time that man and his "friends" assaulted a woman he believed, but it would be his last.

Zuko pushed the scoundrel down on his back with his foot while he was still recovering and stepped on his chest. The man wheezed as he gasped for air. The wind was knocked out of him. Zuko pulled the knife his uncle gifted him with out of his boot and got very close to the area of the body the man treasured so much. In some cultures, men who would rape or assault a woman would be castrated so that they could not perpetrate such horrors again. Zuko knew that even without his genitalia this worthless human would just find another way to harm others because it was about power, control, and violence. No, men like him won't change. Men like his father.

Zuko planned to make him suffer for all the times tonight's would-be rapist got away with it and made others bear the shame and pain of his cruelty. The man saw what the "Blue Spirit" planned to do and screamed in panic.

Before he could make his strike, the man pushed up suddenly throwing Zuko off balance. Zuko and the man began struggling in the dark alleyway. The man attempted to grab the knife from Zuko and knocked it out of Zuko's grip. Zuko was pinned down and the man placed his hands around his neck. Zuko struggled against the vice-like grip and tried to break the hold. Zuko felt the world grow dim as he struggled to breathe. He wheezed and coughed as the man's hands grew tighter around his throat. That was going to leave a mark. Zuko had to get him off of him and fast!

Zuko quickly countered by kicking the man between the legs. The man's eyes rolled back as once again his most sensitive flesh was attacked. Zuko used this distraction to roll over him in the direction of the knife.

As they struggled, Zuko managed to grab the knife's ornate handle. The man attempted to swipe the knife away, but Zuko avoided his hands and sliced the man across the face who howled in fright and pain. His fright quickly turned to anger as the blood ran down his face. He was seeing red literally and this masked hooligan would pay! He attempted to take the knife again from Zuko and Zuko swung the blade back and then across again hitting the man in the neck. Zuko nicked an artery and blood sprayed on them both.

The man's eyes opened wide in surprise and terror. A choking and gurgling sound came from his lips as he realized he was dying. He bled out quickly. His pupils blew wide as his breath left him and blood began pooling as the man fell back on to the ground dead. Zuko scrambled back from the man in shock and horror at what he had done.

He had never killed anyone before. The anger and desire for revenge he felt propelled him to act, but the reality of death and killing sobered him quickly. He had to get away: someone would be there soon to investigate, and he didn't want to be there when they did even if it was a dream. Zuko leaped up from the ground to the low rooftop of a shed and climbed higher. Instinctively, he began running on the rooftops as silent as air in the direction of the Jasmine Dragon. He knew everything would be alright if he could just find his way back home.

**A/N: I had not intended for Zuko to kill anyone in the beginning. I don't know how this story changed the way it did but I guess this is what people mean when the story takes on a life of its own. I would think that an unintentional result of vigilantism would be crimes being committed because the vigilante would now be judge, jury and sometimes executioner. I have to figure out how I want Zuko to deal with the consequences of his actions and how his actions are going to affect not only him but also Katara, his uncle, and Ba Sing Se. The dream sequence could also be symbolic of something else but only time will tell...**


	5. Chapter 5--Dilemma At the Jasmine Dragon

**"A/N: Hi everyone! I want to give a very special thank you to Waterlily573!She gave me some very good points to consider when I write my next story and update this one. Yeah, I actually thought about originally writing 200 years instead of 2000 but I had already done it in the first posted chapter, and it was more about getting the story out than thinking about everything logically (I'm laughing at myself). **

**I know that the story seems extreme in some ways and I pretty much blew ATLA canon to hell in a volcano, but I'm not sure if I regret it. I understand that the closer to reality the more believable fantasy is; however, I don't think I'm off the mark on some things that I'll explain further below. I love that people for the most part seem like they are enjoying my little walk on the wild side of writing and I hope that I will bring this story to a good completion in probably another 15 chapters. I'm pretty sure I'll go and adjust a few points for clarity and realism just to make the story flow better and have a little more "length" in the chapters 😉**

**I have written Zuko out of canon character. I have a reason for this: I don't believe that our little ninja warrior was alright in the head. I discussed his situation with my sister who is a licensed clinical social worker and she confirmed many of my thoughts as to possible scenarios that Zuko could or would experience as a result of his life circumstances canonically. I don't believe it's possible to endure abandonment/parental "death" (with suspicious circumstances), and trauma emotionally and physically (without treatment) and have someone not be severely clinically depressed (with the potential for suicidal ideation), have deep trust issues, suffer in the ability to relate to others in a healthy manner, suffer from PTSD or have symptoms of borderline personality disorder or a combination of all of these things. For all practical and realistic purposes, Zuko has issues and it could and should show up in ways no one planned. **

**Zuko's stoicism in canon was not realistic to me. Yes, the stoicism was a learned trait as a royal, but internally that boy was a mess. If his choices were anything to go on, I am sure that Zuko Alone should have been called Zuko Depressed since Zuko abandoned (twice, mind you) the one person who was any real support to him and chose to return to abusive and detrimental relationships. No one could possibly tell me that a child raised to believe in his superiority to others while in the same breath have the superiority of others over him beaten into him literally would make such a mature paradigm shift on his own in such a short period of time even in the extreme circumstances of war. Yes, Iroh had a huge influence in his life and yes, Zuko wanted the war to stop and knew his father couldn't rule, but in my humble opinion, it would take more than an epiphany for Zuko to break free from that oppressive bond with his father and sister. It would take therapy, constant beneficial support and the positive presence of others in his life, therapy, and total removal from the abusive situation (that would not change) for Zuko to begin to find his normal. Though he somewhat broke away physically, he would still have those mental bonds to break and it would and should have taken years.**

**The mental illness Zuko experienced was glossed over because he was an anti-hero to hero and it's a kid's show. Heroes can't have mental illness on a kid's show (there is sarcasm in there—I'm looking at you Aang). It was perfectly fine for Azula to be bonkers because she was a Clear and Present Villain™. Mental illness showed up in Azula more because she may have had an imbalance or predisposition to begin with and just rocked with her bat-shit crazy. She accepted the trauma as her norm and identified it as proof of her superiority. **

**Adult mind shower thoughts: **

**1\. At the end of the show, Zuko was still a child (a broken one who needed therapy) …who just inherited a whole country. Iroh returned to Ba Sing Se. *Insert skeptics face here* "Yeah Zuko, you've got this…good luck and may the spirits be with you!" *gives Zuko a thumbs up and walks up the gangplank to his boat* He left Zuko alone: alone to run a country that thought he was a usurper and a coward and not a legitimate candidate for the throne like Iroh would have been. My imaginings of post Avatar and LOK are vastly different.**

**2\. Azula had the breakdown that was inevitable and was institutionalized… she was only fourteen years old and had NO ONE. She was convinced that her mother and her father didn't love her. She was physically and emotionally abandoned by her mother and called her father's favor love, but deep down she knew what she actually was to Ozai. Just because it wasn't mentioned (kid's show) doesn't mean Azula hadn't faced other types of abuse just like Zuko. Azula was completely alone and in my opinion, the one who needed help the most. Any redemption arc I've seen done on Azula all involved a human who took the time to believe in her and treat her like a person and devoted actual time to her healing, because in reality that is what it would actually take.**

**3\. Canonically, the whole royal family desperately needed therapy and maybe some meds, no, definitely some meds. The Fire Nation as a country was defunct and in need of therapy… **

**Whew! This author's note was hella long and I'm pretty sure that I stood on a mental health advocacy soapbox, but once again, no regrets. Many of you may or may not agree with me on these points, but this is why I love the idea of such a forum. We can really explore the how's, why's and what's of human nature and make something good or badfic come out of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop, I own my thoughts, I own my opinions, I own one of the best chai tea blends ever made, but I do not own ATLA or any of the sum of its many parts, otherwise I would have finished book 4...**

Chapter 5: Dilemma in the Jasmine Dragon

Zuko woke up still exhausted from his dream. It was so lucid and seemed so real that he questioned if it was possible to dream in 3-D. Zuko got out of his bed reluctantly to get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast in the tea shop. He looked in the mirror above a dresser his uncle set up in his "room" and gasped. His neck was blotched with red and purple streaks that resembled fingermarks! He vaguely remembered being choked in his dream and wondered what could have caused this. Zuko turned his head to the right and left and examined the marks more closely and saw the faint outlining of hands around his throat. He could make out individual fingers and feared that this wasn't his imagination. Zuko walked over to his door and tried the handle. It was locked. There was no keyhole to unlock on the other side and the door was given a security feature to prevent people (read Azula) from breaking in and snooping. He noticed that the window was still open, but only he knew the way to get up and in the second-story window without a ladder. He walked over and peered out of the window to see if anyone may have been around. He noticed no track marks or indications of ladders and sighed.

_How did I get these marks? Did I attempt to choke myself?_ He wondered. Feeling unsettled, Zuko went to his wardrobe to look at the mask his mother gave him. He wanted to be sure he still wasn't dreaming and opened the drawer at the bottom. The mask sat at the bottom looking up at him just as pristine as the moment he received it. No blood. No marks. The knife was next to it and perfectly clean as well. Zuko audibly breathed a sigh of relief. Embarrassed that he may have attempted to choke himself in his sleep, Zuko made a mental note to talk with his therapist about it at his next appointment at the end of the week. Zuko went to grab clothes to wear and decided on a turtleneck since the weather was chilly and would be the perfect choice to hide the bruises on his neck. He quickly slipped on a pair of blue jeans and some white tube socks and made his way to his uncle's kitchen.

When he arrived, Iroh was busy kneading the dough for the flaky tart pastries he served with the many gourmet teas he crafted. Zuko's favorite pastry was the mango moonpeach tart that practically melted in your mouth with buttery goodness and sweet tangy surprises in the middle. It was one of the few things in life that truly brought Zuko pleasure and he made it his point to have one at least once or twice a week to remind him that life has joys mixed in with sorrows. Iroh noticed his nephew and looked up to greet him, "Good morning Nephew, I trust you slept well last night?" Zuko missed the true questioning in his uncle's voice. He nodded absently and reached for a pastry on the cooling rack on the counter. Iroh looked at his nephew for a long moment. He heard when Zuko climbed out of his window that night and ran across the roof. He never knew his nephew to be so athletic, agile or daring.

It worried him that Zuko took a risk to go out so late at night and to not walk along the streets. Some of the roof tops sloped so sharply that one false step would have had him tumbling several stories to the ground. He thought to question Zuko on it when the morning news report from WBSS began on the radio, "In breaking news, a body was discovered in the lower ring this morning. Police have not yet confirmed the identity of the victim, but it is speculated that it is the body of known serial rapist and trafficker, Mo Zhou. Mo Zhou is notorious for attacking unsuspecting travelers caught out on the streets of the lower ring after midnight. The victim was found with his face and throat slit in an abandoned alleyway on the lower west side. We will update this report as soon as more information becomes available…"

At the mention of the victim's face and throat, Zuko nearly choked on his pastry. _Face… Throat…slit?_ It was just like his dream! Zuko had to steady himself on the edge of the counter. This situation was getting stranger and stranger. It was becoming less like a dream and more like a living nightmare. Surely Zuko didn't have anything to do with this man's murder? Zuko's reaction to the news did not escape his uncle's awareness. Iroh looked at Zuko with deep concern and a nagging worry pulling at his subconscious, "Zuko? Is everything alright? You look pale." Zuko coughed as if clearing food from his windpipe and nodded at his uncle carefully. The last thing Zuko needed was for his uncle to think he had anything to do with the situation when he wasn't so sure himself. "It's nothing Uncle, the pastry just went down the wrong way. Wow! That's a crazy story on the news: Mo Zhou sounded like he was no good…" Zuko mused and rubbed the back of his neck. His uncle nodded in agreement, "Indeed, though I'm not so sure if I'm sorry it was Mo Zhou. That man was the scourge of Ba Sing Se. He and his gang terrorized women and ruined many families as a result. I only hope whoever killed him does not become his replacement."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully and picked up a glass. He filled the glass up with water from one of the pitchers his uncle made for serving customers. His uncle raised an eyebrow and said, "I take it you will be helping out today in the tea shop, yes?" Zuko smiled knowingly. He moved to refill the pitcher and nodded to his uncle. "Yes, I'll be helping out today." Zuko looked down at his feet and remembered he needed shoes to work the dining room and walked up the stairs to grab his apron and shoes. Zuko quickly slipped on a pair of sneakers that he kept at his uncle's house just in case and moved to the laundry area to pick out a clean apron from the shelf above the washer. As he grabbed the apron, he noticed that the washer light indicated a load had been completed. He figured he would be helpful and put his uncle's load of aprons in the dryer. He opened the washer and his knees buckled. The load was a mess! There were streaks of reddish-brown and black on the white and green aprons mixed in with black clothing. The dark articles looked just like the dark clothes that he wore in his dream and the odd brown streaks looked eerily like… _No, NO! This can't be right. I'm dreaming. This is a dream. Just a realistic and horrifying dream!_

Zuko's breaths came too quickly and he found himself unable to regulate them. He felt like the world was closing in on him and he would be crushed. _This is… I can't… Oh, Gods! I can't …_ "Uncle…?" Zuko wheezed just before his world faded to black.

Muffled panicked voices floated around Zuko. He felt like he was weightless, and the space was dark but warm. As the voices began to take on the shape of familiarity, Zuko realized his eyes were closed. He fought to open them: his eyelids felt as heavy as lead and he only managed to crack one eye open slowly. He heard the voice of his best friend exclaim, "Oh thank the Gods! He's waking up." At this, both of Zuko's eyes opened and he felt the weight return to his body. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but a heavy hand pushed him back down. "No way Jose! Take it easy. We're not sure what happened to get you like this, but we're not taking any chances. Stay down." Sokka wasn't going to budge as he pointed a finger at Zuko, and Zuko knew better than to argue. Zuko tried to speak but his voice was heavy from disuse and dry. "W-what…?" he barely managed to croak out.

"You passed out Nephew." It was his uncle speaking now. "I heard you call out to me when you were upstairs grabbing an apron. When I got to you, you were unconscious in front of the washing machine. You were as still as death, I didn't kno—" Iroh stopped himself before he became overwhelmed with emotion. He took a deep shuddering breath and wiped a rogue tear from his eye. He had lost one son in the line of duty as a police officer and he didn't want to lose his nephew who was just like a son to him. He took a deep cleansing breath and continued. "What is most important, is that you are OK. Can you tell us what happened?"

Zuko shut his eyes against the pain he had caused his uncle and spoke slowly. "I don't really know. I-I had a crazy dream last night and it just seemed like—I don't know- like I hadn't woken up and the washer had…" Zuko drifted off. How could he explain that he had blood on clothing that he should not have been wearing and there is a dead man on the other side of town?

Iroh cut off Zuko's thoughts. "Oh that, yes. Such a shame! I think Song left her pen and order pad in her apron after her shift. I didn't bother to check and see if anything was in the pockets. The inks ruined a whole set of aprons and I had to get rid of them. There is no way _those stains_ would have washed out of the white aprons. Thankfully we have more, and I always need a reason to go shopping, eh?" Iroh chuckled in self-awareness.

Zuko blanched in terror and confusion. Did his uncle not see what he saw? He was so sure there were bloodstains on those aprons. What in the actual hell was happening? Zuko slowly tried to sit up and speak.

Sokka took the opportunity to speak then cutting Zuko off. "Zuko, the craziest thing happened to my sister last night: she had been attacked while coming home from the library sometime around midnight. She wasn't even supposed to be there, you know? But she just had to have the backpack she left there. You remember that dude they found dead this morning? He was the same monster that attacked my sister along with his two thugs. Katara said a Water Tribe Spirit saved her. The Atka Tungortok or Blue Spirit is what we call him. He's a protector of the defenseless, a guardian spirit and the spirit of vengeance." Zuko couldn't breathe as he stared at his best friend. He started to speak but Sokka held up his hand to continue.

"You know I don't believe in all that spirit mumbo jumbo, right?" Zuko nodded. "I don't know if my sister is letting her crazy show or if she was telling the truth, but what I do know is this: my sister was attacked and made it back home to us safely. Others in the past were not so lucky. Spirit or not, that guy saved her life and she came back to us, to me. If I had been there, I'm not so sure it would have turned out any better, but I can say whoever that guy was that saved Katara, I will forever be in his debt and if there is _any_ way I can help him, I will.

With that, Sokka placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Zuko's eyes shut as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding: He knew. Sokka knew and he didn't care. His secret was safe with him. Zuko looked over at his uncle and his uncle nodded. Yes, his secret was safe. He knew he would have to talk to uncle about this eventually, but for now he needed rest. He nodded to his uncle and best friend and lay back down on the bed. He prayed for a dreamless sleep as he tried to process the events of the previous night and morning.

Zuko slept on until the next morning. He was grateful he hadn't had any dreams and carefully got out of bed feeling more rested than he had in a while. The sky was just starting to turn the bluish purplish-gray of dawn and he knew his uncle would be up in the kitchen preparing pastries. As Zuko entered the kitchen his uncle exclaimed, "Ah good morning, Nephew! You look much more rested today. A man needs his rest." Zuko smiled at one of his uncle's favorite sayings. "Good morning, Uncle. I feel a lot better today. I think…I think we should talk now. I don't want any secrets between us." Iroh stopped kneading the pastry dough and wiped his hands on his apron. "Hmm. I will make tea and we can talk upstairs. Song will be along shortly to help with preparations." Zuko nodded and followed his uncle to the front of the shop.

Iroh began the delicate preparation of his finest Jasmine tea. As the water heated, Iroh chose his favorite tea service made from thin and skillfully crafted porcelain and placed it on a sturdy tray. The design was a red and blue dragon on a pure white background. The ornate pot illustrated the dragons in a careful dance arching and dipping low around each other and yet in sync. Fire flowed from the dragons' mouths in a combination of reds, blues, yellows, oranges, and violets. Zuko could remember seeing this set as a young boy. He wouldn't doubt if this set has been around for longer than he's been alive. Once the tea was placed in the ceramic pot and filled with water, Iroh handed the tray to Zuko and Zuko carefully began making his way upstairs to his uncle's sitting room. It was the one place they could talk and have privacy without listening ears or a curious passerby.

With tea in hand, Iroh sat and waited for his nephew to speak. Zuko took a deep breath before taking a small sip of his tea. He thought about the best way to start and not sound like he needed to be committed. Realizing quickly that there was no way around it, Zuko knew that his uncle needed the truth and only the truth. He sighed and began, "Uncle, this is going to sound insane, but I think the mask my mother gave me is possessed." He looked to his uncle to gauge his reaction and received none. His uncle sipped his tea as if he didn't just hear his nephew declare an inanimate object alive and waited for him to continue.

"OK… so when I opened the box and held the mask, I felt a connection to it, like living energy and then it faded. When I went to my room to read the letter, I felt the connection again as if it were calling me. I ignored it so that I could read the letter from Mom. It wasn't what I expected her to say in the least. She told me a lot about the Blue Spirit and she said that we had a lot in common. She told me to protect Azula from my dad." Zuko ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Iroh looked at his nephew curiously but didn't interrupt. He knew that listening was what his nephew needed this time. "I feel like I've failed her already. I mean I couldn't even protect her before Mom died. It was how I got my scar. It was a mark of my failure." Iroh's brows raised in surprise but he nodded in understanding. He dared not interrupt to give his nephew space to speak freely. Zuko took another calming breath and continued. "I-I want to protect Azula, but it feels like I'm too late: she hates me! And, I don't know how to make it right. I feel like I don't know anything about her anymore."

Uncle's brow furrowed in thought. He sipped his tea thoughtfully but waited to hear Zuko out. Zuko sat and collected his thoughts and realized he wasn't telling uncle the why and how of a dead thug. "After I finished the letter from mother, I wanted to try on the mask. I kind of thought that maybe if I put it on, I could feel empowered, brave. I washed it first though because I remembered what Azula said about spit and body fluids" Iroh smiled at this and Zuko smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"When I put the mask on, I had these…uh, flashes of images. It wasn't our timeframe. It was the past for sure. I saw a fort in a heavy forest: it was surrounded by soldiers and archers dressed in red, and there was this kid. He was bald with blue arrows on his head and hands. He was in chains in a cell and then it felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes. I was feeling what they felt too. I cut the chains, there were frogs (I don't know why), and then somehow the bald boy and I escaped to a field. Just before we made it to the forest, there was a whooshing sound and darkness. I remember hearing a voice ask if we could have been friends, I felt anger and then there was fire. I freaked out when I saw the flames and threw the mask across the floor. It all felt so real. Like it actually happened. I put the mask in the wardrobe drawer and went to bed." At that Iroh stopped drinking his tea and looked at his nephew as if looking for the truth. Zuko stared back at his uncle unwavering. He knew that Zuko was being honest. "Nephew, the visions that you saw were significant. They are connected to your past life. We will talk about that later, but right now what do you remember about the dream you had two nights ago? What happened?"

Zuko placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"Uncle, I swear to you that I don't remember going out the night before last, but it all felt very real. I had put on the mask and suddenly felt powerful like I could do anything. I was staying in the shadows and on rooftops and just observing. I don't even know what I was looking for until I saw Katara Kuvira. She was running from three thugs and I knew I had to help her. She had managed to hit one of the guys with her backpack which slowed him down. The other two kept pursuing her. She made a turn into a dead-end alley and that's when I caught up to them. After she yelled at them to leave her alone, one of men tried to kiss her against her will. I remembered seeing red and picking the man up and throwing him into a wall. I heard a crack and know he broke a rib or two. His friend pulled out a switchblade and tried to attack me. I don't know how I knew to do this, but I pulled his arm out of the socket. His stance was off, and I knew instinctively how to stop him. By then, the third man caught up with us and grabbed Katara again. I was trying to wait for an opening to free her, but she acted first. Katara hit three sensitive areas on the man's body one after the other and ran for her life. She didn't look back. The man went down instantly. I didn't know she could do that. I was impressed."

Zuko smiled at the memory. His uncle smiled too. Then Zuko's face darkened as he remembered the next part."While the man was down, I was thinking of a way to stop him from hurting anyone else. I knew that men like him would just keep hurting people because it was about power and control. I was going to castrate him even though I knew it wasn't a guarantee that he would stop. I just wanted him to pay for the other women who weren't so lucky to escape. I pulled out your knife from my boot. When he realized what I was going to do he screamed and started to fight me. He managed to knock the knife from my hands and began choking me." At this Zuko pulled down the collar to the turtleneck he wore the day before and showed his uncle the marks. Iroh's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped at the brutality and reality of his nephew's words.

Zuko took a deep breath and continued, "I managed to kick him and move him off me so that I could get to the knife. I grabbed the knife again and he tried to take it away. I sliced him across his face and he yelled in pain. I-I guess he got angry at me for marring his face and he tried to take the knife again. I pulled back the knife and swung at him. This time I hit his neck. Blood went everywhere and he was dead in a matter of minutes. I knew I couldn't stay there so I started climbing and running along the rooftops to get back here. Somehow, I had enough presence of mind to put the clothes in the washer and clean the knife of the blood, but I didn't mean to do it, Uncle. I never meant to kill him!" Zuko fell back onto the sofa with his face in his hands. His frame shook as the weight of his actions came down on him. Iroh went to his nephew and pulled him into a hug. Zuko trembled as the tears fell freely from his eyes. This was another burden that he would have to shoulder, but Iroh promised that he would not fail his nephew this time and would support him every step of the way.

A/N: And another one! So Yes, we are going to deal with the murder. I have a thought as to how Zuko plans to confess but we'll see...Thanks for hanging with me thus far and as always don't be afraid to let me know what you think of if you have thoughts, ideas, suggestions, etc...


	6. Chapter 6--A Lady in Waiting

A/N: Aaaaand she's back blowing up tropes for fun and making weird things happen in her stories! Yay! So, I know that this story is not typical. I think it's because I am… weird? LOL! Anyway, on the pairing that is definitely coming, it will probably happen in a few chapters but not like we expect. Also, Zuko's situation is so much deeper than just what's right in our faces. Technically, Zuko killed in self-defense although he should have just put the guy out of commission and walked away. His sense of justice (and trauma) had him going to extremes. Perhaps he thought about what if it was his sister being attacked? She can be a witch, but she is _his_ witch, you know? You don't touch me and mine. Perhaps he felt the same way about his potential love interest? Hmmmn? Zuko felt compelled to act for the defenseless and those who had suffered from Mo Zhou's hand before. Maybe he knew more about Mo Zhao than we thought. Quite Blue Spirit-y of him, right? His last choices were not justifiable: he was not given carte blanche to go out there and castrate or slay the evildoers, but his choices were definitely understandable because of his own experiences (read trauma) and the influence of the Blue Spirit. I was asked about why Zuko's secret was revealed so early on. It is because this is honestly just one of many things that have yet to be revealed in the story and certain people knowing frees me to do other things with the story.

Iroh is the GOAT. He so smart and knew something was up with Zuko before Zuko did. He wants Zuko to continue to trust him and know that he has his back no matter what. When he saw Zuko's reaction to the radio report and when he saw the bloody items in the washer after Zuko passed out he did the Trig. Damn, my nephew just killed one of the most notorious criminals in Ba Sing Se. Clean up on Aisle Four! So it's not that Iroh wanted to cover up Zuko's actions: He knew his nephew was wrong but he also knew his nephew's state of mind and knew prison or the asylum was no place for him. Zuko literally (in headcanon Ba Sing Se law) became an adult mere hours before. And his first act as a bonafide adult: take a life? Yikes! Granted it was the life of a terrible human and no, he didn't want Zuko going around killing people but are we _really_ that sad it was Mo Zhao? No, we're not. Well, I'm not. We'll learn a little more about him later. Sokka is a genius even though he'd never actually say it unless he had something to prove. People are wondering how Sokka got in the know too. It's more of that Trigonometry... I have a plan about which way the story is going to go ultimately, and I am working out the kinks of some of these things which would have gotten hung up in the mix later. Thank you for your continued support and your feedback. There is so much more to this story than meets the eye so keep reading…

Disclaimer: As much as I love and adore Avatar: The Last Airbender, its characters, plots, settings, and its world, be it far from me to pretend to own anything even remotely related to it. I just like writing about it for fun...

Chapter 6-A Lady in Waiting

After a long talk into the night, Zuko and his uncle decided that the best thing for Zuko to do was to go to the police and confess to the murder. Iroh personally preferred that Zuko keep the secret to himself since he didn't know how Ba Sing Se Police would handle the information or him as a newly minted adult. Zuko wanted to come clean and face whatever consequences there would be. He knew if he said anything about the Blue Spirit that they would probably use the insanity plea for his defense, and he would be committed to Lake Logai Mental hospital since he already has a "history" of mental illness. He didn't really want to go down in life as criminally insane, but he knew that trying to cover up his sins would be worse, and he couldn't live with that thought more. Iroh promised to be there for Zuko every step of the way and would break the news to his father so that he could be a buffer between them.

The police station was crowded. Wall to wall people stood, sat at desks and tables and wandered the hallways. The bustle was extreme for what was usually a well-regulated and quiet city. Iroh walked up to what he assumed was the front desk and spoke to the receptionist. "Excuse me young lady, who would I speak to about the Mo Zhou murder case? The young woman pursed her lips to control her irritation. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. She mumbled to herself, "Another one… of course. She spoke up louder. "Sir, Officer Korra Jiang is handling that case; she already has several people to speak to and your wait will be substantial, is your information pertaining to witnesses?"

"No, it is pertaining to the murderer," Iroh said solemnly. The young woman raised an eyebrow and picked up the phone. "Detective Korra, I think we have a live one… Who knows? They have come out of the woodworks, haven't they? Ok, I'll send him back." The receptionist hung up the phone and droned in a bored tone. "Detective Korra will see you now: please follow the hallway to your right all the way down and her office is the last door on your left." Iroh ignored her blasé attitude and nodded in thanks to the young lady as he signaled to Zuko. Zuko shook nervously as they made their way down the hall that the receptionist indicated. His heart was pounding but he wanted to do the right thing no matter the cost to himself. As they reached the door, Iroh and Zuko heard arguing from Detective Korra's door.

"…And I'm telling you that I need my backpack! I don't care that it was found around the body! If I don't get my books, I will fail my courses and I will not be able to afford Ba Sing Se University on my own! What are you going to be able to prove in this case by holding my backpack? I made my statement to the police and I'm not a suspect, so what gives?" The audible sound of sighing filtered through the doorway. "Please be understanding: I have had to put up with a lot over the last three days about this man. It seems like Mo Zhao has been more trouble dead than when he was alive. You will get your backpack in due time. We are looking for any physical evidence in this case. If we don't find anything on the backpack it will be returned to you in quick fashion. Please, work with us…Please, Miss Kuvira?" At this Detective Korra and Katara sighed.

"Maybe you can borrow some of your classmates' textbooks until then? We really are trying to help…" Korra suggested. Katara pinched the bridge of her nose and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'll try. Thank you for your time." Her voice came out small and defeated. As the door opened, Katara looked up at Zuko and his uncle standing in the hallway and stopped. "Hey, I know you. You're my brother's friend Zuko right?" Zuko was caught by surprise that Katara recognized him and he nodded dumbly. She finally notices him as he's about to go to prison. Who has luck like this? Zuko, that's who. Katara swiped a sneaky tear from her eye and said, "Well, I hope you two have better luck than I'm having right now. See you around Zuko." She waved slightly and walked down the hallway back towards the front desk area.

As Zuko watched Katara walk away, he hung his head knowing that his luck was the absolute worst and he would never get the chance to "see Katara around." He was on his way to prison. Zuko took a deep breath to steady himself and knocked lightly on Detective Jiang's door. "Come in." was the tired reply. Detective Korra Jiang looked at the two men walk through the door, no, one man and barely a man. This was going to be interesting. "How can I help you, gentlemen, today?" Korra had a feeling that she already knew based on what the receptionist said but she had to hear it first. Iroh spoke up, "Ah yes, my nephew has something that he needs to tell you about the Mo Zhou case." Iroh gestured to his nephew who paled and looked as if he would drop dead on the spot. Korra cocked her head slightly to the side in curiosity, "Okay, what is it?" Zuko licked his lips which suddenly became as dry as the desert. His throat also lost its moisture and he barely croaked out. "I- I was the one who killed Mo Zhou. He was attacking my friend and I couldn't let him do that to her. I fought with him and cut his face and throat after he tried to choke me." He showed her the purpling bruises around his neck and then said, "I've come to turn myself in." To her credit, Detective Korra held her emotions in check well all things considered. She looked at the bruises in disbelief and fury. It was clear that a larger heavier person put his hands around the kid's throat, but why would anyone do that to a child? It was clear this kid needed hugs, some therapy, and a new family, but he was not her murderer. She had finally had enough. She was going to put an end to this attention circus that was surrounding her legitimate case. She took a deep breath and waited. Then she said, "Young man, how old are you?"

"Sixteen ma'am." Korra nodded. "Sixteen, I figured as much. Your name is Zuko, right? I recognized it when the Kuvira girl was speaking to you in the hallway. You're Councilman Azulon's son, correct?" Zuko's eye widened in surprise and he nodded affirmatively. "Zuko, I'm going to give you some free advice. Take it and do what you will with it: Find less creative ways to get back at your father. I know life's not fair-I get it: dads can be real jerks. I had one- -Go wreck his car. Tell him you're in love with the star quarterback of your school's football team, get someone pregnant, even, or do all three at the same time if you like, but please, don't admit to a murder that has already been solved! Do you know what prison is like for a sixteen-year-old like you?" Zuko shook his head. Korra looked at him pointedly. "Not. that. nice. We have the culprit who not only confessed but had all the right information to corroborate the story. You just gave me details that you could have easily heard on the news or even from your little girlfriend's brother. I don't have time for your shenanigans, so I'm going to give you your dignity and thirty seconds to leave my office before I lose my mind and hurt your feelings. Capisce?"

Zuko stared at the detective in disbelief. She couldn't be serious? Who would confess to a murder they didn't commit? Is he about to go free? Detective Jiang's face had the makings of impatience and irritation. Zuko knew that she wasn't kidding about her mind or his feelings, so he quickly nodded his head and stood up. Uncle Iroh too saw the seriousness of the matter and accepted it as the turn of luck they needed. Iroh stood and bowed to Detective Korra. "We apologize for wasting your valuable time, Detective Jiang. Thank you for your kindness in giving my nephew an opportunity to redeem himself. _This_ will not happen again." Korra waved her hand dismissively to encourage them to leave and quickly. Just as the pair reached the door, Detective Jiang called out, "Hey!" Zuko and Iroh stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face the detective. Was Zuko caught? Did she figure it out after all? Zuko paled in fear. Iroh waited.

Korra smiled at Iroh, "Mr. Azulon, Are you going to have some of those yummy mango moonpeach tarts this week? Oh, my Gods! They are so good! My wife and I absolutely love them. They actually help me to make it through days like these, haha!" Iroh gave his widest grin and cheerfully said, "Of course Detective, for you, I will send a whole tray! No charge! I will even throw in some coupons for your trouble. My workers will come with tarts tomorrow. Thank you again for your time." Detective Korra inclined her head and grinned back. Iroh and Zuko made their way out of the door before the detective thought of anything else to ask.

_Aw, such a nice person! Too bad Iroh couldn't have been Zuko's dad. He'd probably be a million times better off_. Korra thought to herself. She remembered the reports from the police and child protective services when Zuko ended up in the hospital with severe facial burn three years ago. She always thought the councilman's story didn't add up, and that daughter Azuka…Azuna? No! Azula was clearly lying, but Zuko wouldn't speak to the contrary. He was probably terrified. Poor kid. She shook her head sadly as she thought about how not everyone deserved kids. She sighed dispelling the melancholy that came over her and began thinking happy thoughts about her mango moonpeach tarts. _Asami is going to be thrilled!_ She thought. There was a knock on the door, and it was back to work for Detective Jiang.

The ride back to the Jasmine Dragon was quiet as both Zuko and Iroh tried to process what happened. They went to confess, and someone beat them to it. It was a strange and lucky happening for Zuko. Instead of feeling joy Zuko felt a deep unease about why someone would want to take the credit for the crime he committed even if it was in defense of someone else. He felt like there were games afoot, but he couldn't think of that now. Zuko had to return to his father's house for school in the morning. He was not looking forward to that at all but at least he knew that his secret was now safe, and he could continue to live his life in the free air.

Katara tried her hardest not to get down about her backpack. She knew it was out of her control that her materials are currently evidence in a murder case, but she really had hoped to have her books for school tomorrow. She and her family already had a lot going on since her dad decided that it was time for them to move to one of the upper rings. They chose as a family to stay in the lower ring in order to be closer to the Water Tribe members who lived there. It made her father more accessible and easier to reach for their people's voices to be properly represented in the council meetings. Hakoda regretted having to move, but not protecting his children. The attack on Katara was an eye-opener for him especially after what happened to his wife seven years earlier. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another important woman in his life. No, he would do whatever it takes to protect his family since he failed to protect his wife.

The family decided that although they could live in the upper ring as ambassadors and the children of diplomats, the middle ring was closest to the high school and library so that they could walk to either without concern. Sokka was just glad that he would be closer to his girlfriend Suki. She lived in the middle ring with her merchant parents and wasn't allowed to go to the lower ring under any circumstances. At least they don't have to sneak around anymore. Sokka also liked that he could keep a better eye on his best friend Zuko, strange things were happening, and he was concerned for his buddy. Though he never expected that Zuko would be the Atka Tungortok who saved his sister's life, he wasn't afraid. He knew that Zuko secretly crushed on his sister and would gladly die before he let anything happen to her. What surprised him most was that his best friend was able to fight like a skilled warrior. He didn't think Zuko lifted his butt off the couch much less lifted weights or trained with weapons. In fact, he didn't think Zuko trained at all except for the required physical education classes. He would ask him more about that soon since he was going to be nearby. Speaking of nearby, it didn't hurt for them to be closer to the Jasmine Dragon. It was their favorite hangout as a family and a popular place to go after school with their friends.

Katara was given attic cleaning duty today since they would be moving the next two weekends to the middle ring. She didn't look forward to tackling all the dust and the memories of her homeland, but it had to be done quickly. Gran-Gran had difficulty climbing the attic ladder and Sokka was packing the other rooms with Dad. Katara coughed as she moved boxes around kicking up at least seven years' worth of dust and cobwebs in the attic. She was looking through boxes for items that needed to be thrown out or donated like too small clothing or junk thrown in the boxes in their haste to move from the South Pole. She found an old wolf headdress that belongs to her father. He used it for ceremonial rites that were much more common back when they lived in the South Pole. Now, they only have ceremonies for the older citizens who pass away or for those more traditional Water Tribe members who cling to the old ways stubbornly. Katara admired them for that. She knew that someone needed to keep the old ways alive or they would be lost forever.

Katara instantly thought of the Atka Tungortok. He had come to save her. Why had she called him the Blue Spirit that night? Why didn't she use the name from her native language? She remembered being in a panic and fearing for her life but he was there steady and unwavering. A Spirit of her people. Did she ever thank him for his help? She knew in an instant that she hadn't. A vice gripped her heart and she sighed. Was Katara already starting to lose the ways of her people? What does that say about the future of the Water Tribe if the chief's daughter was beginning to forget the old ways? Katara felt a pulling in her soul. No, she would not give up the ways of her people! She could still educate herself and improve her life while keeping the traditions and stories of her people alive. She decided to find a way to honor her people and the traditions they hold dear. She looked through boxes to see what other traditional artifacts and treasures she could find. She needed to thank her benevolent spirit properly.

When looking through a particularly decrepit box, Katara exclaimed in surprise. She found it! She knew how to thank Atka Tungortok: It was a bone knife and holster that was embossed with the designs and symbols of her people. There was a silver moon and the silhouette of a howling wolf. It was perfect. Not only had the Spirit taken vengeance on someone who reveled in abusing and mutilating women, but he also saved her life and protected her so that she could escape. Yes, this was the perfect gift, but how would she be able to get it to him? Her father was in Ultra-protective Mode ™ now and she could barely go to the bathroom alone much less out into this neighborhood. She sighed deeply. It's not like she didn't bring this upon herself though. The attack scared her father more than she or anyone else would ever know. She would have to get over the inconvenience of being babied and see how she could give her offering to Atka Tungortok. Perhaps her father would be willing to do a ceremony with her if she asked him? Nodding, she knew what she would do.

Acknowledging that the work wouldn't get done unless she did it, Katara began moving boxes around and sorting again. She moved another box of donations towards the entrance and stubbed her toe on something very hard. A string of native curses left her mouth as she dropped the box and grabbed her foot. Looking around for the offensive object that assaulted her toe, she spied an old wooden chest. She didn't remember there being a wooden chest in the attic before. Wood didn't grow well in the tundra so wooden items had to be imported and were very expensive. They would also be easy to remember and hard to forget. When had this gotten here? Upon further inspection, Katara remarked on the gold and silver emblems of the sun and moon, fire and water in a band around the center of the chest. The silver runes were familiar: they were the marks of the Water Tribe and found on just about everything traditionally made by her people, but the sun and fire symbols? She hadn't seen them on anything before. Curiosity piqued, Katara had to see if the chest was open and of course, what was in it. Trying the lock, she was not surprised to see that it was shut tight. _But at least there's no padlock._ She thought gratefully.

Katara looked around for something she could use to pick the lock but found nothing. Thinking, she remembered that her hair was pinned up and grabbed for the hairpins at the top of her bun. She stuck the first pin in the lock and tried to open it. The pin started to bend. Fearing that she would break the pin in the lock, she took it out. She needed something stronger. She rummaged through some of the boxes left to sort and gave a shout of glee. Katara found some leather and metalworking tools! She picked up a long and thin implement that looked like it was for poking holes in things. Her father would be ashamed that she had forgotten the name of one of his favorite tools. What's this called again? Oval? Owl? Nope. That's a bird. Awl! It's an awl. She held the awl triumphantly and went to try the lock again. She heard the first click of the lock and continued manipulating the awl. She heard another partial click and kept going. She was really close now! She wiggled the awl one last time and the lock released. She squealed quietly to avoid suspicion and pushed up the heavy lid.

Her senses were assaulted with the heavy yet nostalgic smell of the ocean and linen. Katara lightly fingered the material which was both soft and coarse to the touch. Needing to take a closer look, she reached into the chest and pulled out…a costume? She knew it was old from the faint mildew smells and the type of material used but she marveled at how well the fabric had been preserved. It was a dress: a deep red dress and hood with wide billowing sleeves that hung off the shoulders. There was an adorning tie made of nautical rope attached to a beautiful iridescent shell that shimmered in the dim light of the attic. The dress was beautiful, but why would anyone from the Water Tribe have a red linen dress of all things? Most of the traditional clothing of her people was blue-tinted leather or furs. It was too cold to wear anything else. Why do we have this chest? Needing more information, Katara rummaged deeper in the box and to her surprise discovered a wide-brimmed straw hat covered with a tattered white gossamer veil.

Clearly this ensemble was not from her native land! Who did it belong to? What does it have to do with her family? Katara started to have more questions than answers and needed to get done with her task before Gran-Gran and the others got suspicious. She decided to put everything back in the chest and hide it so that she could further investigate after school tomorrow. She closed the heavy lid to the chest and found a canvas tarp to cover it. She moved boxes back around the chest to make it less conspicuous. When she was satisfied, Katara moved the donation boxes down the ladder carefully and left the attic with a lingering sense of mystery and intrigue.

A/N: Yup Our Lady cometh...Any guesses as to the hows and whys? Check-in with a review to let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7--Trial By Fire

A/N: To Mishi Gohiku who was asking about whether bending was going to be in this universe: Here was my response— "Yes! Thank you for your review. Patience my friend... Bending will be present in this universe but it will be more of a re-awakening rather than something that has always been present. With the return of Blue and Painted Lady, there will definitely be a need for bending especially water... Plus, there are some reincarnations that need to occur. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am." 😊

So, this chapter is the first to really kick me in de butt because I have been having so much difficulty in making it flow the way I want and to move the storyline along in a realistic manner. I think that there is a lot of emotional turmoil in the Azulon family and I'm trying to work it in a way that it doesn't become everything. I want it to help you to understand the reasonings for some of the choices that people have been making as well as the plot 😊There is still so much more. I didn't want to introduce the bending too soon because I want it to flow as everything else has in the previous chapters. I will be introducing it somewhat in this chapter just to give you a taste but know that it is coming, and it will be worth it (I hope).

Zuko is having some epiphany action, but it is still too soon for him to make a total life change (e.g. leave his family) but he may not have much of a choice. His father is a real dark deep hole in the back of a horse and I'm pretty sure he is the modern, incarnate soul of his predecessor, Ozai the Horrible. Azula is going through some crisis of her own, but we will find out more about that later...

To WaterLily573: This Zuko is the same Zuko from the story Fortunately, Unfortunately. So the feelings are there, just overshadowed by life mess. I'm trying to clear it all out so that he can have time to be more overt. I have never known Zuko (in my headcanon) to make anything too obvious about his feelings towards girls without help 😉 Yes, I chose Korra because her personality just seemed like it would make sense as a detective/protector of the people. Plus, I just really wanted her to be in this universe. I think Korra and the ATLA gaang would have been awesome together. Toph is making an unorthodox return to the story, but I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Though there may be a hole in the bottom of the sea, ATLA does not in any way belong to me. This saying is true because it rhymes...

Zuko dreaded the approach to his driveway as he looked down the familiar road to his father's expansive manor. He knew that whatever mood his father was in would determine which type of treatment he received that night. If his father was in a good mood the abuse would be verbal. If his father was frustrated, the abuse would be verbal and emotional with a little gaslighting for fun. If his father was angry… Let's just say it would be a long and uncomfortable night. Zuko bruised easily but his father always managed to find the least conspicuous (and most sensitive) locations to put them. His sister managed to remain incognito when the strikes would come. In this way, Azula had learned to be a ninja.

As the car pulled into the driveway, Zuko looked at his uncle imploringly, willing him to say that he didn't have to go if he didn't want to, but every time his uncle would just smile understandingly and give him an encouraging touch on his shoulder. Zuko took a deep breath and opened the car door. He paused before he got out. "Uncle?" Iroh looked at Zuko expectantly and waited. Zuko knew what he wanted to ask but the words wouldn't come. "I-I… sigh. Nevermind, Uncle. Thanks for everything. This really was a great birthday weekend despite happenings…I'll see you tomorrow afterschool?" Iroh smiled warmly, "Of course, Nephew. Be safe and rest well tonight."

Zuko nodded and got out of the car. Though he highly doubted he would be able to do either of those things tonight, Zuko walked up the expansive stairs to the front door and went into the dim foyer which only highlighted his darkening spirit. Iroh hung his head. He wished he could just tell Zuko to come with him and live at the tea shop, but his brother Ozai would find every way possible to ruin any good that would come out of it. Ozai was possessive and cruel and did not like to feel out of control. Zuko leaving would shine light on him and his character to others and that would not do. Ozai would employ any method available to him to ruin anyone who stands in his way. This meant Iroh had to protect his nephew even if it resulted in sending him back into the lion's den over and over. A wayward tear made its way down Iroh's face as he turned his car in the roundabout drive way. He said a prayer to the spirits to watch over his precious nephew and keep him safe tonight.

Zuko made his way towards the stairwell and looked to his right: his father was entertaining guests in the study tonight. Zuko hoped to be inconspicuous as he made his way towards the stairs and to freedom. "Where are your manners, boy? A dark voice called to him. Damn. He's frustrated. Zuko screamed at his inner self to calm down so that his voice wouldn't shake. He felt an uncanny calm wash over him. He bowed low in contrition, "My apologies Father, I saw that you had guests and I had hoped to not disturb you. Good evening to everyone."

As he straightened up his posture, Zuko asked, "How was your trip, Father?" Ozai was feeling frustrated now. He had hoped to unnerve the boy and instead Zuko replied as if he were a trained nobleman or diplomat. "My trip was worth it. The timing was… absolutely perfect. How was your birthday?" Ozai chuckled. Zuko bit his inner lip to stem the pain at his father's callousness but tried to remain calm. He kept his voice even though his smile was terse as he said, "It was interesting. I got some nice gifts, someone died…um, I killed him…otherwise pretty standard happenings." Zuko cringed. He didn't mean for the killing part to come out, but he was irritated that his father would treat him so horribly. Ozai's eyebrow raised at the death part but he chalked it up to his son's idiocy. "I'll not have your insolence boy! I will not tolerate any sort of disrespect from you, understood?" Zuko schooled his features to hide his fear. "Yes Father, my apologies. I meant no disrespect." Hmmn, that's odd. He didn't react at all the way Ozai was accustomed. Ozai was becoming bored with this game and decided to dismiss him. "I'm sure you have school tomorrow, boy. Go do whatever it is you do with yourself to prepare. It's not like it will help you to become someone I'm proud of. Get out." Zuko nodded, bowed to his father and guests and hurried up the stairs to the relative safety of his room.

He heard caustic laughter echo from the study at the mention of his name and his face heated in shame and anger. _Why can't my father just say hello like normal people? I don't even know what I'm doing wrong to displease him!_ Zuko released a long slow breath as he closed his bedroom door behind himself. Two translucent white tendrils of smoke escaped from his nostrils and faded to nothing in an instant. Zuko froze. He stood still—his eyes wide with shock. _Did I just imagine that?_ He was sure he saw smoke just now coming from himself. He felt his head. He didn't have a fever, but why would smoke indicate that? _Don't be stupid Zuko!_ He held his head._What is happening to me?_ _I can't start breaking down today. Not now…not now._ Little did Zuko know, he wasn't having a breakdown: He was having an awakening. The spirits heard and answered a simple prayer from his uncle.

Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda Kuvira, sat in the partially deconstructed living room of the soon to be "old" house discussing the bone knife Katara found in the attic earlier today. It was grandfather's hunting knife that Gran-Gran made for their wedding. Gran-Gran exclaimed that she would be honored for Katara to use it when she told her grandmother of her desire to have a ceremony for Atka Tungortok. Hakoda thought that it would be a wonderful way to get the tribe members together and to encourage the culture of the Southern Water Tribe in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka was just looking forward to all the food that would be served afterwards. He also couldn't wait to tell Zuko about the wonderful honor that was about to be bestowed upon him. Sokka wanted to make sure he invited him, and it would be another thing to talk about when he saw Zuko at school tomorrow. Sokka couldn't let Katara know that he knew who the Blue Spirit was, or she would never let it rest. He was content to let her believe it was a one-off and that the true Spirit came to her rescue.

Katara wanted to be sure that the ceremony was authentic. "Dad, do you think you could wear your ceremonial headdress? I think that would be really cool and official, don't you?" Hakoda smiled at his daughter's thinking. "Well my little seal pup, it would…except it's hard to get a wolf's head dry cleaned. Would you be willing to settle for my ceremonial robes, wolf's tail and beads?" Katara pretended to think about it. She tapped her chin with one finger and looked up in thought. Of course, she wouldn't want any tragedy to befall her father or his ceremonial headdress, so she decided to be agreeable. "Ok Dad, I guess…" Hakoda chuckled at her antics and pulled her into a hug. She squealed just like when she was a little girl. "Thank you, Dad! This is going to be so great." Katara exclaimed. Hakoda smiled, "Of course it will, little seal pup." Father and daughter continued chatting about details for the event while Sokka pulled out his phone.

Just as Zuko thought he was about to lose his mind completely, he received a text message from Sokka:

Meathead: Yo, bro…

Jerkbndr: Not a good time

Meathead: Mak it a gud time

Jerkbndr: Father is home…

Meathead: daz ruff buddy…wat hapnd?

Jerkbndr: I lived…

Meathead: Ouch. He didn't hurt you, did he?

Jerkbndr: Not physically…

Meathead: It can still feel like hell. Sorry that happened. I have news that might cheer you up…

Jerkbndr: …

Meathead: You wanna hear it?

Jerkbndr: …

Meathead: It's about you…

Jerkbndr: …

Meathead: Bro...You there?

Jerkbndr: …

Meathead: Bro?

Jerkbndr: Sorry, Azula came to salt the wound.

Meathead: Damn. U rly needs another fam…

Jerkbndr: Ugh! I do, don't I? What's the news?

Meathead: My sister and the Water Tribe are hosting a ceremony for Atka Tungortok… You're invited of course.

Jerkbndr: Dude... Does she know!?

Meathead: Bro! Srsly? I thought we were past this! You can trust me…

Jerkbndr: …

Meathead: Gah! Of course not! She is honoring the Spirit...

Jerkbndr: …

Jerkbndr: When is it?

Meathead: Thursday night at 7 in the alley…

Jerkbndr: The alley? You mean _that_ alley?

Meathead: Yup, same one…

Jerkbndr: Okaaaay…

Meathead: So, you'll be there right?

Jerkbndr: …Yes?

Meathead: Who hoo! That's awesome. C U L8r

Jerkbndr.: Later bro…

Zuko put his phone down and ran his hands through his hair. Sokka really meant well, but how on earth was he going to be able to stomach this? He killed someone in that alley and now they were going to honor him or rather the Blue Spirit in that very spot! _Oh, Gods give me strength…_ Tonight was going to be a long one after all.

By some miracle of grace, both Zuko and Azula were able to get showered and dressed for school the next morning. Azula was strangely subdued as they rode to school. She stared out of the window absentmindedly and didn't seem concerned with Zuko in the slightest. She was off-kilter today. Zuko debated within himself whether to ask if she was alright, but he didn't want to risk it on the off chance that he would awaken a sleeping beast. So, they rode in silence until the siblings arrived at the high school. When the chauffeur opened the door for Azula, she jumped uncharacteristically in her seat. What she did next made Zuko want to pull her to the side and demand what was wrong. "Sorry Andre, I wasn't paying attention." She said casually almost kindly. _By Agni! Something has happened to Azula…_

Zuko and Andre looked at one another with more than a little alarm. Something was definitely wrong. This was not the Azula Zuko knew last night nor the one he has dealt with for the last 10 ½ years (She was actually pretty nice up until the age of four). Zuko hesitated as Azula made her way towards the doors of the mammoth high school. He realized that if he was going to say something it would have to be now. "Azi…" Azula stopped and turned to face Zuko at the sound of her pet name from him. He only used it when he was concerned or wanted to bother her. She knew which one this was. "Is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself…" Azula sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course, I'm OK dumb, dumb! Not everyone is mentally unstable and needs constant assurances like you. I must go… I'm going to be late for class." She turned sharply and marched her way up the stairs her heels clicking with each step. Zuko sighed. Well. That was… so much for the being a big brother moment. _Mom, are you sure I can do this?_ Zuko wondered.

It was a typical Monday. Ms. Jun had a pop quiz with 100 questions in an entirely different language from what she taught last week. Just kidding: it was Trigonometry and the quiz had only 3 questions that took the entire period. Zuko was so going to fail this class! Fortunately, Mr. Jeong Jeong was in a good mood today and had a lively discussion about the eventual resurgence of bending abilities. He caught Zuko's attention at this because of the incident with the smoke last night. Zuko knew he had to ask. This may be his only opportunity to find out what happened to him. Zuko raised his hand tentatively. Jeong Jeong nodded for him to speak. "Mr. Jeong Jeong? Is it…possible for someone to re-awaken or discover their bending if say they had an ancestor that was a powerful bender? Or are there any situations where bending potential may be suppressed and emerge today?" Zuko held his breath he really hoped he hadn't made too much of a stretch.

Jeong Jeong didn't speak for several seconds. He looked at Zuko intensely and raised an eyebrow. Zuko felt his face reddening in embarrassment. Some in the class started to snicker. Jeong Jeong startled everyone when he shouted with clenched fists, "At Last! I finally have a student who is asking a reasonable and intelligent question about bending! To answer your question, young Azulon, it has been quite a while, since the days of the Avatar Kor-Ra, in fact, that we have had significant bending abilities present themselves. With the Industrial Revolution, many of the bending arts became irrelevant. We have electric lights, gas-powered vehicles, airplanes with turbine engines navigated from towers, water filtration and pump systems, steam engines, and magnetic monorails for trains. With these advancements, people saw less value in the ability to bend the elements. It is cheaper to use a water pump system instead of human power in a bender or series of benders. The concept of bending's usefulness for work became archaic and eventually, the arts were ignored or even, uh, scorned and reduced to taboo or superstition in some circles. There were many benefits to the wielding of the elements: water with its ability to heal, fire for heat and light, earth for structure and infrastructure, and air for flight in travel currents, cooling, and fun! We may yet see a resurgence of bending with this new generation as circumstances continue to change and understandings change. So, does that answer your question, young man?" Zuko nodded and grinned slightly. "Yes sir, it does." He replied. Jeong Jeong smiled in satisfaction at being able to have a decent discussion with his class for once. So at least Zuko's not going crazy. Maybe he should run this idea about bending by his uncle and Sokka and see what they have to say about it.

Lunchtime was a busy affair. Everyone who came to school wanted school lunch today and the lines were ridiculously long. By the time Zuko got his meal, there were no seats available anywhere. He tried to find his best friend. Sokka always saved him a seat no matter how busy. He scanned the room for Sokka's signature wolf's tail. When he saw him, he turned around to hurry over but bumped into someone who was in his blind spot. The girl shrieked in fury and he knew the voice of his sister right away. "You imbecile! Couldn't you watch where you were going? Oh, never mind. Of course, you couldn't because you are as blind as you are stupid!" Azula was livid. Her simple lunch of soup flipped up from the tray and fell on her cream cashmere sweater effectively ruining it. The sweater probably cost more than his entire wardrobe at home. Azula glared at Zuko with total disdain. The entire cafeteria stopped as Azula continued to berate her brother. Zuko tried to help her clean up the spilled mess, but she shouted at him. "Don't' bother! You couldn't even help me before when it mattered. I don't want you to do anything except get away from me! Ugh! Sometimes I really wish we weren't related…

At that Zuko stopped. He looked at the mess. He looked at Azula whose eyes widened when she saw his face. He wasn't angry. He wasn't sad. He wasn't anything anymore. His face was blank and emotionless. That was when Azula knew: He was done. Done with her. Done with her father. Done. And Azula felt it. He didn't shout at her. He didn't argue. He didn't beg her forgiveness. He didn't bother. He was granting her wish. Instead, he left his tray, turned on his heel and walked away. He didn't look at the people staring at the drama in the cafeteria. People who really didn't give a shit about him or Azula. He didn't stop when Sokka called after him. He didn't stop when a teacher called him. He didn't stop when Long Feng Hua called after him threatening re-education. He didn't stop until he made his way out of the door, and he wouldn't stop until he saw his familiar haven in the middle ring.

As he sat at his favorite booth in the Jasmine Dragon, Uncle Iroh poured Zuko another cup of tea. Zuko was as still as a stone and just as silent. He sat playing with his hand absentmindedly. His thoughts far from where he was. Iroh didn't press the issue. It was clear that whatever happened to Zuko needed time. Sokka called Iroh repeatedly to check on Zuko, but Zuko wasn't ready to talk. Iroh told Sokka not to worry, but to give Zuko his time. On the third cup of ginseng and two mango moonpeach tarts later, Zuko found his voice. "I can't do this anymore. Whatever my mom wanted from me…I think—I think it's too late. Azula…I'll never be what she needs. She was right: I couldn't even save her when it mattered. How can I… I skipped school today, so my dad is probably going to beat me within an inch of my life." He laughed his voice full of brokenness and despair. "I'm so sick of him hurting me. I don't want to go back." Iroh started to speak, but Zuko continued talking knowing that he had to say what was on his mind or he would lose his courage.

"Azula wished I wasn't her brother today and my father wishes I that wasn't his son ever so why am I doing this to myself? C-can I stay with you, Uncle? I'll work after school and help you. I'll do whatever it takes to be here. I know my father will try to make things difficult, but I'll testify, I'll show bruises, I'll show scars, whatever it takes! I'll even ask Detective Korra to testify. She thinks Father has been abusing me anyway. I just… I can't go back, Uncle." Iroh sat down next to Zuko. He pulled him into his arms and hugged him. Zuko's tears flowed freely at the contact. Iroh held him and let him release the anguish and pain from the day.

When the tears subsided, lroh spoke. "I will speak to someone in the morning about guardianship. You are old enough to make the decision for yourself. But knowing your father, we must tread carefully. He will not take the news lightly and he does not like feeling out of control."

"You have always had a place here, Zuko. A home. You are always welcome, and I will always have your back. You are right Nephew: it won't be easy, but we will make it through. I will support you in every way I can. Oh, by the way, Sokka has been, how do you say it? Sokka has been blowing up my phone for the last two hours! Please call your friend and let him know you are alright." Zuko smiled at his uncle's attempt to be current and nodded. "I'll call him. Thank you, Uncle. I came to you because I even though I don't always understand your deep sayings and wisdom, you always know what to do." Iroh shrugged, "When you have lived as long as I have…" At this Zuko smiled. Iroh chuckled.

Zuko knew whatever happened after this moment that his uncle would stand by him and he would not give up until Zuko was where he belonged. For this, he would spend his life trying to thank his uncle. For today, Zuko offered to spend some time helping his uncle around the tea shop since he never got the chance last week.

Afterschool, Sokka hurried to the Jasmine Dragon to make sure Zuko was alright. It wasn't like Zuko to just walk out of school no matter how bad things got. He knew what consequences awaited his friend if he ever skipped school, but what Azula did to him was terrible! Katara has gotten angry with Sokka plenty of times before, but she has never been hateful or cruel. Her anger was usually justified though he'd never admit it. Sokka had never seen Azula so angry at anyone before and it gave him pause: Sokka never thought about Azula possibly being a victim of her father too, but after today he had to question. Her behavior was so out of character and control. He thought maybe he'd ask Zuko about it later.

Sokka tried to come alone, but literally everyone was in the cafeteria when Azula screamed at Zuko. So when Sokka attempted to slip away quietly, a whole retinue of kids followed him: Katara, his girlfriend Suki, Suki's cousin KoKo Mori who just arrived from Kyoshi Island, a dark-haired boy with grey eyes named Ang Gyatso from north Republic City who was also KoKo's boyfriend, and a short dark-haired girl named Tophia (yes, Tophia, like Sophia but… not) who moved from Gaoling last year and get this: her last name is Bei Fong.

Sokka piled everyone into a large corner booth and grabbed Zuko who was finishing up with a customer pulling him to the side. He whispered hesitantly, "Buddy! You had me worried back there at school…Are you…OK?" Zuko understood Sokka's concern and the real question: _Are you thinking of doing anything stupid?_ Zuko bristled slightly but then relaxed. Sokka really did care about him and proved it over a year ago. He keeps proving it and Zuko couldn't fault him for worrying. He put his hand on Sokka's shoulder and said, "I'm good Sokka, in fact, better than I've been in a while. I'm going to move in with Uncle. I think it's time I stopped being used as my father and Azula's punching bag. I've had enough.

Sokka breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Finally! It took you long enough." Zuko cocked his head questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka was confused by Zuko's confusion. "What do you mean what's that supposed to mean? I mean think about it Zuko: we've been friends for over a year, and I've had to watch your family kick your ass both physically and emotionally. How many late nights did you risk coming over to the lower ring in pain for Gran Gran's healing and ointment or just so that you could have a real night's sleep? You were a walking train wreck and the only one stopping yourself from breaking free."

Zuko thought for a moment. He grimaced and shouted, "How can you say that!?" When customers looked his direction, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "It's not like I stick with my family for shits and giggles, man. There really isn't an opt-out program for abusive relations. I'll still have to deal with the consequences of this: My father will fight my uncle tooth and nail on getting me back because he didn't choose it and it will make him look bad. Leaving was a very difficult decision to make, but it was one I needed to make for me. Family is supposed to be forever. You have a good relationship with your father and sister so how can you possibly understand?"

Zuko took a deep breath and looked back at the tables and then back to his friend. He ran his hand through his hair and stood awkwardly. He was angry at Sokka but didn't want to alienate his only friend. Sokka looked at Zuko sadly and had the decency to look and feel ashamed. "I get it Zuko, I didn't mean to imply that you were choosing to be abused. It's just that it's hard for me to watch because you hurt so much, but I never realized how difficult it really is for you. I'm sorry. I'm just glad you didn't wait until you couldn't leave and that things are starting to look up for you, that's all. You deserve to be treated better and I know Uncle Iroh will do that." Zuko nodded and sighed. He hated being angry with his only friend. "It's OK Sokka. I know you meant well. No harm, no foul, right? Look, um, I'm supposed to be helping Uncle right now. Can we talk later?" Sokka nodded, gave Zuko a light punch to the arm and went back to his booth with the others. Zuko smiled lightly and prepared to take more orders.

Zuko worked up until almost closing time today. He was cleaning up the last of the tables that were empty collecting cups and saucers, teapots and plates. Sokka and his entourage hung at the booth they claimed for the entire time laughing and joking around. Iroh even joined in their good-natured fun and brought out a special blend of Earth Kingdom tea for them. A moment later, Iroh pulled Zuko to the side and said, "Zuko, your friends at the booth have been waiting for you this entire time! Why don't you stop early so that you can spend some time with them before they have to go? You have been a great help today." Zuko looked at the tables that still needed to be wiped down and hesitated. Song and Iroh were the only ones still working. "There are still so many tables left to wipe down. Are you sure Uncle?"

Uncle Iroh nodded as he pushed Zuko in the direction of the booth. "Go, Nephew, you are young still. I have dreamed of this place my whole life: I can wipe down tables much faster than you. Isn't Sokka's sister over there too? I remember you giving her a coupon once, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Go! have fun! We will talk afterward." Zuko grinned widely and gave his uncle a quick hug. He took off the apron as he made his way over to the table.

Just as Zuko was about to say something to Sokka, the front door to the tea house swung open bouncing on its hinges and Ozai Azulon stormed into the restaurant with a tall man in a black suit flanking him. He was Ozai's personal bodyguard and looked prepared for whatever was about to go down. Ozai shouted, "Zuko! How dare you embarrass our family like this today! You dare ignore your principal and teachers to have a tantrum? Since when were you raised to think you could just storm out of school like some common hoodlum! Come with me at once!" Ozai walked up to Zuko to grab his arm and 'escort' him to the car, but Zuko stepped back shaking his head.

Ozai's face darkened and his voice lowered dangerously. "Are you defying me boy? After all I've done for you to secure your future? I see that all these liberties you enjoy have gone to your head. This will be your last time coming here." Zuko took another step backward, "No Father, I—I'm not going." Zuko's voice shook with terror. Someone at the booth gasped with fear. It may have been Katara. Sokka rose from the table to come to his friend's aid, but before he could get out from the booth, Ozai shot him a withering glare and the bodyguard stepped closer. Sokka didn't move forward but glared back at Ozai. He wanted Ozai to know he wouldn't hesitate to help if it came to it. Ozai snarled at the dark-skinned boy and turned to Zuko again.

"What did you say to me, boy?" Zuko's voice still trembled but he repeated himself louder this time, "No, I will not come with you." Ozai was livid. He didn't care if there were others around this time: he would not be defied by some failure of a whelp. Before the blink of an eye, Ozai raised his hand to strike Zuko. Zuko crossed his hands to protect his face and shouted "No!" At the same time, Ozai screamed in pain as he pulled his hand back. A flash of orange fire flared then dissipated in the air. Ozai's skin was still smoking and immediately began to blister and swell. Angry red and black patches covered his right hand. Ozai gripped his hand in agony and began breathing erratically. "You! You're cursed! You have that damnable fire. I—I knew I should have gotten rid of you when I first saw you. You've been nothing but a bane to me since your birth!" Then his voice grew low and menacing, "You don't want to go home, Zuko? That's fine. You don't have a home anymore. You don't have a father. You are no longer my son! Find somewhere else to go: I'll not have some damned fire demon in my house!" With that, Ozai turned swiftly and hurried from the Jasmine Dragon still clutching his burned hand his bodyguard close behind him.

Zuko trembled as he watched his father leave as vehemently as he came. He shook violently with the shock of his encounter and collapsed to his hands and knees on the carpet. As he continued to shake, Zuko began hyperventilating and struggling to catch his breath. Iroh and Sokka rushed over to Zuko to help him. "I-I. didn't. know. I. could. do. that!" he gritted through staccato breaths. He inhaled painfully trying to regulate his breathing. "I-I-I d-d-didn't' mean to hurt—m-m-my—fa-fa—him …w-what's going to h-ha-happen to me—Un-Uncle!?" He was practically screaming, and his voice was hoarse with distress.

This was not what Zuko had in mind when he said he wanted to leave his father's house! He didn't know if there were any benders in the Earth Kingdom. What would they say or do about a fire bender? Especially one who just burned one of the city's most notable councilmen? Zuko was breathing in a frenzy now. Iroh whispered to Song to bring him a paper bag from behind the counter quickly. Song moved with the speed of light to help. Zuko's breathing was frantic and desperate. Iroh spoke low and evenly to Zuko to get his attention. "Look at me Zuko, you must breathe. You must slow your breathing down." He grabbed the bag from Song and gripped the top of the bag to make a smaller opening to force Zuko to rebreathe air and slow his pace. Iroh placed the bag on Zuko's mouth and got his attention. "Watch me: breathe in, breathe out. Again, Nephew. Breathe in, breathe out…good, good…" Zuko wheezed with the effort to slow down, the bag inflating and deflating. His face flushed with each attempt to breathe naturally and he had a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. As he breathed the same air over and over his body responded, and he slowed to a normal pace. Iroh held Zuko and the bag in place until he felt Zuko relax and felt confident he could breathe on his own again.

The whole room was in shock: Katara was holding onto Suki tightly and breathing in between sobs of fear and anger. Suki clung to Katara just as tightly her lips pressed together in a thin line to the point of discoloration. Her brows furrowed deep ridges in concern. She looked at her cousin KoKo and Ang who both had a haunted look on their faces as they gripped each other's hands for support. Tophia was the only one who didn't seem fazed by what occurred. She was also the first to speak.

"Wowza, I thought my dad was a dick! I stand corrected. There is actually someone in this earth more of a dick than my father." Her tablemates gasped at the crude language coming from such a little person. Tophia got up from the booth, stooped low on the floor and spoke directly to Zuko, "Was this your first time?" Zuko looked up at the little girl with confusion and wonder. Was she talking to him right now? In the middle of his life crisis? Tophia waved her hand in his face. "Are you blind too? I mean I can't really tell. I heard your sister say it before, but I can't see you so…" The entire group stopped to look at Tophia in amazement. Blind? No way! She walked without a cane or guide dog. She avoided obstacles easily and didn't seem to have any trouble following the group to the tea house… Sokka found his voice then, "You're blind!? Where's your dog? How did you follow us here? I call shenanigans! You don't look blind." At that, Tophia smiled. "Well, thanks for the compliment Meathead. I don't know how blind people are supposed to look and all, being blind myself, but I think I do alright. It's because of my secret weapon."

Tophia righted herself and got in a strange stance. She stomped once and a solid stone chair popped up out of the concrete floor underneath the plush carpet. "My floor!" Iroh exclaimed. "You're a bender!?" Sokka and Zuko shouted at the same time. Tophia plopped down on the chair in triumph. "Yep, I took after my great-great-great-grandmother Toph Bei Fong. I "see" through vibrations as she did. I think she'd be proud." She sat back in satisfaction. Zuko took a long look at the dark-haired girl: he noted how her inky black bangs hung over her deep emerald green eyes which weren't milky or clouded but didn't exactly focus. Kind of like his left eye. Her skin was not as pale as most Earth Kingdom girls surprisingly, but her short height and tall bearing spoke of her as being from one of the older noble houses of the Earth Kingdom. _I should not know that…_ Zuko thought.

Tophia cocked her head to the side and "looked" at Zuko intently. "Are ya done staring at me? Yes, I'm the real deal. Now, back to you Sparky. Was this your first time bending or what?" Zuko grimaced at the pet name and nodded. Tophia waited. And waited. And waited. She threw her hands up in the air and said, "Oh, for Spirit's sake! Dude, I'm blind: please, use your words." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. _Oh, right._ "Uh yeah. I think so? Before now I only blew smoke out of my nose and that was an accident." Tophia looked thoughtful. "Wow, that's crazy! Well, it's good you found out now. You need someone to teach you how to control your ability and hopefully master it. Bending is really dangerous when you use it out of fear, emotions or instinct with no knowledge. You could do a lot of damage, but you were pretty well controlled for someone who just found out."

Zuko started. "Controlled? I burned my father! How can you say that was controlled?" Tophia's mouth twisted into a tiny smirk. "You only burned his hand and the heat from the flame was not nearly as intense as it could have been, and I know intense. You radiate the heat of a powerful fire bender: I get the feeling you were aware of him and his presence enough to keep from turning your father into an ash pile. So yeah, controlled."

Zuko ran his hands through his hair. Iroh finally spoke after a long moment of listening. "Zuko, young Miss Bei Fong knows of what she speaks. You are a powerful bender. Some of us have known about your ability since you were born. We kept it a secret to protect you from those like your father who would destroy you just for your ability. There are still many benders in this world though not everyone clings to the old ways. At this Iroh held up his palm and a warm bright flame burned there without burning him. Zuko's eyes nearly came out his skull in disbelief: His uncle? His uncle was a bender this entire time? Iroh spoke up again. "I swore to your mother that I would protect you no matter what the cost to me. Your sister is also a bender though she may not be aware of it yet. It is vital that you learn to control your fire and soon.

"When you were younger, we knew that you were a strong bender, but we had to suppress your chi to keep you from having an accident later that would reveal your abilities to your father. That's why he always thought you were a weak or sickly child. We had to keep you safe. You saw his reaction tonight." Zuko's head ached from the memory of the encounter with his father. This new knowledge would change his life completely, but he wasn't so sure that he could jump into the unfamiliar world of bending. "Uncle, why can't we just continue to suppress my bending? You've done it for the last sixteen years, what's another fifty?" Iroh put his hand on his nephew's shoulder and sighed.

"That's the problem, Zuko. We've suppressed it so long that it's taking a toll on you. Zuko, it is a part of your nature that you must bend. To deny that part of yourself can break you down physically, and mentally. If you don't bend you could die in more ways than one." Zuko's brow creased at this new understanding. He didn't want to die, and some of his "problems" are a result of not bending? His head began aching anew.

At Iroh's words, Tophia stood up from her concrete "throne" and yawned. As she prepared to leave the tea house, Tophia assured Iroh that she would put everything back the way that it was. Tophia took a new stance lowering her arms as if pushing the stone back into the ground. As magically as the chair appeared, it disappeared into the floor. The carpet resealed as if it had never been touched. Iroh marveled at Tophia's skill and wondered just how much she took after her grandmother Toph.

To everyone's surprise, Katara spoke up suddenly from her corner in the booth. "Zuko, we all saw what happened today between you and Mr. Azulon. I'm willing to testify that it was only self-defense from abuse if I need to. I never really understood why Sokka was such good friends with you or why he was so protective of you before, but now I do. What your father and sister do to you is appalling! We never turn our backs on people who need us, and I'll do whatever I can to help." Suki spoke up next, "So will I. I can't imagine what it's like having a parent be so cruel, but I will do what I can to help you make sure you're safe. Koko and Ang will too, right guys?" Though neither spoke from the shock of the evening's developments they nodded their heads in unison. No one deserved to be abused: they would help too. Ang glanced over at Zuko and their eyes met. Zuko felt a moment of recognition and his eyes widened. His mind flashed to a fortress on the edge of a lush forest. _"No, he can't be, can he…?_ Tophia yawned again loudly and the moment was lost.

Zuko shook his head back to the present and Tophia smiled. "Gods, this was the most fun I've had in weeks!" The whole room stopped to stare at the blind earthbender. The energy was intense. She backpedaled quickly. "That didn't come out the right way. Uh, I didn't mean the abuse part was fun, that was crappy: really crappy and totally not right. I will never justify abuse in any form against people." The tension in the room eased and Tophia continued, "What I meant was being able to bend. Ugh, it's so hard having to hide it all the time! Which reminds me…you're going to have to hide your ability also Zuko, unless your father goes all ENN (Earthy News Network ™) on us and attempts to villainize you, but he doesn't strike me as a total nutcase. He'll try to use the information against you soon though so be careful."

Zuko tried to hide his smile at her flub but understood exactly what she meant about hiding his bending. People attack or demonize what they don't understand or can't control. Zuko's heart warmed at the plethora of support that came to him now. He didn't think he was going to survive this moment, but he did and is coming out of it better than before. He didn't want to think about his father right now, but he knew that he would have to deal with it sooner rather than later. Zuko still had school tomorrow and he was sure that there would be consequences for his walkout. He looked over at his uncle and relaxed, he remembered he was not alone and Iroh would continue to have his back just as he promised.

Down in the lower ring at Ba Sing Se South General Hospital, Ozai fumed. He looked at his angry red and blackened hand with its grotesque and peeling skin and seethed. All this time his son, no, he was no son of his anymore, that bastard was a cursed fire bender! He knew the boy wasn't attempting to burn him which means the powers were new to him, but how had he gone so long without any signs? The whelp had been allowed to live and grow right up under his nose! He was always so weak and sickly. How had he grown to bend now? Ozai then remembered he had heard of experiments where subjects had their bending suppressed for long periods of time. Most of them were clinically insane after just a few years and committed suicide or died from the long-term suppression of chi. He thought of Zuko's "breakdown" two years ago.

Who would have suppressed Zuko's bending for such a long period of time? It hit him like a bolt of lightning—No! Surely, that woman wouldn't have gone behind his back and done this? Immediately Ozai knew: Ursa would have done anything for her children if it meant saving them. She valued their lives over her own he suspects. He also suspected that his brother may have had a part to play in this deception. He knew Iroh was extremely close to the boy and saw Zuko as his replacement for Lu Ten. He would not stand for this kind of betrayal! His mind drifted to Azula. Was she also a bender? He would be sure to find out tonight. The betrayal he felt quickly turned to rage and he picked up his phone. Number two on his speed dial rang and was quickly answered. "Make it look like an accident." Was all Ozai said. The voice on the other end replied eagerly. "Consider it done." "It better be." Ozai threatened. As he hung up the phone, Ozai sat back on the bed in his exam room, as the nurse came in to administer the treatment for his hand.

As 10 p.m. approached, Iroh reminded the children that it was a school night and that he didn't want to be responsible for anyone missing curfew. He knew Sokka and his sister still had one more week in the lower ring and they had to get through the gate, or they would be stuck until the morning. He thanked each one of them for their support of Zuko and reminded them to be careful of the information they all held. It could literally be a matter of life and death if gotten into the wrong hands.

The children swore an oath to keep the information secret and to protect Zuko and Tophia as much as was in their power to do. Zuko thanked them with a sincere and heartfelt appreciation. He bowed lowly to them and let them know that he was forever in their debt for caring for and standing by him. Tophia grinned and said a heartfelt "Thanks guys!" for their promise to keep her secret. She walked up to Zuko and gave him a sturdy punch in the arm. "Ow. What was that for?" Zuko asked rubbing where it was sure to bruise by morning. "It's just how I show affection, Sparky. Keep your head up kiddo—you will understand everything in due time." Tophia said cryptically. Zuko looked at her curiously. "Okaaay…" was all he said. Tophia grinned widely and sauntered past him and the other children. She bowed respectfully to Iroh then turned and waved at everyone before she walked out into the night and in the direction of the Upper Ring.

Ang, KoKo, and Suki left together since they were all in the same area and not far from home. Ang turned to Iroh and gave him a bow with both hands in fists placed together. Iroh's brows rose in wonder and he smiled brightly at Ang. Zuko had never seen anyone bow that way before and thought to ask his uncle about it once everyone left. As Ang straightened up, He smiled lightly at Iroh and Zuko and turned to grab KoKo's hand. Koko gave Iroh and Zuko a quick bow and smiled as she and Ang walked out the door into the quiet night. Suki bowed to Iroh and Zuko and then gave Sokka a heartfelt hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to catch up with her cousin and cousin's boyfriend. Once Song saw that Zuko was going to be alright and that everyone was safe, she said her goodnight long before the children left. She would have to be back at work bright and early in the morning and didn't want to be late because she didn't go to bed on time.

The only ones left were Sokka, Katara, Iroh, and Zuko. Sokka decided to call for a Badgerlyft since there were only 30 minutes before curfew and it would take five to seven minutes by car versus the 45 minutes walking. As they sat waiting, Katara made small talk. She addressed Zuko who looked up in alarm. "So, Zuko, Sokka mentioned it was your birthday last week. What did you end up doing?" Oh, that was a loaded question. There was no way he could tell her that got the mask of a Water Tribe deity from his dead mother, and he fought three dudes in an ally in order to save Katara's own life while killing the last man and starting a whole conspiracy in Ba Sing Se. So, he said, "Uh, it was Ok. I didn't really do a whole lot: Um, Uncle cooked._ My sister tried to pimp her best friend…_ I got some pretty cool presents. _One of which is now a murder weapon..._ It was a relatively ordinary day." Sokka choked on a mouthful of tea he was drinking and coughed violently.

All eyes were on him and as his coughing subsided, he managed to say, "Went down the wrong pipe. *cough* sorry." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "Well, at least you were able to do something fun for your birthday. I wish we could have come, but dad was working late. Considering all that happened to me, it may have been better if we had…" Katara mentioned sadly, but before anyone had a chance to answer, Sokka's phone dinged indicating their ride was outside waiting. _Thank the Gods!_ "Hey, sis! We gotta go. Bro, till next time, right?" Sokka put up his fist and Zuko brought up his. They pounded fists one on top of the other, then bumped them together before opening them up like explosions. Sokka clasped his hand on Zuko's shoulder lightly, nodded to Iroh understandingly and walked out to the car. Katara hugged Iroh and gave Zuko a smile and a shy wave before walking out to the car. "See you tomorrow Zuko." She said just before she closed the door behind herself. Iroh smiled widely. "Hmmn. Such a nice girl! Don't you think so Zuko?" Zuko was still staring at the door after Katara and didn't hear a word his uncle said.

A/N: OK! Are we getting somewhere yet? I think so. I believe we have almost introduced everyone in this story and the plot is chugging along. Bending is here (partially) We have two of the four elements exposed and kinda secret but don't despair: the others are coming. Ozai is the devil. What is he planning? What is going on with Azula? What is going to happen at the celebration? I still have to introduce the Painted Lady and connect some dots, but I am having lots of fun with this story. Chime in my new #fanficfam! Let me know what you think and don't forget to review… All the Love!


	8. Chapter 8--Atka Tungortok

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! The plot thickens and the story keeps moving. We will be having Painted Blue action very shortly... Please continue to share your thoughts. I love this! It makes for such good fun and I am really growing as a writer. This is the most I have written for a non-school/work assignment! We are almost to 50,000 words! I think I'm going to cry now...sniff, sniff.

To Mishi Gohiku: I don't know if you remember what I wrote in a previous chapter's author's notes, but I explained that things are not quite going to follow canon (I blew it to hell in a volcano), but in a way it is ATLA 2.0 (I love that by the way😊)! There are parallel characters: some with the same name and some with variations of the canon names. I think Tophia is going to be just as feisty and rounded out as her great-great-great-grandmother and I like her! Yes! I love the idea of a bending war it won't be graduation centered though. The ages of the characters are closer to canon and they are too young to graduate. Plus, the timeline is falling within weeks not really months or years. It's more of a fight for Ba Sing Se and a return to balance with the elements. I am debating about Ozai. I don't intend for him to get his bending in this universe, but who knows which way the wind will blow? Ozai is crueler than Azula (she's more tortured in my opinion) and with the taboo behind fire bending I think Azula will have more of an abhorrence rather than a power trip unless it is her way to cope with powerlessness, but again who knows which way the wind will blow? The chapters are getting longer which means I won't post as often as I have been, but I will still try to get one out every week. What did you think about the way I have portrayed bending so far? I still have two elements to add (which I will), and I have only hinted at the reincarnation element to the story, but I fully intend to make it known.

To Waterlily573: Sup Waterlily573 😊! I am so glad to have you chime in! Yes, Ang's name is changed to reflect the change in the times and setting and truthfully, I just wanted to do something different but still recognizable. So, what things didn't you expect in Chapter 7? I'm just curious because I've read so many fics that kind of stick to certain tropes and I really wanted to do something different and hopefully fresh. I am so glad you are enjoying this story! This chapter will answer your questions about Ozai. There are so many moving parts to this story that I must stay intentional about keeping it all straight and I don't think I'm stopping at 20 chapters...It doesn't feel that way.

Disclaimer: Zuko needs a hug...Azula needs one too, I don't own ATLA, but who's gonna check me, boo? Just kidding: I am using source material to create a fan-based work (don't sue me...).

Staying at Uncle's home was peaceful. Almost too peaceful. Zuko heard nothing from his fa—Ozai in two days and for the most part, he was left alone by Azula. She would come into the tea shop for a pastry and cup of jasmine with Ty Lee or Mai but essentially ignored Zuko in favor of Song or even Iroh. She couldn't look Zuko in the eyes when he came to take her order. She would mumble that she preferred someone else to serve her. Saddened but not distressed, Zuko would shake his head and call for Song if she wasn't busy with another customer. He wondered how long it would be before the other shoe dropped.

The day after the ill-fated "tea party" as Tophia called it, Zuko and Uncle went back to BSSHS to speak with Long Feng about Zuko's "rebellion." Long Feng sat at an ostentatious and imposing mahogany desk with a carefully curated desktop. Every item was in its pre-ordained place for optimal efficiency and order. Long Feng liked control. Zuko understood men like him and knew what he had to do. He bowed deeply to Long Feng and gave a sincere and heartfelt apology for his disrespect. "Honorable Long Feng Hua, as you know, I was in distress at the time that you called after me and was unable to respond appropriately. Please forgive my disrespect to both you and your staff. I know that a simple apology is not enough, and I will do what is required to satisfy the consequences that you determine. My behavior was poor, and I will strive to never let it happen again."

Long Feng's eyes opened wide in shock at Zuko's eloquence. He never perceived the idiot son of his comrade to be so articulate! Previously, any other time he always encountered a stammering, bumbling child who could barely string two words together in a coherent sentence. He looked up at the boy's uncle. Long Feng knew that Iroh now had guardianship over the boy and noticed that he did not chide, scorn or disdain him but instead treated Zuko with respect and care. Could it be that perhaps Ozai was wrong about the boy and didn't give him the kind of treatment that would encourage his growth and success? Long Feng shook the traitorous thoughts to the back of his mind.

Though he really didn't feel like dealing with this situation, he knew he had to give the Azulon boy some sort of consequence or his rule would be perceived as a weakening one. "What you did was inexcusable, young one: however, I am aware of the circumstances surrounding why you walked out, and I am aware of your "predisposition" to certain _stressors_. You have three days of detention after school to be served immediately. Do not miss, do not leave early or the next step is re-education, is that clear Mr. Azulon? Zuko's face remained placid and stoic. He nodded dutifully and replied, "Your judgement is fair and merciful Mr. Hua. I will do as you ask. Thank you for the opportunity to redeem myself and for the chance to remain at Ba Sing Se High School."

Again, Long Feng raised his eyebrows at the formal and distinguished way Zuko replied and made a note to have the Dai Li trail him for a few days. He wasn't sure, but he felt like the Zuko that was presented to him by Ozai wasn't the Zuko that stood before him or attended his school. Long Feng inclined his head to Iroh as Iroh bowed to Long Feng. Long Feng told Zuko to go to his first-period class and to take an excuse from the office as he knew that Ms. Jun was not one to tolerate lateness without a death certificate or valid excuse from the office. As Zuko and Iroh left, Long Feng pushed a button under his desk. Two inconspicuously dressed students approached from a secret panel in the wall. "You called for us Master Hua?" Long Feng smiled, "Yes, I have a task for you…"

As Iroh and Zuko walked down the hallway Iroh remarked, "Long Feng was quite merciful to you. I am grateful that things turned out this way though I am quite surprised. I know that he is a close associate to your father, but perhaps he is willing to be partial to your current circumstances. Zuko exhaled and smiled "So am I. Long Feng Hua has never been unkind to me which I appreciate. I am not sure what re-education is about, but it doesn't sound like anything that I care to experience. Hopefully, whoever oversees detention will just allow me to do my homework and suffer in sweet silence." Iroh chuckled. "Hopefully…"

Unfortunately, Long Feng failed to mention that Mr. Jeong Jeong would oversee detention. One might prefer the cool oblivion of re-education to the potential tasks Jeong Jeong had planned for his inmates. School ended at 3:00 p.m. and Zuko walked into detention exactly at 3:05 p.m. and sat down at a desk. Jeong Jeong was in the process of chewing out Jet Liu for his excessive use of the guitar in class. "And another thing…Do not think that your status as a pop icon will save you or your guitar from sudden destruction if I see or hear it in my class again, is that clear Mr. Liu?" Jet smirked at his threat and sat on a desktop to Jeong Jeong's annoyance. "Yeah, yeah I get it old man: Guitar, sudden destruction, yadda, yadda—it's all good. Got any grapes?" Jeong Jeong sighed in annoyance and turned his ire to Zuko who was the only other inmate, I mean, student in detention.

"Ah, Mr. Azulon, you have once again graced us with your presence. How was your little day trip?" Zuko's face flushed slightly and replied, "Uh, It was what I needed at the time. I'm sorry I ignored you." Jeong Jeong smirked. He didn't fault the young man for walking out of school. He saw how Zuko's sister treated him and would have done the same to keep from throttling her into the next new age. "Hmmmn. It will be forgiven in three days." He replied. Zuko smiled slightly and nodded. He began working on his homework. Twenty minutes into detention, Jet glanced over at Zuko Azulon with curiosity: he never understood how Azula could be so mean to him all the time when he didn't seem like a bad person. What had he done to incur his sister's wrath?

"Hey, Azulon…" Jet whispered loudly. Zuko continued working. There was no talking in detention unless he was being addressed by a teacher. He was not going to re-education for anyone, especially not Jet Liu. "Azulon, don't ignore me, man, come on! I just have a question…" Zuko continued working. "Hey, Hey Azulon!" Zuko rolled his eyes and kept working. At the fifteenth "Hey, Hey Azulon!" Jeong Jeong interjected, "Oh, my Gods! For the love of the four elements, please answer him or we'll have to kill him and hide the body!" Zuko chuckled at this and looked a Jet with annoyance. "What do you want, man?" Jet looked around thoughtfully, "Damn. I forgot. I called your name too many times… " Zuko smacked himself in his forehead with his palm then pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Jet laughed to himself. "Oh, Oh, Oh! Haha, I remember: So, um why does your sister hate you? What did you do to her? I mean like she really hates you…" Zuko's face fell. He couldn't tell him about that! His one moment of shame and regret.

Knowing Jet wouldn't leave it alone if he told him a lie he opted for the truth. Zuko rubbed the back of his reddening neck with his fingertips. "I failed her. She needed me and I couldn't protect her. I let her down, and I don't think she's forgiven me." Jet's eyes widened, "You guys are filthy rich, what could you have possibly needed protecting from? Zuko's eyes went to a faraway place and time. He touched his scar and he answered softly, "Our father…" Jet exhaled sharply. He did not expect for Zuko to tell him that. Neither did he expect that the kids of a well-known politician would be the victims of anything much less abuse.

"Shit, man. That's just... shit! I'm sorry, man." Zuko shrugged as if he told people every day that his father beat the crap out of him and scarred his face. "It doesn't matter, I don't live with them anymore." Jet was incensed, "It does matter! It does… You have a freaking reminder of his abuse on your face like that's so wrong! It was a cruel and awful thing he did, and he got away with it? You shouldn't have to worry about protecting your sister—especially not from family. That's just not right! That was supposed to be your father's job and he failed you, he failed you both man…" Zuko looked at Jet like he was from another planet. He never knew Jet to be serious about anything and here he was defending Zuko and ranting against the injustice in _his_ life? It was enough to make Zuko's head hurt. Jet continued to shake his head in disbelief and sadness. Jeong Jeong heard everything and decided to spare them all further discomfort. "Jet, I think that's enough for today. You have delved very deeply into another's personal business and it's time for you to go. Please go, please. Oh! Do not share this information you have been privy to. What happens in detention stays in detention, understood?"

Jet nodded absentmindedly, already thinking about talking to the Freedom Fighters about bringing Zuko in to their crew. Zuko and Jet had a lot in common and he felt like they could help one another. Jet uncharacteristically bowed to Jeong Jeong and nodded respectfully to Zuko. Zuko nodded back and Jet disappeared from the doorway. Just as he left, Jet pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his number two: Smellerbee. He explained what he wanted to do about Zuko and how this abuse crap needed to stop. He felt like Zuko would be the catalyst for cleaning up the streets of Ba Sing Se. If some of the highest officials in the city are cruel to their own family, how can we trust them to do what's right for the people? Smellerbee reminded Jet to be careful since he was at the school. She didn't want him to become another victim to the "re-education" machine. Jet assured her that he was good and hung up the call. Jet walked down the long hallway toward the outer doors whistling a new tune he was composing about hurting hands. Just as Jet turned a corner someone grabbed him from behind placing a cloth around his nose and mouth. Before he could count to one or struggle his vision began to fade to darkness and walking the hallway was his last memory of Ba Sing Se High.

At the close of detention hour, Zuko and Jeong Jeong began to pack up their belongings. Just as Zuko was about to walk out of the door, Jeong Jeong cleared his throat. Zuko turned to his teacher and waited. Jeong Jeong's face grew serious and stern, "Mr. Azulon, a word of advice: be very careful with whom you share your information. It can be most dangerous for not only you, but also those with whom you share. Your story goes beyond what happens to you. You are interconnected with every other soul in Ba Sing Se and the world and your actions, just as other's actions, can have lasting and sometimes permanent consequences, do you understand? Zuko's eyes widened in concern. Could telling his story hurt others? He thought about what his father would do to protect his reputation and realized that yes, sharing his story with the wrong people could invoke his father's ire or cause someone hurt. He hoped for Jet's sake that Jet had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. Underground near a cavernous lake called Logai, Jet Liu screamed and struggled against a bright green light that was slowly stealing his memories, his identity, just so that one secret and progress could remain in the darkness once more.

As Zuko left the school building, he had the feeling he was being watched or followed. He stopped and looked around for signs of a presence and saw nothing. He shivered from the chill that went down his spine. He pulled out his cell phone on the school steps and pulled up Sokka's number.

Jerkbndr: Hey, where are you guys?

Meathead: At the JD. You on work release now?

Jerkbndr: Haha. Really funny. Yeah, I just got out. Two more days of this

Meathead: Bummer. Welp, could be worse…

Jerkbndr: Yeah, don't remind me. I could be stuck with Jet every day.

Meathead: Ewww… Jet was there? Talk about insult to injury.

Jerkbndr: I don't want to talk about it…

Meathead: Can't say that I blame you, man.

Jerkbndr: It was so weird. We had some kind of weird bonding moment? Or something?

Meathead: Bonding moment? OK. Well, just do your best and try not to make eye contact next time.

Jerkbndr: Right! Hey, look to your right…

Jerkbndr: Uh, Your other right…Haha!

Zuko waved in the window next to the booth where Sokka, and the gang from the "tea party" were sitting. He smiled at Katara who was mid-bite of a mango moonpeach tart and with an "eep" she almost choked on the piece she had taken in her mouth. Suki was patting Katara on the back and raising her arms above her head. Zuko grimaced at almost killing the girl of his dreams and walked into the Jasmine Dragon shamefaced. He went behind the counter and poured a glass of water. He walked over to the booth and silently handed the glass to Suki who passed it to Katara who was still red-faced and coughing, but at least not dying. "Sorry about that, Katara." Zuko said contritely. Katara coughed between words. "No, *cough* worries *cough* Zuko. You just *cough* caught me off *cough* guard." Zuko's cheek's flushed while Katara took another sip of the water he gave her.

Tophia cocked her head to the side curiously and "watched" the events unfolding between Katara, who she now calls Sugar Queen and Sparky. _Their heartbeats are through the roof! No! They like each other…? Hmm_. Tophia knew how to make a fun awkward time when she "felt" the opportunity arises, but she would save this information for a time when it would have the most impact.

Tophia barked out, "Hey Sparky! Now that you're here could you bring us another pot of Jasmine? And a few more tarts for everyone since Katara coughed all over the other ones in her distress…" Zuko glared at Tophia, who of course couldn't see it, but definitely felt his pulse spike. _Yes!_ "While you're working on that, could you send Uncle Iroh out to our table for a moment?" Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "Anything for you Miss Bei Fong. Will you require anything more, milady?" Tophia didn't miss a beat. "No, my good squire, I will not require anything further of your services beyond my current requests, thank you." Zuko laughed at this. It was the first time anyone other than Sokka and Iroh had heard him. He had a warm and rich laugh. Kind of like a roaring fire or a rumbling waterfall in summer. It was a sound that was pleasant and needed to be heard more often. "Got it. I'll be back everyone." On his way to the kitchen, Zuko caught his uncle and whispered in his ear that Tophia wanted to speak to him. Uncle's eyebrow rose and he nodded in understanding. Iroh delivered the tray he was carrying and went to the familiar booth.

"Ah Miss Bei Fong, how might I help you today?" To the surprise of her table, Tophia got up without a word and beckoned Iroh to follow her. She made her way up the stairs to the private parlor in Iroh's residence and sat down on the chaise. "Sparky's got it bad for Sugar Queen." She stated matter of factly. Iroh was confused. "Sugar Queen?" Tophia sighed, "Oh right. That's what I call Katara. She also has it bad for Zuko." Iroh stroked his beard. Hmmm. "When you say they have it bad for each other are you saying that they like each other very much?" Tophia nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh Gods, yes! I can feel a person's heart rate and breathing and can tell if they are lying or feeling a certain way. Zuko and Katara's heartrates go crazy when the other is around! Their vibrations are through the roof! I really noticed it today." Iroh beamed. "I always knew there was something there between them. So then, what do you propose we do about it?" Tophia rubbed her hands together. "Just leave it to me Uncle Pops…"

"Oi, Sugar Queen! Are we supposed to have dates to this function you're having on Thursday?"Toph hollered across the tea house as she came back down the stairs.

Katara looked bewildered. "Um, Phi Phi, you do realize it's a spiritual function, right? Not a Sadie Hawkins dance…"

"Did you just call me…Phi Phi?"

"Well, you call me Sugar Queen…" Katara defended.

Tophia thought about it. "Eh, fair enough."

"Oi, Sparky! Who are you taking to the "spiritual function" on Thursday?" Tophia held up air quotes to emphasize "spiritual function" just to annoy Sugar Queen. Zuko laughed again and said, "I didn't know we were supposed to have dates. Who are you going with?" Tophia smiled deviously, "You of course! If I must go with someone, it should be someone I respect." Zuko blushed a little and said, "Aww, thanks Phi Phi! I'd be honored to go with you." Tophia did a quick check of Katara's heartbeat. _Yes! Her heart rate is through the roof! Ok, now for phase two._

"Sugar Queen, what should we wear to this thing?" Tophia asked sincerely. "I don't know! Wear something blue, OK?" Katara snapped. "Yo! What's your problem?"Tophia asked her voice tinged with shock.

Katara frowned. "What's my problem? What's MY problem? I just told you that this event wasn't some opportunity for you to go have a social moment and find a date: It's something spiritual and important to me and you're turning it into some sort of joke! _Here we go and phase three…_ "All I did was ask Zuko who he was going with to the function and now we're going together. You have a _problem_ with that?"Tophia laid it on thick. Tophia turned to Sokka. "Sokka, are you taking someone to the event?" Sokka was busy eating, so he didn't care about the drama happening in front of him. "Yeah, of course, Suki." He said between bites. Tophia turned to Ang and KoKo who had been in their own little love world for the last hour. "Ang, who are you taking to the Water Tribe event?" Ang snapped out of his moment, "What? Oh, uh, I'm taking Koko." _Yep._ "Well, Sokka's taking Suki, Ang's taking KoKo and Zuko's taking me and I think you're just _jealous_ that you don't have anyone to go with yet!" Katara's mouth gaped open at Tophia. The nerve of her! She wasn't jealous! This was important and supposed to be a serious spiritual moment and, and, she wasn't jealous! Katara's voice got low. "You know what? This was supposed to be an important moment for me and my tribe, I am NOT jealous: come with dates, come alone, don't come at all, I don't care! Just do whatever you want! Since no one seems to care about what I want…" With that, Katara threw her hands up in frustration and stormed out of the Jasmine Dragon like a flood. Sokka looked at Zuko asking, "What's with her?" Zuko shrugged and went back to the kitchen to check on the jasmine tea. Tophia smirked imperceptibly and thought: _Now for phase four…_

In the normal 45 minutes it takes Katara to walk from the Jasmine Dragon to their apartment in the lower ring, she made it in 20. She blew into the house barely speaking to her Gran-Gran and made her way up the ladder to the dusty attic. She worked furiously in the attic to finish packing up what was coming with them to the new house. Katara was not jealous! Right? So, why had she felt so irritated by Tophia asking Zuko to go to the event? It's not like they are dating or whatever…No, it's just that it seems like everyone takes the Southern Water Tribe as a joke! No, that's not true either. Her friends wouldn't even bother to come to this event if they didn't care. They are just as excited as she is and showing their support. Who cares if they bring a date? The more people the merrier, right? So why did Katara feel so upset? She chose not to ponder that thought now and went back to packing. As she moved a box, she saw the tarp covering her secret find: the wooden chest. Katara pulled the chest back out into the open and uncovered the tarp. She lifted the heavy lid again and began looking through the chest. As she gingerly removed the dress and hat, she saw other items carefully wrapped in the bottom of the chest.

She lifted a long thin item covered in a dense red velvet: It was a Jian. Heavy, old but still as sharp as the day it was whetted. Katara marveled at the pristine condition of the sword and placed it back in the velvet laying it aside. She lifted a second item: a heavy silk brocaded pouch. She opened the pouch and poured the contents into her hand. It was a long thin ribbon of silk. Like the kind gymnast use, but heavy at the end. This ribbon was for combat and made disarming an opponent easier. Katara considered what was in the chest more closely: a Jian, a fighting ribbon, a costume more than likely for hiding an identity. She felt instinctively that something else was missing and looked in the chest once more. She saw small containers with what looked like war paint. It had the same consistency as the gray, white, and black warrior paint from the south pole, but the colors were red and white.

Katara pulled out her phone and did a search for well-known spirit warriors. The blue spirit was the first to pop up and Katara was not surprised. His legend went across cultures though the story originated in the poles. She scrolled down the page of her search and came across a picture of a woman warrior. Her red dress looked just like the one Katara has and as she looked closer the woman was striped red and white across her face and arms with a yellow crescent on her forehead. She was a river spirit from the Fire Nation whose soul mate and partner was the Blue Spirit. Her name was the most fitting of all: The Painted Lady. She lived in the Jang Hui river but as a spirit could travel wherever there was water. Katara clicked the link and went into the webpage to find out more about this spirit whose "clothing" was sitting in her attic.

Zuko finished out the last two days of his punishment with Mr. Jeong Jeong afterschool. The quiet time in detention was good for him and allowed him to get caught up on schoolwork he had been missing in some of his classes. Though there was no one else in the room with him and Mr. Jeong Jeong, Zuko still had the feeling that he was being watched. Since that day with Jet, he hadn't said anything more to anyone about his circumstances and though the questions burned within him he didn't ask Jeong Jeong anything else about bending. He sensed that his conversations were being listened in on. The unease didn't go away until he was finally out of the building and on his way to the Jasmine Dragon.

Two figures entered the office of Long Feng Hua as quietly as the air. Long Feng was busy working on a document but sensed their presence and asked, "What did you find out?" The two figures hesitated. "Well, out with it you two!" Long Feng was not known for his patience. "Jet Liu's re-education was successful, and he should be able to reintegrate with the normal school population tomorrow." One agent said. "And about Zuko Azulon?" Long Feng inquired. "From what we can see there is not much to his life except for the information he shared with Jet, and we observed to and from school. He has not had contact with his father or sister since the day he walked out. He lives with his uncle at the tea shop now." An agent said.

"Well, that and he does fancy Kuvira." The other added. Long Feng was shocked, "Our star quarterback, Sokka Kuvira? Well, that's a surprise. I thought they were just friends! I didn't think _that_ was Zuko's thing, though It does explain a lot about his father…" The two agents looked at each other. "Uh, no sir. We meant Katara Kuvira, the sister?" Long Feng drawled, "Ah, well that does make more sense, she's quite fetching and brilliant." The agents rolled their eyes subtly. "There is one more thing sir," one agent remarked. "Yes, what is it?" Long Feng encouraged. "Azulon has befriended the Gyatso boy and Bei Fong girl. They all hang out at lunch here and at the Jasmine Dragon afterschool. The children stay almost until closing time." Hmmm. Long Feng stroked his minimalist beard. "Now that is something… Stay on it. I'm quite curious about them. See what you can find out." Both agents bowed to Long Feng and turned to walk through the panel wall in his office. Long Feng doesn't normally spy on the children of his allies, but with the chaos presenting itself in Ozai Azulon's life lately, it doesn't hurt to have a little information to protect one's self.

The ceremony for Atka Tungortok was beautiful with its candles in bowls of water twinkling like starlight near the earth. Tribe members came dressed in their traditional clothing: Furs and robes of blues from periwinkle to deep dusky navy with embroidery in silver, white and contrasting blues. Singers and Musicians chanted, drummed and piped out a haunting melodic rhythm together before a bonfire. It gave onlookers goosebumps from the mystical air of the moment. A small shrine was built in the dead-end alley where Katara was attacked. It was only fitting because of how symbolic the place could have been if not for Atka Tungortok. Many of the Water Tribe members came out to support the ritual because of Katara. They appreciated her sincerity in honoring the Spirit that she felt protected her from Mo Zhao, and how she desired to honor Atka Tungortok's strength and bravery. Though there were some skeptics in the crowd, she would not deny the boon she received and from where it had come. Katara admitted that she hadn't thought to thank him until she was cleaning the attic in their move to the middle ring and realized how much of her heritage she was forgetting. She made a promise before her people that she would do her best to preserve the soul and spirit of her Tribe. Her father looked every inch the proud Chief of the Tribe and acted it as well as he beamed at Katara's declaration to maintain the heritage of the Southern Water Tribe.

As a final momentous act in the ceremony, Katara and Hakoda presented the knife to Atka Tungortok. They placed the beautifully crafted bone knife in a clear case attached to the shrine. The box had a chain key lock and was made of special bulletproof glass. They didn't want any curious passerby to attempt to steal the knife. Zuko thought for certain that he would be unable to stand to be back in that alley, but as he watched the ceremony and listened to the story his heart lightened. He knew that regardless of how it ended, he had made the right decision in coming that night and helping Katara. She was still here because of the Blue Spirit and that overshadowed the pain of taking a life. At the conclusion of the ritual, Hakoda invited everyone to join them in partaking in the buffet prepared with authentic Water Tribe dishes. Sokka and Suki immediately went to the table to pick out their favorites and Ang and Koko were right behind them. Zuko walked over to Katara who was speaking with some of her elder tribal members.

"Hey, Katara" Zuko said softly when he saw she was done speaking. She replied with little enthusiasm, "Hi Zuko. Where's your date?" Zuko looked confused. "My… date? Oh, Tophia." Zuko laughed and answered sarcastically, "Yeah well, Tophia blew me off. Her parents said she couldn't go to the lower ring at night, with a boy they didn't know. Honestly, she couldn't go to the lower ring, period. So now I'm here alone as it was in the beginning." Zuko smiled nonplussed. Katara looked surprised and felt secretly relieved. "So, what was all of that date stuff about if she couldn't go anyway?" Zuko shrugged, "I think Tophia likes to play around with people. I didn't take her too seriously because she's literally my sister's age. She's more like my kid sister than anything else." _Oh._ Zuko smiled again, "So, are you here with anyone? Katara smiled shyly. "Nah, I had too much to do for the ceremony to abandon a date to a life of solitude. I guess I'm here alone as it was in the beginning too. Unless…" Zuko looked at Katara curiously. "Unless…? Katara smiled. "What if we hang out alone together? Katara suggested. Zuko chuckled. "Alone together? That's an oxymoron for the ages." Katara giggled as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Yeah, but it fits." He gave his warm, genuine laugh again. "Yeah, it fits."

Zuko made a serious face then, "Are you still mad at everybody?" Katara sighed, "No? Not... really?" She sighed deeply again groaning. "I wasn't mad, I guess. I think I was irritated because it seemed like everyone was missing the point of my having this event, and… I… kind of felt slighted too."

"Slighted?" Zuko questioned. Katara cringed before continuing. "Yeah, well. Tophia may have been right-ish about my being jealous. Sort of, maybe? I didn't have anyone to go with and I felt a little left out." Katara traced out patterns in the dirt with her shoe. It wasn't easy to admit that, but she felt like she could say it to Zuko. Zuko nodded in understanding. "Well, that's not a problem anymore, right?" Zuko asked. Katara looked confused. "We're hanging out alone together, remember?" Katara broke out into a wide grin. "Aww, that's right! Hey, have you ever tried our seaweed noodle bowl?" Zuko smiled back and offered his arm. Katara took it and he said, "No, but I'd love to. Lead the way, my lady."

In the shadows, two pairs of eyes followed Zuko and the Water Tribe girl as they tried dishes from the buffet. "It's all going according to plan. See Uncle? I told you to let me handle it." Uncle sighed, "You were right, Tophia. Now let's hope those two don't muck it up…" Tophia rolled her eyes. "Gods! I know right?" The conniving pair chuckled in victory and high fived their skills as secret matchmakers. They scurried away back up to the middle ring so that their shenanigans wouldn't be discovered by the unsuspecting couple-to-be as they hoped proximity and time would cause some magic to happen between them.

The Water Tribe knew how to throw a party! After people had their fill of the tribal delicacies, the band and singers started up again with a lively, rhythm-heavy traditional song. The women and girls of the tribe squealed as they gathered in a ring and began to dance near the bonfire that was placed in a central spot in the alley. Katara's eyes lit up at the song and she gave Zuko a dazzling smile as she went off to the circle to dance. Zuko was mesmerized by the way she flowed to the music. She clapped to the rhythm and the women of the circle followed her. She began to stomp in a sultry pattern that the women soon followed as well. Zuko was impressed at how easily the people of her tribe followed her. They respected her as the chief's daughter, though he suspected it had more to do with who she was as a person.

Katara led the women through the movements like a call and response or a kata. The dance was a mix of stomps and turns and what could have been considered a martial art. The way their arms flowed to the right and the left, up, down, back and forth in rounded ebb and flow, Zuko could have sworn it reminded him of water bending except he's never seen water bending before. _And why on earth would I know that?_ Zuko realized then that he would have to sit down with his uncle this weekend and talk with him about the memories, these frequent unfamiliar thoughts, and the vision his uncle promised to explain to him. The occurrences were happening more often, and he needed answers.

As the music increased in speed, Katara began to take the lead in the dance. The women in the circle sat around her cross-legged as she began a particularly complex dance that consisted of lunges, hand thrusts and turns. She performed the kata with the music as one. With each hard strike of the drum, it was like the strike of an opponent. She moved in time with the flutes moving the music around her as if it were the "water" she commanded. With one particularly fluid move as she raised her hands perpendicularly the women in the circle stood again and started the new kata. No one noticed that as Katara continued to move, the water in the bowls that held the floating lights also began to move in time with her. As her arms went up the water flowed and as they went down it ebbed. The music sped up and intensified as the song began to climax whirling and spinning like a dervish. As the final shrill clear note rang out, Katara and the water in the bowls froze midair.

When the note softened and faded, so did her hold on the water and she lowered her hands as gracefully to her front resting them one over the other. The ice melted and returned to the bowls as water as if it had not been moved the candles any longer lit in them. People were so mesmerized by the dance around the fire no one noticed what occurred around them. Once the dance ended, the women brought their hands together one fist placed in the other open hand and bowed deeply to Katara and one another. Katara then bowed to the band in the same manner and floated gracefully over to Zuko. "Oh, Gods! I love that dance! I wish I was waterbender so that I could use those katas in real life. They're so beautiful to me!" Zuko smiled, "I had never seen anything like it: It was very beautiful and graceful." _Like you…_ he thought.

Katara and Zuko's eyes locked. Zuko noted how blue Katara's eyes were. They were a deep cobalt that shone like the art glass in Iroh's curio, yet they were as warm as the ocean at Ember Island and clear. Her button nose and heart-shaped lips only enhanced her oval face and pointed chin. Her warm dusky skin glowed with the flush of energy she expended in the dance. He had always considered her pretty, but he never really took the time to look at and now admire the finer details in her face before. She wasn't just pretty—she was gorgeous. On the same hand, Katara had never noticed how handsome and distinguished Zuko was. His pale skin glowed golden in the firelight. He reminded her of the sun with his golden eyes reflecting the flames that mimicked them. His thin nose and angular chin made such a noble profile and would have been a heartbreaker's face if not for the scar. But surprisingly the scar didn't bother Katara at all: his scar told a story. She knew many warriors from her tribe with scars though none as prominent as Zuko's. She hoped one day he would be willing to share his story with her. A deep voice clearing his throat broke the reverie between them. Hakoda approached with his arms crossed his face serious.

"Hey, you two. It's a school night. Don't you think it's about time we all headed home?" Zuko broke his gaze from Katara and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Katara rolled her eyes and pouted her lips protruding. She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Aw, Dad come on! Tomorrow's Friday: it's practically the weekend. Can we have a few more minutes?" Hakoda stood firm and not just because his daughter was talking to a boy though it may have had a little something do with it. Even if it was a boy that he thought was Ok. "No, seal pup. Be considerate of your friends: Zuko must return to the middle ring and we don't want him to have to walk back too late. Plus, Suki and her cousin are already getting ready to go and Zuko could walk with them, so he won't be alone. I know you all like talking and hanging out, but you will have to continue this (_whatever this is_) tomorrow." Katara sighed in defeat and looked at Zuko. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Your dad's right: It's not like we won't meet at the JD tomorrow. I really had fun tonight. Thank you for inviting me." Katara smiled back, "So did I. I'm glad you were able to come. Give your uncle my love and tell him I missed him tonight." Zuko nodded and smiled again.

He nodded to Hakoda who gripped his arm in a Water Tribe handshake with a really, really, tight grip which surely wasn't being done with the intention of intimidating, right? He's just really strong… Really strong… Ow. Zuko chuckled nervously and Katara rolled her eyes. "Dad…Leave him alone! You think I'm not supposed to talk to anyone who isn't female. Zuko is my friend and your son's best friend, need I remind you. Don't be a menace…" Hakoda sputtered "Wha—I, I was just giving him a handshake!" Katara crossed her arms. "Mmm Hmmn, just like you shook Haru's hand?" Hakoda then put both his hands up in defense. "Hey, now wait a minute! I think we should both acknowledge that Haru was not a good fit for you…" Katara and her father bantered back and forth and Zuko smiled at their antics. He waved to Katara inconspicuously and she winked at him while she mouthed the words "See you tomorrow." Zuko nodded and ran to catch up with Suki and her companions.

Suki was giving Sokka at least their 20th good night—good-bye—I'll never-let-go-kiss of the evening. Ang and Koko rolled their eyes and looked at their clocks. The continued to kiss showing no signs of stopping. Ang sighed laboriously. KoKo finally said to Sokka and Suki, "Alright you two—we get it: you love each other—let's go! We have curfews guys come on… Sokka gave Suki one last tongue-y throat-y kiss and they moaned in ecstasy. Zuko had just walked up and tried to swallow back the bile that came up to his mouth and gagged. "Ok, I've seen enough. You two kids walking?" He pointed at Ang and Koko. Ang cheered, "Gods yes! Let's go. It's really disgusting when you see it between someone else, you know? Koko, promise me we'll never be like them.""Oh no! Never! Those two have something that is on a different… level… Suki'll catch up." Koko declared.

The three young people walked a leisurely pace not wanting to get too far ahead for Suki not to be able to "catch-up" but also fast enough that they would make it to the gate in time for curfew. Ang and Zuko made small talk about school and Republic City. Zuko told him how he had been to Republic City once when he was very young, but he didn't really remember what the city was like. Ang told him how Republic City has grown to become one of the largest metropolises in the world with its international airport and world cultural exchange center. "So, wait. Why did your family move here if it was such a progressive place?" Zuko wondered. Ang smiled, "Destiny is a funny thing. My dad got a job here at the Earth Palace. He's on the Advisory Council." Zuko smiled sadly, "I guess that's something we would have had in common. Well, if my dad still claimed me."

Ang looked at Zuko seriously, "Your father still loves you: he'll remember it well before the end." Zuko took a deep breath and said morosely, "Sometimes I wonder if I even have enough energy to care if he will or not." Ang nodded with understanding. "But at least you have your uncle who cares a whole lot about you." Zuko smiled at that. "That's true. My uncle really has been like a father to me. You know Ang, you're pretty wise for a kid." Ang laughed. "So, I've been told." He looked over at Koko who was walking silently with a small smile on her face listening and not wanting to interrupt. Suddenly, Koko looked up in alarm. "Guys, do you smell that?" Zuko and Ang sniffed the air. Zuko said, "It smells like burning wood…smoke, and…Tea! Shit! My uncle! The tea house! Zuko began running full speed in the direction of the Jasmine Dragon. To his dismay, the tea house was engulfed in a fiery inferno. First responders were busy hosing down the roof of the house to keep the flames contained and to protect the other businesses which also served as the homes of the merchants. Smoke poured out of the windows on both floors of the building. Zuko screamed in distress, "My uncle! My uncle was at home. Someone has to help him!"

He tried to run into the building, but two large firemen held him back. Zuko screamed and struggled with them shouting about his uncle. He managed to wrangle free and approached the door just as an explosion blew out the front end of the store. Zuko was thrown back several feet into the dusty street behind him. The world around him rang in a high-pitched whirl. Everything went dark. A while later his vision blurred and he heard cavernous multiple voices calling around him. "Z-Z-Z-Zuk-k-ko. Z-Z-Z-Zuk-k-ko! Zuko?" He suddenly heard his name in sharp clarity. He opened his eyes inhaling painfully. As his eyes focused, he thought he saw an angel with a halo of chocolate-colored hair hovering over him. "Oh, Zuko! Thank the Gods! You're OK." She breathed. Katara was looking intently into his face searching for any signs of damage beyond the obvious scars from being blasted away from a burning building. Gran-Gran interjected. "Thank the spirits! We were so worried about you." She said relieved. Zuko frantically tried to sit up. "My uncle! Where is he? The tea house! There was a fire…Where is he!?" He was approaching a fever pitch when he heard it.

"Zuko…" A grainy and rough voice called weakly from across the room. "I'm alright. I am here." His uncle was on his left so he couldn't see him when he first awakened. He turned his body in that direction which screamed in protest. He ignored it in favor of laying eyes on his uncle. Iroh was lying on a drop cloth covered sofa with a blanket over him. Though weak, he saw that his uncle only had minor burns on his skin and he was covered in soot. Zuko breathed a deep sigh of relief and tears escaped his semi-swollen eyes.

When he looked around the room, he realized he was in a house. It was partially furnished and there were stacks of boxes all around. He noticed the mantle of the fireplace had pictures of people with varying shades of dark skin wearing tribal blues and ethnic styles of hair. He knew then he was in Katara and Sokka's new house. The pressure he was putting on his torso caused him to groan and he lay back down to relieve it. Knowing his uncle was safe again he looked at Katara. "How—did we get here?" He croaked his voice raw and dry from the screaming and heat of the fire. Before she could answer another voice rang out.

"Hey, Sparky. I'm glad to see you didn't leave us to go into the Spirit world." A snarky voice replied. Tophia—he should have known."How did you do it?" Zuko asked. Tophia smiled. Your uncle and I were in the tea house when the fire started. We moved to the back of the second floor to try to find an opening and get out. Then I felt it. The house. It was like some pressure was building up near the kitchen—I could feel the vibrations. Right before the explosion, I was able to throw up a wall that shielded us, but unfortunately also sent debris everywhere. Your uncle and I were knocked out temporarily. I woke up before him and realized that if we didn't move, we wouldn't survive. So, I felt for the ground and made a lift come to us. Once we got to the ground Sokka found us and called for backup. If it weren't for Gran-Gran." Her voice trembled with emotion, "I don't think any of us would have made it. You especially Zuko. I felt your heart stop beating for a few seconds after you hit the road."

At that, a shocked Zuko looked up at Gran-Gran and smiled. More like grimaced. _Oh, Gods! Even smiling hurts!_ He grunted and groaned as he tried to sit up as much as possible and he put his low fist with his thumb out on the bottom of his open palm. He bowed as low as his body would allow. Thank you for saving us. Gran-Gran. You have always been there for me and I know I will never be able to repay you for your kindness to us. Gran Gran frowned, "Oh, hush now child, you are family. You should know that by now. There is nothing we wouldn't do for the family. There will be none of this repayment foolishness. If you didn't eat my cooking as heartily as Sokka does, I wouldn't like you as much." She winked. He smiled painfully and nodded. "I'm still curious about one thing though: why didn't we go to the hospital?" Zuko asked his voice strained.

Iroh answered solemnly. "Because if we did, we would have died from our "injuries". Your father is responsible for this. He may not have gotten his hands dirty, but he ordered it done. We must lay low for a while until we are able to stop him." Hakoda spoke up then. "We saw some of the same goons that hang out in the lower ring looking around the tea house for someone or something. I overheard one of them making a phone call and saying that the deed was done and that Iroh was killed in the explosion. I knew then that the fire was no accident and only one person could possibly want Iroh dead. That's when we secretly brought you all here."

Zuko's head spun. _He wanted us dead? His son—his own brother!? We haven't done anything to deserve won't he just leave us alone!? He doesn't even care about me! He doesn't want me! Why is he like this?_ Zuko screamed inside. His eyes pooled with the heat of more unshed tears. He was tired and overwhelmed. He just wanted to live his life in peace. "What about school?" Zuko asked wearily. "The official story is that the trauma of the fire and losing your uncle in the explosion resulted in your having a nervous breakdown," Hakoda said. "You were flown in to rehabilitate at a psychiatric facility in Republic City and you are officially on hiatus from school until further notice."

"Great! That's….that's just great. More mental health records and I get to fall behind in school. Just what I needed." Zuko groused. "You couldn't have come up with anything better?" Hakoda smirked, "What? Aside from killing you off too?" Hakoda's tone grew serious. "Look, Zuko. I know it's not ideal and you have come a very long way: This is about survival, son. Would you rather we had let Ozai know you are alive and well in town, or that you were hundreds of miles away with no way of implicating him? It's a good cover. If your father thinks you're not a threat, you are safe." Zuko sighed. He knew Hakoda was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The next two days, city of Ba Sing Se "mourned" the loss of Iroh Azulon in grand fashion. The Jasmine Dragon was a landmark and a part of Ba Sing Se History for decades. A parade was held in Iroh's honor and many drank tea in their homes to celebrate what a wonderful part of the culture Iroh represented. A temporary memorial complete with his picture, flowers, incense, and balloons were placed in front of the remains of the Jasmine Dragon. There were no dry eyes as people young and old heard and told stories of Iroh's kindness and his "special blends" that he shared often and for free. A teary-eyed Detective Korra shared a special memory of how Iroh sent a whole tray of mango moonpeach tarts to her just because she said how much she liked them. She wept bitterly when she realized she would never get to use the coupons he gave her because Iroh and his legacy were gone.

People began openly crying after this and the program had to pause for a moment so that attendees could collect themselves. At the conclusion of the tributes to Iroh, the city lit custom fireworks shaped like phoenixes and dragons to light a path for Iroh's spirit into the next life. Blinding flashes of brilliant blues and reds filled the sky and a vibrant red and orange flaming phoenix set the sky ablaze as it crackled and sparked, ending with the phoenix emerging from a grand white lotus at the base, in the final culminating moment of tribute to Iroh. As Iroh watched his memorial from the second story window of Hakoda's house with binoculars, He felt teary-eyed at the love and care taken to remember him although he wasn't dead and coming back was going to be so interesting.

After the memorial, Hakoda and the children collected what they could of Zuko's belongings since they were friends of the family and Zuko was "unable" to do it for himself. Detective Korra shook her head in pitying sadness as she granted them entrance into the ruined tea house. "Take all the time you need guys." She said. She made a mental note to check on the children later since she knew how close they were to both Zuko and Iroh. Korra respected Ambassador Kuvira and his family. The ambassador, his mother Kanna, and his children had a strong work ethic and cared deeply for people. They took Zuko Azulon in as a friend (more like family in her opinion) when he needed them most and he isn't even a part of their nation! It takes people with good hearts to do that.

Ambassador Kuvira was a stark contrast to Councilman Ozai Azulon—who in Korra's opinion was nothing more than charlatan and thief, but she'd never say it out loud. His ethics were shady if not utterly opaque at best. He didn't even have a moral grey area. The choices and decisions he made only benefitted himself or his cronies who subscribed to his way of politics and his chosen method of child rearing was violence and control. No wonder his kids were in such a sorry state! Korra shook herself from the angry thoughts and left the family to their work since the Kuvira's only had today to get what was needed from the house. The Jasmine Dragon was condemned to be torn down the next week.

Sokka volunteered to gather what he could from Zuko's room since he was most familiar with it. He carried a large black duffel bag so that he could place what could be salvaged inside. The room was relatively untouched from the fire and explosion because it was furthest back from the rest of the house. The floor creaked and groaned as Sokka walked across, but he had been assured by the fire brigade that the floor was stable enough for him to work for a little while. Once inside Zuko's room, he pulled out his phone to text:

Meathead: Ok, I'm in. Where is it?

Shinobi: There's a panel in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe. Pull it up and you should see it.

Sokka moved to the wardrobe which now smelled of waterlogged wood, soot, and smoke. He pulled open the bottom drawer which had still wet garments from where the fire brigade hosed down the roof. He grimaced as he moved those items out of the way and saw it: A false bottom in the drawer just like the message said. He pulled on the panel, but it was stuck. The water had caused the wood to swell. Sokka pulled out a pocketknife and began to work the knife around the edges of the wood. Once he went all the way around, he felt the wood give way. He pulled again this time and the panel released. He looked in and saw two items: the mask of Atka Tungortok and a marble and jade handled knife. Sokka carefully wrapped the items in a towel he brought with him and placed them on the bottom of the black duffel. Once he had it secured, Sokka texted back:

Meathead: Ok, I got it. Is there anything else you want?

Shinobi: Not really. Just be careful.

Meathead: Ok, bro. OMW

To be on the safe side, or just in case anyone wanted to see what was inside of the bag, Sokka added some of the less waterlogged clothes that were hanging up in the wardrobe to the bag. He threw in a few knick-knacks Zuko had on his desk and shelves that would seem innocuous to those looking inside the bag. It was a short trip so he wasn't worried about the mask getting ruined, but Sokka wanted to get out of the now-destroyed tea house and back to the safety of his room so that he and Zuko could hide the secret items quickly and properly. No one else knew about the mask in the bag and it was going to stay that way.

Hakoda and Iroh thought it best that Zuko got a new phone number in case his old phone was being tapped and to avoid raising suspicions with messages going out on his phone when he's supposed to be in psychiatric treatment in another province. Zuko understood and realized it was for the best. The only numbers he really used were Sokka's and uncle's who now had to also get a new phone since he was no longer in the land of the living.

Zuko and Iroh had to find creative and innovative ways to be housebound as they recovered from their injuries. That weekend, when the Kuvira family had to move the final items from the old apartment to the new house, the two men spent the day hiding in the attic so that they would not be seen and create unnecessary trouble for themselves or Hakoda's family. Gran-Gran had Katara carefully set up snacks and a Pai Sho board to help them pass the time. Iroh tried to teach Zuko how to play, but Zuko didn't have the patience to lose and learn. Eventually, Iroh left Zuko alone to do other activities when the tiles kept disappearing or mysteriously "flying" to the other side of the room. They spent the entire day watching videos on FaceTube ™, listening to music, reading books, doing homework, anything to keep from going stir crazy.

The day was packed with visitors who surprisingly didn't seem to consider or understand that the Kuvira family was trying to move in and get settled to their new home. Other ambassadors, Councilmen and Councilwomen, and curious neighbors all came by to see the family's new house and to bring well wishes and house warming gifts. These visitors would come by and have an extended chat while movers went in and out placing items in the rooms the boxes indicated. On more than one occasion Sokka or Katara had to intercept a mover to keep him from putting items in the attic since their dad was tied up with company. They relegated the items to their rooms instead. One such item was a large wooden chest with the sun and moon, fire and water. Katara was careful not to let anyone see that she had it moved to her room and placed in her walk-in closet.

As the last guest left and there were no others waiting outside, Hakoda quickly settled the fee with the movers who finished roughly around the same time as the last guest left and closed the door. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sent Sokka to go help Zuko and Iroh down from the attic. Gran-Gran and Katara were busy making dinner when the doorbell rang. Hakoda sighed in irritation, "Who could this possibly be now?" he groaned. When he went to the door to his shock and amazement Detective Korra Jiang stood with a bottle and a box. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. Hakoda could have teleported to the North Pole from the shock. "Detective Jiang what a surprise! Hakoda declared a little louder than necessary. Sokka and the two Azulon men froze in the hallway. Their eyes widened in surprise and Sokka quickly began ushering the pair to his room as his father spoke to Korra.

"I hope it's not a bad time. I saw all those people in and out today while you were trying to move and I wanted to give you some space." Korra said. Hakoda's voice was extra bright, "No, no! It's not a bad time, but we were just about to have dinner." Korra's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Gods! It's been so long since I've had good food from home." Korra looked hopeful. Hakoda was in a quandary: It would be nice to let Korra stay and have dinner but that would mean Iroh and Zuko would be stuck in Sokka's room for a few hours which was already starting to smell like bad decisions and regrets. What could he do? Katara quickly came to his rescue. "Detective Jiang, could we have a raincheck on this visit? It's been such a long day and we'd really like to have dinner with just the family. We can plan a day to have you and your wife over! Maybe we could schedule it later in the week? At the mention of Asami, Korra cringed as she realized she would have been leaving her out with no dinner. "Oh! that's a great idea. I certainly don't want to intrude. Kanna I'll call you at the beginning of the week so that we can set it up." Kanna nodded cheerfully. "I'll look forward to hearing from you, dear." Korra smiled and turned to leave. Just as she got to the door she turned around, "Oh, by the way, don't forget to open your gift. It's just a little something to remind you of home." Hakoda smiled, "Thank you Korra. You're so thoughtful."

Korra walked out of the house and down the driveway. Hakoda closed the door and beckoned for Sokka to rescue Iroh and Zuko from his room. The men came down the hallway grumbling and complaining about the smells in the room. Zuko whispered, "Yo bro. I really think you need to invest in some scented plug in items for your room or at least open a window for gods' sakes. It smells like a family of rabiroos lived and died in there…already!" Iroh chimed in, "That's because whatever is causing the smell followed him from the old hou—" A bottle of wine crashed to the stone floor in the entryway. Detective Jiang stood in the doorway frozen in shock. Iroh stared at Korra and Korra stood with her mouth agape. Oh, my Gods! Iroh Azulon was alive? She couldn't believe her eyes! They had a memorial for him! What is he doing in the Kuvira's living room!? Being the stalwart detective, she did what any professional who saw a man come back from the dead would do: she fainted.

Korra groaned. Her mouth was dry, and her head felt heavy. She opened her eyes to several faces staring down at her. Why are all the Kuviras looking at her like this? Then she remembered. She spoke while lying down. "I want the story—the whole story—the true story and quickly. Someone tell me what the hell is going on! Korra sat up on the couch holding her head but clear in her understanding. Iroh Azulon was alive and Zuko Azulon was not committed to a facility in Republic City like everyone thought. Iroh was the first to speak. "Detective Jiang, my brother Ozai tried to have me murdered. He thought I perished in the fire, but I had help. Hakoda Kuvira overheard someone confirming that I was dead and has been sheltering myself and my nephew until we could get to the bottom of this. We needed an excuse to lay low so that my brother would not pursue us. The explosion was not a gas leak like everyone was told. Someone sabotaged my restaurant to kill me."

Korra took the information in stride, but she needed clarity on something that was bothering her: Zuko. He suddenly left his father's house and began living with his uncle. Would this retaliation possibly have something to do with him? Korra looked at Zuko with compassion and concern. His eyes were wide with fear. "Zuko, why did you finally leave home? You had been living with your father and his abuse for years. What changed? Before the fire, you began living with your uncle, and your father had an injury that he couldn't or wouldn't explain around the same time. Care to fill in the blanks for me?" Zuko looked to his uncle who nodded.

He looked at Korra. His voice was heavy with contrition. "I didn't mean to hurt him! I was just trying to protect myself. My sister and I got into an argument at school during lunch that day and I walked out. My father doesn't… tolerate skipping school. He found me at the Jasmine Dragon, but I refused to go with him. He tried to hit me, and when I put my hands up to protect myself, I bent fire. I hadn't done it before. His hand was burned, and he told me I didn't have a father anymore. In my culture, it's taboo to be a fire bender. He—called me cursed. My uncle told me that if they hadn't suppressed my bending as a child, my father would have killed me a long time ago." Korra sat stunned. She knew that bending wasn't as prevalent as it was during her ancestor's time, but she didn't know people could be killed for it! "Who else knows about your bending and this situation? Zuko sighed and prepared to answer, but Iroh spoke up first. "Only myself, my former employee Song Li and Zuko's friends who were present: The Kuvira siblings, Suki Mori and her cousin Koko Mori, a young man named Ang Gyatso and Tophia Bei Fong."

Korra thought she was going to throw up. Hakoda looked like he could have a stroke. "Councilman Gyatso's son and the Bei Fong heiress were there? Gods, please tell me no one else got hurt!" Korra begged. Iroh assured her that Ozai was the only one who was injured in the altercation, but Korra wasn't relieved. "Listen, guys, this situation just got very, very complicated. As we speak, Lao Bei Fong and Ozai Azulon are partnering to make a merger that will take over the entire middle ring's merchant row. They want to create a high-end mercantile center that will bring in money for them and their friends who will obtain prime real estate locations in the fallout. They are willing to displace whole families and merchants who have been in business for decades! I think this was more than retaliation on your brother's part: This was business."

Katara and Sokka were furious! Zuko, Hakoda, and Iroh seemed unsurprised and Gran-Gran wrung her hands in worry. This was more than any of them expected. Korra's hands dropped in her lap. This case just blew up into a major conspiracy and she still hasn't had dinner! Korra looked at Iroh and Zuko, "For now, I need you two to stay put and continue to lay low. You two have just become my star witnesses and Ozai is not very good at playing fair. We have been building a case against him for years, but we could never find solid evidence against him. Now we have motive and opportunity. I just need you to stay alive so that you can testify. If we don't find a way to get him out of government and behind bars, you aren't the only ones who won't be able to live in peace." The mood in the room sobered quickly and the gravity of what needed to be done weighed down on everyone.

Korra pressed her hands to her eyes and sighed. "I have to get going. Please everyone: It is vitally important that you be careful. Don't bring suspicion to yourselves. Keep living normally and Zuko and Iroh: stay out of sight. All we need is for one person to blow your cover and its game over. I'm glad you're both OK. It broke my heart to hear that you were gone, Iroh. We have a chance to make a real difference. Be safe, everyone. Kanna, I'm still looking for dinner this week." Gran-Gran smiled. "It will be my pleasure. Korra, your father would be so proud of you if he could see you now." Korra gave a bittersweet smile. "Thank you, Kanna. Remember what I said everyone, I'll check in later this week." With that, Korra gathered her keys and wits about her and went to her car. This was a heavy secret to bear, but one that could potentially save Ba Sing Se.

A/N: I feel like we are about the see the stuffs hit the fan...I'm so excited about this! *holds her fists to her mouth like Ty Lee* Are you still with me? What do you think?Oh, Oh! Did anyone get the Lord of the Rings Reference? Hee Hee! I'm such a nerd...


	9. Chapter 9--The Call of the Night

**A/N: First of all, I never thought I would say these words: I am so sorry this post is so late. I have been working to enter a coding boot camp because I would like to transition into a new career, and I have been hella busy. I have also been taking longer to write this chapter because it has so many parts to cover and still make sense. I want to thank all of you who have been sticking by me with my stories and following or favoriting me on certain stories. It makes me so happy as an artist to share with you and others. I especially love when people comment and let me know what they think of what they are reading. Some of you are authors I have read and enjoyed on too! I would like to give a shout out to all who have connected with me and my stories in some way on this platform : Jiang-sama, Predatorlp11, Waterlily573, Mishi Gohiku, iPod user, Langston, WouldYouRunFromMe, Yemoya, amira-azul, gh0stwriter, waterdracon12, Laianeb3, aford416, 94, roxxanneryann16, zutaragurl57, ArticWolfGirl, espertinha, FallenSailor, Savirox, allie86, Zutarawasrobbed and wierdunusualchick.** **I appreciate you and your support so much!**

Disclaimer: One for the money, two for the show, A: TLA is not mine, you know?

**Chapter 9—The Call of the Night**

"So where do you think you're going, young man?" Hakoda's eagle eye was stern. Zuko stopped mid-step: one foot out the back door and one foot still in the house. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Zuko stepped out of the house but held on to the frame of the door. "Um, I just wanted to... catch some fresh air? You know, just take in a little of the winter night sky. I wasn't going anywhere." Zuko lied terribly. Hakoda cocked his head slightly. "Hmmm. I see. Why do you have your backpack? You wanted it to get some air too?" Hakoda replied with just a sprinkling of sarcasm. Zuko looked down sheepishly. He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry—I'm just so tired of sitting in this house! It's been over a month and we're no closer to finding a solution to the problem than when everything first started." Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

His eyes narrowed suddenly, and he growled. "They are winning: My father and Mr. Bei Fong are still forcing people out of their shops with all the "accidental" fires happening in the middle ring and we can't even prove it! Good people who are the heart and soul of this city are gone. People like Uncle… When is this going to end?" Zuko's voice cracked in sorrow. Hakoda sighed deeply understanding the anger and frustration for he felt it too. "Come on Zuko, sit with me." Hakoda beckoned. Zuko looked up to his only glimpse of the nighttime sky and sighed wearily in compliance. He knew a losing battle when he was in one. Zuko walked in behind Hakoda following him to the living room after he closed his gateway to freedom.

Hakoda passed Zuko a glass of something he just poured and Zuko took it warily. When he sniffed it, he chuckled: root beer. Hakoda rolled his eyes in amusement. "We'll save the hard stuff for when you're 21 kiddo." Zuko smiled and sat on the sofa with the glass carefully. He sipped on his drink once and waited for Hakoda to continue. Hakoda took a drink from his own glass and looked at Zuko thoughtfully. "Zuko, every day I go to work becoming more and more frustrated with the way some of the councilmen operate. Because I'm a foreign diplomat, they don't really care about my opinion or the opinions of the other ambassadors. They don't consider the individuals that depend on them to make decisions that will be in the people's best interest. The people who have no say in the council members' appointments—unfortunately…"

Hakoda shook his head in disappointment. "There are very few politicians left in the Ba Sing Se council who give a damn, Zuko. Many of them are in the pockets of the wealthy merchants who want nothing more than to become wealthier. It's going to take a wakeup call from the Earth King himself for politicians to change their ways, but I'm not entirely sure the king even knows what goes on in his own council half the time." Hakoda drained his glass and placed it on the coffee table near the sofa. Katara was going to have a fit about the water stain he left. Zuko looked at Hakoda sadly. For the first time, he realized that Hakoda was feeling the same way or worse and felt even more powerless because he wasn't really in a position politically to challenge the ones who were making the decisions. Zuko wasn't willing to give up. There had to be something they could do.

"Mr. Kuvira, I understand, I think," Zuko said solemnly. "It's not easy to watch from a distance, but I'm sure it's even worse for you to see corruption right in front of you and not have the power to change it, but I know that we will find a solution." Hakoda smiled at that. "I know we will too Zuko, but for now, I think you should go to bed. You cannot let Ozai know that you are still in Ba Sing Se. So, the sneaking out is off the table. Please, let's not give Korra another reason to pass out. She is already worried about you and your uncle and she's too young to have a heart attack. We will continue to do what we can from here and I know that we'll find a break in this case soon. Just be patient, son." At the word son, Zuko jerked his head toward Hakoda caught off guard. He looked with surprise: Zuko had never been called son before, at least not without some form of insult or ridicule. He wondered to himself what it would have been like to be Iroh's son or even Hakoda's for that matter where 'son' is a term of endearment and not a curse word.

When Hakoda looked at him with concern, Zuko smiled and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I understand Mr. Kuvira. I won't do anything to jeopardize this case or endanger myself or my uncle. It just gets hard when I sit here day after day watching Uncle and Gran-Gran playing Pai Sho and drinking tea." Hakoda chuckled. "I can see where that would get old very quickly." He said. Zuko nodded snickering at the unintentional pun and added, "Even schoolwork would be a welcome change. At least I'd have something to do." Hakoda was thoughtful. He made up in his mind that he would speak to Iroh about Zuko. "I think I may have an idea on how we can remedy that, but I need to speak to your uncle first," Hakoda remarked. He stood up and waited for Zuko to follow suit. Hakoda put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and gave him a few pats on the back. Zuko took that as his cue to make his way to the room he shares with Iroh. "Goodnight Mr. Kuvira, thanks for the talk." He said. Hakoda nodded and smiled sincerely. As Zuko entered his room, he put the backpack with his Blue Spirit mask back in his closet. He felt the call of the night and the urging of the mask, but his plans were thwarted. There would be another time to get out.

The next morning Hakoda woke up well before the sun to talk to Iroh who he knew would be in the kitchen having a cup of ginseng tea and preparing pastry dough for the morning. Although Iroh's shop was gone, old habits die hard. Iroh refused to stop making his tarts and preparing a pot (or two) of tea for everyone. This was a habit no one in the Kuvira household had a problem with. Hakoda bowed to Iroh who was humming and kneading the dough. "Good morning, Iroh. I take it you rested well?" Iroh inclined his head and smiled knowingly. "Yes, much better once my nephew settled in for the night. He tends to get restless." Hakoda chuckled. "I almost didn't catch him this time, you know. He's very quiet and ninja-like." Iroh's brow furrowed in concern. He wiped his hands on his apron and crossed his arms. "I know. Zuko needs something to occupy his time or he will rebel from boredom."Hakoda agreed. "Yes, I was thinking the very same thing. Zuko has all this unspent energy during the day and he seems like he needs something physical to do to wear himself out." Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully leaving bits of flour and dough behind. Hakoda hoped he would remember to wash his hands before he returned to the pastry dough. Iroh continued. "I mentioned to my nephew how I wanted to begin his training in firebending. He did not show much interest before, but I venture that his reluctance is related to what happened between him and his father." Iroh sighed helplessly.

Hakoda nodded in understanding. "I did wonder if you two talked about starting his bending lessons. Zuko is an untrained bender and I'm sure he would benefit from at least a few lessons to help him control his ability. Perhaps an understanding of the history and importance of bending will help and some non-flammable katas, heh heh." Hakoda chuckled at his own joke and continued. "Actual firebending may not be possible for a while since he can't go outside yet." Hakoda gave Iroh a reassuring smile. "I think that Zuko would be more open to lessons now considering he doesn't have any other alternatives except Pai Sho." Iroh chuckled heartily. "Indeed. We will start today." He said. Hakoda gave Iroh a hearty pat on the shoulder and went to wake up his children. Iroh returned to his pastries.

**oooooo000000ooooooo**

The flight from Ba Sing Se to Republic City was uneventful, even relaxing to some, but Ozai couldn't relax. He knew that as long as that worthless boy lived there was possibly someone who could implicate him in the destruction of the Jasmine Dragon. It was a stroke of pure luck that the Bei Fong girl had already left the tea shop when the explosion happened, or the aftermath would have been disastrous. Though Ozai was the muscle behind this operation, Bei Fong was the money and influence and without him, none of Ozai's plans would come to fruition. There were already too many loose ends that needed tying up.

Ozai disembarked from his private jet with Azula in tow. Azula looked sharp and pristine in her designer coat and heels, but she wore a cloak of despair over her face. She tried to veil it behind an impassive mask but her eyes could not lie to anyone-especially herself. She was completely alone in this world now that her brother and uncle were gone. She regretted the times that she allowed herself to deny her brother the one thing he wished from her: a genuine relationship. All he ever wanted was to be the best big brother to Azula and all she ever did was thwart every effort he made to support her. She doesn't even know why she was so angry with him. It wasn't like Zuko didn't suffer from the same abuse their father doled out. In fact, she doubts anyone has suffered more because she too was a perpetrator of unnecessary and damning abuse. Azula rued the day she degraded and despised him at school. If she hadn't, her father would not have come to the Jasmine Dragon to "deal" with Zuko and he wouldn't have discovered Zuko was a bender. The pressure built up in her chest and she gasped from the pain. Azula was only an incident away from revealing her own secret and jeopardizing her life. She shook her thoughts out of her head when her father spoke. "Keep up, Azula. This city is too busy for you to be lost in dreamland." Azula swallowed hard and nodded. It wouldn't do to be the subject of her father's ire today.

Ozai Azulon was beyond livid. He grimaced at the thought that someone moved Zuko out of the province without his knowledge. His brows furrowed in embarrassment at the memory of how a smug detective in Ba Sing Se informed him, after the fact, that his son was moved from Ba Sing Se Hospital to Republic City. The humiliation sat in him like a stone and weighed heavily on his mind. It was times like that he wished he could firebend, curse or not. He would have reduced that woman to ashes where she stood for making him look like a fool. He was determined to see the bastard he once referred to as his son in this so-called mental hospital. Zuko was so dramatic: always falling apart at the first sign of distress. Crying and sniveling like some coward! That was why Ozai was so hard on him: Zuko needed to toughen up to be more like him. Ozai's own father was cold and cruel, but that was just how it was. Tough love. Ozai doubted that there was anything wrong with Zuko and he wanted to verify that Zuko wasn't just hiding out in Republic City whimpering and spreading lies about how he was treated. He frowned deeper with each passing thought. How could he have let the boy get away with all of this? How dare anyone do anything with Zuko without his permission! Who would deign to circumvent his authority over his own children? He would see the boy today or heads would roll.

The Republic City Center for Mental and Emotional Health was a towering structure with multiple floors. The simple edifice was elegant in its order and structure. It was designed to encourage calm and a sense of serenity. The nurses and doctors wore white scrubs and coats while the orderlies wore a light green: no doubt to ensure the theme of calm throughout the building. The facility itself was clean and nothing was out of place. The foyer and front-end hallways gleamed with polished perfection. It was too perfect. Ozai's hackles raised his suspicion was evident. He didn't bother to address the receptionist at the front desk and proceeded to walk down the hall to find the boy. Two security guards stopped him in the hallway just right of the entrance and waited. "What's the meaning of this? I need to see my son Zuko Azulon! You will not stop me." He threatened. The guards were unfazed and stood ready to diffuse the situation by any means necessary. Then they stood taller and formed a veritable wall before Ozai. Azula stepped back to the receptionist's desk and waited patiently. She nodded to the girl kindly showing she had no ill intent, unlike her father who was beginning to resemble a beet more than a man.

Ozai prepared to assert his "authority" and before he could speak, a very calm and soothing voice cut through the tension. "Councilman Azulon, how may we help you today?" The short but clearly in charge middle-aged woman stepped around the guards who remained in place before the irate and irrational man. Patients and visitors paused in the hallway some in alarm others in amusement as they watched Ozai get shut down by the guards. He realized that people were noticing his failing display and decided to meet with calm for calm. He could play the long game if he needed to.

"Are you the one in charge here?" He asked straining to take the tension and anger out of his voice. The doctor nodded. "I am Dr. Miranda Wu and I am the director of this facility. Again Councilman, how may we help you today?" Her demeanor and voice gave no indication of sarcasm or emotion. She was as calm as the white walls in the hallways. Ozai answered with slightly less acid than before, "I'm here to see Zuko Azulon, my son. I was told that he is here long term." Dr. Wu gave no indication that she was moved in any way by his displays of aggression and answered calmly as if speaking to an unruly child. "I see. Have you spoken to our receptionist yet? Yue would be happy to assist you with your request. We must always keep our patients' safety and care in mind. You do understand, don't you, Councilman?" She smiled simply and waited. Ozai knew that to get what he wanted he had to play fair. He wasn't in Ba Sing Se and he dared not create problems for himself by acting rashly. He would comply this time. "Yes, Dr. Wu, of course, I understand. Thank you for your assistance."

Azula stepped to the side as her father returned like a dog with its tail between its legs to the receptionist's counter. He then spoke to the receptionist he rudely ignored in favor of his blazing gun approach earlier. As he turned to speak to her, he was startled by her silver-white hair and crystal blue eyes. She was obviously Water Tribe, but her young face was oddly offset by her hair the color of moonlight. He would never admit to her beauty aloud, but he did admire that some other nationalities had rare gems. He gawked at her before he came to himself and composed his demeanor.

The receptionist held back a snicker and smiled pleasantly at the Councilman. "Good morning, Councilman. Who would you like to see today, sir?" Azula rolled her eyes as she stood behind her father. He was such a sucker for a pretty face, but at least she would get to see if Zuko was alright. Ozai took a deep breath to avoid being sarcastic. He knew that the girl heard the entire conversation between himself and Dr. Wu, so she knew who he wanted to see. He bit back his comment about backwater peasants and unnecessary delays and remained calm. "Zuko Azulon…ahem, please." The words tasted like poison on his tongue. He wasn't used to deferring to anyone he believed to be beneath him.

Yue remained professional as she clicked on her keyboard searching for the confirming information that she needed and paused. "May I have your first name please?" she asked warily. Ozai started "What?" She cleared her throat nervously, "Your first name, sir?" Ozai didn't like the sound of her tone. "It's Ozai, O-Z-A-I, why is this relevant?" Yue glanced slightly to the guards who had not left their post just in case anything went south. They readied themselves for another encounter. "Well, sir your name is not on the allowed visitor's list and I'm afraid I'm not authorized to allow you back to see the patient." Azula drew in a sharp breath. Her brain ran through a thousand potential scenarios at once: none of them favorable. Most of them end in confrontation and death. _Oh, shit. Not good. Father does not handle rejection well._ She thought. Azula took a few more steps back just in case. Ozai was calm. Too calm. He craned his neck to the right and left. His mouth was drawn into a thin line. He took a deep breath and asked through clenched teeth. "Then, young lady, who _is_ authorized to do that since coming to you was a total waste of time?" Yue rolled back a few inches in her chair in concern, "Well, that would be Dr. Wu, sir."

Ozai chuckled menacingly, he saw the fear in the young girl's eyes and would capitalize on it. "Of course, it is. Call her back… NOW!" As his voice raised, the guards rushed forward in defense of Yue. They stood between Yue and the Councilman with no fear. These orderlies meant business— Ozai stepped back from the desk with his hands up defensively. He wasn't going to fight if he could help it. He would be ejected and still not get the proof or the information he needed from Zuko.

Yue's hands shook as she picked up the receiver of her phone and dialed to page Dr. Wu. Within a few minutes, Dr. Wu reappeared in the front lobby just as placid and calm as before. She walked up to the receptionist's desk and stood before Ozai. "Councilman, is there a problem?" Ozai's nostrils flared at her determined calm. "I think you already know the problem, doctor. Why is my name not on the visitor's list for my son?" Dr. Wu nodded as if she understood perfectly and walked behind the receptionist's counter. She encouraged Yue to go and take a break so that she could use the computer. Yue only hesitated momentarily before she turned walking briskly down the hall to the break room. The guards remained in place in front of the desk with their arms crossed and their stances set to come to aid should Dr. Wu need it. Dr. Wu sat in Yue's chair for a moment and tapped on the keyboard until she got the information she was looking for on the screen.

"Mr. Azulon, would you kindly step into my office so that I may speak with you privately?" she asked. Ozai had had enough. No more delays. No more games. He was going to go with what worked for him. He bellowed forcefully, "I'm done with your stalling, woman! You tell me why my son is being withheld from me and you will tell me this instant! I will see him today!" Dr. Wu stood up from the screen placing her hands together in front of her.

"Very well, I had hoped to spare you this embarrassment by telling you privately, but you no longer have parental rights over Zuko Azulon. After several incidents and reports from Zuko, your brother, eyewitnesses, and the police about your physical and emotional abuse, Zuko requested guardianship from your brother. It was granted without hesitation. Iroh Azulon, fearing, quite prophetically I might add, that if anything happened to him, his ward would be returned to a less than ideal situation, transferred guardianship in his will to a trusted friend immediately in the event of his demise. A demise that came much too soon. That friend is the one who permitted Zuko's stay here and is the only one who can grant visitation, and I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information to you because you-are-not-authorized." She emphasized her last words and nodded to the two guards.

"Gentlemen please escort the Councilman and his daughter out of the building." Before Ozai could rage and rant against the doctor, one of the burly guards gripped his arm tightly and moved him along the lobby hallway to the front door. Ozai cursed a blue streak on his way out to the amazement of curious passerby after passerby. Azula looked at the other guard. She stepped to the side with her hands up making it clear that she would not contribute to her father's embarrassment. She walked calmly behind her struggling father her hands in her pockets. She would find another way to see her brother.

**ooooooooooo00000000ooooooooooo**

After Katara and Sokka rushed out of the house to get to school that morning, Iroh pulled Zuko out of his room to have a chat. Zuko was still pouting over his thwarted attempt to sneak out of the house so he had a terrible attitude. Iroh was unbothered; however, and he led a grumbling Zuko out to the study near the back of the house. The study was relatively unused since Hakoda did most of his work at the Earth Palace and spent many late nights there. Iroh invited Zuko to sit on the floor with him. There were two rows of unlit candles on the floor and Iroh encouraged Zuko to sit before one of them while he sat before the other. Once Iroh was settled he spoke. "Zuko, I know that you were reluctant to start your fire bending training with me when we first arrived, but I think the time has come for you to begin. You are ready."

Zuko looked at his uncle warily but didn't speak. He had already told Hakoda that he needed something else to do and at least with bending he wouldn't be watching his uncle play Pai Sho all day. "OK Uncle, what do I need to do?" Uncle nodded. Good, he was willing at least. Iroh touched each wick of his row of candles and they sparked to life. He looked at Zuko expectantly and nodded towards Zuko's row of candles indicating that he wanted Zuko to do the same. Zuko looked up hesitantly and slowly leaned forward to copy his uncle. He touched his fingers together thinking about the heat that he wanted to generate and took a deep breath. Zuko jumped in surprise as the first candle flared brightly then reduced to a normal flame. Iroh smiled slightly and nodded to encourage him to continue. Zuko took another breath and lit each of the candles in his row one by one until, by the time he reached the last candle, it only sparked gently and lit with a small flame.

Iroh sat in the lotus position and urged Zuko to do the same. He placed his closed hands on each knee and then closed his eyes. He waited for Zuko. Zuko stared at his uncle for a few seconds with his eyebrow raised until he realized that his uncle expected for him to close his eyes as well. Zuko struggled to put his legs together in the bendy pretzel (as he called it) and wobbled from one side to the other trying to balance. He nearly knocked over one of the candles in his row, which spilled wax on the hardwood floor. A clear puddle of wax slowly began turning cloudy white as it cooled. Zuko's eyes widened in concern and he hoped that the wax gods would be merciful, allowing the spot to come up easily. Otherwise, he would have to contend with the unpredictably turbulent Katara who ran this home like a well-oiled and pristine machine. Zuko grimaced and looked to his uncle who had not moved nor opened his eyes. Iroh spoke. "Be still Zuko. Your firebending depends on how well you are at peace with yourself. You must allow your body, breath and fire to become one. Settle yourself…now." Zuko's foot finally slipped into Lotus position and he placed his closed hands on his knees. Zuko watched his uncle curiously and wondered how sitting like this was going to help him with his firebending until it happened: As his uncle sat, the flames began to rise and fall in time with his breath.

The deeper the breath Iroh took, the brighter and more intense the flame on the candle with each exhale. Zuko noticed that the wax wasn't burning as quickly as it should with a flame that size. Was uncle controlling the heat of the flame too? Zuko stared in wonder as he watched the flames become one with his uncle. Iroh spoke unexpectedly. "It is your turn now, Nephew. Fire comes from the breath and you must be in control of your breath to manipulate and manage your fire. Close your eyes now and breathe." Zuko had no idea how his uncle knew he wasn't closing his eyes. He stilled himself and let his eyes close. He tried to empty his mind of all the problems they were facing and the deeds of his father. As he breathed in and out, his body began to warm. It wasn't an uncomfortable heat. It crept up on him like the gentle springtime sun on his face or the feel of a thick woolen blanket around him in winter as he sat by the fire. He felt as if the heat was a part of him and with each breath, he felt the fire grow and diminish. Alive and active like the beating of his heart. Iroh smiled. "Good Zuko. You are embracing your inner fire. How does it feel?" He asked.

Zuko continued to revel in the warmth that his inner fire provided. He kept his eyes closed, but then said, "It's…like it's alive. It feels like a heartbeat. The warmth feels good-like it's a part of me." Iroh nodded. "That's good. You are completely right nephew. Fire is life: Our bending is derived from the sun, our father Agni, and just like the sun, fire provides warmth, and energy, and with the specially skilled healing. Even destructive fire can bring about new life in a forest." Zuko pondered what his uncle said and nodded. It was a lot to consider: He saw how fire could damage and hurt as he did with his father and like his father did with his uncle, but he never thought about how fire could bring a benefit to himself or others. He realized then that he wanted to know all he could about his fire bending and to master it to help the city of Ba Sing Se.

After a few hours, Iroh cut the meditation and bending practice short so that he and Zuko could complete their chores and Iroh could make his appointment with Gran Gran. Pai Sho was a habit that neither Iroh nor Gran Gran cared to abandon as they considered one another formidable opponents. Zuko couldn't for the life of him understand why they would be so enraptured by a stone board and tiles with flowers on them. The only "bored" he cared about was the one he felt when he watched their games and banter go on for what felt like ages. And who drinks that much tea? Zuko thought that today would be a good opportunity for him to do something out of his norm for a change: He would prepare the evening meal.

In the kitchen, Zuko heard the distant laughter and chortling of his uncle and Gran-Gran as she made a particularly devastating move on the board that Iroh didn't expect. Zuko smiled in admiration because of their appreciation for the simple things even if he couldn't fathom why it had to be Pai Sho. He looked around the kitchen and began pulling out the pots and pans he would need for the meal. As he looked around the pantry and refrigerator, he discovered a couple of Komodo chickens, a pineapple and various vegetables. He grinned. A memory of his mother, oddly chopped chunks of vegetable and overly spicy chicken with an intense red sauce came to mind when he thought of his first attempt to prepare the family meal. Though it was a meal of sticky and gruel like rice, a volcanic stir fry that was overcooked and somewhat undercooked Komodo chicken. His mother patiently instructed him and didn't correct harshly or shame him for poorly done cuts or mismeasured portions. Ursa silently showed him how to measure correctly, how to tell if the chicken was done, and lovingly praised his attempts at doing something he hadn't done before. How he missed her! She gave him so much love and attention and she saw something in Zuko that he secretly wondered if it existed anymore. Somehow, he hoped to get back to that place where he felt happy and content. Perhaps he was already on his way, but it took baby steps. Maybe it started with dinner.

Zuko wondered what was going on when it got so quiet in the living room and why his uncle never came to check on him in the kitchen. For all he knew, the meal could have been an absolute disaster and the kitchen could be up in flames. But realistically he knew Uncle trusted him more than he trusted himself. Zuko smiled at this. He had to learn to have more faith in himself where others already did. He shook the wok to mix up the stir fry he was finishing. The bright red-orange sauce began coating the mix of eggplant, peppers, shallots, carrots, and bok choy. The fragrance of ginger melding with the red chilies, lemongrass, pineapple, and coconut filled the kitchen and Zuko knew that the sauce was going to be amazing. He checked the jasmine rice and inwardly rejoiced. No glumps or starchy film on the top. The grains were perfectly plump, and the aromatic steam made his mouth water. It was ready.

Zuko's quiet thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ruckus, fussing and sarcasm. Oh good. Katara and Sokka are home. Other voices wafted in from the living room that he wasn't expecting. One was the voice of Detective Jiang and the other a female voice he didn't recognize. Curious, Zuko took a chance and poked his head out to see. "Zuko! Come on out and meet my family." Detective Jiang called to him. Zuko laughed. _She doesn't miss anything does she?_ Zuko wiped his hands on the apron he borrowed from a hook in the pantry and stepped out into the open living room. Korra smiled widely and pulled Zuko into a hug. He grunted with the force of her strong grip and mumbled through her shoulder "It's good to see you too, Detective." Korra laughed letting him go and patting him on his shoulder like a small child. "Zuko, have you met my wife Asami?" Zuko's eyes widened at the sight of Asami. She wore her jet-black hair in waves down to her shoulders her almond-shaped eyes and golden irises immediately identified her as Fire Nation. She smiled genuinely through ruby red lips and offered Zuko her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally Zuko. Korra speaks of you very fondly and often." Zuko cheeks dusted pink and he smiled back shyly. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Jiang. I owe Detective Jiang my life in more ways than one. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her." Korra smiled sheepishly while Asami beamed in admiration. "Aww Zuko. Don't go exaggerating on me: we already like you remember?"

Zuko chuckled but spoke quite seriously, "No, I meant what I said. You've been a constant force in my life for a long time. I've had time to think about things that have happened to me over the years and I remember you being around at very critical times in my life. You were there at the hospital that night when the police were questioning me about my burn." Korra's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she nodded in affirmation. She thought Zuko had been too out of it from pain medication to remember much of anything. Zuko continued. "I remember you sitting next to me and holding my hand. You tried to get me to tell the truth about Ozai, but I was so scared. You didn't judge me when I didn't talk—you just promised to help me if I ever needed it." Korra smiled gently and tried to wipe a rogue tear from the corner of her eye. Zuko didn't stop there. "When I came to you later about the other thing, you know, you gave me advice instead of following the typical protocol. You wanted me to do and be better and for that, I'll always be grateful."

By this point, Korra and Asami were wiping away tears and Korra resisted the urge to pull Zuko back into a bone-crushing hug. Her voice cracked slightly, "Well kiddo, you are definitely doing better now, and I can see how you've grown up into a fine young man despite the challenges. You help me to be better too, you know… Ok, enough of this mush. What's for dinner? it smells amazing!" Zuko beamed from ear to ear. "Curry Komodo Chicken and vegetables with rice." Uncle and Hakoda walked up to the trio. Hakoda spoke first. "Well, well! it looks like everyone is here." Hakoda pulled the couple into a bear hug and squeezed both tightly. They grunted in pain and affection. Bear hugs must be a total Water Tribe thing.

Iroh chuckled and spoke next. "Zuko, if you don't mind, we took the liberty of setting the table and putting out the delicious food you prepared. Is everyone ready to eat?" The guests nodded enthusiastically and Zuko led the way to the table. Zuko's mouth opened in surprise. In addition to the food he prepared, A colorful and fresh salad had been made along with a platter of spring rolls. Who had time to make those? Uncle winked knowingly. He whispered to Zuko. "I know you were busy with our guests, so I whipped up a salad quickly to round out the meal. Everything smells wonderful. You have truly outdone yourself today nephew." Zuko smiled with pride at his uncle's praise. He gave his uncle a quick hug went to help seat the Jiangs. As he pushed in Asami's chair, Katara came out of the kitchen with Gran Gran carrying a platter of fresh fruit while Gran Gran brought a pitcher of fresh Thai tea and a container of cream. Hakoda snuck out a decanter of sake and small glasses for the "adults." Zuko grinned and felt as if his face would break from all the smiling. He loved the way the Kuviras and his uncle supported him, and he felt for the first time in a long while he was having a genuine family meal.

There was a comfortable silence as each person savored the flavors of the sweet and spicy red curry. Even Sokka was taking the time to enjoy the food instead of swallowing each bite whole. Katara snuck glances at Zuko with admiration. She smiled shyly as she took bites of the food. Korra was working heartily on her plate, but Asami looked as if she would cry. Iroh was the first to notice and spoke to her gently. "Is everything alright Mrs. Jiang?" She looked up embarrassed her cheeks tingeing pink. "Oh, there's nothing—absolutely nothing wrong! It's just…" her voice fell away. Everyone stopped eating now watching Asami and making the moment awkwardly uncomfortable.

Zuko looked worried. Was the food not to her liking? Maybe she thought it was disgusting! She was Fire Nation after all. Maybe he didn't do it right. He lowered his head in shame. He had hoped everyone would like the meal. Asami saw this and spoke up quickly. "Oh Zuko, Mr. Azulon, you misunderstand! Nothing is wrong. It's just that—I was one of the last of the citizens from the former Fire Nation to come to Ba Sing Se. Everything was so different: the food, the culture, the weather, even the architecture! I felt so alone and lost here until I met Korra." Asami smiled at her wife and Korra took her hand kissing it across the knuckles. Asami blushed and continued. "I didn't realize how much I missed my homeland until just now. Zuko, you made a dish that my mother used to make for me whenever I needed a pick me up. Tasting your food took me all the way back to the Caldera to her kitchen! I couldn't find the words to say how much I appreciate this meal. You are an excellent cook and thank you so much for giving me a piece of home again. "

Zuko blushed from his neck to his ears. He couldn't look her in the eyes because he knew he would do or say something embarrassing, so he just nodded and smiled trying not to blush and glow with pride at the same time. Iroh beamed at her compliment as well and agreed. "Yes, Zuko learned from the best, didn't you Zuko?" his uncle nudged and wiggled his eyebrows. Zuko chuckled at this and nodded. "Yes, this was my mother's recipe." He smiled sadly then continued eating. At the mention of his mother, both Sokka and Katara looked up at Zuko and then to each other. They shared an understanding look and grabbed the other's hand to give it a supportive grip. They too knew what it was like to only have memories like these of their mother. Hakoda and Gran-Gran glanced at each other a fleeting sorrow crossing their faces. Everyone at the table continued eating the meal quietly lost in their own thoughts and nostalgia.

Once most plates were clear, Iroh decided to break the silence and mood with a loud clap. "Alright everyone, who would like dessert? Tonight, I have made a very special treat for the Jiangs since they never got to use the coupons I sent them." He said. At this, Korra looked as if she could leap over the table and hug Iroh, "Is it what I think it is? Could it really be my favorite Mango Moonpeach tarts?" Iroh laughed deep from his belly. "Why yes, Detective! How ever did you guess?" He continued laughing from the sheer joy on her face. Asami facepalmed, shaking her head and chuckling. Korra continued raving and exclaiming how much she missed his tarts and how she couldn't wait for the Jasmine Dragon 2.0. Everyone else laughed along and smiled at the antics happening between the duo. "I'll go get the dessert plates," Katara volunteered. Zuko stood up with her. "I'll help too." He added.

In the kitchen, Katara began grabbing the small dessert plates from the top cabinet and passing them to Zuko. "I didn't know you could cook so well Zuko! Now there are four of us who can share kitchen duty." Katara exclaimed. Zuko blushed and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "It was one of those things my mother said I had to know how to do. She told me to never let it be said that any of her children were helpless and unable to fend for themselves when the time came. Maybe she knew her time on this earth wouldn't be that long…" His eyes dropped to his hands holding the stack of dishes and a sad aura fell over him. He sighed wearily. Katara stopped reaching for the plate in the cabinet looked at Zuko. She placed her hand on Zuko's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Zuko, your mother would be so proud of you if she could see how well you learned her lessons. She would be glad to know that you are carrying on her legacy and taking care of yourself. It's OK to miss her too, you know." Zuko nodded determinedly and gave a tiny smile. "I do know she's proud of me... I just wish I didn't have to lose her so soon. She was the balance in my life, and everything feels so off-center right now. Have you ever felt like that?" Zuko asked sincerely. It was Katara's turn to feel the weight of sadness. When she looked up her eyes were far away, drifting back in time. There was a pregnant silence before she answered. "I have felt like that Zuko, all the time. My mother brought joy to our home that I miss terribly. Our mothers were so young, weren't they? And they were the best of us taken away against our wills, but I do know that we'll see them again one day." She nodded assuredly and looked into Zuko's eyes. They mirrored her pain and her hope. Katara smiled at Zuko, patting his arm gently and shook herself free of the melancholy thoughts. "Let's get these plates back out before anyone gets the wrong idea about us." She chuckled. Zuko chuckled too but wondered what the wrong idea about them was? And would any idea about them be all that bad? These were thoughts for a long night walk in Ba Sing Se.

Korra and Asami fawned over the mango moonpeach tarts exclaiming over every flaky and sweet bite. Korra had five before she stopped herself (or more like her wife reminded her to mind her manners). Iroh beamed with joy at their enjoyment and of course, dessert could never be complete without a nice cup of tea from one of Iroh's special blends. People and tea moved from the dining table to the living room. Hakoda built a warm roaring fire in the fireplace and easy and friendly conversation flowed freely between all. Sokka and Zuko spoke of the upcoming Earth Rumble 2019 and their hopes of being able to still attend. Katara sat and chatted happily with Gran-Gran and Asami about tea and shopping in Ba Sing Se. Korra, Hakoda, and Iroh spoke of plans and hopes for the future, especially Zuko and Iroh's future.

As the night drew long, Korra stood and stretched her arms in satisfaction and yawned. She signaled to Asami who was just starting to drift into a light doze. "Babe, it's time to go." She pressed gently. Asami nodded and tried to stand up but listed for a moment landing on the tea set on the coffee table. Iroh had just made a new pot and the contents were still steaming. Asami gasped as the teapot flipped up the scalding hot liquid heading directly for her lap. Iroh and Zuko both reached for the teapot, but it was too late: Asami screamed bracing herself for a severe scalding burn. She sat on the floor with her eyes shut tightly but there was no burning sensation. There was nothing. She opened her eyes to a sight she never would have believed if she didn't see it for herself: The whole room seemed stopped as though time itself had frozen and so had the teapot! The contents were still hot and steaming in the pot. The tea that would have fallen stood suspended in midair. The tea that should have landed on Asami. Katara breathed heavily as she held the tea in place her hands stretched in a firm and rigid stance her eyes wide with shock and wonder. Her breath shuddered as she continued to hold the tea in place while Asami carefully slid from under it breathing deeply to keep from panicking. Korra pulled her wife back and held onto Asami tightly her heart pounding in terror over what almost became a terrible end to a wonderful night.

Katara inhaled sharply and called to her grandmother, "Gran-Gran, I—I don't know what to do with this! Ho—How do I put it down?" she cried. Gran-Gran spoke softly. "Do you feel your hold on the water in the tea, young one? "Katara nodded shakily. "Remember the dance from the ceremony? You know it is not just a dance it is a kata. Move the tea as if it is one with you. Feel the push and pull. Guide the water in the tea to the pot and to the table." Katara closed her eyes while still holding on to the tea. She felt for the faint push and pull of the water in her control and stopped. It wavered just for a moment and she gasped. There it was. It was a small gentle ocean current. Warm and soothing. She felt the fear drift away from her in the tide of her mind. She breathed softly and opened her eyes. Katara saw the liquid easing into the pot, her mind pushing and pulling with it, working it slowly out of the air and into the vessel. She continued to push and pull until she heard the faint 'clink' of the teapot as it landed on the tray. The room breathed a collective sigh of relief while Katara laughed shakily. Her voice amped with nervous excitement. "I'm a waterbender!" She shouted at her family. "I didn't even know! Oh my gosh… How did this happen?" Katara looked at her grandmother. "Gran-Gran? If I have always been a bender then why haven't I been able to bend water before now?" Gran-Gran smiled mischievously. "What makes you think you just started bending?" Everyone in the room turned to look at Gran-Gran. She smiled again. "I want to show you something, my dear. Sokka, go get my camera."

Sokka ran to Gran Gran's room as if his seat were on fire. He returned in less than thirty seconds with his grandmother's digital camera. Gran-Gran took her time turning it on to the distress of her impatient teenagers and Detective Korra who all crowded around her to look at the camera screen. "Ok everyone, back up a little so that I can breathe." Gran-Gran joked. She turned the camera to view mode and flipped through videos until she came to one from the night of the Atka Tungortok Ceremony. She allowed the video to play until she came to the dance of the women near the fire. Everyone watched with bated breath when Katara began her solo. As she danced, in the distance there were small lit fountains of water rising and falling, swirling with her motions. Everyone looked at one another curiously. There were no fountains in that alley only the bowls—Oh, the bowls of water that held the candles! The crew returned their attention to the screen in time to see the water freeze into beautiful ice shapes in time with Katara and the music. When Katara lowered her hands in the video, the ice became water again and returned to the bowls without a splash. For the first time, they realized that the candles were no longer lit in the bowls and Katara was a very powerful bender.

Katara nearly fainted from shock as she watched herself masterfully controlling the water behind her in the video. Hakoda held his hand to his mouth in wonder at how they could have missed something so important as the last known waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh smiled warmly. He was glad to see there was another bender that Zuko could relate to and learn from. It didn't hurt that she was his opposite element and his love interest. This would make for some good matchmaking opportunities. He couldn't wait to tell Tophia.

Sokka was the one to break the silence. "Well, don't think because you have the magic water that means you get to boss me around." He grumped. Korra and Zuko answered at the same time. "She already bosses you around Sokka." Sokka crossed his arms poking his lips out in a pout. "Well, don't think it means that you get to do it more." Katara broke into a wide grin and hugged her brother around his waist. "Don't worry Sokka, I'll only boss you as much as I have always bossed you unless you give me a reason to do otherwise." She looked up at her brother and winked at him. Sokka looked away pretending to pout and trying not to smile. Soon he and Katara were laughing and giggling at his silliness. I'm happy for you sis, really, I am." Sokka said sincerely.

Asami approached Katara quietly and bowed deeply before her in the traditional Fire Nation way. Katara's eyes were moons of amazement for she had never had anyone bestow such a deep and honorable bow to her before. She was going to stop her when Asami spoke. "Master Katara and I say Master because I don't think it will be very long before you are declared one, thank you for saving me tonight. We almost had a very tragic end to a beautiful evening if it weren't for you. Again, I say thank you and if there is any way I or Korra can help you, please, please, don't hesitate to ask." Asami came out of her bow and looked at Katara with true gratitude. Katara pulled Asami into a hug. "I'm just glad you're safe. It wouldn't do for my cousin-in-law to be hurt on my watch. We love you!" Asami smiled and then broke into a wide grin. "We love you all too!" Asami said happily.

Korra not wanting to miss out on the love, pulled Asami and Katara into a bear hug. "Group Hug!" she exclaimed and Sokka, Hakoda, Iroh and Gran-Gran joined in as well. Zuko stood aloof and watched as the group pulled into the hug. Katara poked her head out of the mass of huggers and said, "Zuko, being a part of the group means being a part of group hugs so bring it in…" Zuko grimaced as he inched his way over. Sokka grabbed him and pulled him into the center of the hug before he could getaway. The mass of bodies laughed at this and hugged a little tighter. Zuko groaned in distress and amusement. One could say with certainty that even though this group hug consisted of a "dead" man, a young man committed to an "asylum" a family of immigrants, two new benders and the police, they were truly a family and a family they would stay.

**A/N: OK guys what did you think of Katara's bending debut? The next chapter will have action amping up significantly. Ozai was thwarted quite embarrassingly by Dr. Wu and Azula has a secret... What is it? Do you think Azula and Zuko will reconcile? We also have Ang and Tophia action coming up next as well as Painted Blue action! I hope you're still with me cause we're just getting started...**


	10. Chapter 10--Not All Scars Are Visible

**A/N: OK. I had to put this chapter in because I needed to give a little insight into Azula because her actions are going to seem strange for canon Azula but make perfect sense for traumatized!BaSingSeAzula. This is history alluded to in previous chapters. Ozai is a monster...MONSTER! I think it's relevant because Azula is about to make some decisions that will change situations and truly make things happen in this story. It also gives more insight into Zuko and his motivations for Azula and why he was so reluctant before to leave. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters, settings, plot lines, yadda yadda yadda, got any grapes?

**Chapter 10: Not All Scars are visible**

Azula was a bender. She first confirmed it when she went to Mai's sleepover on Zuko's disastrous birthday night and the pillow in her hand started to smoke. She remembered being so angry at Zuko for rejecting her set up with Mai. Her emotions were activating her bending and this new knowledge became the fuel for nightmares for Azula. She knew that being a fire bender in this world was the equivalent of a death sentence. Her mind drifted back to a time when she was probably no more than five years old. She was playing in the back yard with her brother and building a dirt castle. It wasn't a grand edifice, but it was beautiful and perfectly sufficient for two children with wild and happy imaginations.

A shout and yell from a man's voice interrupted their fantasy and Azula jumped in surprise and terror. The screams were coming from inside the house. Zuko looked at her with wide and horrified eyes. The man was shouting about not being taken away. How he couldn't help he was born a bender, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. He called out over and over not to do this. The screams were quickly muffled and then silenced. Not long after their father stepped out into the back yard his hands covered in red. It was blood. She saw blood on her father's hands! She and Zuko sat closer to each other in fear. What happened to the man? Why was her father bloody? On some level, both she and Zuko knew that their father was responsible for the silence of the man and the blood was not his own.

Ozai looked at his children coolly. It was as if he was looking through them instead of at them. Zuko gripped Azula's hand tightly and she pressed herself closer to her brother. They did not know this man. Yes, he was their father but not the father that tickled her and made her laugh or joked around with Zuko with puns. This person was dangerous. Someone more sinister and crueler than she wanted to know. His look made it clear that what they saw and heard was as if they did not see nor hear. Zuko swallowed audibly and Azula shed silent tears. This would be a secret that moved to their deepest subconscious.

Azula blinked back to reality. She knew that she couldn't let her father know about her bending. She realized this quickly after she heard about her brother burning her father and the imminent destruction of the Jasmine Dragon and her uncle not long after. Her father spun the tale as a sad attempt of Zuko's to get rid of him and that he was such a weak bender that he couldn't finish the job. But Azula knew better than that: she knew that Zuko would never intentionally hurt anyone and Azula was sure that her father initiated the situation because Zuko skipped school… because of her. Guilt riddled her mind as she remembered her harsh and angry words. Words she would never be able to take back because Zuko would never be able to hear her apology. A heavy tear pooled in her eye and ran down her cheek. Her last memory of Zuko was the look on his face when she said she wished they weren't related. She had become the very thing she tried to protect them from. She had become the spirit and image of her father.

Without trying, Azula's mind drifted back to the night when everything changed between herself and her brother. Their mother had just been confined to hospice because doctors had not given her much time to live. No one could find the reason for her demise after months and months of testing and treatments. Ursa just couldn't or wouldn't get better. Her body was thin and gaunt and her eyes sunken. Her sallow skin reflected the loss of spark and health though she still tried to speak cheerfully to them. Zuko soaked up his mother's attention as if he would lose his life too if he didn't. Azula was too angry and bitter to enjoy the time she had left. Why would she have to be satisfied with crumbs of time thrown out by a treatment here or there? It wasn't fair! Why was her mother dying when there were other people in her life who deserved it more? Why do the spirits only take away the good people in the world? In her world? Azula sat morose and silent in the car that was sent to bring her and her brother home. Ozai hadn't even bothered to check on his children or bring them home from the center himself. In fact, the first night he didn't come home at all.

When Ozai finally did show up the next morning Azula's anger bubbled up into confrontation. She argued with her father and made her point clear that she didn't appreciate his lack of concern for their mother or them. She argued about his absenteeism. She argued about the fact that she knew he was at a house of ill repute when his _wife_ was dying. Ozai's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. She wasn't supposed to know that! How had Azula gotten that kind of information? Azula made it clear it was hers to know. She didn't care if she knew on some level that her father was a murderer and a cruel person. She didn't care. Maybe she wanted Ozai to send her on to the Spirit world. At least she could be with her mother there uninterrupted.

These confrontations continued throughout the final week of Ursa's life, but Ozai had had enough. Azula may be intelligent and cunning but Ozai was in charge and he'd be damned before he let a little child run him ragged with her incessant nagging. "Enough!" Ozai bellowed at Azula. Azula froze her eyes wide in surprise and astonishment. The fear in her eyes was highlighted by the roaring flames in the fireplace. Ozai raised his hand to strike her down hard when Zuko jumped in between them. He struck Zuko hard on the face drawing blood with the ring he wore on his pinky finger. Zuko's head swung to the left with the force of the hit. A spattering of blood hit the hardwood floor.

Zuko staggered as he attempted to stabilize himself. He stood shakily but determined not to let Ozai hit Azula. Ozai saw red. How dare this is impudent whelp attempt to stop him? These children have lost their minds! Ozai looked around for something to grab. He saw a log that was partially burned in the fireplace. He would teach this bastard who was in charge here. Zuko watched his father warily and pushed Azula back and away from Ozai. He attempted to back up too. They would get out of here tonight. There was no way they would continue to live with a monster who would strike down a nine-year-old girl who was right about her anger. Zuko didn't know how Azula found out, but Zuko knew of his father's infidelity for a while. He was going to hold Ozai off until they could sneak away. But they wouldn't have that chance.

Ozai grabbed the log in the fireplace and swung as hard as he could at Zuko. The smoldering log still hot with embers on the end slammed into Zuko's face at his left temple. The contact burned him immediately and set his hair around his ear on fire. The sickening smell of burning flesh and hair filled the air. The force of the hit sent him sprawling on the floor. Zuko didn't move. He was as still as death.

Ozai's drunken haze began to clear. _Shit. Shit! I-I killed him. Fuck! I just killed my kid!_ Ozai grabbed his head rocking on his haunches. This was not supposed to happen! He couldn't stand the boy and his weak ways, but he didn't want to kill him. Spirits damn him! Azula was having a conniption fit at the sight of her brother on the floor unconscious. He saved her life. He took the abuse for her. He…Azula called out her brother's name, but Zuko wasn't responding. He wasn't moving at all. _Zuzu…He…he's not moving! He's not moving!_ _He's not…_ "Father, he's not moving! Zuko's not moving!" Her thoughts became screams of terror that played like a broken record working to a fevered pitch. Ozai moved quicker than lightning and shook Azula like a rag doll. "Shut up girl! I know he's not moving. I didn't mean to do it!"

Azula looked at her father frozen in terror and fear for her own life. Would he kill her too? She hung suspended by her arm as Ozai held her to silence. His voice grew dark, ominous and strangely calm. "He fell. When the police ask what happened to him, the two of you were playing around in the living room and he was being clumsy and fell in the fire: He panicked when his skin burned, and he passed out on the floor." Ozai's look broached no argument. She was too afraid that she was next and only nodded her compliance. Ozai dropped Azula to the floor and walked over to the phone. He dialed 911. Within moments ambulance and police arrived at the scene. The paramedics worked quickly to stabilize Zuko's neck, hook up an I.V. and get him on a gurney to the ambulance. He was on his way to the hospital! They wouldn't do that if he was dead. Oh! Gods! Zuko's alive! This knowledge brought Ozai both incredible relief and terror. What was Zuko going to say when he awoke?

At the hospital, the police questioned Azula and Ozai for hours. They questioned them separately. Azula knew that her life was forfeit if she told what happened that night. She didn't have any bruises to speak of so that worked in Ozai's favor, though he couldn't explain away the bruise on the other side of Zuko's face. He just denied it and hoped that Azula held up her end. After a few hours, Zuko awoke. His father wasn't allowed to see him, but Azula was. When she saw her brother's bandaged face she cried out in both relief and sorrow. He took this for her. He almost died for her! It was too much. Azula rested her head on her brother's chest. Silent tears fell soaking into his gown. She felt a gentle hand on her head. She looked up to see her brother stroking her head to comfort her! It only made her cry harder.

At that moment, Azula knew that she would protect her brother from now on in the best way she knew. It would hurt him, but she couldn't let Zuko do this again. She would never have him be responsible for her life like this anymore. She wasn't worth it— but he was. He was the best of them. She would protect her brother from now on even if it meant she had to turn against him. She held onto Zuko's hand and sat with him. This was the last time she would be able to openly show her brother affection. She would start protecting him today. It's what her mother would want. They didn't speak openly, but the look in Zuko's eye said he understood what had happened and what had to happen next. The police would be questioning him soon. If they told the truth, there is no way their father would let them live. Zuko would take this loss if it meant giving himself and his sister a fighting chance.

As Azula thought back to that day in the hospital, she wept openly now remembering how she blatantly lied to the police to her father's triumph and her familial relationship's demise. Zuko just didn't answer one way or another. That silly police officer Detective Jiang knew the truth: it was evident in the way she spoke to Zuko, but she didn't know their father. Detective Jiang was too sharp and could read people too well, but Zuko was determined to do this last act to save himself and his sister. The detective tried to convince Zuko to tell the truth and that they could protect them, but it was to no avail. Zuko and Azula knew what she didn't about their father: he was a monster who would not lose and wasn't afraid to kill his own children over it.

Azula kept wiping the tears away trying to get herself under control before her father returned from work. It wouldn't do to be caught in a moment of weakness. She had to do something to save herself after the eventual moment of truth. Once her father finds out she's a bender she's as good as dead. Maybe she could find some help the same way Zuko did. He had people who would fight for him. When it was time for him to request guardianship with Uncle, he had a slew of people willing to testify on his behalf without fear, including Detective Jiang. Although Mai and Ty Lee would never tell her secret about the bending, they weren't like Zuko or his friends, they would do whatever it took to save themselves. She couldn't trust them with what she planned to do. She needed someone who could help her get out of this situation. Though his circumstances weren't ideal, Zuko was safe from her father. It was her turn now: Azula had to save herself. She looked in her vanity mirror. Her face was blotchy and red from crying. She had to remedy that before her father returned. Ozai had an uncanny ability to smell weakness and fear and capitalize on it. She gathered up her towel to take to her shower. As she passed Zuko's old room a twinge of guilt returned over the ways she would do things to irritate him like hog the bathroom and tattle on him for stupid rules her father made. When she got out of this situation and Zuko was better, she promised herself she would treat her brother with the respect he deserved, if he was willing to talk to her.

Azula just finished her shower when she heard her father arrive home. Wrapped up in a towel, Azula hurried to get to her room so she could put on the clothes she laid out on her bed. As she entered the hallway, her father stood in the center of her door effectively blocking it. Azula felt suddenly exposed and a creeping nervousness walked up her spine. "Good evening Father. I trust your day went well." She greeted. Ozai said nothing. He stared at his daughter looking up and down over her as if he was inspecting her. Azula was about to ask her father if she could help him with something when he stepped closer to her. She froze in place her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what this was about, but this situation screamed danger. Ozai walked around her in a circle, predatory and calculating. "You've just gotten out of the shower?" he queried. Azula tried to keep her father in her line of sight. "Um, yes. I did. Why do you ask?" She crossed her arms protectively over herself. He smirked. "Need to know, and you don't need to know." Azula was beyond nervous now. This was a new boundary that was being tested and she wasn't sure why. Ozai leaned in and touched her shoulder with one finger. Azula thought she would faint.

"Hmmn." He grunted. "You're already dry. How do you suppose that happened, daughter?" Azula's mind began racing. No, no, no! He thinks I'm a bender! Does he know for sure? Could Mai or Ty Lee have said something? Now was not the time to panic. She may still have a chance. Azula scowled in annoyance. "Father, what's going on and what would my being dry have to do with it? I am standing in the middle of a hallway…in a towel…in front of my father…air drying rather uncomfortably I might add." Ozai chuckled. "Probably nothing. I could just be paranoid. I'll let you go dress now daughter." Ozai stepped to the side to allow Azula to pass. As she got to her bedroom door Ozai added, "Did you know it's not uncommon for multiple benders to be born in a family with strong lines? We come from the strongest of lines, you know." Azula nodded but didn't look at her father as she went into her bedroom.

Azula closed the door to her room and leaned against it wearily. Shit. He knows or at least he thinks he knows. Azula was sure now that her father suspected she was a bender, but unless she bent in front of him, he was only speculating. It was now or never if she was going to make it out of this situation alive. Her mind reeled with the possible solutions, but none made any sense in a way that would prevent her father from finding out. She was stuck. Until she could find a way out, Azula had to continue to pretend that everything was normal. She would dress the part, keep her emotions in check and wait until the right opportunity presented itself. Azula resisted the tears that threatened to fall again. She would not give her father the satisfaction of seeing her distressed. She was going to be OK. She had to believe that for both her sake and her brother's.


	11. Chapter 11--Once Upon A Sleepover

**A/N: Guys, this is probably going to be my last post until I go on Thanksgiving Break (U.S.) next week. Painted Blue action is coming I promise and so are the fireworks that you've all been looking for between our favorite benders. I like the way I've written Toph as Tophia in this story and the way she relates to her friends. She's still brash and forward but she doesn't have the deep rebellious streak of her great great great great grandmother. She and Katara don't have as much of the mothering tension that ATLA Toph and Katara do, because this Poppy Bei Fong is a little more present I think. Hakoda is just the bee's knees to me! He is still absent-like but he's local I got a job absent rather than I went off to fight a war while my kids raise themselves absent. Big difference. He is actually involved with them and is being a surrogate father to Zuko too. I don't think Lao Bei Fong is evil, he just doesn't consider the company he keeps. When it comes to other's business and dealings, he figures don't ask, don't ask. Ozai creeps me out. I almost feel like he is a presence rather than a character. Perhaps he is the embodiment of evil and that's why he can't be anything other than that and be Ozai in all of these fanfics. I really am looking for his end to be tragic and justified in mine. He's kind of that unredeemable person. The one you don't have any hope for because he's too far gone. You just gotta put em down. On that note, Azula is not. Unredeemable that is. She's a kid who has survived tremendous trauma and who had a skewed view of protecting her brother. I hope you like the turn of events in this chapter... As always let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen next!**

**Oh! One more thing: If you are joining my story at this point, I recommend that you go back and read from the beginning if you have not. There are tidbits and situations that will answer some of the questions I have been getting about characters and certain ideas. I hope that you are enjoying this as much as I am. All the love!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own anything in the ATLA universe except my own ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 11—Once Upon A Sleepover**

"HaHa! It is time that, I, Tophia Qiang Bei Fong, show my quality! Prepare yourself to be defeated Twinkletoes!"She pointed her hands in Ang's direction and flicked her wrist. The ground rumbled with the force of Tophia's rock platform crashing into the ground near the patio. Chameleonbirds and squirrelbats scurried to get away from the "earthquake" and "tornado" that practically destroyed their living spaces every week. Tophia and Ang sparred regularly in Tophia's garden to give the benders a chance to sharpen their skills and exercise their wits. Ang decided that the terra firma was turning out to be a problem, so he jumped up into a tall sturdy branch of a nearby tree. "Stay on the ground, Twinkletoes!" Tophia taunted. Ang would not be daunted. He threw his voice using his wind powers to sound as if he were coming from the other side of the yard. "What? And let you pinpoint my location to crush my airbender soul? Nah, I'm good." Ang floated down from his perch on the tree to land on a ball of air just above the ground.

"Coward." Tophia grunted.

"Bully." Ang retorted.

Tophia chuckled. "Well, no one will ever accuse this Ang of holding back." Ang scoffed at her insinuation that his past life was a pansy and allowed himself to land on the ground. As soon as he touched down, he flipped backward to avoid the earth cuffs Tophia attempted to place around his ankles. Ang used his arms like wings to slow his fall and touched down without a sound. "Nice try Bandit." He teased. Tophia snapped her fingers in disappointment. "You caught on to my tricks. I guess I'll have to come up with something else for next time." She laughed. "We do this every time, Tophia!" Ang teased. His face grew serious. "I really do hope that my father will work out this bender's rights bill soon. It's so hard not to be able to bend to our full potential. It's even worse for people like Zuko whose culture kills people for being the type of bender they are. What if many of the murders that occur in Ba Sing Se annually are a result of bender genocide? We could really be saving lives with this bill."

Tophia was thoughtful. "True, but there would have to be strict penalties and consequences for those who would kill or hurt a bender with prejudice, and how do you even determine prejudice? What if there are benders who commit crimes with their powers? That's something that would have to be regulated as well." Ang hummed in agreement. "Well, that's one of the reasons this bill is taking so long to get voted on. So many considerations on many sides."

"Tophia flipped her hand up. The platform she dropped near the patio turned over and became the patch of missing grass she pulled up earlier. Tophia began cleaning up the boulders, rocks and debris she threw around the yard at Ang during their spar. Just as the last rock fell in place, her mother Poppy Bei Fong, walked out onto the patio overlooking the garden. The yard looked as if it had never been bothered. "Tophie, it's time to come in! Guests will be arriving in a few hours and you still need to get ready." Tophia frowned. She turned in the direction of her mother and sighed. "Yes mother. I'm coming. Do I really have to do this now? It doesn't take a long time for me to get ready, you know." Poppy completely disregarded her daughter's words and spoke as if she had just raved about the opportunity of spending hours in preparation for the gala her family was hosting tonight. "Oh Tophie, you know that it will take much more than a spit bath and a brush to make you presentable enough tonight! Come along: we don't want to keep the stylist waiting." Ang snickered at Tophia's misery until Poppy called after him as well. He froze. "Ang, don't you think you should be getting home to get dressed as well? You'll need this time for your mother to work her magic too." Ang grimaced a smile and bowed. "Yes, ma'am, you are right. I will see you later tonight Tophia, Mrs. Bei Fong." Tophia snorted. It felt good to not be the only recipient of her mother's backhanded encouragement.

Breathe in, Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. The candlelight rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. The study glowed with a pulsing light from the response of the flames. The candles took much longer to burn down now than when Zuko first started a month ago. He was becoming more comfortable with his fire meditation and his bending. Ever since Katara discovered her waterbending, Zuko wanted to do better with his own bending and learn whatever he could from his uncle while confined. He hoped one day soon to be able to use his bending katas. Of course, those katas could be done inside without fire in the study, but he was not safe enough yet to take them outdoors.

Speaking of outdoors, when was the last time Zuko breathed the free air? He wasn't nearly as stir crazy as he was in the first couple of months, but this was getting ridiculous! He needed to go outside. Luckily for him, the entire Kuvira family was going to Tophia's house for some fancy gala that her parents were hosting. He knew that anyone who was anyone in the middle and upper rings would be in attendance which meant "Detective Hakoda", would not be available to stop him from going out even if it was only for a little while. It also meant his father would be in attendance as well. Gran-Gran and Iroh had a long day with Pai Sho and retired early for the evening. How they managed to tire out from a board game was beyond him. Nevertheless, it was a lucky thing for him: he wanted to get some air and see how things were progressing with the merchant's row case. Were there any more fires? What about the Mo Zhou murder? He still hadn't figured out who took the blame for that death and why. He felt deep down that the situation with his father and Mo Zhou are connected. Zuko promised himself that he only wanted to observe tonight and not engage or do anything that would interfere in Detective Jiang's case.

Katara took one last look in the mirror before stepping out of her room. The navy-blue maxi gown with Swarovski ™ spaghetti straps accentuated her coppery brown skin and cobalt blue eyes. She had her hair pinned in a neat and elegant coif with ringlets falling gently on the sides of her face. The matching comb, teardrop earrings, bracelet and pendant necklace gave her a flawlessly finished look. Sokka and Hakoda whistled long and low. "You look amazing, sis!" Sokka complemented. "There will be many jealous men and ladies at the gala tonight: I will be walking with the most beautiful belle of the ball for sure." Hakoda declared. Katara blushed bashfully. "Aww, thanks, you guys! I love this dress. It was so nice of mom to save it for me." The trio smiled sadly.

Zuko stepped out of the study just in time to see the Kuviras gathering in the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks: Katara looked like a model out of a magazine. Her long form-fitting dress accentuated everything he loved about her. The jewelry she wore made her look like royalty. She was worthy of anyone's throne in Zuko's opinion. She stood shyly next to her father and waited…and waited. Sokka went up to Zuko and smacked him on the back of the head and stage whispered, "Say something already, doofus!" Zuko stammered trying to think of something to say and his voice pitched two octaves higher "You, um … wow. You, uh. Eh, K-Katara…*sigh* you look really nice tonight." Zuko inwardly died and revived a few times at his total ineptitude when it comes to Katara. He wanted to facepalm, but Sokka and Hakoda beat him to it.

Katara flashed him her most genuine smile. "Thanks, Zuko, it's nice to be appreciated." Zuko grimaced a smile and inwardly kicked himself. _You look nice? You look nice!? That's all you could think of when the girl of your dreams looked like an absolute goddess? Smooth Zuko…smooth. If she ends up going out with someone else, you totally deserve it…_Sokka shook his head in pity as he moved to grab his coat by the door. Hakoda inwardly rejoiced because his precious daughter was still boy free and safe. As long as Zuko remained awkward and inept his baby girl was fine. And Katara? Well, Katara hadn't given up hope that Zuko would one day find his courage. Zuko was just grateful they were leaving now so that he could mourn in solitude.

Azula adjusted the sequined red halter on her gown and checked her makeup. As always, done perfectly to the last detail. _My stylist Gigi always does a remarkable job on my face._ Azula thought to herself. Her hair fell loose in wavy ringlets around her bare shoulders and the strappy silver shoes accented her ruby red toes. Azula would have preferred not to attend the gala hosted by the Bei Fongs with her father, but he rarely allows her out of his sight now since their confrontation in the hallway. She knew that the who's who of Ba Sing Se society would be there which meant Mai and Ty Lee would be there as well. Hopefully, she would be able to have a quasi-normal night with her friends. Ozai called up to Azula signifying it was time for them to make their way to the soiree. Azula grabbed a greyish-white fur stole and walked down the stairs to her father's study.

As expected, the home of Lao and Poppy Bei Fong was teeming with guests from all over Ba Sing Se. There had to be a few hundred in attendance: their home was large enough to accommodate them all. Guests were checked at the door and escorted into various rooms and areas to mingle and partake of hors d'oeuvres before dinner was served. The halls were a riot of colors overflowing with participants dressed in the hues of their representative nations. Wine and other beverages flowed freely as the trains and shawls on the women's gowns.

The Kuviras were greeted warmly as they entered the affair. Hakoda and his family were well-liked by merchants and city representatives alike. They knew Hakoda Kuvira to be an upright and friendly man who always stood up for what was best for the people. Many wished that he was on the King's Advisory Council instead of some who were clearly on the council for the prestige and access to wealth that it brought them. Unbeknownst to him, if Hakoda Kuvira was in support of a bill or initiative, many on the council took that into consideration because Hakoda was not one to support anything without thought of the people first and wisdom. It was a very good idea to have Hakoda's support on your side. Lao Bei Fong made it his point to greet the family personally.

"Hakoda! So wonderful of you to be with us tonight. Look at your beautiful family!" Lao greeted warmly. Hakoda greeted Lao in turn with a friendly, yet sturdy Tribal handshake. "Indeed Lao, thank you so much for inviting us. You've met my children Sokka and Katara, haven't you?" Lao took in the handsome appearance of Hakoda's children, especially his daughter who looked every inch the princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Lao smiled, "Yes, Yes! It is truly my honor to have you all here. Your daughter is friends with my daughter Tophia, isn't that right? Please enjoy yourselves tonight." At this Katara smiled, "Is Tophia around? I would love to speak with her." Poppy Bei Fong appeared at that moment and cheerfully said, "I'd be happy to escort you to Tophie." She took Katara's hand and led her gently. She leaned in closer and whispered, "Perhaps you can convince her to come out of the terrible funk she's in." Katara smiled and looked back to her father and brother who waved her on cheerfully. Lao led Hakoda into a room where many of the council members and wealthy merchants including Suki's father were conversing. Sokka waved his father goodbye and went to go see where Suki was hiding. He hoped they could get in a little "quality time" while parents were distracted.

Ozai and Azula arrived not long after the Kuviras. Ozai strode in as if he owned the place. His haughty demeanor and sense of entitlement was a stark contrast to the friendly and down to earth dignity of Hakoda Kuvira. Many people cleared a wide berth for Councilman Azulon, lest they somehow trigger his volatile temper and disdain. It was clear that many did not like him or his daughter. Most of the children told their parents of how Azula treated or rather mistreated her brother and how they felt she is just as much to blame for Zuko's "breakdown" as her father. Whispers and side-eyed looks followed the Azulons as they made their way inside. Very few greeted them with any sort of enthusiasm. Ozai ignored their looks and whispers and exuded an air of superiority. He cared not for their opinions for soon enough he would own them all. Azula noted their reception and knew that this was not how she wanted to live the rest of her life. It saddened her to know that people felt she was just as responsible as her father for harming Zuko. She hoped that she would be able to change people's perceptions of her one day. But for now, Azula wore a mask of placid indifference as she walked into the grand estate and moved quickly to see if she could find her friends Mai and Ty Lee. Ozai grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing server and made his way to the room where he knew the councilmembers would convene.

Katara and Poppy walked up to Tophia's bedroom door and knocked quietly. Tophia is silent in the hopes that her mother would just go away. The shoes she's wearing make it difficult for her to tell what's happening around her and she doesn't perceive the other person standing with her. Poppy knocks again. "Tophia, please open the door. We have guests and you should be down with us to greet them." Tophia scoffed, "Oh please, they don't care about us like that! I don't want to go to this stupid gala. All people are going to do is eat, gossip and talk politics. I don't want to hear it, and I don't like these shoes: they hurt my feet and I can't see a thing! Poppy giggled. "Silly girl, the shoes are fine. You would rather walk around barefoot like some backwoods child. It's not becoming, and you should want to represent our family well. Tophia met her reply with silence. Katara motioned to Poppy that she would like to try. Poppy stepped aside giving her the look that said, "by all means, please." Katara knocked and said, "Hey Phi Phi, it's Katara. May I come in?"

Tophia flung the door open and pulled Katara in quickly shutting and locking the door just as quickly. Poppy stood at the door her mouth agape at her daughter's rejection. She shook her head and looked wistfully at the door. She hoped Katara would have better luck in convincing her daughter's cooperation and walked away back to the gala which was now in full swing. Tophia plopped back down on her bed, "Oh thank God, I thought she'd never leave!" Katara scrunched her nose at Tophia's rudeness towards her mother, but decided she'd deal with that later. "So, what's with the hermit act, Phi Phi?" Katara asked. Tophia sighed. "I hate these events! My parents spend all this time and money to impress people they don't even like to get more of what they already have enough of in abundance! It's so stupid…I think I'd feel better if I thought that they were at least doing some of this to help people less fortunate than them or to benefit the city, but it's only to benefit themselves: to expand their businesses and make more money for them and their associates like Councilman Azulon. You know what? That Councilman really is a terrible human and I understand why Zuko wanted to get away from him! He's cruel and disrespectful and generally unlikeable. It makes me question what his daughter is going through. I don't want to be around people like him." Tophia crossed her arms in defiance.

Katara was thoughtful. "Phi Phi, this may be an opportunity for us to help my dad and Korra with the case. Think about it: We have a unique situation here. Anyone who is anyone is present tonight and none of them can resist a good gossip. We could find out more about what your father and Azulon are planning and maybe even their next moves if we play our cards right, but we must get out there. So, what's it gonna take? Tophia considered Katara's words carefully. "Ok, I see your point. I think we could put our genius brains to work on this, but I need one thing." Katara looked skeptical. "Ok, what is it?" "We've got to get rid of these goddamn shoes! I will not wear them…" Katara laughed at Tophia's persistence then suddenly her eyes lit up. "I think I might have a worthy compromise…" Tophia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. That's the stuff. Sugar Queen, you are one savvy cookie! This is going to work." Tophia lifted her gown off the ground slightly revealing the uncomfortable shoes her mother made her wear, but unbeknownst to any who looked down, the shoes were missing parts of the sole so that Tophia could connect with the "earth." Her vision wasn't 100%, but she was able to perceive much more around her and she felt comfortable enough to endure a few hours of social torture. Katara offered her arm to Tophia. "Let's get downstairs before your mother starts to worry. Your shoes are lovely and perfectly complement your dress. Your mother will be so pleased that you decided to cooperate." Tophia winked at Katara and stifled a snicker. "Yes, Mother will be quite pleased…"

Poppy Bei Fong was pleased. Not only was Tophia downstairs properly greeting and mingling with guests, but she was also wearing the shoes Poppy picked out for her! She didn't know how Katara Kuvira got her daughter to cooperate, but she would make sure to thank her personally for being such a good friend to her daughter. Katara and Tophia continued to "work" the room greeting the spouses and children of the councilmen and diplomats in attendance. Gossip flowed as abundantly as the wine and spirits being served and both girls heard and "saw" things they would much rather forget. Tophia made a mental note to tell Katara to advise her brother to use "protection" next time. She shuddered from the sight. They were tucked away in a storage room far on the other side of the house, but it wasn't far enough. That was more of Sokka and Suki than Tophia ever desired to "see." Tophia cleared her mind and used her superior hearing and vibration sense to listen in on conversations that occurred near them tucking away pieces of information here and there for later. She would debrief with Sugar Queen later that night. Looks like a sleepover was in order…

Ang and his family arrived just in time for dinner. He apologized sheepishly for being late touting that it was his fault. Tophia shrugged and told him he didn't miss much and that his arrival was perfectly advantageous. Tophia and Katara filled him in on the plan and Ang was all in. He agreed to follow his father for a while and see what he could glean from the councilmen and diplomats in attendance. He would touch base with them later to fill Tophia and Katara in on what he gathered during his reconnaissance.

On the other side of the house, Azula was miserable—Mai and Ty Lee were not in attendance this time and Azula was all alone. She saw their parents and wondered what would prevent the girls from coming to the biggest event of the year. She suspected it may have something to do with her father, but she wasn't entirely certain. In fact, none of the attendees her age bothered to talk to her. She was being treated like a pariah. She figured they didn't want to risk making a false move and potentially creating problems for their parents, so they just cleared a wide berth and talked amongst themselves. She knew leaving the gala without permission would be the equivalent of asking for a bruising, so she got up from the seat she occupied most of the night and found her way outside to an empty courtyard. The garden was lush despite it being the middle of winter. She supposed money made it possible to defy even the seasons. Money seemed to be the answer to everything in her world. She wished she had her own so that she could get as far away from Ba Sing Se and her father as she could and never look back. Azula had reached her wit's end.

The walls of time were closing in on her and she was sure that the end was nigh. She just didn't know who she could trust or who she could talk to. The frustration welled up in her until she couldn't take it anymore. It started with one tear and then another. Before long, she was sitting in the cold grass weeping bitterly. She was losing control and she knew it was only a matter of time before she or her father did something drastic. Azula considered running away consequences be damned, but where would she go? Who would be willing to take in the daughter of one of the most notorious councilmen in Ba Sing Se in without fear? She just doesn't know who to trust! She doubled over in pain and angst her breath catching between sobs when she heard a voice, "Hey, is everything OK, Azula?" Azula looked up sharply, her makeup destroyed, and tears mingled with mascara streaking her face. She attempted in vain to wipe the tears away. She smudged her face with her arms and the mess streaked further which only made Azula cry harder. She was a mess. Her life was a mess and now someone knew. She was a goner.

Tophia stepped closer to Azula. "Don't freak out Ok. I can't see you anyway and it's just us two for now. You wanna talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener." she teased. Azula chuffed at her attempt to be humorous but her tears slowed. "How do you know no one's out there?" Azula asked nervously her voice and body shaking like a leaf. Tophia checked Azula's heart rate. Erratic and fast. Her breathing panicked. This girl was terrified of something. She knew the best way to get her to open up was to be straightforward. "Because…I can feel whether or not someone is around by their vibrations through my bending. That's how I knew you were out here. I "saw" you come outside and I feel your vibrations. Azula wiped tears away and sat up surprised. Her voice was heavy and nasally from crying. "You're a bender? I didn't think there were any more earth benders." She said as she continued wiping tears with her hands.

Tophia answered gently, "There aren't many benders in general, but there are more than people think. Like you, right? You're a bender aren't you Azula?" With that, Azula began crying anew. Her secret was out, and she didn't tell a soul! Tophia went down to Azula and put her hand on her shoulder. "Wait, please don't cry! I don't have any tissues with me and I'm pretty sure you look a hot mess right now. Your secret is safe. I won't tell anyone. I know it's dangerous for you to be a firebender, and I know your father is a psycho. Trust me. I was there when he tried to take Zuko from the Jasmine Dragon. I would never let that man hurt anyone if it's in my power to do it." Azula shivered from the cold and thoughts of her father. She tried to get her crying under control. "Y-You would do that for me? You don't even know me…" Azula whispered. Tophia shrugged. "I think a lot of people misunderstand you because of your father. I don't have to know you to know that you and your brother have endured a lot by his hand. He really is a dick. I wanna help you if I can. Do you trust me?"

Azula admired the pluckiness of the blind girl who knew more than she let on. She didn't really have much of a choice, but she felt like she could trust Lao's daughter. Azula nodded "I trust you." Tophia nodded as well and said, "Ang, Katara you can come on out now. Shame on you for eavesdropping! I know you thought I couldn't see you. Give Azula the tissues would you, Sugar Queen?" Katara and Ang walked over sheepishly. Katara spoke up first. "Sorry about that. We didn't want to startle Azula and we figured you thought it was Ok since you were going to tell us anyway. There is no way we can't be a part of this knowing what we know." Azula's eyes widened in surprise. What did they know? Katara passed the box of tissues over and smiled. "Your secret is safe with us too, Azula. We were all there when your father tried to hurt Zuko at the Jasmine Dragon. Being who you are shouldn't constitute a death sentence. We want to help." Azula breathed a heavy shuddering sigh of relief. She finally understood why Zuko was so close to these people. They didn't even know her that well but cared enough about her that they didn't want to see her hurt. They were good for the sake of doing and being good not because of what they stood to gain from it. She noted sadly that their parents were all people that were well-liked and admired by others for their characters: Ambassador Kuvira, Councilman Gyatso and his wife, even the Bei Fongs.

Tophia had an idea to get Azula away from her father at least for the night so that they could talk freely. She decided to play the indulged daddy's girl and invite Azula, Katara, and Suki over for the sleepover. Her father wouldn't say no, and her mother would just be thrilled that Tophia was socializing with other girls of society. Well, other girls in general. Ozai was still trying to stay in Lao Bei Fong's good graces after the Jasmine Dragon near fiasco. Lao was not keen on doing dirty business and almost pulled his support after Iroh's "death." Ozai would gladly allow it so that he could continue with his plans and would more than likely go along with the idea with no protest. They all agreed that Ang and Sokka would sneak up for a little while after to confer with the girls and then sneak out later to keep down suspicions.

With all the details secured, Tophia felt for anyone in the general vicinity so that they could get Azula to a bathroom to freshen up. When Tophia knew the coast was clear, Katara and Azula hurried up the stairs to Tophia's bedroom. Once Tophia knew Azula and Katara made it safely, Tophia and Ang walked casually together back to the party to dispel any suspicions before they occurred. The duo walked around the corner just in time for Poppy Bei Fong to spot them. "Oh, Ang! Tophie! You're just in time! Your father was just about to give a toast. Tophia said with little enthusiasm "Yay." Poppy ignored her daughter's sarcasm and passed two cups of punch to the children. Tophia leaned close to Ang and whispered, "Oh, this should be good." Ang rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of concern. "Somehow I don't believe that coming from you Tophia." Tophia hid her grin while sipping from her glass.

Lao tapped his glass with a knife to gather the attention of all who were present. He stood on a stage assembled just for the occasion. "To my honored guests, on behalf of my family and I, we welcome you to our annual winter gala." Thunderous applause filled the room and Lao raised his hands to continue. "As you know this season has been filled with sorrow and tragedies. We have suffered losses and seen one of our dearest and longest standng landmarks destroyed. We lost good people who were the heart and soul of our city, like Iroh Azulon." Murmurs filled the room as people remembered the fire which claimed both the Jasmine Dragon and its owner only a couple of months prior. Some reminisced on the two other shops that fell victim to unexplained fires within the same time frame.

Lao continued his voice strong. "We don't know why these tragedies befell some in this way, and we mourn with those who mourn, but we as a city must remain strong and "never give up without a fight"! Patriotic cheers rose up at the famous catchphrase of Ba Sing Se. "From the ashes of our lost memories and hopes, we will rise to develop and grow into a new and prosperous city. Exciting changes are coming to the middle ring and with your support, we will bring new life and industry back to our city which will grow out of these seeds of tragedy into a new and progressive metropolis for the future." Lao raised his glass in salute. "Out of the ashes of the past, into a new and brighter future. To the future!" Attendees raised their glasses in turn and shouted, "To the future!"

People drank deeply in honor of those people gone but not forgotten and to what they hoped would be an exciting transition for the middle ring. Ozai stood in the background smiling at the clueless crowd. He smirked behind his glass reveling at how smoothly things have been going thus far. So caught up in his thoughts, Ozai didn't notice Hakoda Kuvira watching him across the room. Hakoda didn't have to wonder what Ozai was thinking because he knew. It was only a matter of time before Ozai's luck ran out and Hakoda wanted to be there when it did. He wanted Ozai to put out enough rope to hang himself for all the people who suffered at his hand, not just those unfortunate merchants and Hakoda drank to that. Ang and Tophia sipped their beverages pensively. Many of these partygoers had no idea how some of these "lost memories and hopes" came about by people right here in this room. They hoped to rectify that soon with the information they gathered tonight.

On the other side of the quiet city, a masked figure leaped to the next rooftop. He ran across silently, imperceptibly as he looked around for any information that he could use to help Detective Korra's case. He paused momentarily at the rooftop next to where the Jasmine Dragon once stood. He briefly saw his former home in its glory and knew that he would do whatever it took to bring it back for his uncle, for his friends, and for the city of Ba Sing Se. Zuko looked across the city skyline and noted the empty space where two other shops were burned out. He observed that the shops adjacent were also closed as a result of the "fire damage" because of their proximity.

As Zuko continued to gaze at the Merchant's row skyline he noticed a pattern emerge. The shops that were burned or damaged from the recent fires were all shops that housed families and had been there for thirty years or more: Shops that represented the older values of the middle ring and stood in the center of Merchant's row. Shops that had been inherited in some cases or bought from retiring merchants in others. A centralized location that served as a one-stop-shop for those living near the area. Prime real estate if you knew how to look. The older merchants were all owners who were near or approaching retirement and would not have the fight or desire to confront those who were attempting to shut them down or remove them. People who would be easier to intimidate. The appearance of the older shops clashed with the shinier newer shops on the avenues farther back from the center. The newer shops also did not have apartments above them and were close to the more modern and recent housing developments. With a clearer picture, Zuko knew that he needed to talk with his friends about his discovery so that they could tell Korra. Sokka texted him to say that they would be hanging at Tophia's after the party. He would FaceTube ™ them turned himself around running back across the roof to make his way back to the house before the Hakoda returned home. It would not be a good idea for Zuko to get caught knowing that he was being trusted to remain in place. He needed Hakoda to trust that he would cooperate even though he knew he was defying him at the same time. God forbid his uncle or Gran-Gran to wake up to discover he's not there. He would take baby steps with his freedom.

Just as Tophia suspected, asking her parents to do the sleepover was a breeze. Hakoda Kuvira had no problem with Katara staying over secretly knowing that the girls probably had much to discuss. He told Lao that he thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for the girls to bond and spend time together. Suki's parents didn't mind either mainly because it was Katara and not Sokka staying over. Ozai was the only parent who had questions about his daughter staying for a sleepover. He never knew Azula to associate with anyone other than Mai and Ty Lee. He certainly didn't see how Azula would want to befriend the blind Bei Fong girl though they were the same age. Azula had a disdain for disabilities and that sort of thing normally he thought. Ozai arranged for Azula's friends not to attend the gala purposely. He was hoping that his daughter would be so out of sorts that she would have an "incident" to prove that she was a bender. He never expected that Azula would be open to this and it made him suspicious. This was a situation that was out of his control. He knew how it would look to Lao and Poppy if he was the only parent to say no. He didn't want to create any problems between himself and Lao now that things were on the up with the development project in the Middle Ring. He knew how to get the information he needed out of his daughter and he would question her as soon as she returned home the next day.

Before he left for the evening, Ozai pulled his daughter to the side and whispered harshly, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you don't fool me. If you think you can get away from me, you are sadly mistaken. You will not embarrass me or this family do you understand? You are mine—Mine to do as I please. I only allow you to live because you haven't openly revealed your bending to me, but you will make a mistake and I will deal with you. Have fun tonight." Ozai smiled at Azula as if he had not just threatened to end her and gave her arm a painful squeeze that to others appeared affectionate. Azula gave a weak smile and held her arms, straining to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Ozai thanked the Bei Fongs for their hospitality, nodded to the others present, and turned on his heel to leave for the night.

Tophia walked up to Azula once Ozai was out of the house and whispered. "Don't worry. That mofo's going down. He's afraid. I felt it in his heartbeat. Your father's not in control of this so it scares him. Don't let him intimidate you. Come on." Tophia placed her arm in the crook of Azula's and pulled her back toward the rest of the crew. Azula placed her hand on Tophia's and gave it a squeeze. Tophia has been her angel tonight and has given her courage. She was ready to do whatever it takes to be free from her father's madness. She desperately hoped they could help her.

Hakoda Kuvira, Lao Bei Fong and Councilman Han Gyatso sat chatting in Lao's study over drinks and cigars. A warm fire was burning bright while the three men sat in armchairs talking about some of the opinions they encountered tonight. Poppy Bei Fong and Yangchen Gyatso escaped to Poppy's parlor to have tea and plan the next gathering of the High Society Ladies Club. This left the girls along with Ang and Sokka free to meet for a while in Tophia's bedroom.

Tophia closed the door to her bedroom and locked it. She placed her hand on the floor to pinpoint everyone's locations in the house and smiled. "Ok everyone, as long as we keep our voices down we should be able to speak freely. Sokka and I disabled the intercom system in this room a while ago." They all stared at Tophia and Sokka incredulously. Sokka jumped to their defense "What? Her parents were eavesdropping, and I wanted to see what the insides of the intercom looked like. It was a very useful study…" Katara rolled her eyes and spoke next. "Seriously guys, can we get to the point? We don't have a lot of time and we need to find out what everyone knows. People's lives are at stake here…literally." Azula appreciated Katara's no-nonsense approach. She could understand why Zuko fancied her. Ok Sokka, Ang, what did you find out tonight? She asked.

Ang went first. "Well, firstly there are about twenty to twenty-five merchants who were present tonight that stand to gain from the destruction of the current Merchant Row. These merchants are all investors waiting to take over. The land is considered prime real estate, but with the fire damage, the land is much cheaper because of the need to rebuild and renovate the nearby buildings. Your father has a large-scale plan in the works to renovate the entire center of Merchant's row. They want to update the older building to match the newer shops and to add more housing developments. They have to find a way to clear out the older buildings and convince the owners to either sell cheaply or leave." Sokka chimed in, "That is why the fires were set. They don't have to burn down every shop. Just the ones of people who resisted the "offers" to sell. Many of the shop owners are Uncle Iroh's age or older. Most of them are on the cusp of retirement. It would be easy to intimidate others with a few strategically placed fires. Make examples of those who refuse to back down. Scaring them into early retirement, you know?" The group nodded in agreement.

Azula was shocked: She barely knew anything of her father's comings and goings, but this had Ozai written all over it. She had to let them know what they were facing. "My father has a lot to do with this, doesn't he? He's the muscle of the operation. It's what he does. I don't know a lot about my father's dealings specifically. He employs a lot of unsavory characters to do his dirty work now, but I do know this: My father doesn't like to lose. He will kill those who get in his way. Like he killed my uncle. The way he almost killed my brother for standing up for me. If you are planning to expose him just know that he will retaliate if you don't kill him first. Take it from someone who has seen it firsthand. Ozai is willing to kill his own family to get what he wants. Tread lightly." Azula trembled with the reality of her words. She felt she had to warn them because they were being so kind to her, and the world needed people like them in it for balance.

The children stared at Azula for a long time. They never realized just how afraid and tortured a soul she was. Zuko may have had his scars on the outside, but Azula's were deep within and until today she faced her fears alone. No one truly knew what she was dealing with by herself. Suki spoke up this time. "Ozai is just a man. He's a man who will have to face his judgment like every other man. The only reason he has not been stopped before now is that he didn't have people willing to stand against him. Azula, you are not alone anymore. We will stand behind you no matter the cost. We are stronger together. If your father wins, we all lose."

Azula's eyes brimmed with the tears she fought off earlier. "I never understood why it seemed my brother was so taken by all of you but now I do. He was able to find his family, his real family in you." Azula sniffled and wiped tears away. "I really thought I was protecting Zuko by pushing him away. I did it so that my father wouldn't hurt him as he did before. He protected me from my father one night and almost died. I couldn't stand the thought of him doing that for me again ever. But now I wish…" Azula sighed wearily. "I wish I had the chance to tell him I was wrong. I wish—It doesn't matter now, does it? He's as good a gone, isn't he? My brother is never coming back, and I miss him. Gods, I really miss my brother!" Azula cried anew her tears coming faster than she could wipe them away. Katara and Tophia pulled her into a hug and held her close.

It was at that moment, Sokka's phone rang indicating a FaceTube ™ video chat. The name Shinobi popped up on the screen. _Oh shit! Zuko your timing is just the worst!_ Sokka thought. He walked into Tophia's bathroom to take the call. Sokka tried to whisper, "Uh bro, listen, um it's not a good time, OK? Call me back later." Zuko couldn't resist making a jab at his friend's hyperactive sex life. "Ooh lemme guess! You and Suki are "hanging". He shouted, "Suki! Suki Mori I know you're in there! Use protection this time! Hahaha!" Sokka glared Zuko to silence. His face was more serious than the time he thought Suki was pregnant. Zuko's face fell. "Whoa. What's going on? Sokka?" Azula took the phone from Sokka and said, "Sokka was just about to explain to me why my brother who is supposed to be in a catatonic state 500 miles away in Republic City is joking around with him on FaceTube ™ while I'm bawling my eyes out about him." Zuko stared at his sister and said one word. "Fuck."

**A/N: Whew Whee! When the ish hits the fan it hits the fan doesn't it? How do you think Azula is going to handle this news? Will she put all the pieces together and figure out her uncle is alive as well? How will she handle it? How are we going to keep juggling all these moving pieces people?**


	12. Chapter 12--A Reunion of Sorts

A/N: Ok, this chapter took so much longer than I had expected it to and here I am again trying to explain why you should still be hanging with me LOL. I finally finished this chapter and realized (with clarity) the direction that I had always been wanting to go and figured out finally how we're going to get there. I am HAPPY! So our lovely heroes, sheroes, and villains are still at work and we are truly getting somewhere. I hope that this chapter gives you some ideas about what is getting ready to happen. I will say it involves some pretty interesting and lowlife characters (some by choice and some not so much). Painted Blue Next Chapter! Whoot whoot!

Disclaimer: Seriously y'all. Do I have to do this every single chapter? We know the deal by now...

Chapter 12—A Reunion of Sorts

"H-hey Azi—Long tim—" Zuko stuttered. "Don't…Don't." Azula clipped as she shook her head and held up her hand. She sat as still as a statue her mouth a thin line as she looked intently at Zuko and Zuko clamped his mouth closed. He took in a deep breath through his nose and waited. Azula looked up to the ceiling as if there were answers written there for her to the questions she didn't ask. When she looked at her brother again, her voice was barely a whisper. "I thought you were— I thought you were lost to me. That I wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore. I went to Republic City with Fa—Ozai to see you and we were turned away. What is this?" She inhaled sharply resisting the urge to cry again, but devious tears escaped her. Azula's pain was too much for Zuko to bear. He worked his jaw to prevent himself from following in his sister's footsteps. He knew that he and Iroh abandoned Azula to her fate with Ozai, but it couldn't be helped. Azula having a knowledge of his whereabouts and the situation would have endangered them all. He looked at his sister with sympathy and care. He sighed as he moved his mouth to explain, but the words wouldn't come. Azula wrestled between the desire to yell and scream at Zuko in fiery rage or to cry in pure unadulterated relief at seeing her brother healthy and in his right mind. Azula opted not to fight with her brother this time. Either way, someone heard her prayer and her desire to repair what was broken between them.

Their moment was limited, and she had too many questions and they still needed a plan. She pushed down the annoyance of being the last to know anything and stated plainly, "What is happening ZuZu? I found out I'm a firebender— I've known since the night of your birthday party." Zuko took in a sharp breath and nodded. To know that Azula had been hiding her secret for weeks brought her previous behavior into sharp focus: she was terrified, and she thought she was alone. The siblings knew what their father would do to Azula if he found out. The memory of the nameless screaming man came back to Zuko and he shuddered. Azula shook herself from her own nightmarish reverie. They both remembered well. Azula breathed in and out to calm herself and spoke again.

"Father has his suspicions of me, ZuZu, and he's already threatened to kill me. He's alienated me from Mai and Ty Lee and, and…This is too much for me, right now… I wanted to tell you everything before, but after Uncle…I didn't know where else to turn and tonight was the last straw." She sighed before continuing. "I'm so glad Tophia and Katara and all your friends were there to help, but I'm so confused. You're clearly in your right mind, so spill! You're not in Republic City, are you? Are you? I want the truth, Zuko, please." Her voice broke as Azula wiped away more tears and she worked to maintain her composure. Zuko saw the pain and anguish written on his sister's face. This was no act, this was Azula: the five-year-old who watched her father murder a bender in cold blood, the 9-year-old who saw her brother almost die in front of her, the 14-year-old who once again feared for her life at her father's hand. This was his sister, the one who loves him and the one who was terrified of their father. Zuko nodded.

He began speaking in a language that none of them other than Azula and perhaps Sokka had heard him use before. Azula recognized it instantly and smiled. It was Fire Tongue. She knew that her brother was going to tell her the truth and the whole truth. He only spoke Fire Tongue when he wanted to be very clear. He also wanted to give them privacy even though they were on Sokka's phone. "Obviously I'm not catatonic," he began sheepishly. "But I can't tell you where I am just yet—not until we have a plan to stop Ozai. He tried to kill us." Azula cocked her head "Us?" she asked curiously. Zuko nodded. "Yes, Uncle and Me." Azula grabbed her hair and ran her fingers through it. She let out a breath as though she had just been punched in the gut. Uncle isn't dead? But the explosion… Ozai's henchman confirmed Iroh was incinerated in the fire!

A flash of anger crossed Azula's mind. How could they let her believe that her uncle was dead all this time? That Zuko was mentally damaged and broken beyond healing? She knew how to keep a secret! She had been doing it for years and recently for weeks. A kaleidoscope of emotions crossed Azula's face and Zuko wondered if her knowing that Uncle was alive was the proverbial last straw. Would she use this information against him now? He thought to ask her if she was alright, but Azula answered his question for him. Her face went from anger to betrayal and hurt to finally settle on relief. Azula realized that what they did, they did for the safety of all involved. How could she be angry at Zuko for not telling her if he didn't know he could have trusted her? Once again Zuko was protecting her and she didn't even realize it.

She would not let her brother down again. She had an opportunity for a second chance, and she wouldn't waste it. It was not for their Father to know this information. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, "Oh, OK. OK! Thank the gods…He's alive. He's okay." She whispered. Zuko smiled. "Yes, we're both safe, but to stay that way you have to pretend everything is the way we've portrayed it. Uncle is dead as far as anyone is concerned. I am in Republic City according to official reports. This is the only way for you, Uncle and I, and a significant portion of Ba Sing Se to be safe. You don't know anything but what Ozai has told you. That man is insane, and he won't hesitate to harm any of us if he feels we are in his way. Please, don't say anything. Not even to Mai or Ty Lee. So many lives depend on it. You're a great actress Azula, you can do this. You've done it all these years: you can do it a little while longer." Azula looked confused. "Do what?" Zuko shrugged. "Pretend to hate me. Pretend to be on Ozai's side. Carry an air of haughtiness and indifference…or superiority." Zuko chuckled. "You thought you could protect me by pushing me away. It took me a while to see what you were doing, but it made sense when I thought about it. And I've had plenty of time to think about it lately." Zuko sighed and ran one hand through his hair. "Father tried to kill me because I stood up for you. Logically, If I didn't stand up for you anymore then I couldn't get hurt for you. Right?" Azula closed her eyes against the pain taking a deep shuddering breath. She nodded as fat tears fell from her eyes and ran off her chin. Zuko gave his sister a sympathetic look. He wished desperately he could be there to hug her and comfort her but for now, his words would have to do.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. Not like that anyway. It's time for you to take care of yourself Azi. You were always worth protecting so don't ever let it get into your head again that you're not. When the time is right, everything will be made right and we won't have to worry about Ozai anymore, but I need your assurance that you will cooperate. Will you?" Azula opened her eyes and looked at her brother her golden eyes intense and true. She laughed inwardly at her feeble attempts to hide anything from her brother. He has always seen right through her and loved her anyway. She nodded. "I promise, Ani." Zuko smiled "I know, Imouto." Zuko and his sister shared their first smile together in years finally having a new understanding between them. They reverted to Earth Tongue and Zuko began to share what he called for originally. He addressed everyone.

"Well, uh this was not what I expected tonight…but um, I'm glad it happened. Before I share about my excursion, anyone wanna fill me in on what the hell happened at the party tonight?" Everyone began speaking at once and Sokka cut them off. "Oi! One at a time guys, his hearing is good but not that good." Zuko smiled at his best friend and nodded his thanks. Tophia spoke up. "Well, Sparky obviously we made nice with your sister who was clearly at her wit's end tonight, and we are trying to figure out a way to rescue her." She sneered and added sarcastically, "Your loving father was attempting to force your sister into a situation where she would bend out of distress in public so that he could justify killing her (in his mind anyway). You do know he's certifiable, don't you?" Zuko nodded solemnly even though Tophia couldn't see it. Tophia turned her body in Azula's direction and said, "Azula I didn't tell you this, but I overheard Mai's parents speaking about how Ozai blackmailed them and told them to leave Mai at home tonight. They were talking to Ty Lee's parents who said something along the same lines. I got super suspicious when I saw you crying in the garden." Azula nodded confirming the information to the others. "I thought as much, neither Mai nor Ty Lee would miss the biggest event of the year without some "encouragement" from somewhere. My father knows they are the only friends I have which is why we really must figure out a way to make our new friendship believable. My father accused me of trying to get away from him, which is true of course, but we need him not to know or think that until I can."

Tophia leaned on Katara and tapped her chin with her fingers in thought. She sat up suddenly and said, "I've got it: It's simple Azula, your father needs my father's money to back this huge development plan. My father has given him grief all along the way after Uncle Pops "died." He needs leverage. You are the leverage. My father is always thrilled when I make new friends that are girls, no offense Ang and Sokka, unfortunately, Zuko you don't count since you're catatonic and all. " Zuko rolled his eyes and snorted. Tophia continued, "Daddy is particularly partial to those connections in "high society" and you would definitely count as someone in "high society." Azula mulled over Tophia's words. "But how would I be leverage when we need you and your father more than you all need us? My father wouldn't buy it…" She sighed dejectedly.

Katara spoke up this time. "No, Tophia's right Azula. It's not just about your connection to her it's also your connection to me and my father. Most people don't know this, but if my father supports something, the council is more considerate of the initiative because a lot of people like my dad and the way he thinks about others. Some even wish he was on the King's Council. If you were to be friends with both of us it would be like being closer to my father's ear and perhaps his influence. It would put Ozai in a better light as well if you can get along with us. He wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity like this." Zuko was shocked. He thought back to the conversation he had with Hakoda just last week about his frustration with the council. They both despaired of the feelings of helplessness they felt. Perhaps Hakoda didn't realize the powerful influence he has in the city and the sway he has with the council.

Sokka chimed in this time. "Ok, this is good. So how do we go about convincing Ozai that Azula would be useful in this way? From the sound of it, he doesn't seem too keen on letting Azula out of his sight." Tophia smirked. "I think I know of a way. I need to have a conversation with my father. Just leave it to me guys…" Azula inhaled and exhaled a deep cleansing breath. She knew that this pint-sized powerhouse was much more intelligent than she led her parents and others to believe. So Azula took a huge leap of faith and chose to give the wheel to the blind girl. She secretly prayed that whatever Tophia was cooking up in her mind would not go up in a blaze of glory and she could breathe a little easier until they were able to put a stop to her father and his insanity.

Zuko finally got a chance to share his observations about the Merchant's row in the middle ring and what he thought about the fires and the targeted demographic. Gasps filled the room as the children all stared in shock: this is exactly the confirmation they needed! The events happening in the dark to clear out the middle of Merchant's Row tied in perfectly with the salacious gossip spread around the gala that night. Ang was furious! "How can they do this to all those people? Are they so concerned about making as much money as they can that they are willing to force people from their homes? Do they even care what happens to them?"

Ang breathed heavily in and out his huffs growing more and more intense creating small eddies in the corners of the room. The air in the room swirled and whipped tossing papers and Tophia's lightweight belongings around and it grew harder to breathe. Katara and Suki screamed though the sound was absorbed by the wind. Sokka gripped Ang's arm fearfully. His eyes were wide with terror as he pleaded for Ang to calm down. Ang looked around the room at the matching looks of fear and alarm on his friends' faces. The wind died down as suddenly as it began. Zuko's yells over the video chat came through suddenly. Sokka picked up his phone that had fallen in the tempest.

Ang took a deep breath his eyes full of apology. When he continued his voice was meek and sorrowful. "I'm so sorry guys. I get so angry when there is injustice! Sometimes my bending is strongly connected to my emotions. Please forgive me." Katara placed her hand on Ang's arm and smiled sadly. Suki and Azula stared with wide eyes as neither knew about his airbending ability. Zuko and Sokka exchanged a look: another bender? They would definitely talk about this when Sokka returned. Sokka looked around in surprise and wonder. There were four benders in the room: a firebender, a waterbender, an earthbender and an airbender! Each of the four elements all together. Something strange was at work here and this was definitely no coincidence. Ang broke the moment when he suddenly growled. "Is no one willing to question this? People from every ring in Ba Sing Se shop the Merchant's Row! It's not just about changing the Middle Ring: If they remove the shops in Merchant's Row, they will remove the opportunity for people to have jobs from both the Lower and Middle Rings and they'll create a disproportionate number of shops most people can't afford! How can they justify the destruction of the community's backbone? And If this plan goes through, what will happen to the economy? A high-end mall that caters to the rich?" The looks on each of their faces told him the answer clearly: This development plan would be the ruin of the middle-class and the economy altogether. There would be no balance and the rich would just get richer as the poor get poorer. There was no benefit to the people of Ba Sing Se with the exception of the few that had the income to afford the luxury of a high-society shopping development. Zuko spoke up his voice full of confidence. "Then we don't let it happen. Guys, it's more important now than ever that we stop Ozai. More people are depending on us than we previously realized. It's time to rescue Ba Sing Se."

Ang spoke up again this time much calmer and more assured. "I think I know what we need to do now. My father taught me something: Back when benders were prevalent and people had a stronger connection to the Gods and Spirits of this world, there was a balance keeper, a representative of the four elements in one: The Avatar. I'm named after Avatar Aang who defeated the Fire Lord Ozai Sozinze (ironically enough) who tried to take over the world and make it one of fire. He was attempting to permanently change and destroy the balance of the world by eliminating all the other bending elements. I don't know about you guys, but I feel like history is trying to repeat itself. We cannot allow this generation's Ozai to destroy what is good in this world. What he is trying to do will not only ruin Ba Sing Se, but will also affect Republic City and all the other countries that trade and do business with Ba Sing Se. The world will be thrown out of balance." The crew listened thoughtfully and agreed nodding their heads. Ang continued, "I think in order to stop what is happening, we have to find out who is actually pushing for this development and stop those who are creating the void in the Merchant's Row: We must get to the goons who are starting the fires and intimidating the shop owners. We may not be able to shut down operations completely, but we can at least slow it down enough to find out who is working behind the scenes and keeping Ozai's hands "clean" from association."

Sokka glanced at his phone screen and gave Zuko a knowing look. Zuko smirked almost imperceptibly and nodded. They both realized it may be time for a little Atka Tungortok/Blue Spirit action. The Blue Spirit was an enigma and a ghost literally and figuratively. This was the perfect opportunity for Zuko to do some good while putting his newly acquired skills to use more often. They would discuss a plan when Sokka got home. Suki and Katara gave each other a high-five. Suki proclaimed that she had been looking for a reason to use her Kyoshi warrior training and couldn't wait to sharpen her fan blades. Katara was excited about practicing her waterbending and getting better at using it for protection and defense. Azula shook her head back and forth perfectly overwhelmed by the chutzpah and courage of her new friends. Benders and non-benders working together so that they could do some good for people they didn't even know and wouldn't know to appreciate the risks. She looked at each of them in a new light and smiled. It was the hope at the end of the tunnel Azula had been waiting for and desperately needing. She didn't know exactly how she and six other children were planning on saving an entire city-state, but she knew that she would do whatever she could to bring the normalcy back to her own life and make the city she has called her home forever a better and safer place. For the first time in a long time, Azula was able to release the deep breath she was holding and feel like herself again.

At the vibrations of approaching footsteps, Tophia quickly whispered to Sokka to let Zuko go and begged her friends to help her clean her room before her parents arrive at the door and get suspicious. When Zuko hung up, the friends all scrambled to pick up dropped papers and trinkets and moved to straighten whatever shifted in the mini-maelstrom Ang created earlier. Katara had just placed the last paper in a stack when there was a heavy knock at the door. "Alright boys, time to go!" Hakoda's slightly inebriated and booming voice rang. Lao and Poppy Bei Fong and Ang's parents also stood at the door according to Tophia's feet. Katara quickly opened the door and the adults peered in nervously. Azula, Tophia, and Suki sat on the bed pretending to giggle and talk "secrets" while Ang and Sokka stepped together to leave. Poppy and Lao breathed an audible sound of relief. For all appearances, the room looked as if there hadn't just been a dry hurricane tearing up everything in sight and the children all looked as innocent and kept as new-fallen snow.

Hakoda gave a wink and a knowing smile to the children and said, "I hope you all had a fun time up here while we adults had our serious discussions." They all chimed in unison. "Yes…" The boys smacked themselves in the forehead while the girls giggled at the synchrony. Hakoda looked somewhat suspicious but knew his children would tell him all once they were in a more private setting. He would check in after Katara returned from the sleepover. Ang quickly stepped out and turned to wave at his friends. They all waved back at him and Ang smiled. He felt happy to be working with like-minded people who wanted to make a change for the better. He felt confident that they would save Ba Sing Se. Mr. Gyatso placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. He was happy to see his son making friends and living a normal life again. He pushed back the thoughts of Republic City and the demons that threatened to haunt his memories. Han Gyatso felt it better to leave the past where it lay: In the past.

Just as Sokka was about to step out of the room Tophia called to him, "Oi, Sokka! I forgot to tell you something. Come here for a sec." Sokka looked at her curiously but moved to her side so that she could speak to him privately. Tophia chose to whisper quietly for Sokka's benefit, "Sokka, I say this as your friend. I know you and Suki love each other waaaay more than you probably should and I hope it never dies, but I swear to the gods above that you and Suki have scarred my feet forever with your indiscretions: Zuko is right, you two really should use protection…have a good night!" Sokka blanched at her last sentence. He didn't think anyone knew about his and Suki's rendezvous in the storage closet this evening. He forgot about Tophia's seismic sense! Sokka was sure that he and Suki needed to stop before things really got out of hand. They've had one scare already. Sokka neutralized his face for his father's and Tophia's parents' sakes and smiled. "Ok, Phi Phi, I got it. I'll make sure I have what you need tomorrow. We good?" Tophia grinned up in Sokka's direction and nodded perkily. "Yay! Thanks. Now get out of here: We girls need to gossip…" Sokka sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked out to the hallway. Hakoda clapped him on the back and nodded. "Detective Hakoda" just came on duty and was interrogating his son on the way home tonight.


	13. Chapter 13--When Spirits Attack

**A/N: Oh My Gods! Y'all, when I started this story, I had no idea where I was going with it and what I set myself up for. I am absolutely loving every single moment of the journey though. This chapter has twenty-five "Samuel L. Jackson" pages (two tens and a five worth of story), over 19,300 words not including the author's note, and probably the most confusing web of drama, intrigue, action and shenanigans I have written to date! I could shed a tear right now… I promised you Painted Blue and you got' em. ****Don't think for a minute that this is not the beginning of shenanigans between Katara and Zuko. There will be shenanigans from here on out. ****Tell me what you think of all this. I swear there are so many moving parts I feel like I'm writing a clock instead of a story. . You probably are also getting more than you bargained for in addition to our dynamic duo. So, I told you I got the story sorted and I did, but to do that I had to perform a ritual rite to Cthulhu and sacrifice my first born (he didn't mind). Jokes, I have jokes! Seriously, I wanted to finish this chapter by Christmas as a little gift muffin to you, but at the time, unbeknownst to me, I was, um, like 10K words short so here we are… three days later… I also lost my nose stud in my sleep and planned a trip to the UK in between pages so there's that as well. I'll let you know more about my trip as it gets closer. I'm beginning to think this is the rescue story no one asked for but Azula really needs. Of course, your mileage may vary on that. We've got Detective Jiang Action ™. Ozai is still featured on the _Who's Who of Bastard Villains_. Mai and Ty Lee get to be a friend in their own way to Azula, and I like Poppy Bei Fong. I feel like she's a secret badass. Just like Katara. Sokka is going to have some problems as a result of "Detective" Hakoda style interrogation and the story is moving along merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Nope, Nope. But you should read it anyway...**

**Chapter 13—When Spirits Attack**

"You're back." Zuko grunted tiredly as the front door opened. He was sitting on the couch earlier that evening and found himself stretched out when Hakoda and Sokka returned. Zuko didn't remember falling asleep. He looked up just in time to notice Sokka's downcast face and looked at him questioningly. Hakoda's face was dour and stern when he walked past. He mumbled a hasty good night to Zuko and Sokka and continued down the hallway to his room shutting the door quickly. Before Zuko could speak, Sokka put up his hand to signal for him to wait and he went to his room without a word. Zuko looked around bewildered wondering what could have happened to shift the mood so soon after his reunion with his sister.

Ten minutes later Sokka returned to the living room with little less angst and more comfortable clothes. "Are you ready to talk now?" Zuko asked. Sokka sighed deeply groaning as he flopped over the arm rest of the sofa. He whined into a decorative pillow and kicked his feet like scissors back and forth. Zuko raised an eyebrow and waited. Sokka pulled himself up slowly and slumped on the couch next to Zuko. He said two words that would change the rest of his life and relationship with Suki. "Dad knows…" Zuko looked at Sokka for a while before the realization hit him and his eye widened. Oh. Hakoda found out about Sokka and Suki's physical "relationthing" they had going on. It was only a matter of time anyway. You can't hide much from "Detective" Hakoda…

"Wow. That's rough buddy." Zuko said without a hint of sarcasm. Sokka looked as though he would burst into tears at any moment. His eyes were bloodshot and shiny with unshed water. He didn't dare look Zuko in the face. Sokka's voice cracked. "I might not get to see her anymore. Dad is going to talk with her parents tomorrow." Zuko's mouth hung open. "Damn. That's really…I'm sorry bro." Zuko was genuinely sorry for his friend who really was more like a brother to him. He knew how much Sokka loved Suki and to be forced apart would be akin to killing them. This felt very Romeo and Juliet-esque. Zuko wondered briefly if he should talk to Hakoda about it. He reconsidered immediately when he remembered that he loves Hakoda's daughter, and bringing up Sokka may make Hakoda question Zuko. He didn't want to ruin anything for himself by bringing Sokka's situation up. Sometimes things must run their course. Zuko realized then that a change of topic may be in order, but not before trying to offer his friend some encouragement.

"Sokka, you don't know how things are going to turn out tomorrow, but keep in mind that the two of you have been together for three years and maybe it's not a breakup you need, but rules and boundaries for your relationship. You're smart buddy. You can find a way to fix this. Don't give up hope yet." Sokka looked at Zuko as if he had never seen him before. He knew what his friend said made sense, but it seemed like a daunting and impossible task. Yet, he didn't want to lose Suki. He was willing to fight for her and do what needed to be done, but the question was how. "I'll think about it Zuko. Thanks for saying that. You really are a good friend." He said morosely.

Zuko nodded. "I'm only returning the favor, bro. I do have something I want to share something with you. We never really talked much about what happened on my birthday, but I think now is as good a time as any." Sokka looked up sharply and gave Zuko his full attention. They never had an opportunity to discuss how Zuko became Atka Tungortok and what happened between him and Mo Zhou the night Katara was attacked. At least not in detail. This information would be useful in helping the team to implement their plans to save Ba Sing Se. Plus, this conversation would be a much-needed distraction.

As Zuko began his story about the mask, Sokka's eyes widened with amazement and curiosity. Though he was reluctant to believe in all the spiritual mumbo jumbo as he called it, he couldn't deny what he heard from his sister about that night and what Zuko himself shared. Sokka asked to see the mask and Zuko went quietly to get it from his backpack. "Can I try it on?" Sokka asked. Zuko shrugged and passed the mask on to Sokka. Sokka looked closely at the mask and examined it inside and out. There was nothing unusual about it nor did he get any strange feelings from it. Sokka placed the mask on his face. Nothing. Sokka kept the mask on for a minute longer to see if maybe there was a delayed reaction and eventually gave the mask to Zuko shrugging doubtfully. "I don't know buddy. It's not that I don't believe you but it's not working for me."

"Zuko looked at the mask. The same familiarity and pull were there from the very first day he received the mask. Zuko gave a tiny lopsided smile. "I don't think it's supposed to work for everyone." He said. My mother told me in her letter that the mask was for the champion that I am. I don't really know what she meant by that, but maybe it chose me? I haven't put the mask back on since the first time because there was just so much happening in the vision. I don't just see the vision. I feel it. I live it. It's like—it's like it's a memory." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I threw the mask across the room when I saw fire at the end." Sokka raised an eyebrow curiously. "You saw fire? Like a camp fire? Or was it more like a forest fire?" Zuko thought about it. "No…it was like… I was watching someone bend fire. I didn't realize it before because I had never really seen fire bending prior to doing it myself, but now…thinking back it felt familiar… huh."

Sokka tapped his jaw deep in thought. "I think you should put the mask back on." Zuko sat up quickly. "I don't think that's a good idea. You don't understand…I don't just see stuff. I—I'm experiencing it. It gets so intense." Zuko shuddered as he remembered the anger and despair from his first vision. Sokka put his hand on Zuko's shoulder to calm his friend and continued. "Think about it, bro. You've been having snippets of whatever you want to call this and these weird déjà vu moments ever since you first tried it on. I think you need to wear the mask and watch the vision it gives you until you get the whole picture. Maybe the mask will help you find the missing pieces and help you understand what you're supposed to do." Zuko considered what his friend said. Sokka often made suggestions that seemed outrageous at first, but in the end would be brilliant. Zuko took a deep breath. He sighed. "Ok. I'll do it, but it doesn't mean I really want to…" Sokka chuckled, "You know the things worth doing are also usually the hardest. Try to ride out the vision. There's a good chance you're going to find the answers you need." Zuko nodded and thought to himself Sokka was going to need that advice about the things worth doing for tomorrow. But for now, Zuko needed to get to the bottom of this mystery, and he wasn't going to do it sitting around and wondering.

Zuko ran a hard hand down his face. He remembered the overwhelming emotions he felt while wearing the mask. What if he had an outburst? What if he saw something he couldn't control? What if he panicked or firebent? There were too many variables, but when he looked over at his friend, Zuko knew he wasn't getting out of it that easily. Sokka saw the doubt on his face and asked, "You good bro? It may not be as bad as you think it's going to be. You're better prepared, right?" Zuko took a deep breath and nodded. OK, sure. No time like the present. Sokka gave him an encouraging thumbs up and cheesy grin. Zuko looked uncertain but picked up the mask. He looked into the impassive yet expressive features of the mask with its deep dark eye holes and felt the familiar pull. He placed the mask on his face and tried to keep his breathing low and even. Within moments images and voices flashed through his mind.

_"Who are you, Prince Zuko? And what do you want? It is time to look inside of yourself and find your own destiny!" a familiar voice implored. Uncle Iroh? Who is he talking to? Zuko wondered. Zuko felt the anger and frustration of the masked person. The mask and two broadswords clattered to the ground. A decision. The vision continued and Zuko watched as the blue mask of Atka Tungortok sunk slowly into the water of an underground lake. As he peered over into the darkened water, he saw…no, wait, what? He saw himself! Or someone who looked like him. This Zuko's demeanor was hardened and more severe. His dark hair was shorter too, but his golden eyes and prominent scar were unmistakable. How was this possible?_ Zuko quickened his breathing on the verge of a panic attack. Sokka placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder once again and spoke low and evenly. He didn't need Zuko hyperventilating at a time like this. "Breathe buddy. That's it. Take it slow. You've gotta calm down. It's just a vision." Zuko faintly registered a voice telling him to stay calm. Though he gripped the mask tightly on its sides, he didn't take it off. He slowed his pace and his breathing evened out.

_A fever. Nightmares of fire. A change. The vision sped along. "We have been invited by the Earth King to serve tea in the palace!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed. The vision Zuko uncharacteristically congratulated his uncle. He was proud of the success and the outlook for the future. "I'm so happy for you uncle! You deserve it." he said with a sincere smile as he moved on to continue serving tea. A messenger arrived with transportation. A wagon ride to the Earth Palace… A trap. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee dressed as warriors? A very short fight with agents dressed in green robes and straw hats. Zuko was captured. A cavern with glowing green crystals became his prison. He's not alone. A strangely familiar girl from the Water tribes began railing accusations at him her cobalt eyes intense and angry. "You don't know anything peasant! He retorted. More anger. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!" The waterbender shouted vehemently. Zuko sobered quickly and replied, "That's something we have in common." An apology. An offer. A chance at redemption. The pull between what could be and what he thought he always wanted._

_An explosion. Uncle and the boy with the tattoos from the fortress worked together. He called him the Avatar. Shock. Anger. "It's time we had a talk, Zuko." As Iroh pulled Zuko to the side, Uncle became encased in green crystals. Azula appeared. A proposition. Another decision. A fight. The boy with arrows glowed and floated up in the cavern powerful and frightening. Lightning. He fell. Dead? Fury. Regret. Betrayal. Escape. Betrayal. Betrayal… A Royal homecoming. His father's acceptance. His uncle's disappointment. A late-night history lesson in the dragon catacombs. The victory and fulfillment he thought he would feel was short lived. A choice. Resolve. For him, there was no satisfaction here. He knew now what he had to do._ The vision ended.

Zuko removed the mask his hands trembling slightly. He strained his eyes against the low light in the living room and he blinked to adjust his eyesight. Sokka looked concerned as he watched his friend come out of the daze he was in. Zuko sat silently his brows furrowed with thought with only the sound of his shaky breathing filling the silence. Sokka asked quietly, "What is it, Zuko? What happened?" Zuko blinked a few times and shook his head to clear it, "I need to speak with my Uncle…"

It was nearly 4:00 in the morning when Zuko and Sokka went to bed, but Zuko determined to speak with his uncle as soon as he woke up. He could not let the vision go unexplained. There was a real connection between himself and this Prince Zuko from his vision and he needed to know what it was.

**oooo000000oooo**

Early the next morning Tophia got up from her bed and allowed her friends to sleep in while she went to speak to her parents about her new idea. It was so counterintuitive for her to approach her parents, but she reminded herself that she wasn't doing it for herself but for Azula. She couldn't let Azula fall victim to Ozai's crazy and Tophia determined that any discomfort on her part would be a light inconvenience compared to what could happen to Azula if she didn't find a way to help her.

"Good Morning Mother, Daddy" Tophia chirped as she walked into the dining room where she knew her parents were already up and talking over a morning cup of tea. Lao stood as she entered and smiled widely. "Good Morning my princess! How is your sleepover? Are you having an enjoyable time with your friends?" Tophia cringed only slightly at his attempt to be cordial and gave him a syrupy smile, "Yes, Daddy. My friends are still sleeping, but I am having a great time with them. In fact, I came down early because I wanted to speak with you both about something… privately. Lao and Poppy Bei Fong gave one another a strange look. Tophia picked up on their heartbeats and knew she had their attentions.

Tophia took a deep breath as though what she had to say was of the utmost importance and required all her courage. "Well Mother, Daddy, I was thinking about how we know so many people who admire and respect our family. I mean we host one of the biggest events of the year which is always packed, but I don't really have many close friends or people that I associate with on a regular basis." She paused here for effect. Their heart rates were still slightly elevated, and she spoke slowly as if building up her courage to continue. "Mother, I admit that I haven't always tried to listen to you about how to conduct myself as a young lady of society and I want to change that." Poppy Bei Fong was all ears. She held her hand to her chest for support.

Tophia sighed again, to emphasize her effort. Last night, speaking with Katara, Azula and Suki really drove home the importance of having and making good connections and positive relationships. I'd really like to start with them and with you." Lao and Poppy's eyes widened in shock. Tophie wants to make connections? To be more social? Friendly? As Tophia felt for their heartrates she knew that she had them hooked. Poppy Bei Fong blinked rapidly as if to check if she were dreaming. She stammered a little. "Tophie, y-you want to become more involved with what I do? Socially? You seriously want to become more involved with my work…"

Tophia smiled shyly and looked in her mother's direction to seal the deal. "Yes, I know it seems so strange that I would want to make more friends now, but I guess as I get older, I realize that it's not really what you know in this world it truly is who you know and how you use your influence. I would like to use that influence for good." Poppy Bei Fong wiped a sneaky tear from her eye and with a watery smile crossed the dining room and embraced her daughter. Neither Poppy nor Lao saw the smug grin on Tophia's face as she buried herself in her mother's shoulder.

Lao grinned from ear to ear as he watched the exchange between his wife and daughter. He made a mental note to mention to Ozai how he would like for Azula to spend more time with his daughter. His daughter's influence was something much to be desired and would show good faith in their working relationship. Lao was already secure in the friendship his daughter shared with Hakoda's daughter. He felt like things were finally coming together for his plans to move forward. If his daughter and her friends could help to influence some of the more reluctant partners there would be nothing stopping him from sealing his position as the most influential businessman in the world.

Tophia brought her parents back to focus. "Mother how about I go wake my friends for breakfast and maybe you and Daddy could join us? I would love for you to get to know my friends better and perhaps we can brainstorm ideas on how we could work together to bring the families of the upper and middle rings together." Her parents stood dumbfounded at the change of heart their daughter exhibited. Poppy and Lao were thrilled about it, if somewhat confused, but Lao ordered a delicious spread to be made for his daughter and her friends. "May I be excused? Tophia asked. Her parents enthusiastically released her to go and Tophia grinned like the Mad Hatter as she made her way back up to her bedroom to tell the other girls the good news.

As she opened the door to her bedroom, Suki was wailing in the throes of misery while Katara and Azula desperately tried to console her. "I can't lose him! I love Sokka! I love him so much…" Suki lamented, flopping over Tophia's bed and her wailing began anew. It only took Tophia a moment to realize what Suki was referring to, but she was never one to ignore an opportunity to swear like a sailor. "What in the actual gods-forsaken fuck is going on in here? I leave you guys for one goddamned minute to talk to my parents and fan-girl over here is having a muthafuckin' breakdown? What-the-fucks?" Tophia threw her hands up in exasperation. Azula sat like a deer in headlights with her mouth turned up in a sneer of confusion at the sheer volume and vehemence of swear words coming out of her "friend's" mouth. She looked to Katara with her mouth agape in shock. Katara just rolled her eyes in exasperation and mouthed "I know, I know."

Katara then scuttled across the floor quickly to shut and lock the door. She shushed Tophia and whispered. "Sokka texted Suki this morning. Dad found out about Sokka and Suki's "relationthing" last night and now he's talking to Suki's parents." _Oh, no._ Tophia thought. That's not good for plans. "Fuck…fuck." She swore aloud just to get one more in for good measure. "Well that's just the worst because my parents are expecting us downstairs in about thirty minutes so that we can all have breakfast with them and discuss my "plans" for the young ladies of society. Suki, listen to me: it's all going to work out. You guys just need some boundaries and rules for your relationship. It'll work out. I'm sure of it." Tophia said matter of factly. "Right now; however, I need you to find it in your warrior's heart to get your ass in gear and woman up so that we can talk to my parents or there will be worse things happening than you not getting Sokka's willy for a while!"

Suki looked a haggard mix between shocked at Tophia's bluntness and relieved that someone was talking her down off her emotional ledge finally. She sighed wearily, "Ok, what do we need to do? You're right. This mess is our own fault and We'll be OK. Azula needs us. I'm…I'm going to take a shower now…" As Suki walked into the en suite bathroom and shut the door, Tophia and the others breathed an audible sigh of relief. Tophia whispered, "Their relationship is as good as dead. Suki's parents will probably move out of Ba Sing Se after this." Katara punched Tophia in the arm and whispered harshly, "Don't say things like that! It's not going to help and there's still a chance they can work it out, right Azula?" Azula looked around the room avoiding eye contact. "Azula!" Katara whisper-shouted. Azula stopped and looked Katara in the eye. "Look, let's all be honest. There's a pretty good chance it's over for them, but we need Suki on her A-game, so let's just leave it alone and hope for the best while knowing the inevitable. Sorry Kat." Azula apologized without the least bit of remorse. Katara glared at Azula but with none of the fire behind it. She too knew what was inevitable.

The girls dressed and made their way down to the expansive dining room where china was set for each of them and a delicious spread was prepared: eggs benedict with lobster and crab, a refined version of a swamp bender delicacy called shrimp and "grits" with its creamy porridge like consistency and well-seasoned prawns, cow-pig kielbasa, vegetable frittata, pastries and fruits in abundance and variety, and mock mimosas for the young ladies. "This looks delicious!" the girls all exclaimed. Tophia remarked sweetly, "Mother, everything smells divine! Thank you for doing this." Poppy Bei Fong beamed with delight at their pleasure. "Only the best for my Tophie! Well ladies this is all prepared for you please sit and enjoy the meal. As the girls sat one by one, Katara encouraged Tophia to sit closer to her mother. Tophia wanted to resist, but she knew that for her spiel to be believable she would have to make some sacrifices. With that, she sat in the seat next to her mother and smiled. Poppy thought she would faint with ecstasy. Her daughter wanted to sit next to her? She pinched herself to ensure she really wasn't dreaming.

As the girls ate and complimented the meal, Tophia thought of how to broach the subject of what she wanted to do with her parents. Her father sensing she had something to say, mentioned it first. "Tophia love, I'm interested in hearing what it was you wanted to do based on our conversation earlier. Are you ready to talk about it now?" Tophia gave her father a smile of gratefulness at his perception and nodded. "Yes, I would Daddy. I have been thinking about all of the work Mother does with the High Society Ladies Club and how they plan events in the greater Ba Sing Se area." She paused to collect her thoughts. "Well, although the ladies' society is open to all women of status and bearing, most of its members are well, no offense Mother, older and not as current as say your more youthful contemporaries." Poppy Bei Fong smirked at this, "Oh, just say it: it's full of rich old ladies!" At this, Tophia and the other girls giggled. Not wanting to lose momentum Tophia continued, "I realized one reason for this is that the girls of society don't feel that they can relate to the "rich old ladies" and the causes and concerns they care about. I think that we should create a Junior chapter of the High Society Ladies Club and not call it that. We could find causes to champion that make us feel good and benefit others in ways your club can't. Katara, Azula, and Suki all spoke up at once. "Oh, that's a great idea!" Suki exclaimed. "It would give us a chance to make a real impact in society." Katara added. "I would certainly like to be a part of it." Azula finished sincerely.

Poppy looked at the girls thoughtfully. "There's a lot of work involved with running a legitimate club." Poppy suggested. Katara spoke up then. "We're no strangers to work, Mrs. Bei Fong. I help my father plan community events and I complete paperwork for our tribe all the time. Azula also has experience in planning school functions and events as well, right?" Azula nodded. "Yes, as student body president I do have to coordinate and plan school events like prom and homecoming." Poppy frowned. "How is that possible? You're just a freshman and you're only what 14?" It was Azula's turn to smirk. "I'm actually an advanced freshman, I skipped some classes. Sometimes it is in who you know. Influence can be a powerful tool to move people. Plus, I just have a way with the masses…" she beamed without a hint of sarcasm. Poppy raised an eyebrow. Well she's Ozai's daughter, no doubt, but it looks like she uses her powers for good mostly. She thought. She hoped that the initial negative impression she received of the Azulon girl was false. If rumors were to be believed, Azula was not given the most glowing reviews from her peers and some adults as well. But Poppy was not one to judge without enough evidence. She would give the young lady an opportunity to prove herself. If Tophie sees some good in Azula, then it must be there.

After breakfast Poppy pulls her daughter aside to voice some concerns out of earshot of the others. "Tophie, I don't doubt what you are trying to do. I am absolutely thrilled that you are taking this step to do something productive outside of school." Tophia raised her head. "But?" Poppy sighed, "but, are you sure about the Azulon girl? I mean your friendship seems so sudden and odd. I don't remember your mentioning her previously. I don't want you being manipulated into doing anything you don't want to do." Tophia would have blown up at what she would have considered intrusion normally, but this time she had to assure her mother that Azula was trustworthy. Still she was touched by her mother's concern and surprised at her perceptiveness. Well, Tophia had to get it from somewhere she figured. "I appreciate your concern Mother, and truthfully we didn't start out as friends, you know. Azula and I share some classes together, but what gave us the chance to become friends was a mutual understanding. We both have influential parents and we both sort of grew on each other out of a respect for what our parents do. Plus, Azula is also a lot of fun to be around once you get to know her. I'm hoping that our friendship could spark opportunities for us to do some real good around Ba Sing Se. Do you trust me Mom?"

She hoped by intermingling the truth with her explanation that her mother would be less suspicious of Azula and give her the green light. Calling her Mom couldn't hurt either. Poppy sighed audibly. "Of course, I trust you Tophie! You are one of the most genuine people I know and if you think Azula is OK, then who am I to say otherwise? Katara seems to think so too and I know she's a good judge of character as well. If I think there are any shenanigans going on with Azula, however…" Tophie didn't let her finish. "I got it Mom. She's good, I promise." Poppy pulled her daughter into another hug. "I just want what's best for you, but you're also growing up so fast. It's hard to find the balance sometimes. Tophia relaxed in her mother's arms. "Yeah, it is…" she whispered.

Lao was thoughtful as he rode along with the girls to their respective homes. He wanted to speak to each of their parents personally and thank them for giving his daughter such a fun opportunity. He also wanted to make sure he spoke to Ozai about Azula and his thoughts about how they could have a more beneficial relationship through their children. He too, like his wife, wondered how a friendship between Azula and his daughter developed, but he only had to see how they talked and bantered back and forth to know that they had the markings of a genuine friendship. Sometimes friendships develop out of the unlikeliest of circumstances he mused. This friendship with Azula could prove to be beneficial for both Tophia and himself. Time would tell after all.

**oooo000000oooo**

On the other side of town, the prison hallway echoed with the sounds of moaning, the scraping drone of something dragging across the floor, clacking heels and shuffling shoes. Shouts of anger and rioting could be heard in the background as the young man was being hurried out of the courtyard to the infirmary. He was barely conscious and struggling to breathe on his own. The guards knew the men were not trying to rough him up as sometimes happened to prisoners. They were trying to take his life. Ever since he confessed to the murder of Mo Zhou one faction within the prison or another would start a fight and beat him within moments of his life. The young man was barely an adult and why he would confess to something so horrid and damning gave the guards and the warden pause, but his confession was backed up by both motive and opportunity. He had all the right information to corroborate his story. He must be the killer they all supposed. Why would anyone confess to a murder they didn't commit?

As the prisoner lay on the gurney, the doctors worked furiously to stem the bleeding from a head wound and several other open wounds caused by "unidentifiable objects" more than likely shanks created from plastic utensils or newspapers or other objects that could be smuggled and sharpened in the privacy of their cells. Tempers and emotions in the prison flared to a fever pitch recently because the trial of the murderer of Mo Zhou was about to begin.

**oooo000000oooo**

Mr. Bei Fong took it upon himself to personally escort the young ladies home along with his daughter. He first dropped off Suki who was unusually subdued, but he attributed her quiet to having had a large brunch and from being tired from their "slumber party." Why do people call it a slumber party when ideally the point is not to sleep at all? He wondered. Perhaps it is just another one of those teenage mysteries that is best not to question. He dropped Katara off next. Hakoda smiled widely at his daughter as she walked in the house and he gave a friendly wave to Lao. Lao promised that he would call him to set up dinner with the family soon. That left Azula, Tophia and Lao. Lao saved taking Azula home last because he wanted to make sure he caught Ozai and took his time to share his thoughts.

As they pulled up to the circular drive of the expansive manor, Tophia grabbed Azula's hand and gave it a squeeze. She felt Azula's heartrate begin to race and her breathing intensify just slightly. Not enough for Lao Bei Fong to notice but enough for her. Tophia knew Azula was afraid. She turned her head in Azula's direction in the hopes Azula would remember to trust her. Azula squeezed her hand back and tried to regulate her breathing to normal. She didn't want to raise any suspicions with Lao and she wanted Tophia to know that she does trust her. She just doesn't trust her father.

"Mr. Bei Fong, thank you so much for ha—" She stopped mid-sentence as Lao put his car in park and turned off the ignition. Lao turned to the back and smiled and said "You're most welcome, Azula. Thank you for being such a cordial and perfect guest. Ah, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to your father about something while you and my daughter spend a few more moments together. Is that alright with you?" Azula shook herself out of shock. "Oh, of course Mr. Bei Fong. I don't mind at all. I was surprised that you were stopping. I thought you were just going to drop me off. Of course, that's not a problem." Tophia noticed her heartrate spike again and interjected, "Hey, I want to see your room! Is it all pink and girly like I expect it to be?" Azula rolled her eyes, "Of course it is Tophia! I also have unicorns and rainbows in abundance. Are you ready to experience the wonder that is my room?" Tophia giggled. "Lead the way Sparkles! I can't wait…"

Azula mouthed the word "Sparkles?" as they made their way up the stairs leading to the front door. Azula tried the handle but it was locked. "That's strange. The door is locked. Surely Father was expecting me to return today." She rummaged through her clutch. "Ah, I don't have my key…" Lao looked curiously. "That is strange. I just called to see if Ozai was home and he said he was. I informed him that I was coming to drop you off. Try the doorbell." Lao suggested. Azula gave an indistinct grunt and rang the doorbell. With in seconds, Ozai whipped the door open with his mouth poised to yell at Azula, until he saw Lao and the little blind girl with him. He was wearing a partially open robe and house shoes and not much else. A cigar was in one hand and a crystal glass with a generous supply of amber liquid in the other. Ozai looked haggard as if he hadn't slept all night. Perhaps he hadn't. "Oh, Lao! Little Miss Bei Fong! W-what a surprise…" He stammered. Lao raised an eyebrow at the man who was supposed to be his partner and frowned disapprovingly. "I hope we haven't interrupted anything, Councilman. I wanted to speak with you about your daughter. Do you have a moment? Or is now not a good time?"

Already embarrassed for being caught out of sorts, Ozai didn't dare put off talking to Lao. He knew he had been on thin ice with him for a while. He couldn't afford another misstep. Whatever would bring Lao to the door was obviously important enough to talk about now. "Uh, no. Um, now would be just fine. If you don't mind, why don't I take you to the study? I'll, uh, put on something more appropriate." He cleared his throat. Ozai looked over at his daughter imploringly, "Azula, why don't you take your friend up to your room for a while?" Azula nodded obediently and escorted Tophia up to her room while also escorting Mr. Bei Fong to her father's study.

As she left Mr. Bei Fong there after inquiring if he would like a beverage, Lao declined kindly, but mentally remarked on her poise and maturity in contrast to her father who made a mad dash to his bedroom to "put on something appropriate." It was moments like these that made him grateful his daughter was blind. Poor Azula was mortified at the sight of her father indisposed. He was quite sure he heard the clicking of heels out of a side door leading out of the house. Lao was beginning to get a clearer picture of why perhaps people were so quick to judge Azula Azulon so harshly. She was a victim of circumstance. Oftentimes children are caught in the fog of their parents' shame and failings as well as expectations and on rare occasions, successes. It was becoming much more apparent which fog Azula was caught in unfortunately. Lao Bei Fong smiled warmly. "Thank you Azula. I won't hold your father long." Azula bowed slightly and took Tophia by the hand as she led her up the stairwell to her room.

Fortunately, Azula missed her father on her way to her bedroom. As she and her friend walked into the room, Azula turned on the television in the corner to create ambient noise and Tophia kicked off her shoes placing her feet on the floor so they could talk uninterrupted. Tophia spoke first, "So, your Dad is an alcoholic… That sucks. I could smell the whiskey (among other things) on him. How long has he been like that?" Azula raised an eyebrow. She knew she really shouldn't have been surprised by Tophia's perceptiveness. Azula spoke softly "Well, until now it was a well-kept family secret, but my father is really a mess. Has been for a while. It got worse right before my mother died—w-when he almost killed ZuZu." Tophia whistled long and low. "I know you said that before, but I really feel like I underestimated just how dangerous your father is. If he is this drunk by midday and was willing to meet you at the door half naked and raging, I think I can believe anything you tell me about him. Are you sure you want to stay here? I'm beginning to think Zuko was the buffer between you and your father, even though you pretended not to get along with him, but to be here alone with this man… I-I don't know Azula." Tophia said her voice uncharacteristically edged with concern and fear.

Azula sighed. Was she really that obvious? Who else knew the truth? Maybe her family life really wasn't that big of a secret to begin with. Many people were familiar with her father's temper and it doesn't take a genius to figure out if that temper carried on to his home. She sighed again wearily. "Well Phi Phi, as long as your father continues to deal with mine and I seem useful, Ozai won't do anything. I think. We just have to work quickly to find a solution to this situation in Ba Sing Se." Tophia nodded in understanding. "OK, I think my dad is going to help with that right now." Azula's heartrate spiked. "H-how?" Tophia smirked. "While you were sleeping this morning, I had a little heart to heart chat with my parents… don't worry. My father is quite convinced that you are good for me. I'm pretty sure your father will be coming to you soon enough. You will be quite useful to him." Azula let out a slow breath. "OK, I trust you…"

Azula and Tophia stopped their conversation short for a breaking news report on the television. "This is ENN with a breaking news update. The trial for the alleged murderer of the infamous crime boss Mo Zhou was scheduled to begin this week. However, the trial has been pushed back another week due to a prison riot at Ba Sing Se Penitentiary, between members of the Red Lotus Faction and the suspect. His injuries sustained will prevent him from appearing in court on Monday. The suspect, Jiro Hide Watanabe turned himself into the police the next morning after Zhou was found dead with deep gashes to his face and throat. Dubbed as the "Murder No One Regrets," some have touted Watanabe to be a hero who has done the city of Ba Sing Se a huge favor. Mo Zhou has been attributed to numerous crimes and crime gangs within the city including the infamous Red Lotus faction…"

Azula stood staring at the screen with her mouth wide open. Tophia felt Azula tremble as they listened to the report. "Azula? Azula are you OK? You're trembling like a leaf!" Tophia whispered. Azula jerked out of her stupor and shook her head. "I know him. I know him! I know Jiro Watanabe from BSSHS. He used to hang with Jet and my friends during lunch. We called him Sneers. He wasn't a violent person. I mean he trained in weapons, but he was only doing it for entertainment." Tophia was all ears. She had heard of Sneers Watanabe but never got to know him on any level. She had to take Azula's word for it.

Azula continued her story becoming more and more animated gesturing with her arms and thinking aloud."Sneers had plans to go on to business school. He never hurt anyone and was a real wise crack, but one day he was removed for "re-education." It doesn't make sense, No one knew why and no one except Jet heard from him again. At their last meeting, Sneers and Jet parted ways. He was "different" Jet said. Something about him was lost. We later heard that he had moved out of town and graduated from another school outside of Ba Sing Se, but that can't be true can it? It was only a few months ago. It seems so strange that he would come back to Ba Sing Se just to murder the most infamous crime boss in the country. What would make him do such a one-eighty? It just doesn't add up…" Tophia was thoughtful. "I think you're right: there is more to this story than meets the eye. We should keep tabs on it and perhaps investigate "re-education" too. Isn't Long Feng Hua good friends with your father? I also thought I remember your brother saying something about Mo Zhou having ties to your fa—" There was a sudden knock on the door and Ozai's low voice rumbled on the other side. "Girls, it's time for Tophia to go. You can finish your girl talk another time." Tophia and Azula gasped with the sudden realization that they may have been speaking too loudly and distractedly. Tophia didn't feel Ozai approach the bedroom door. Azula answered quickly, "Yes Father, we'll be right out." Tophia felt Ozai walk away from the door and down the stairs. "Oh! My Gods, you don't think—?" Tophia asked. "I really hope not..." Azula finished.

**oooo000000oooo**

Detective Jiang walked down the long dark corridor to the prison infirmary. The guards standing post near the prisoner's room nodded to Korra as she walked up. "Is the prisoner awake now? One guard spoke, "Yes, he's awake, but uh, he has a visitor right now. He should be done shortly." He said. Korra cocked her head, "A visitor? Who is it?" The guard looked sheepish. "Uh it's Principal Hua from Ba Sing Se High. Watanabe was a former student and he said he wanted to talk to him for a minute. He feels like everything that happened with Watanabe is his fault because he couldn't help him turn his life around. He's only been in a few minutes." Korra nodded. Her face was expressionless as she waited quietly for Long Feng to come out of the room. What the guards took for her hardnose personality was actually Korra listening in. "The Earth…has invited…to…Laogai." Long Feng was speaking in low tones so she couldn't make out all the words. What was he doing? Reciting poetry? She would have to pay Long Feng a visit soon.

The doors soon opened and Long Feng looked as if he were trying to pull his emotions together. He straightened his tie, adjusted his jacket and took a deep breath while correcting his posture. He looked at Detective Korra and nodded to her politely. "Good Day Detective, or maybe not so good. It's times like these I wonder if my job is worth it. This is sad…very sad. Jiro had the potential to do great things with his life." He took another deep breath as if to steady himself and nodded to the guards. "Honda, Shiro, its good to see you both again." The guards nodded back respectfully though they retained their positions. Long Feng looked at Korra. "Detective…" he said. As Long Feng walked away, the two guards shook their heads in pity, but Korra watched with a deepening curiosity. She would have to pay her old principal a visit this week.

Jiro "Sneers" Watanabe was an enigma. He didn't come from a family of wealth. He didn't come from poverty either. He was what one could have considered a normal kid from a normal middle-class family. So how did he become the killer of one of the most infamous criminals in Ba Sing Se history? He did do weapons training, which would certainly give him the ability, but his father ran a popular martial arts dojo which performed feats with knives and swords yearly at the Earth Festival. He wasn't a trouble maker according to his school records or his friends except for a fight he got into with another student over his sister. After the fight, he was sent out for "re-education" and three months later Mo Zhou is dead by his hand. Korra sat watching Jiro Watanabe breathe laboriously over his wounds from the previous days. He did not have the look of a stone-cold killer but looks can be deceiving she reminded herself.

Korra came to speak with Jiro after he was brought into the infirmary and began raving about how he was innocent. How he did not kill Mo Zhou and was coerced into confessing. He screamed over and over how he wasn't even there the night of the murder and couldn't have been the murderer. He insisted on speaking to Detective Korra Jiang. He insisted emphatically that she would see the truth and that he needed to speak to her. That was yesterday.

Detective Jiang remembers the day Watanabe came in to confess. He was calm and confident: almost in a detached and hypnotic sort of way. He was clear in his details about what happened and how he ended up facing Mo Zhou. Too clear as Korra looks back on it. To the average officer, it would seem like a perfect crime of passion and revenge. All the details were in place and it would be an open and shut case. Watanabe's sister had been an unfortunate victim of Mo Zhou but lived to tell the tale. The damage done to her body and mind left her a shell of her former self. Jiro Watanabe was out for blood. He took advantage of a situation where Mo Zhou was trying to attack Katara Kuvira and as a result saved her life but also exacted his revenge in the most brutal of ways. Now he was screaming how he had nothing to do with the situation at all. Was it buyer's remorse or was he truly not the person they were looking for? This conversation would let Korra know.

Korra called Jiro's name softly. When he didn't stir she called his name again with a little more volume. "Watanabe, wake up. It's Detective Jiang. I need to speak with you." Sneers began shifting on the bed and waking up slowly. He sat up little by little and still breathed with effort, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain as the first day. Morphine is a hell of a drug. Korra continued speaking, Good Afternoon Sneers, you called for me. What's going on and what do you want to tell me?" Sneers looked at Korra with the same distant look from the day of his confession. "I apologize for wasting your time Detective Jiang. I called you out of a fit of panic. I had been hurt so badly that I didn't want to remain in prison anymore. I hoped that if I retracted my confession, you could help me find a way to get out of this. I know now it was foolish of me. I killed Mo Zhou and I don't regret it. He took everything from my sister and she won't ever be the same." He pounded his hand in his fist. "No, I don't regret what I did. I do regret wasting your time, however."

Sneers spoke as if his speech was perfectly rehearsed. He showed no real emotion and was calm. Much too calm. Even as he talked about his sister, it was said with the same amount of passion as one would read the ingredients off a box of cereal. Korra couldn't put her finger on it yet, but there was something very wrong here. "You haven't wasted my time Jiro. I am so sorry about what has happened to you. I know you are willing to pay for your crimes, but you don't deserve to be mistreated by the other inmates. I'll see if we can arrange a private cell for you until your trial." Jiro gave Korra a beatific smile and bowed as much as his injuries would allow. "Thank you, Detective Jiang. You honor me even in my dishonor. I will not forget your kindness." Korra hid the shock on her face at Jiro's strange behavior. He continued to smile in that strange plastic way even after his bow. That's not creepy. Korra nodded in a slight bow back to Sneers and left the infirmary. There is something wrong with this scenario and she had to get to the bottom of it. Perhaps it was time to go back to school.

**oooo000000oooo**

As Azula escorted Tophia back down the stairs to the front door. Her father and Mr. Bei Fong were waiting in the foyer. Her father's face was unreadable as he stood next to his business partner. Azula had no idea of what to expect once the Bei Fongs left. She was completely intimidated. Tophia picked up on her tremors and erratic heartrate. She whispered, "Courage Azula. Your father is not going to hurt you without risking the favor he has just curried through you. Be confident. You said he can smell fear a mile away. Don't give him the satisfaction of unnerving you. We don't know what he actually heard at your door." Tophia squeezed her hand as if to say, "Stick to the plan. We've got this." Azula took a deep breath and remembered that she was not alone. There were several people who were willing to help her and she had the upper hand. Ozai smiled. To others it appeared pleasant and almost friendly. To Azula who has seen it enough times to know what it meant was wary. His smile hid a touch of malice and cruelty behind it. He asked with a deceptively cordial tone, "Did you two have fun while you waited? You were having a very intense conversation when I came up."

Tophia didn't miss a beat. "Oh yes! We were discussing some of the boys we happen to like at school. Azula doesn't think any of the boys are worth her time. I told her she just hasn't met the right one." Ozai chuckled, "Well, if it were up to me, I'd lock her in her room forever, so she'd always remain _my_ little girl." Ozai emphasized the "my" and both girls got the message loud and clear. Oblivious to the implication, Lao joined in the laughter, "I know what you mean, Ozai. Our little girls grow up way too fast, but you know we can't protect them forever." Ozai's chuckle rumbled lower than Azula thought possible. "You're right Lao, but we can certainly try…"

Ozai caught Azula's eye. His look challenged "You won't escape me." She smiled tightly. She gripped Tophia's hand so much her knuckles began to whiten. Azula pretended to sigh to get her voice under control. She giggled, "Father, I'll always be your daughter no matter what happens. Ozai grunted in response. He turns to Lao as if a major battle did not just occur under his very nose. "Lao, I appreciate our conversation. I look forward to our continued relationship." Lao gripped his hand, "So do I, Ozai. Azula, you'll probably be hearing from my little princess soon. We'd like to have you over for dinner again. Azula bowed, "Of course Mr. Bei Fong. I'm looking forward to it. Tophia, I'll see you at school on Monday?" She said with more faith than she felt. Tophia nodded. "Of course, you will Azula, if not sooner." A challenge. Ozai raised his brow in amusement.

As Lao and Tophia Bei Fong drove off in their car, Lao remarked to his daughter, "Tophia, I think Azula is very lucky to have you as a friend. Sometimes I think she really needs one." Tophia chuffed at how prophetic her parents have become lately. Tophia sighed, "More than you know, Daddy…"

Ozai didn't hit Azula nearly as hard as she expected him to. The blow came as soon as Ozai heard the car start up in the circular driveway. He made sure to avoid her face near her eyes, but squarely got her in the jaw and managed to nick her mouth. Azula wiped away the blood and fought desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes. "What were you talking about in your bedroom? I heard the little blind bitch mention your brother." He gripped her by both arms tightly. "Were you spreading lies about me to the Bei Fong girl?" He shook her violently. "Out with it!" Azula struggled to maintain her composure. To lose it now would ruin everything she spent the night over Tophia's house for. "S-s-she was telling me about something Zuko told her about you before the Jasmine Dragon accident. He told her about what happened to his eye. They were friends, you know." Ozai stared into his daughter's eyes, he saw the fear in them but also the truth.

Azula spoke softly, "Father, you know I'm loyal to you. I would never do anything to hurt our family name. It doesn't matter what Zuko told her. He's not in his right mind anymore. He's not coming back. I just want to help you in any way I can. Tophia was being nice to me at the gala and I figured being nice back would be a good way for you to gain favor with her father. So what if I have to listen to a few lies and sob stories? It won't change my mind about what I know. You are on the verge of the business deal of the century. If I can help you make stronger ties with the Bei Fongs and gain favor with them by being friends with their bratty daughter, then so be it."

Ozai loosened his grip on her arms and let her stand. "Lao seems to be under the impression that you are the consummate perfect daughter and would make a great companion for his child. I know what you are saying is true, but I needed to confirm it. I will allow you to spend time with his daughter. You will go to the events she hosts and be her little pet if that is what is required, but you will report to me. Any beneficial information you find out, you will be sure to give me immediately. I will not be made a fool of. If I feel you are trying to betray me or get away from me…" He squeezed her arms painfully. "I will make you regret the moment you took your first breath in the world. Am I clear?" Azula's eyes watered. "Yes, Father, it's clear. I'm only here to help." She said breathlessly. He released her arms and she fell back slightly. "Go get an icepack and stay in your room until dinner." Ozai commanded. He stumbled away from her into his study. She heard the clinking of ice into a crystal glass and the sound of liquid sloshing. Azula moved quickly to the kitchen to get the icepack she was sure to need for her face and her arms. _Tophia, I really hope you know what you're doing_. Azula thought.

**oooo000000oooo**

Zuko slept until late morning. Staying up until 4:00 a.m. was not the best and brightest idea he's had in a while. Luckily, his uncle didn't wake him when he normally rose to do meditation. As Zuko walked into the kitchen, his uncle was busy preparing a pot of ginseng tea. "Good Morning, or should I say Afternoon, Zuko. You and Sokka were up very late last night. Is everything alright? Zuko smiled as he grabbed a mango moonpeach tart from the tray his uncle set up. Nothing ever seems to get past his uncle. "Yes Uncle, everything is fine. Uh, well. There is something I wanted to talk with you about. It has to do with the mask and the vision I told you about." Iroh raised an eybrow. "Oh, have you had another?" Zuko was shocked. How did he know? "Um, yeah, h-how did you know?" Iroh chuckled, "You have the same haunted look about you as last time, plus, I overheard you and Sokka talking about it on your way to bed. I pretended to stay asleep so that I didn't startle you." Zuko smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. Well, can we talk about it maybe?" Iroh smiled, "Of course nephew, why do you think I made tea and pastries?" Zuko gave his uncle a lopsided smile. "Ok, but can we speak somewhere privately? I thought I heard Katara return already." Iroh nodded and led Zuko to Hakoda's study. It was empty and they closed and locked the door for more privacy.

Iroh gave Zuko an opportunity to drink his tea and eat another pastry before he began. It wouldn't do for his nephew to try to tell a story on an empty stomach. In addition, he knew from Zuko's voice last night that the vision unsettled him greatly. The ginseng would help him remain calm. Zuko took a deep breath. He didn't want to keep his uncle waiting too much longer. He would have to start somewhere, and he really hoped Uncle would have some answers for him. "In my first vision I saw a bald boy with blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms. He was rescued by the Blue Spirit from the Pouhai stronghold near Taku. I think I tried to firebend at him. Well maybe not me specifically but the person who was wearing the mask as the Blue Spirit before me. Whenever I put on the mask. I see everything from the view point of this person in the vision. I feel what he feels." Iroh looked up sharply. "You watched the vision from the vantage point of the Blue Spirit?" Iroh inquired. "Yes, in fact in the second vision I saw his face. It was my face. Same scar, same eyes. His face was much angrier and more hardened than mine I guess. I didn't even tell Sokka what I saw. I heard you in the vision. You were talking to this other Zuko. You called him Prince. What is going on Uncle and what does this Prince Zuko have to do with me?" Iroh sat quietly for a long moment. He shook his head as if in disbelief and smiled. "You're finally waking up. Welcome back to the world your highness." Zuko blinked. "W-what? Your highness? Uncle, you're kinda freaking me out…" Zuko spat nervously. Iroh stood up and bowed to Zuko. "Zuko, my nephew. You are remembering not having visions. What you saw in both cases are memories of your past self, Zuko. You are the reincarnation of your ancestor Fire Lord Zuko Sozinze. As I am the reincarnation of your Uncle Iroh. The spirits saw fit to bring you back to this world because you have a work to do." Zuko's mouth opened and closed. "I-I don't feel like someone else. I feel like me. I've always been me." Iroh nodded. "Yes, we are who we are, but we are more. Do you not find it strange that you were able defeat three men at one time without weapons that night? That requires skill. A skill you previously were not taught. Think back nephew. What else have you noticed?"

Zuko thought again. His head was beginning to hurt but this had to be important if his brain was going to so much effort. Zuko sighed, "Of the friends I have now they each have some ancestral connection to the heroes of the 100 Year War, and each of them feel like I've known forever. I felt familiarity with each of them especially Ang. I feel like I've seen places in Ba Sing Se I've never been to before. I thought maybe it was déjà vu. I know things, knowledge from the past, but I shouldn't know them at all. Are you telling me it's no coincidence? Iroh smiled. "Zuko, Are you telling me that it is?" Zuko smiled back. "Well Korra would say that there is no such thing as coincidence." Iroh nodded. "Then like Detective Jiang let's examine the evidence: You put on this mask that represented a figure from your history. You begin to see the past through his eyes. You are recognizing all your friends who aided you in the past. You can do things that were previously not possible for you. Now you are in an excellent position to stop your father who is named after the previous Fire Lord that also tried to destroy the world. And these friends you recognize bend all the elements and have skills to aid you. What do you think of this, your highness?" Zuko looked at his uncle for a moment and said, "I think I need to know more about my history, Uncle. It sounds like the past is trying to repeat itself." Iroh nodded sagely. "Get comfortable nephew, this may take a while."

**oooo000000oooo**

Poppy Bei Fong was so happy at the turn of events from Tophia's slumber party that she decided to surprise her daughter with a trip to the spa when she returned with her father. Tophia squealed with delight because although she was pretending to be more interested in her mother's work she was genuinely a fan of going to the spa. "Oh mother! I love the spa. What made you think of doing this? Tophia asked happily. "Well, Tophie I was honestly looking for more ways we could spend time together and bond. When you came to me about your ideas this morning, I just wanted to make the moment last a little longer. I hope you don't mind?" Tophia smiled. "Mom, you really don't need to create a moment anymore. I have seen how I don't spend as much time with you and I really do hope that we can work together more often. I'd be honored to go to the spa with you today." Poppy beamed with satisfaction. "Wonderful, I'll just go get my purse."

The Fancy Lady Day Spa was a living piece of history. The structure has stood in the middle ring for over two centuries and has been kept in pristine condition through two regime changes and a coup. The spa hosted the friends of the Avatar Aang, a hero of the 100 Year War and next to last known realized Avatar, and countless families who could afford to live lavishly. Located in the Merchant's Row, it was in a prime spot for tourists and regulars alike. Tophia briefly wondered if her father factored in the landmarks like these in his plans for his mega high-end mall? Would there be a Fancy Lady Day Spa when all was said and done? That was something she would have to think about a little later. Poppy greeted the receptionist and one of the stylists, Gigi, who was renowned for her makeup artistry and hair styling. Mother and daughter opted for The Fancy Lady ™ premium package that included massages, mud baths, manicures, and pedicures. Though Tophia abhorred the pedicure, everything else in the package was divine.

Poppy and Tophia sat next to one another during the pedicures. They were receiving leg massages when Tophia asked a question. "Mom, I think I would like to have my first event as soon as possible. I feel as though I would lose momentum if I don't get started right away." Poppy was leaning in her chair allowing the chair massager to do its work while the pedicurist massaged her legs. She had cucumbers over her eyes while a mud mask dried on her face. She sat up quickly losing a cucumber slice. "What kind of event did you have in mind, Tophie? You know these things take time to plan and coordinate schedules. How soon are you thinking my dear?" Tophia pretended to look thoughtful. She already knew these things but was thinking of how to get Azula away from her father as soon as possible even if just for a reprieve. "Yes mother, I realize it may be short notice, but what if I did an introductory tea party or a brunch?"

She put her hand under her chin as if in deep thought. "Perhaps a small gathering with a select few that will allow me practice and to get a feel for the kind of reception I would have in starting something like the junior chapter. What do you think Mother?" Poppy hummed thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be out of place to have a Sunday brunch with your friends. With you all being out of school for a midwinter break, girls should be available to attend. I think you should have Katara and Azula attend. Oh! Michi's daughter, what is her name? Yes, Mai and the Quon girl, Ty Lee!" Poppy rattled off a few more names some familiar and some completely foreign. She exclaimed, Oh, Tophie! I would love to help you plan this event! May I?" The hope in Poppy's voice was so apparent that she knew it would be the last push her mother needed to fully integrate herself into Tophia's plans. "Of course, Mother I could use all the help I can get." Tophia smiled. Poppy Bei Fong looked as if she could float out of the spa and into outer space. "So perfect! I can't wait to get this mud off. I have phone calls to make!" she chirped. Tophia fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled for her mother.

**oooo000000oooo**

"This is a lot to take in Uncle." Zuko sat up in his chair. He had been listening to his uncle recount the sordid history of the Fire Nation and its royal family. Some things didn't surprise him like Fire Lord Ozai's treatment of his son the then Crown Prince Zuko, and others completely caught him off guard. "You are essentially telling me that I am my great-great-great-grandfather reborn? And this same grandfather was the Blue Spirit during his time and has "passed" his mantle on to me? I know I'm too young to drink, but I could really use one right now…" Iroh sat silently and let his nephew process the information as well as could be expected. Zuko continued "Why me? Why now? He could have come at any other time in history. Uncle, I killed someone. I was defending myself, but I wanted to kill him. I don't talk about it much, but it still haunts me. Was that me and my choice or Fire Lord Zuko's? What am I supposed to do with this information?"

Zuko didn't want to come across as stupid but this was a lot to absorb at one time: To be yourself 200 years in the future. A warrior, a war hero, and masked vigilante. To navigate a new time and still deal with the same age-old problems of greed, power and control. It was as if he was caught in a loop. Was there nothing original about his life? Was he destined to keep experiencing the loss of a mother, the rejection of a father and the dysfunction of sibling rivalries? Was he fated to be with the same person from his past? A fugitive from his father? What would be the point of coming back if history is just going to repeat itself? Iroh saw Zuko ruminating over his life and the potential for him to spiral out of control. It was time to talk him off his proverbial ledge. "Zuko, just because there are some major similarities to your life now and that of your past you are still free to change the future. Nothing is written in stone, but there are some conflicts that will never go away. Conflicts that are as old as time itself. You have been selected for this time because of the qualities you possess. Your mother saw who you were. She knew that one day you would have to stand up for yourself and your city and all you love. She sacrificed herself so that you could have a future."

Zuko looked up sharply. "Sacrificed? What are you talking about Uncle? What sacrifice?" Iroh sighed wearily. He knew that the time would come for him to know the truth about his mother one day. He prayed Zuko would be able to hear without anger and listen. "Zuko, your mother was a fire bender: Like you, like Azula. She was skilled and quite powerful. Ozai didn't know about her bending in the same way he didn't know about mine. As you know, being a bender in this day and age is the equivalent of a death sentence. Your mother suppressed her bending with a combination of chi blocking and herbs. It destroyed her body and then her mind over time." Zuko took in a sharp breath. A bender! My mom…She died because she wouldn't allow herself to bend. For us! Zuko realized. He was in a state of emotional distress. He stood up to try to get to the door of the study for air but felt frozen in place. Zuko wanted to throw something, flip a table, anything but this wasn't his house and he had too much respect for Hakoda. He fell to the ground and pounded the wooden floor. He sat down on the hardwood devastated smoke billowing out of his nostrils and curling up from his fists. He barely whispered his words. "How could she do that? To herself? To us? We needed her! Her family needed her! Why would she do something like that?" Zuko was practically begging his uncle.

Iroh was sober his emotions heavy. "Your mo—Ursa knew that it would only be a matter of time before Ozai discovered her bending abilities. Ozai married her with no knowledge of her bending though she is a direct descendant of Avatar Roku's granddaughter (give or take a few greats). She was from Hira'a, a small town in the outer islands, and bending wasn't as taboo as it was in the Caldera, or royal city of the Fire Nation. She kept it a secret at her parents' behest and figured it was for the best. She didn't want to bring suspicion on the two of you by having her bending discovered. You know the level of paranoia your father is capable of now." Iroh stroked his beard and pondered whether he should share the rest of the story. Zuko listened with rapt attention knowing that what he would say next would probably confirm everything he knew in his heart.

"You know your father has issues with control. He doesn't share power and tries to eliminate any threat he sees to it." Iroh hung his head. What he had to say next weighed on him heavily but it was a part of the past that could not stay hidden. Zuko had to know everything. "There was a bender, a close friend of the family and a member of your father's crew. His name was Jee Long. It was discovered that Jee was a bender accidentally when the crew was taking care of some "business" for Ozai. Ozai didn't hesitate to take his life even as he begged for it. You were both very young. That was when Ursa began to suppress her chi. Maybe months after she started, both you and your sister began to present as benders at the same time. Fortunately, Ozai was away on business at that time. She immediately started to suppress both your chi and Azula's. That was when you became weakened or "sickly" because you had a much stronger connection to your bending than your sister though she too is quite powerful. Your father would take you to doctors because we couldn't find a cause to your "illness". They began to say it was psychosomatic", you know in your head." "I know what psychosomatic means Uncle!" Zuko snapped harshly. Zuko sighed running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm feeling testy. Go on Uncle." Zuko added apologetically. Iroh continued, "Unfortunately, that was the only way we could really protect you from your father and his prejudice."

Zuko stood and began walking the floor. Iroh knew he did this when he was processing what he heard. He waited patiently to see if Zuko had any questions. When Zuko stopped pacing he looked at his uncle, sighed and gestured for him to continue. Iroh nodded and began again. "We started with chi blocking because it was less invasive than the herbs. You and your father thought you were receiving regular acupressure treatments to help with your "weakness." The chi blocking treatments became less and less effective as you got older and eventually, we had to switch to a strong bending suppressant herb. You already know some of the effects of that treatment." Zuko closed his eyes to shut out the memories of his botched suicide attempt and his stint in a mental health facility. He really thought that his issues were because he was weak: weak-minded, weak-willed, weak in his body. Zuko opened and closed his fists as he thought about all the pain and trauma he went through because of his father and unfortunately sometimes, his sister. Iroh saw the potential for Zuko to wallow in pity so he continued to make sure Zuko understood.

"You have no idea the amount of raw power you possess. The day you burned your father, you could have easily destroyed him. Incinerated him to ashes where he stood without much effort, but you exhibited a tremendous amount of control. Your ancestor learned how to truly bend with the original masters; the dragons Ran and Shaw. You have that same knowledge and power within you." Zuko listened wide-eyed and with rapt attention. "Zuko, I stopped the herbs a little before you and Sokka became friends. When your doctor said that you should take a break from your antidepressants, she was talking about the chi blocking herbs. We hired someone to work with you legitimately, but who could help us also hide what we were doing from your father. Dr. Wu monitored you as closely as she could and would travel to Ba Sing Se for your appointments. She warned us to keep a close eye on you after you stopped taking the suppressant as she was unsure of the side effects and whether or not your bending would return suddenly. That was during the time I asked for your help two summers ago in shop. I had hoped that if your bending returned, I could teach you how to manage it so that you wouldn't need the suppressants" Zuko thought back: Uncle kept him so busy that he didn't have time to worry about anything much less a breakdown. It was after his father demanded that he return home to prepare for the new school year that things went south. "I was fine over the summer. It was only when I went back home with fa—Ozai and Azula that things became unbearable." Zuko remarked.

Iroh sipped from his teacup. The tea was practically iced so he placed the delicate cup in his hand and warmed it to steaming. He took a long sip and said, "When you were suicidal, you were having a crisis: You were going through a difficult adjustment which I fear had more to do with your family than the influence of the herbs. I do believe the residual herbs in your body made you more vulnerable to the abuse you suffered. Fortunately, you had someone who was there for you before it was too late." Iroh sighed thanking the spirits in his heart for Sokka. "We knew some of the risks involved when giving you the herbs, but we also knew without a doubt your father would not have accepted you as a bender. Your mother was using the same suppressant before she died. It destroyed her. She held on as long as she could to the very end. Ursa loved you both without measure, even more than her own life. She would have sacrificed her life over and over if it meant keeping you safe. She's done it before Zuko. Search your memories, you know of what I speak. Do not let her sacrifice be in vain."

Unbidden, Zuko did search his memories and saw a beautiful, lithe and graceful version of his mother as the princess of the Fire Nation. He saw her come into his room cloaked and hooded at midnight. She told him never to forget who he was. She told him everything she did was for him and then she was gone. Leaving Zuko alone to face a madman that he also called father. Zuko shuddered. "I knew about Jee, but I never saw who it was, didn't know his name. Azula and I both knew. We were in the yard and we heard his screams and saw the blood on F—Ozai's hands. Mother was very brave to raise us under Ozai's nose in that way. He's probably more upset that she got away with it than the fact that we are benders, though he still doesn't know about Azula. My friends and I are working to find a way to get her away from him. He's slipping into madness Uncle." Iroh grunted in agreement and concern. "It will be much more difficult to do with his fixation on Azula, but if young Miss Bei Fong is on it, she will not give up without a fight." Zuko nodded though he couldn't help but worry for his sister. He used to be a shield for her and now she has no one there to help counteract their father's obsession and intimidation. He prayed to any spirit available that they would protect his sister from their father's abuse and give them a chance to stop Ozai before there was no point of return.

**oooo000000oooo**

The late morning brunch Poppy Bei Fong helped to plan with Tophia was a wonder to behold! In less than a week, Poppy had secured invitations, guests, and a decorator who created a literal lotus garden in the ballroom of the house complete with a koi pond. Poppy contracted GiGi for the day to help Tophia, Azula, and Katara get styled and made up for the event and to give them final touches before the event began. Suki was unable to attend because she was lucky to be alive after the conversation she had with her parents the day Mr. Bei Fong dropped her off. "Detective" Hakoda was true to his word that he would speak to her parents and speak to her parents he did. Not only that, when Suki entered the house Sokka was on the couch next to his father looking like the grinch had stolen his Christmas, his New Years, his Thanksgiving and his Hanukah. Suki knew at that moment that there would be no re-negotiations or establishment of boundaries because there would be no relationship.

Suki figured she should count her blessings that she is still living in Ba Sing Se since her parents are planning on investing in the Bei Fong development plan. She however, was about to become a hermit and an angel for the next year since she was grounded and only had permission to attend temple, home and school and even that was on a probationary period. One slip up with grades or behavior and she was going to homeschool. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs she told her friends all of this on the phone, they gave their sincere condolences and promised that they would fill her in on all the details of the brunch at school on Monday. Tophia was the only one to say, "You got off easy, girl. It could definitely be worse. Be thankful it's only a grounding and not a shotgun wedding. At least Sokka's still alive, right? And you'll see him at school." Suki hesitated. Tophia called out, "Suki? What are you not telling us?" Suki sniffed on the phone. She tried to keep her voice calm. "Hakoda wants to send Sokka to military school. It was either that or re-education. Sokka opted for military school." The three girls froze. Tophia swore. Azula whistled and Katara sighed. "Sorry Suki." they all said in chorus. Suki sighed. "Hey girls, I have to go. I only had three minutes on the phone and I was supposed to send my regrets. I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye." The three girls said bye sadly and hung up. It's going to be a long school year.

Ozai was somewhat reluctant to allow his daughter to go back to the Bei Fongs so soon after the slumber party, but it seems whatever the little blind brat wanted she got. On the other hand he also noticed that the Bei Fongs were much more receptive to him anytime Azula was around and being friendly to their daughter. Lao and Poppy's attitudes were warmer and more open to him and his suggestions. Could it be that their daughter was their weakness and the key to getting what he wanted? In his mind he began to formulate a plan to have his daughter milk the newfound trust and relationship with the Bei Fongs. It looked like his wheel of fortune was finally turning. If relinquishing a little control over Azula was opening the doors for him to get what he wanted, it was a necessary move on the chess board and worth the inconvenience of not knowing his daughter's every move. He knew she would always come back to him in the end.

The brunch began promptly at 11 o'clock and all of the guests were punctual and properly attired. Mai arrived in a more traditional Kimono of Fire nation design. She was strikingly beautiful in her red and black ensemble her hair done in traditional buns on either side of the top of her head. Her friend and companion Ty Lee arrived at the same time wearing a subdued pink and modern halter dress with tulle underlay. She wore bright pink pumps that off set the pale pink of her dress and coordinated with her shawl and purse. Both girls greeted Tophia, Azula and Katara with a customary bow and entered the ballroom without much conversation. They gave Azula a curious look that asked a question that needed to be answered later on. Several other girls from the neighboring mansions arrived shortly after Mai and Ty Lee, each girl giving a hint of their signature style and of course parental influence.

Plans went off without a hitch, each guest found delicious food to enjoy and chatted amicably to the other attendees. After an hour, Katara and Azula stood to get the attention of the girls. Azula's voice rang out clearly over the ballroom. "Ladies, thank you so much for joining us for this momentous occasion. I know many of you are wondering why we have chosen to host such an event for the young ladies of our society but now we would like to share with you some information that we hope will be exciting you as well. Tophia?" Tophia walked up to stand beside her friends. "Good afternoon ladies, firstly I would like to thank my mother Poppy Bei Fong for helping me to make this brunch such a roaring success. All though I can't see the ballroom, by many of your reactions the venue is stunning. Thank you Mother." The girls gave exuberant applause and cheers.

Tophia raised her hand to continue, "You were chosen and invited by myself and my mother because I have a vision and desire that I would like to come to fruition. As many of you know, my mother is the president of the High Society Ladies' Club in Ba Sing Se. After speaking to my mother about wanting to create an outlet and opportunity for ladies like ourselves to good in the community, I asked if we could create a Junior chapter of the Ladies Society but perhaps give it a name that reflects the kind of modern and vibrant young women we are. Girls turned and murmured to one another about the idea of a club just for them. The mood was positive and receptive. Katara stepped up for her turn to speak. "Ladies, we are not here to turn you into activists or to create miniature versions of our parents. We want to provide an opportunity for us to choose projects and events that we are passionate about. Things that we can have real and lasting change over if we work together. Today is a day for each of us get to know one another and to provide an opportunity to hear what many of you are interested in and perhaps see if this group is for you. We'll be circulating to get feedback and suggestions from you. We will also have a sign up available for those who are interested."

As Katara finished speaking the room was abuzz with excited energy. For some, they had been waiting a while for an opportunity like this to come. Many saw with this club the potential for them to get in good with the Bei Fongs and help move their parents up the ladder of success by their positive interactions. Others saw this as an exciting opportunity to plan events that would allow them to see how the other half lived and have access to the forbidden places of Ba Sing Se (i.e. the lower ring). And for some, they saw it as another attempt for the Bei Fongs to garner more influence and power for their family so that they could create the mega mall they heard their parents talking about. Though attitudes varied, the consensus was that the Young Ladies League would be an amazing opportunity to perhaps make lasting and real change in the society of Ba Sing Se.

At the close of the brunch, after most young ladies said their good-byes and gave promises of support for the Young Ladies League, Mai and Ty Lee found Azula in the ballroom helping to clean up the dishes. Katara and Tophia were also cleaning and collecting tablecloths and napkins for washing. "Azula," Mai called out. "Do you have a minute?" Azula looked to her two companions cleaning and Tophia chuckled and said, "Hey, you worked hard today. Why don't you take a break and catch up with your friends? It's not too cool outside if you want to go in the courtyard." Azula nodded her thanks to Katara and whispered to Tophia, "Thank you, I owe you one." Tophia waved her off nonchalantly. "Forget about it. Go talk to your friends."

As Azula and her two oldest friends walk out on to the courtyard grass, Mai turns on her and growls, "Where the fuck have you been Azula? We don't hear from you for weeks, weeks Azula! Suddenly you're besties with the blind girl and the water wench? What the hell!" Azula's eyes widened only for a fraction as she got her emotions quickly under control. She knew Mai didn't know about any of what has occurred since the fire at the Jasmine Dragon. She still didn't know if she could trust them event though she was sure they didn't reveal her secret to her father. Azula sighed, "Look, I'm doing something for my father. He wants me to pretend to be friends with the Bei Fong girl. Things almost fell out of the bottom when Uncle died in the fire. He's been keeping a close leash on me since Zuko's breakdown, OK. I'm sorry Mai. I really am. I haven't really been able to contact anyone even though you and Ty Lee are my best friends. I have to ride this out until my father completes the deal he's working on. After that, I can tell you everything. I promise I haven't replaced you two, Do you trust me?"

Mai gave Azula a once over, and she easily noticed the slightly yellowing bruise under Azula's chin near her jaw and her attempt to cover it with heavy foundation. Mai looked over at Ty Lee who at this point was very quiet and still probably trying to interpret Azula's aura. Ty Lee looked at Mai with wide and fearful eyes. "Azula, if you were in danger or really big trouble, would you tell us? Ty Lee asked in a serious and concerned voice. "You know you can tell us, right?" Azula hardened her expression and straightened her posture. If she didn't, she would tell them everything and possibly ruin all Tophia's hard work. "Ladies," Her breath hitched slightly. I'm very glad you came by today, it was so good to see you, and I hope that you will reconsider joining the Young Ladies League of Ba Sing Se. Please take care." The girls looked at her strangely but then noticed Poppy Bei Fong and Katara entering the foyer space leading past the courtyard.

Mai knew the game was back on and bowed to Azula "Of course, please inform Mrs. and Miss Bei Fong of our enjoyment of their hospitality and that we look forward to visiting again soon." At this Mai paused to make her message clear. "Please… take care Azula." Azula nodded. She got the message. Azula escorted Mai and Ty Lee to the front door of the grand estate and waved good bye as they got into their chauffeured car. She fought to wipe away a hasty tear before closing the door. As the car pulled off, Ty Lee whispered to Mai, "Azula's telling the truth but she's also lying. She's not giving us the whole story, but I don't think it's because she's being malicious. I think she's terrified, Mai." In a rare show of emotion Mai's voice trembled and her eyes watered, "I know Ty Lee, I know." The ride to the girls' homes was weighted down by their silent sorrow and despair over their friend.

It was sometime after 6:00 p.m. when Ozai sauntered in to pick Azula up from the brunch. He knew he was late but didn't apologize nor did he give an explanation. "Azula, we need to go. Get your things, now." He barked. She moved as if she were being chased by demons and gathered her bags. She gave a hasty good bye and hurried to the car waiting in the cobblestone driveway below. Neither Poppy nor Lao were around at the time and Ozai was feeling brazen. Katara was livid. She knew that he would never have dared to speak to his daughter in that manner if Tophia's parents were present. He knew how to keep up appearances after all. She glared at him openly and he glared back. It was then, Ozai decided to have a little fun.

"He stepped closer to Katara much closer than personal space demanded, and nearly touched nose to nose with her. "If you were a little older, I'd bet you'd be a real firecracker in bed. You have the spunk of a Fire Nation woman. Is it true what people say about Water Tribe women being passionate lovers? Let me know when you're ready to find out." Katara gagged in revulsion as Ozai laughed at her discomfort. Katara was perfectly prepared to give Ozai a piece of her mind when, he jumped in surprise as a voice called out. "I think it's time for you to go Councilman. It appears you have overstayed your welcome. Please, leave. Are you alright Katara?" Ozai scoffed ignoring Tophia completely in favor of ogling Katara up and down. How would the blind girl even know what he was doing? He wasn't going to listen to some disabled, spoiled brat. Katara continued to glare with revulsion at Ozai convinced more than ever that Azula was in more danger than anyone knew. She understood then that Ozai had no regard for anyone and would not be stopped unless he was dead. Her commitment to saving Ba Sing Se was renewed with fervor in that moment. She promised herself she would call Azula later that night to make sure she was OK.

Ozai chuckled menacingly and strutted through the front door as proud and egotistical as a peacock. Katara and Tophia radiated pure disgust and anger at Ozai's back. His wanton display sickened them. Ozai turned and twinkled his fingers in a mocking wave goodbye. He left the door wide open and made his way down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he "tripped" on a loose cobblestone landing face first on the driveway. Katara tried to stifle a laugh and Tophia declared loudly, "Oh my Gods! What happened Katara? It sounded like someone fell…" Ozai glared at the two girls as he stood and straightened himself. Cursing karma for being the bitch that it was, he wiped off the dust from his suit and spat blood on the driveway. He turned without a word and got into his car. Only after he left, did Katara realize that Azula may get the brunt of Ozai's anger and embarrassment when she got home. She clapped her hand to her mouth and sobbed, "Oh Gods, Phi Phi! I hope he doesn't take his anger out on Azi tonight. She doesn't deserve that. We have got to find a way to help her! I'm really scared for Azula." Tophia sobered quickly. "I know. It's not fair! He's a horrid person who feels like he can do whatever he wants, and he doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. I really wish Daddy didn't have to deal with him at all. But then where would that leave Azula?"

Katara looked miserable with tears quickly streaking her face. "Yeah…" she mumbled as she wiped tears away quickly. Unbeknownst to the two girls, a woman muffled her gasp at the horrible scenes that unfolded before her. She was about to step out and make sure the girls were set when she heard Ozai speaking harshly to his daughter. She stepped back out of sight: She wanted to see if perhaps she would see the true colors of Mr. Bei Fong's partner, a term she now held very loosely. Ozai was a brute! The audacity of a grown man to speak to a girl, and a well-respected one no less, in such a lewd and lascivious manner and how he dismissed Tophia! Surely he would have had more respect for the young lady of the house. It served him right to fall flat on his face! If she didn't know any better, she would say the spirits helped to bring that man down a peg or two. She always felt that Ozai was an unsavory character, but Poppy Bei Fong now knew that Ozai Azulon was quite possibly evil incarnate. He was a dangerous and unrepentant man. He was not worthy of any benefit he received from both the Earth King or his association with her family, but she knew she had to tread carefully for the sake of his daughter if she was going to be able to help her. Her mind already began running potential plays and options. She would have to work quickly. She had a feeling Azula Azulon was going to need all the help she could get.

**oooo000000oooo**

Later that night after Tophia's brunch, Katara needed to let off some steam. She was angry with Ozai for the way he used and treated people, especially his own children, Azula and Zuko, and destroyed their lives with control and fear. She wanted to tell her father about what happened, but she knew it would be her word against a well-established government official's. She also knew in light of recent events with her brother, that Hakoda Kuvira would not take the news very well and would make a personal visit to Ozai to give him "one on one time" with his fist, which would ruin any influence he has over the King's council. Katara was familiar enough with the political lay of the land to know that there was just too much corruption in the council for any accusations of its members to be taken seriously. She didn't want to burden her father with any more drama than necessary so she would find another outlet to vent her frustration.

What she needed was to go hurt some bad guys. She ran to her room and opened the wooden chest with the markings of two homelands. Having recently been declared a waterbending master, tonight would be a good night to put her new skills to practice. She had been working with and taking waterbending lessons from Gran Gran's "new, old beau" Pakku, from the Northern Water tribe. She smiled when she remembered how Pakku gave her such a hard time about learning combat or defensive waterbending. He touted that women should stick to the healing lessons and leave the combat waterbending to the men as it has always been. Gran Gran quickly put a stop to that misogynistic nonsense in a hurry. She made it very clear that she would waterbend him into single status if he didn't remove those old and outdated views and take her granddaughter on as a pupil based on her merits and the fact that she is practically one of the last waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe. When she put it that way, Pakku was much more receptive to working with his now "star" pupil. And just to rub salt in the wound, Katara also started taking up healing with Yugoda Ata a skilled and experienced healer from the Northern tribe as well. Katara absorbed everything she learned from both of her teachers like a sponge.

Katara quickly checked to see if anyone was up and noticed that all the lights were out under each bedroom door except for Sokka's and that's only because Zuko now stays in his bedroom room since Sokka left for military school in Republic City. When she was sure the coast was clear, Katara put on the Painted Lady getup. Though the dress was long she still found freedom of movement in it. The folds and belt safely hid her jian and secured her weighted ribbon. Katara noted she hid her face and features well with the veil and makeup. She took her time with the warpaint markings to ensure that she was not exposing any skin that would give away her non-spirit status and snuck out of the house. She managed to climb out of the window in her father's study since it was the one room furthest away from the bedrooms and was only used now for Zuko and Iroh's meditation and bending sessions. She was careful not to close the window completely because that would be her way back in when she was done.

The city was still and strangely peaceful. Katara decided to practice using the water around her to make fog. Pakku told her that skill was a tactic used by the waterbenders of old to camouflage troops and fleets of ships and sneak up on the enemy. For now, she just found the act relaxing and soothing to her worried mind and bruised emotions. She called Azula who was quiet and subdued as soon as she got home from Tophia's. Katara had no doubt Azula was being listened to by her paranoid father so Katara kept her conversation light and superficial. She would find out in the morning what happened after they left. As Katara walked through the last patch of clouds she created, she finds herself in a strangely familiar alleyway. She sees the altar built for Atka Tungortok and the clear case that was supposed to hold the bone knife. Whoa! The knife was gone. Where was it? How was anyone able to break into the lock? As she looked deeper into the alley, she saw a lone figure in all black and wearing the familiar visage of Atka Tungortok. He stood facing the ethereal figure in red as if looking back at her though she couldn't see his eyes. The azure spirit attached the knife holster onto his belt and bowed low to her. The two stood and stared at one another for a long moment.

Zuko had a very strong feeling that he knew this apparition the same way he did when he saw Ang for the first time. Somehow this person was someone he knew from his past Zuko life. He secretly felt that he knew this woman better than most and was being reintroduced. Katara too felt like she knew Atka Tungortok as if they truly were the soulmates she read about online. She felt a strange connection to him that she didn't feel when he rescued her in what now felt like ages ago. Suddenly Katara is caught up in a vision that came to her unbidden: _A flash. A battle. Blue clashes with red. A kiss._ Then suddenly, as if in a moment of true recognition and rightness, Katara ran straight for Atka Tungortok and began to attack.

Zuko was caught off guard by her fluid yet unprovoked attack because he was still trying to figure out who she was and moved to the side just in time barely dodging the weighted ribbon she aimed at his mask. She unsheathed her Jian and began lunging and swinging with sure and deft steps at the Blue Spirit. The metal of her finely crafted blade sang with the movement of her attacks. Zuko dodged and parried gracefully careful to stay clear of the business end of her sword and the two began an intricate dance as old as the story of themselves. Sparks flew as the Jian connected with the stone walls above and below her well-aimed strikes at the Blue Spirit. Zuko secretly wished he had his duo Dao to even up the score. One strike came too close for comfort scraping against the top side of his mask and paring off a small wooden shaving. It fell to the ground and both spirits stopped to stare are what could have been an ear if the swing managed to meet its mark.

Ok, this was getting dangerous. Were they sparring or was she actually trying to kill him? The Blue Spirit moved to disarm the beautiful spirit-like wraith and stopped suddenly when he heard a scream coming from a few alleys over. The Spirit in red stopped her advances as well and turned toward the screams. They look at each other for only a moment as if in a silent agreement to go and see what was wrong. They both hold back a gasp as they recognize the woman as Song from Uncle's tea shop. She was in a desperate situation as two men fought to take her purse from her and drag her into the alley. Both spirits knew that it would not do for them to reveal they know the woman in case they perhaps knew the other. Song was being pulled deeper into the alley by two goons who were attempting to rob her though they both knew that wasn't all they planned to do to her.

As if understood, the dangerously beautiful painted lady and the menacing Blue Spirit began working together almost intuitively to defeat the would-be criminals. The thieves were surprised by the red and blue figures who wasted no time in getting to work. Zuko used his acrobatics and swift hand to hand to disorient and confuse one while Katara used her ribbon and Jian to subdue the other. When Katara needed a hand with the goon who was attempting to grab her arms she quickly tossed the sword to the Blue Spirit who didn't miss a beat and used the sword to sweep it under the legs of the man he was fighting and put him down. The other man was caught off guard when she threw the sword away and the Painted lady was able to take her ribbon, spin the man around and tie his arms behind him in a fluid and swift motion as though she were manipulating water. She kicked him in the back of the knees to force him to kneel and Zuko hit him in the head with the hilt of the jian. Both men lay unconscious on the ground. Song sat on the ground against the wall crying her breathing heavy and panicked though in her subconscious she knew she was safe now.

Song watched the figures approach her. She recognized the woman in red as the Painted Lady she knew from stories and tales she heard from her Fire Nation friends. Sadly, she remembered that Iroh Azulon's stories were the most beautiful. Song realized the other must be the paramour of the beloved spirit: her soulmate the Blue Spirit. It was said they were attracted by the opposition of the forces they represented. Fire and Water. Yet the paradox was that the Painted Lady was a river spirit from the Fire Nation. Perhaps the draw was in their shared love of their element.

The mysterious Painted Lady went over to Song and held out her hand to assist her with standing. As soon as Song stood, she winced in sharp pain and almost fell to the ground again. She looked to the area where she felt the sting and saw that she was bleeding. She had been stabbed unbeknownst to them by one of the men when Painted and Blue attacked. Katara took water from a canteen hidden in her skirts that she carried with her just in case she may have needed it. She drew water from it and her hand began to glow an ethereal blue. Zuko was glad for the mask covering his face as his eyes were blown wide as he watched in amazement. She's a waterbender? Wait. Is that a part of normal waterbending? She held the glowing hand over the wound where Song was hurt and Zuko gasped quietly as he watched the skin knit back together almost seamlessly. Zuko admired the care that the Painted Lady took in healing the woman and decided that he would do whatever he could to help her if she agreed to be a friend. Anyone with a gift so precious should be protected.

Song breathed a sigh of relief from the healing and smiled weakly. She had lost quite a bit of blood, but she was safe now. Katara masked her voice in a deeper timbre, "Although, I have healed you quite effectively, you should go to a hospital and be evaluated by a professional. They will confirm what I have done for you. File a report with the proper authorities so that justice may be served." Song nodded. She would not look the gift horse in the mouth. She was saved by a beautiful and skillful spirit and a terrifyingly strong and powerful demon. If she was being told to go to the hospital, then to the hospital she would go! Song was convinced now that the spirits were a pair. They were like perfect opposites: fire and ice. One was warm and passionate and caring and powerful, and the other cool and impassive but also open and highly skilled. She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for them saving her and she bowed deeply. Thank you, Painted Lady and Blue Spirit, for saving me," she said. "I know that if you had not come to my aid, I would probably not be here right now. I am grateful for your assistance and your healing. How can I ever repay you mated spirits? At the words mated spirits Katara and Zuko looked at one another.

Neither said a word though they desperately wanted to protest. Somehow, they both knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference to Song and they actually did make a pretty good team. Though the mated part…They bowed back not as deeply and turned to walk away. Song called out to them. "Wait! What about these guys?" She pointed to her would-be attackers. Painted Lady and Blue Spirit turned back to look at the men who sought to hurt Song, and Zuko nodded to Song signaling with his body language that he wanted her to leave. Song didn't have to be told twice. Whatever was going to happen to those men was the will of the Spirits not her! She gathered her belongings that had fallen out of her purse and ran as quickly as she could to her apartment which was only a few blocks away. She would see her doctor and file a police report in the morning. Song would never forget the Spirits who saved her life today. She was one of the lucky ones who had help when all hope was lost. Song made the decision that she would be leaving Ba Sing Se immediately to go and live with her mother who ran a health store in Yu Dao. She couldn't bear to continue living in a city that was so violent and depraved.

Neither the Painted Lady nor Atka Tungortok spoke as they found the length of rope the two men had on them. It was ironic that the rope they hoped to use on Song or some other unsuspecting victim would now be the ropes that secured them to be brought to justice. They silently agreed that the best thing to do would be to leave them tied up and let the authorities find them once Song filed her report. It would appear strange to have two oddly dressed "spirits" drag bound men down the street to the police station and what would they say? Bag 'em and tag 'em boys? No, they would continue to work in anonymity and cloaked in mystery.

Though the spirits did not speak to one another they had an understanding borne from their experiences tonight. If they came across one another again, they would not meet as adversaries but as teammates. The Painted Lady would not attack again nor would Blue Spirit even any score. They would aid one another and work together to clean up the streets of Ba Sing Se: One criminal at a time if they had to. The Painted Lady returned the deep bow from earlier this evening and in a literal cloud of mystique she faded out of sight from her partner and "paramour" the Blue Spirit. Zuko smiled as he climbed to the rooftops to begin his journey back to the location he has called home for months now.

**A/N: So whaddya think about this monstrous chapter? Should I have broken this into two parts? It is literally two chapters in one. Did it make sense? Can you follow what's going on? Questions that need answering... I haven't heard from you guys in a while so chime in! So a little trivia nugget: Yugoda's last name Ata is the Urdu for the word "giving". I thought it sounded Water Tribe-y when I wrote it even though I didn't know the meaning. It was super appropriate and honestly I was being adventurous, but my teacher nature got to me and I looked it up just to make sure I wasn't using an insult. Isn't it interesting how we may know more than we tap into with our human brains? I don't know when the next update will be because honestly how long do you guys think you'll be reading this? A few days? Weeks? I'll have plenty of time to post again LOL...**


	14. Chapter 14--Blue

**A/N: Good Lord! I've not posted for this story in two months. I was working on getting my _Carla of the Fire Nation_ story going and alas I was gone too long. I promise I will try to do better. I actually plan on making up a couple of chapters this week since I'm taking off work for my birthday. This chapter has a theme. Can you figure out what it is? there are three (technically four) instances in this story that relate to the chapter's title. Zuko has suspicions. Iroh has suspicions. Ozai has suspicions. Everybody has suspicions even if we don't read about them yet. This chapter is pretty short so that I can get back into the mode of this story and figure out my life again. I still know how it all is supposed to end, but I will make sure that we finish this baby before I start my other story related to the _Zuko finds a Portal_ and _Carla of the Fire Nation_ fics. I also still want to dabble in some Lord of the Rings and Narnia fics as well. We shall see how my ADD will let me be...**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction: How our favorite stories should have ended...**

**Chapter 14—Blue**

Katara worked in the kitchen preparing dinner for the first time in a few weeks. Gran Gran, Iroh and Zuko were gracious enough to step in from time to time because of Katara's busy schedule with the newly founded Young Ladies League of Ba Sing Se. Tophia, Azula and Katara worked tirelessly with the other young women crafting drives and events for the people of Ba Sing Se who could use support. They chose to work with single mothers who lost spouses to war in the most recent one with the former Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe and for young children who needed mentors and tutors. Suki only recently began attending meetings with strict restrictions on her whereabouts and the amount of time she could attend Suki couldn't blame her parents for their extreme vigilance, but it was too little too late in her opinion. With Sokka gone to military school, there was nothing for her to do except go to school, the League meetings and home.

Often after the meetings, rumors abounded among the league members about two vigilante types who paraded around Ba Sing Se as the fabled Painted Lady and Blue Spirit. The "spirits" went about at night capturing the would-be criminals who would terrorize the streets of the Lower and sometimes Middle rings with violent crimes including robbery, extortion and sometimes rape. On one hand, the girls appreciated that someone was attempting to do something about the crime problem in Ba Sing Se but on the other hand it frightened them to think about two very skilled and powerful people having free sway around the city. What if the vigilantes attack someone who is innocent or what if they don't understand the entire story? What if someone gets killed like Mo Zhou? Are these people now still good for the city or are they seeking their own justice? Are they heroes or villains themselves? Yet, still some wondered if the duo were even people at all. Of those whose families came from the former Fire Nation, many of them grew up with the sensational and sometimes romantic tales of the mysterious Painted Lady and the frighteningly powerful and enigmatic Blue Spirit.

Zuko walked into the kitchen whistling and humming an old Fire Nation tune _Four Seasons, Four Loves_. From the sound of it Zuko had a nice voice and good sense of pitch. Katara watched him walk in and open the fridge. He grabbed a container of juice and placed it on the counter. When he stopped he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Whoa! Kat, how long have you been standing there?" Katara stared incredulously. "Are you serious? Zuko, I've been here the whole time! Through, I'd say, two verses of Four Seasons?" She laughed her voice tinkling like crystal. "Where were you just now?" Zuko mouth dropped open and he blushed with embarrassment. "I just didn't see you, I guess. Uh, left eye no bueno remember?" Katara's face fell. "Oh, I forgot about that." Zuko shrugged, "No worries. I suppose that's a good thing I guess. I was in my own world. What are you doing in here?" Katara smiled. "Making dinner for the first time in foreverrrr." She started going into the Disney show tune from the movie Frozen. Her clear and clean soprano lilted over him. It was Zuko's turn to look incredulous. "I didn't know you could sing!" He exclaimed. "You've been holding out on us?" he smirked. Katara winked and sang, "And I know I'm not the only one…" Zuko laughed warmly. "Fair enough." He said. "Need any help?" He added. Katara grinned and tossed him one of the extra aprons hanging near the kitchen entrance.

Zuko quickly tied his apron around and was put on chopping duty. Katara was making one of her famous 'meat and veggies' stews. She was busy cutting the chunks of stew meat into appropriately sized cubes while Zuko attacked the vegetables. Both teens were fairly proficient in the kitchen and worked in a comfortable and pleasant quiet for a while. As Katara neared finishing the sautéed stew meat, Zuko kept using his chopsticks to reach in and grab a piece. The first time he did it Katara ignored him and chalked it up to his being a guy doing guy stuff. The second time Katara cleared her throat and gave him a sideways glance. His face gave no reaction. He kept his face impassive and calm as he continued to chop the remaining vegetables. She decided not to press the issue. The third time he did it Katara had enough. "Stop going in my pot, Zuko." Katara declared with authority. Zuko had the sense to look affronted. "Is something wrong, Kat? What are you talking about? I'm chopping veggies over here." Zuko said innocently. Katara chuffed with disbelief. "Are we really doing this right now?" she asked. "Stay out of my pot Zuko." She repeated threatening with her chopsticks in his face. Zuko rolled his eyes and continued chopping vegetables. He added the last of them to the large stock pot on the burner just before Katara prepared to add the stew meat. As the last of the meat was going into the stock pot, Zuko reached over with his chopsticks to take a piece. Katara was on to him. She took the chopsticks she was using to push the meat into the pot and stopped his chopstick from connecting with the piece he wanted. The piece of meat plopped into the pot and Zuko looked at Katara with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

Katara smirked and tapped him on the arm with the chopsticks before going to the sink to wash her hands. Zuko blinked. He took his chopsticks and tapped her back on the arm. It was Katara's turn to look at Zuko. Her lips curled into a sneer at his audacity. She reached over to tap him back but Zuko blocked the hit with his own chopsticks. Katara swung to hit him again and he parried again. Zuko went off the defensive and tapped Katara on the nose with his chopsticks. Oh, that does it."You're going to get it now Zuko Sozin Azulon!" Katara growled. Katara lunged with her chopsticks and tapped Zuko in the shoulder. He huffed in incredulity. "Oh, ho ho! That was a lucky hit. You won't do it again." Zuko challenged. The pair watched each other warily waiting to see who would make the next move. Katara eyed Zuko as she went to turn down the bubbling stock pot to a simmer. Zuko waited until she crossed the room and finished her task before he made his move. As soon as she turned around to face him, Zuko attempted to tap her back in her shoulder, but Katara was ready for him. She blocked his hit, separated her chopsticks and began dual wielding.

Zuko's eyes widened. Her stance felt familiar, but she didn't give him time to think about it. She went on the offensive and struck equally with both hands dodging and turning. Zuko scrambled to block her attacks. She was getting in more hits than he could stop so he separated his chopsticks for a dual weapon advantage too. She reached for the top of his head and Zuko spun out of the way dodging her hit. He came back aiming for her side, but she blocked his hit again. She reached up once again to tap his head but this time Zuko grabbed her hand over her head and held her fast. She spun to break from his hold but Zuko grabbed Katara and pulled her close to him. Her back was against his chest and his grip was firm. She wiggled in his arms and grunted with the effort of trying to break his hold. Zuko leaned close to her ear with a smirk and whispered. "Admit it; I win." Katara licked her lips. She struggled a little more before relaxing in his arms. When he relaxed his grip a little Katara breathlessly said, "Never!" She stomped his instep and Zuko howled in pain. "Oh! No fair! Ow!" He whined grabbing his foot. Katara took up the chopsticks she dropped in the fight and began tapping Zuko all over. "Stay out of my pot, Zuko!" she shouted.

As she tapped Zuko playfully he began laughing and backing up hopping on his good foot. He bumped into the counter and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, Ok! You win…You win, alright?" He said as he kept laughing. Katara looked at Zuko skeptically and said. "Good." She nodded and began laughing with him. Their laughter died down and Zuko moved to go sit at the kitchen's breakfast nook. He limped on the foot Katara stepped on and Katara raised her eyebrows in alarm. "I hurt you!" she moaned. Zuko shook his head. "It's okay, my ankle is just a little sore. I'll be fine after a while." He said. He didn't want Katara to feel bad for hurting him. Katara moved over to him and grabbed his foot gently. Zuko looked on in surprise as Katara removed his sock. She clucked her tongue as she noted the beginning of a large bruise on his instep and ankle. Before Zuko could object, Katara was pulling water from the faucet using her waterbending. Zuko was stunned to silence as the water began to glow a mystical azure in her hand. There was only one person he knew who could heal with waterbending, but she didn't live in this house, or so he thought. He gasped as she placed the cool ethereal looking water on his ankle and the bruising and pain began to fade. He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and looked at Katara. "You can heal?" he asked nervously. The answer to the question held implications he wasn't sure he could deal with if he was right.

Katara smiled unaware of his inner turmoil. "Yes, but not every waterbender can, mostly women. I've been learning in my healing arts classes with Miss Yugoda. Master Pakku teaches me combative waterbending. Most men don't know how to heal because it was traditionally considered woman's work in the Water Tribes. Unfortunately that attitude still exists." She ended sadly. Zuko hummed absentmindedly as he watched her strangely. He didn't have definitive evidence that Katara was the same woman in red that would fight side by side with the Blue Spirit. Though her sparring skills and healing were quite suspicious. He would have to be careful and pay closer attention when he went out. Katara looked up at Zuko curiously. She saw the look on his face and asked with concern. "Zuko is everything Ok? Does your foot still hurt?" Zuko snapped out of his reverie and nodded. "Oh… yeah. Everything's fine. Thank you. I was just amazed at your gift. I didn't know you could heal with water. You could have saved me so much time and pain over the years!" He exclaimed. Katara giggled. "Well, at least I'm here now, right? Just try and stay out of trouble, though would you?" Zuko smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Thanks again." Zuko said as he put back on his sock. Katara gave Zuko's shoulder a little squeeze and went back to the sink to wash her hands before stirring the pot of stew blissfully unaware of his possible dilemma.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Iroh watched the entire exchange from the kitchen doorway. He wanted to come into the kitchen and make a pot of tea, but the teens were in full swing of their chopstick "battle." Be it far from him to interrupt two attractive young people from getting better acquainted. He did notice that both Katara and Zuko exercised skill with their lunges and parries. Surprisingly, Katara was well versed in sword play just like someone else he used to know. The thought gave him pause. He had more ideas he would have to explore in the near future. For now he would wait on his cup of tea.

Ozai was livid. Every news report seemed to be about this Blue Streak and Painted Woman people kept talking about. Night after night, his minions got arrested for crimes and attempted crimes they've committed. Some of the suspects are let go for lack of evidence, but many of them are already wanted for their suspected involvement in crimes across the city. For every arrest, there is a possibility that the connection will be made to him and his organization. Many of the suspects are former students from Ba Sing Se High. It is only too possible that someone could make a connection to Long Feng and then to Ozai. These vigilantes needed to be stopped. Ozai stood with his hands on his desk gripping the edges until his knuckles were white. In a moment of frustration and fury Ozai swept all his papers and items off his desk. Papers fell like confetti to the ground and heavier items clunked clumsily on the hardwood floor.

Azula stood in the doorway not saying a word as she watched her father have his tantrum. She knew that he was furious over the loss of income from his "other business" and it had everything to do with the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady cleaning up the streets at night. Ozai loosened his tie and turned to lean on his desk half sitting, half standing. He spied Azula in the doorway and grunted, "What do you want child?" Azula swallowed lightly. "I wanted to know how I could help you, Father." She said quietly. Ozai looked at his daughter coldly. "What makes you think you could do me any good beyond playing my puppet?" He moved into her personal space and eyed her disdainfully. "You already have a task and you're failing at it miserably. You don't give me any information from the Bei Fongs that I don't already know. I'm beginning to wonder just how much I actually need you…"

Azula tensed against the door frame and looked at her father with distrust. Ozai leaned in closer and sniffed her. He raised an eyebrow and looked Azula in her eyes intently. Azula counted in her mind to stay calm. She didn't want to lose her cool and reveal her bending to Ozai. He stepped away. "Chanel, huh? He said as an afterthought. Azula nodded. "You gave it to me for my 14th birthday, remember?" she asked with a tinge of tremor in her voice. Ozai nodded. He knew that she was still afraid of him and would use it to keep her aloof. "I don't want you worrying about any business except the business I give you. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way and work harder at your task. Get out of here." he demanded. Azula fought to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, Father. I'm on my way to school now. Have a good day." She said her voice heavy with emotion.

After Azula turned and left the office, Ozai ran his hands down the sides of his face and let out a deep sigh. He hated talking to Azula that way. He would rather she not be intimidated and afraid of him, but she couldn't know the truth about what he was doing. Azula had too much of a moral compass and would have balked at his activities outside of his political duties. There would have been a very good chance that if she knew what he was up to she would turn on him and reject him like her mother did and he would be alone. She was very much like her mother in that way. Both of his children were. No, Azula would just have to stay in the dark he determined. Azula walked quickly to the door grabbing her belongings and heading out to the car her father ordered for her. Andre saw the look on his young mistress' face and kept his own face impassive. He knew that his employer had become more volatile and crueler of late. Harsh words were given to anyone and everyone in his path with the exception of Lao Bei Fong. Councilman Azulon knew how to hold himself together when needed he mused. Andre opened the door for Azula and she got into the car quietly.

Andre waited for Azula to ask for something, anything. He would have done anything to see her as a happy carefree teenager again. She was never the same after the death of her uncle and breakdown of her brother. Instead they drove the relatively short trip in oppressive and sorrow heavy silence. At the school, Andre opened the door for Azula and assisted her in getting out of the car. White tear tracks streaked her face, but he said nothing as she gathered her materials and began walking up the stairs. He wished to himself that he could help her somehow, but who could honestly stand up to Ozai Azulon and live to tell about it? Ozai had too many connections and too much perceived power in this city. Andre shook his head and got back into the car to go pick up the Councilman for his legitimate line of work.


	15. Chapter 15--Closing In (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am fine. Why thank you! I wish I were a bird...Oh ma gah! That is how absurd I feel sometimes when it comes to finishing chapters. So I took the time to plot out my remaining 5 to 6 chapters for this story and I feel good about how it all ends. Blue and Lady are going to discover somethings in this chapter and Azula is toast (Just kidding...or am I?). I feel like we may have some finished story action by April since I have more time to write (my school is closed indefinitely). I am also planning to write an original novel by the middle or end of summer. I really hope you all are enjoying my writing and stories. I would love to hear feedback. I miss you! So many plot lines so little time. Ack such is life!**

**Disclaimer: Fan fiction is for fans...**

**Chapter 15-Closing In (Part 1)**

Detective Korra Jiang walked the long hallways of Ba Sing Se High School in caution. She hadn't attended this school in years and felt that same stubborn awkwardness she felt as a teen over a decade and a half ago. A shudder crept up her spine as she continued down another hallway to Long Feng Hua's office. She got the feeling she was being watched. As Korra approached the large oak door with brass knobs and paneling, she glanced around quickly to see if anyone was behind her. The hall was barren. Strangely quiet and empty. It was missing the one thing you'd expect in a high school especially one as large as BSSHS: student life. This gave Korra pause. No school full of children should ever be this quiet in the middle of the day.

Korra took a deep breath and held up her hand to knock on the door to the Principal's office. Before she connected, the door swung open and Korra almost hit Long Feng in the forehead. She stammered. "Oh my goodness! Mr. Hua I'm so sorry! Uh, wait. Are you getting ready to leave?" She asked after spying the briefcase and coat in his hand. Long Feng huffed in annoyance. "Yes, Detective Jiang, I am. If you had called and made an appointment, I would be able to see you, but not today. As it is, I am already late for a very important meeting. Stop by the front office and talk to my assistant Hama for a date, and I'll gladly answer any questions you may have for me." He drawled. Korra nodded pressing her lips together as he brushed past her.

Korra turned and called after Long Feng. He turned to her and sighed in longsuffering mock patience. Korra smiled at the game. "Actually, I only have one question for you now if you don't mind." She said. Long Feng swept his hand out in a gesture of invitation tinged with aggravation. "When you went to see Jiro Watanabe at the prison, I overheard you recite a poem to him. It was strangely beautiful. I think it left him in a very calm mood despite his harrowing circumstances. Would you mind reciting it to me? I would like to use it one day." She said smiling. Long Feng's eyes quickly flashed in what?Surprise? Fear? With a blink, the look was gone and replaced with one of smug confidence. "Ah well, that was a very old poem indeed. I didn't realize you heard me. It was passed down for many generations in my family, but it's too long to quote now. Perhaps I'll share it with you after you schedule your appointment with Hama. I must go now Detective." he said kindly. Korra bowed gently to Long Feng and he turned walking at a harried pace down the hall to the exit. Korra smirked. That one look was all she needed to know that Long Feng was somehow connected to Jiro Watanabe's fall and perhaps a string of countless others that were once students of Ba Sing Se High who have been arrested in the last month. It was time to do more digging.

In her car, Korra dialed her secretary. "Liling, I need a favor. Pull up all you can on Long Feng Hua. Yes, everything: financials, associates, priors if any. Thanks Li!" she said hanging up. Korra was sure that Long Feng wore a well-crafted disguise but was secretly a wolf in sheep's clothing. Nothing tells you more about a person than how they spend their money and who they hang out with in private. In his own car, Long Feng was making a phone call to one of his Dai Li. "Detective Jiang knows something. I need you to trail her and find out any information you can about her. It doesn't matter how insignificant it may seem. Report back to me in 24 hours." he said calmly. He started his car. He would have to deal with the detective swiftly before she got too close to his activities.

Azula didn't know what possessed her to ask Mai and Ty Lee to come to her house today after school, but she felt like she couldn't go another moment without speaking to her best friends. The voices of older men rumbled and guffawed with laughter from her father's study. Azula held her finger to her lips encouraging Mai and Ty Lee to be as quiet as possible so that they didn't disturb her father who was having a meeting with his business associates. She wasn't sure on which side of the business they were and she didn't want to risk offending them or her father. As the girls entered Azula's room, Ty Lee closed the door and spoke softly. "It's been too long friend. Are you Ok? We're really worried about you, you know."

Azula smiled weakly to reassure her friends that she was alright, but Ty Lee could see the fear in her aura clearly. The muddy blues were a definite expression of fear and that Azula was afraid to speak her truth. Ty Lee was tempted to say something about it, but she just wanted Azula to know that she was there as her friend to support. There would be another time for confrontation in her opinion. Mai's opinion was a little different "You look like hell, Azula. Are you even sleeping at night?" she asked directly. Azula wasn't going to cry in front of her friends not now. She closed her eyes gently and shook her head. She whispered hoarsely, "Father walks the halls at night talking to himself. It sounds like he's arguing with my Mother. He's constantly going on about Zuko's firebending and that he knows I'm one too. I'm afraid he's just going to come in one day and kill me. I don't know what to do…" she choked. Silent tears fell heavily from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. It wouldn't do to have a complete breakdown with her father downstairs.

Ty Lee wiped her own tears away. Her heart ached for her best friend since Kindergarten. She couldn't bear that Azula had to endure so much at her father's hand. It made her wonder what Zuko went through and if maybe he was protecting Azula from their father all along. Mai spoke up again. "Azula, this is not OK. You're not safe here! You've got to find a way to get out of this house." Azula eyes narrowed. "And go where, Mai? Where could I possibly go and be safe? Your house? Ty Lee's? You don't understand; my father will find me and kill me. I don't have anywhere to go…" The tears came unbidden as she fell to her bed sobbing. She cried into her pillow as she had done dozens of times before to muffle the sound so as not to alert her father. Ty Lee spoke up over her friend's tears. "Azula, listen to me." Ty Lee called again. "Azula!" She spoke more forcefully. Azula looked up sharply breathing in and out with staccato huffs. Ty Lee softened her voice. "You are not helpless; you have more power than you know. You have a way to protect yourself. You are a firebender. Your father is irrational because he's afraid. He was afraid of Zuko at the Jasmine Dragon. My father said so. Mai's father said as much too. He is afraid of _you_. He doesn't have the power you have. That's one thing you have over him. Fight him Azula. You can defend yourself. Are you able to make a flame the way your brother did?" She asked.

Azula couldn't believe her ears! Ty Lee was telling her to fight? To protect herself using her fire. _This has to be a dream_ she thought. Mai looked at Azula with the same confidence and nodded. She agreed with Ty Lee. Azula knew that whatever happened next was going to come whether she wanted it to or not. If she was going to have a fight for her life she may as well do it with what the Spirits gave her. Azula lifted her hand tentatively palm up. She concentrated on her inner fire that stirred in her every morning and she took a deep breath. A small blue flame appeared in her hand and pulsed like the beat of her heart. She shook in awe at the power she felt in her hand. Mai reached in her bag and pulled out a package of cigarettes. She took several out and lit them with the fire in Azula's hand. In seconds the room filled with the smell of cigarettes and smoke. The butts burned down quickly to the filters. Mai placed them haphazardly on the bed. The alarm went off suddenly and the girls looked at one another in a panic. Azula snuffed the fire in her hand and opened a window to bring in fresh air, but it was too late.

Within moments, Ozai burst into her room and bellowed. "What the hell is going on in here?" He glared at Azula and noticed the cigarette butts that were sitting on her bed. He looked at Mai and Ty Lee who were sitting wide-eyed in fear. He scoffed his eyes narrowing in sheer disbelief. "What in Agni's name possessed you to start smoking…in my house! Whose idea was this?" He asked dangerously. Mai had the good sense to look ashamed. "It was mine, Mr. Azulon. I asked Azula to try one." Ozai said nothing. He turned to Ty Lee. "And you thought this was a good idea too Ty Lee? I'm highly disappointed in you most of all. I figured you to be the voice of reason in your group. I _underestimated_ you all." He looked at Azula when he said this. His brows furrowed as he spoke next. "Mai, Ty Lee you are no longer welcome here. I will not have you influencing my daughter to use drugs and whatever else you all have been doing. I see now that I was right to separate you girls. You will go home at once and you will not return. Gather your things." He turned to Azula with a look that said, "This is not over." Azula stared in terror. She may need all the help she can from the Spirits to make it through this alive. As Mai and Ty Lee began to walk out of Azula's room, Mai turned to her friend and winked. Her smirk and nod said it all. "Give 'em hell…" Azula hoped that Mai's confidence in her wasn't misplaced.

After the guests had gone from her father's meeting, Ozai called Azula to his study. Azula trembled at the sound of her name. Her father's voice was deceptively calm, and she was sure that there would be hell to pay in a moment. As she walked into the room, she spied her father sitting calmly in one of his armchairs. He looked regal against the fine jacquard print and elegant woodwork in the arms and back. His smile was sinister and cruel. He was drinking from one of his crystal glasses. The intoxicating amber liquid he was so fond of was disappearing quickly with each sip. Ozai kept the Fire Whiskey decanter in his other hand to refill his glass as soon as it got low. Azula swallowed hard a lump gathering in her throat threatening to kill her long before her father would. She pushed past the terror and asked with a tremor in her voice, "You wanted to see me, Father?" Ozai was eerily calm and deathly silent. He watched his daughter as she stood near the doorway. He saw how she maintained some distance between them and smirked. He would ensure that she didn't challenge him anymore. Azula would remember who was in control of this situation and she would not cross him again. "Come in," he demanded his voice leaving no room for negotiation. Ozai stood up. As Azula stepped further into the room she noted how her father stepped around her and closed his study door.

Later in the evening, the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady stood back to back on the flat rooftop of an apartment building. The lower ring architecture didn't use sloped roofs like the middle and upper rings because the people needed the space for living. With having the flat rooftops, there was more space to plant gardens, wash clothes and hang them to dry on the cables stretched across from building to building. The roof tops when not being used for menial tasks sometimes doubled as a party space. Tonight's party was no fun, however. A band of thugs challenged the duo when they spied The Blue Spirit and Painted Lady walking together silently in an alley. Blue incapacitated two of the miscreants on the street, but the other three remaining gave chase to the top of the roof of one of the older stone apartments.

As Blue and the Lady stood back to back it was if they were suddenly reliving an old memory. A familiar feeling overcame them both and they knew what they had to do. Blue Spirit tapped the Lady's hand. The Painted Lady counted down silently from three. Blue counted with her in an unspoken symmetry and on the count of one they began an intricate fight that resembled a dance. They wove in and out between the three challengers striking fast and hard. The three criminals looked at one another in shock at the speed and skill from the two fighters. They didn't know what to expect from either of the costumed spirits as the pair ducked, dodged and decked their opponents. The men were outmatched. The Lady grabbed a broomstick in the nearby corner and used it like a staff. She swung the bar over her head and under her arm. One man growled at the challenge and ran towards her. The Lady brought the staff over, down and around sweeping the man's feet from under him. She took the wooden bar and knocked him unconscious in two rapid hits. Blue fought another and in a move that resembled a dance step: he spun low with one leg extended quickly sweeping the feet out from under man number two who fell back into a stack of wooden crates on the roof. He was down and not getting up any time soon.

They stood together again and watch the third man who was now all alone. Recognizing his disadvantage, he did what any person with good number sense would do: He threw an old clay pot at them as a distraction and ran down the stairs for his life. Unfortunately, the object was heavy enough to throw the Painted Lady off balance. She was too close to the ledge of the roof and lost her footing. The clay pot fell heavily over the side and made a sickening crash on the street below. She gasped as she felt herself about to tumble off the roof after the pot, when a large and firm hand caught hers and held her fast. The Lady's hat and veil slipped off floating gracefully to the ground as silent as a feather. The Blue Spirit inhaled sharply as wide and startled blue eyes looked back at him. Shocked but not really surprised, Zuko spoke through the mask. "Katara?" he asked. Katara gasped again as she recognized the deep and raspy voice that knew who she was. "Zuko?" she whispered as she straightened herself. Zuko released her hand and stood back a little. He removed his mask confirming what she also knew.

Zuko sighed looking around for the two thugs they put down earlier. Both were still out cold. Now would be a good time to leave so that they weren't recognized by anyone. "I think we'd better get out of here Kat." Zuko said placing his mask back on his face. At the street level, Katara pulled her hood further over her head until she found her hat. When they reached the spot where they expected the hat to be it was gone. Katara looked at Zuko in a panic. This could be bad. Very bad. Zuko signaled silently for them to keep moving. They would have to worry about the hat later. For now, they had much to discuss preferably in the safety of their home.

An old man whistled _The Girls from Ba Sing Se_ as he walked down the alley with a wide-brimmed straw hat. It was covered with a curious thin veil of netting. As the man entered the house where he lived, he looked around to see if anyone was home and snuck into the bedroom. He knew this hat belonged to the famed Painted Lady he kept hearing about. She somehow lost it in a skirmish he heard on a rooftop, and he knew she would be looking for the complement to her costume soon. He placed the hat upon the bed closing the door behind him. He would be having a conversation with her soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16--Closing In (Part 2)

**A/N: Hi everyone! The days are all blurring together now. I don't remember the last time I posted though I'm sure I could look it up. I hope everyone is staying safe and keeping their heads up in these times. This chapter is a little longer than the last one and is getting us closer to the last few chapters of this saga. I believe there are approximately four more chapters to go or three with an epilogue. Who knows? Of course, as we come closer to the end please don't forget to send me a note, review, or what have ye. If you are so inclined, follow or favorite my stories that tickle your fancies. I am looking for ideas for my next stories as well so don't be afraid to send any my way... All the love, my people...All the love.**

**Disclaimer: Zuko picked a peck of pickled peppers proudly presenting precious participants profusely. Fanfiction is for alliteration...**

**Chapter 16-Closing In (Part 2)**

It was nearly two in the morning when Sokka Kuvira arrived home. His flight was delayed from stormy weather and he managed to get a Badger Lyft to the house from the airport. He didn't expect anyone to be up much less Katara and Zuko who were both sitting on the couch in a serious and focused conversation. He wondered if Zuko finally got the courage to ask Katara out. When the two teens didn't look up from their discussion, Sokka stage whispered, "Honey I'm home." Katara and Zuko looked up and over like a couple of prairie dogs listening for danger. Sokka scoffed. "Damn you two calm down! It's just me. What's got the both of you so tense?" he asked with skepticism. Sokka began running through scenarios in his mind. All he knew was that it better not be a "scare" like the one he and Suki had last year or there would be blood. Zuko picked up on what Sokka was thinking and shook his head quickly. "No, this is not like that at all. Katara knows about me…" Sokka's brows furrowed in confusion and he cocked his head to the side as he took a seat in one of the armchairs near the sofa. Sokka was calculating serious trigonometry in his head when the realization dawned on him. He exhaled sharply. "She knows? You know?" Sokka asked looking at Katara with shock. Katara smiled nodding as she took a deep breath. "He saved my life and… I am grateful." Katara said sincerely. She smiled at Zuko who mirrored it.

Katara looked back at her brother. "I have a secret too, Sokka. I'm the Painted Lady." She said quietly. Sokka remembered hearing about the Painted Lady in the reform school from guys who fantasized about her and the crime takedowns in Ba Sing Se. Some of those guys had extremely inappropriate fantasies about her, in bed, in the shower… He was going to have to bust some heads when got back to school. "Whoa! That's a lot to take in you two. Wait! So, you didn't know who you were to each other when you fought together?" They shook their heads in unison. Sokka sat back flabbergasted. "How did you end up finding out?" Katara rolled her eyes. "We were fighting some thugs that chased us to a rooftop and the last guy standing threw a flowerpot at us so he could getaway. I lost my balance and my hat. Zuko kept me from falling off the roof after the pot when he recognized me then and I recognized him when he called my name. We thought it best to get my hat and go home, but by the time we got back on the street level the hat was gone. Or so we thought." Sokka's eyebrows raised. "It's not gone?" Katara shook her head. "No, my hat was on my bed when I went to change. There were only two people who could have done that. Dad has been at the Earth King's palace all week, so it had to be Gran Gran or Uncle Iroh." She grimaced.

Zuko spoke up. "We ruled out Gran Gran because she's an early sleeper; however, Uncle is a former black-op specialist so it wouldn't be hard for him to hide in plain sight." Sokka whistled and Zuko looked up thoughtfully as he continued. "I had been wondering how he always knew when I was trying to sneak out earlier. He would come out of the shadows just in time to stop me. I figured he realized I was going to keep trying and gave up. He took to following me instead. Especially since he knew first that I was the Blue Spirit." Katara looked at Zuko sharply. "He knows?" she asked. "How did he find out?" Sokka spoke up. "Heh, funny story. The day after Zuko's birthday, the same night Mo Zhou was killed, Uncle Iroh called me because Zuko passed out at the tea shop. He had just heard about Mo Zhou on the radio. He thought at first what happened that night was a dream, but he found the clothes he wore that night in the washer. They were covered in blood." Katara gasped when she remembered that night. "I knew something had happened that night after I ran. I didn't realize you killed Mo Zhou. You—you did that for me?" Katara asked nervously. She didn't want to be responsible for a man's death no matter how horrible he was.

Zuko understood her nervousness and tried to reassure her. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way." He grimaced. Zuko got a faraway look in his eyes taking him back to an alley in the lower ring as he continued. "I never planned to kill him at all. I was just going to wound him and then getaway, but he realized I intended to hurt him for what he did to so many women and he began fighting me. Mo Zhou got his hands around my throat and before I blacked out I managed to kick him and grab my knife. I cut him in the face when he lunged at me, but then he tried to take the knife from me again and I… I cut his throat." Zuko let out a deep shuddering breath then he rasped softly, "I still have nightmares about it; About almost dying…and taking a life." Zuko met Katara's gaze and their eyes locked. Zuko smiled gently. "I don't regret protecting you. If I had to do it over, I will always protect you Katara." Katara's eyes grew shiny and bright. She whispered, "I know. I do know." She pushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled shyly at Zuko.

Sokka yawned loudly. "Welp, that was emotionally intense and draining. Why don't you two just kiss already? I'm going to go get something to eat." Sokka said lazily. Katara and Zuko stopped to glare daggers at Sokka. He shrugged nonchalantly and got up to go into the kitchen. Zuko rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Katara. It wouldn't do to keep her up on a school night. "I think we should go to bed." He suggested. He thought about what he said. "Uh, I meant like our own beds, you know, uh separately." He smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Katara smiled and nodded. "Good night Zuko." She said kindly. She stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss Zuko on the cheek, but Zuko turned his head to see what she was doing, and she kissed his lips instead. His eye widened in shock and Katara's eyes mirrored his. Both were too scared to pull away. At the contact, Katara felt a spark of electricity flow through her. She closed her eyes her lips still in place. Zuko's eye got impossibly wider as he realized she wasn't repulsed by him. His lips on hers felt so right, like fate. He too felt the electricity between them returned the kiss savoring the softness and suppleness of her lips. They pulled away only momentarily to catch their breaths and connected again this time deepening the kiss. Zuko put his hand behind Katara's head to support her and embraced her gently pulling her in with his other hand placed delicately in the small of her back. Katara wrapped her arms around him under his arms that held her in place and gripped the back of his t-shirt tightly. A gentle moan escaped her as his tongue found purchase beyond her lips tasting and dancing with her tongue in a tango that was intensifying. They could do this forever.

A low and grainy throat cleared startling them back to reality. They broke away breathing heavily their faces flushed with the scarlet of passion, desire and a touch of embarrassment. They looked away awkwardly as Uncle Iroh's observed them intently. "Hmmn. I'm glad to see you're both… getting along, but it is a school night for the Lady Katara." Katara blushed at his soft admonishment. Zuko sighed deeply and took interest in a loose thread on the rug under the couch. Iroh was unfazed. "I've said it before; people need their rest so, I suggest you get some sleep as well, my nephew." He said with a hint of amusement. "If you can…" Iroh added under his breath. Zuko glared at his Uncle for his quiet remark and then smiled at Katara gesturing for her to go first to her room. Katara nodded to both Zuko and Uncle Iroh and walked down the hallway only looking back for a moment. Zuko was watching her leave and they gave each other one last smile before she disappeared around the corner.

Iroh cleared his throat again drawing Zuko's attention from the hallway. "Am I to assume this is a recent, uh… development in your relationship with the Lady Katara?" Iroh asked curiously. Zuko bit his bottom lip and nodded quickly and gave a small smile. "She knows who I am…" he said shakily. Iroh eyebrows raised. "I see. Then you also know who she is?" Zuko nodded again. "Yes, she is the Painted Lady. We didn't realize it when we began fighting together." He said. "You didn't recognize Katara when you began to work together?" Iroh asked surprised. Zuko shook his head. "No…I just felt like I could trust her. Even hidden behind the costume she felt familiar. Like Aang. Like Toph, I mean Tophia. Like I was supposed to know her." Iroh placed his hand on his chin and stroked his beard. "So, then you do not realize who she is to you yet…" he declared. Zuko looked at his uncle in confusion "What do you mea—" His question was cut short by a frantic banging on the front door. Iroh and Zuko looked at one another in concern. Sokka ran out of the kitchen at the sound of the door and went to see who it was. At the sight, he cried out and flung the door open. Korra was leaning on the doorpost bloodied in obvious pain. Zuko sprung to action and he and Sokka half dragged, half carried Korra into the living room. They helped her to lie down on the couch. Zuko was in a near panic. "Korra! What happened? Who did this to you?" he demanded. Korra reached up and grabbed the front of Zuko's shirt. Through swollen lips, her voice rasped in pain and despair. "They took her! Gods they took Asami! I tried to fight them but there were too many..." Korra fell back in pain on the sofa. Zuko looked at his uncle his eyes bulging in fear. Iroh remained calm but his brows furrowed in distress. "Oh no, Asami… Sokka, go get your sister and Gran-Gran, hurry!" He turned sharply to his nephew. "Zuko, text Hakoda with the code 911. Tell him to come home now!" The boys sprung to action and Iroh sat next to Korra gently. He took her hand and spoke softly but firmly. "Detective Jiang, I know you are in pain, but I need you to tell me anything you can remember about your attackers. Any detail—It doesn't matter how small or insignificant. If it comes to your mind, tell me. We will help you find Asami and bring her home." Iroh gave Korra's hand a comforting squeeze and she closed her eyes against the pain of her body and losing Asami.

Katara rushed into the living room with her hands already gloved with water. She gasped in shock. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Oh Cousin!" She said. Katara breathed heavily as she sat next to Korra and began using the water to determine her injuries. The blue glow moved slowly over Korra's body and after a few minutes, Katara stopped. Her face was grim. "You have two fractured ribs and a possible concussion. I don't know how you made it here without puncturing a lung or collapsing in the street! I can begin to mend them, but I need lots of water." Katara said looking back at the two boys standing awkwardly next to Uncle. Uncle looked at the two boys who continued to stare and cleared his throat. He nodded towards the kitchen. Zuko snapped out of his daze and ran to the kitchen. Iroh spoke to Sokka who was still in a stupor. "Sokka, your sister said that she needs lots of water. Please go assist Zuko in bringing Katara some water. Now." Sokka shook his head and blinked. He looked sheepish for a moment and nodded. "Right, sorry. I'm on it." Sokka said as he walked swiftly to the kitchen. Gran-Gran entered the living room with grim concern on her face. "Korra…" She whispered holding her hands to her lips. The boys returned with the water for Katara in moments and she quickly got to work. At first contact with the healing water, Korra began to tense her brow furrowing from the intensity of the energy. As Katara knitted together bone and torn muscle Korra relaxed and eased the tension in her shoulders and face.

No sooner than Katara returned the last of the water to the containers Sokka and Zuko brought, did the front door slam open and her father yelled, "Sokka! Katara! Mother! What's going on? There's blood on the doorframe!" Katara called quickly. "Dad we're in the living room. Something's happened." Hakoda closed the door quickly and rushed in fearing the worst. Had Ozai figured out Zuko and Iroh were alive and well? Did something happen to Sokka? At first glance, he sighed in relief that his children didn't appear to be hurt and the two Fire Nation men weren't either. His heart nearly stopped however when he saw his niece Korra prone on the sofa. Her face was in discomfort and her shirt, face, and hands covered in blood. "Korra! Oh, Gods what happened?" Hakoda gasped. Iroh put his hand on Hakoda's shoulder to calm him. "Your niece was attacked tonight. We suspect it had something to do with my brother or one of his associates. They took Asami…" He said solemnly. Hakoda's face fell at the news about Asami. Korra spoke through the haze of pain and whispered. "It was… Long Feng… I was…was investigating… connections… I was followed…Men broke in…broke in…Sami…" The pain was still too much and Korra passed out. Zuko, Sokka, and Katara all gave each other a knowing sideways glance. They had a feeling that this story was connected in more ways than one. Korra wasn't just digging for information. She got too close.

Ozai's study was a mess. It looked as though the Fight of Century ™ had occurred. Singed books scattered on the rich damask carpet and the prized crystal decanter lay smashed upon the floor in a thousand fine shards glittering like diamonds in the dim room. The stench of combined alcohol, smoke, and burning skin and cloth muddled the walls and floors and two bodies littered the hardwood like limp mannequins. The harsh wheeze of a person regaining consciousness echoed in the enclosure. Azula sat up. Through swollen eyelids, she scanned the room for the havoc father and daughter wreaked. She stopped when she saw the shape of a figure on the floor across the room from her. It was Ozai. He was unmoving though she could hear his shallow ragged breathing from where he lay. His tailored suit singed around the jacket front and faint wisps of smoke trailed from his collar. The details of how she managed to stop her father were fuzzy to Azula, but what she does remember is that the world went white-hot and the sizzle of electricity shook the room as it filled with the smell of ozone. Azula looked down at her hands. They didn't burn but she still felt the residue of power that flowed from her and tingled in her fingers. She had known it was possible to generate lightning as a firebender, but that was even rarer than firebenders themselves currently.

The discovery was startling for both Azula and her father as she used her fire to block Ozai's next blow to her face. The dueling pair were blown apart from each other as the lightning burst from her fingertips in an explosive display of light and sound. The look of pure fear in her father's eyes let her know that he if he survived this, he would be sure to finish the job. Azula realized quickly she had to move. She didn't want to be here when her father awoke. She wasn't sure where she could go but it had to be away from this house. It had to be away from him. Azula groaned in agony as she forced herself to move. Her head was throbbing! She reached back to touch what she was sure was a knot on the back of her head and flinched when her hand came back wet and sticky. The coppery tang of blood filled her nostrils as soon as she moved her hand. She fought the wave of nausea threatening to overwhelm her at the sight and smell of her own blood. The force of the lightning threw her back into something hard. She probably had a concussion too. She looked back and saw that she hit the large credenza with the marble top. The stone and wood desk had faint streaks of blood upon it. The credenza was fine but did major damage to Azula. She would just have to get help after she got away. She watched her father to make sure he wasn't getting up. He remained still and unmoving. Good. Azula clenched her teeth in excruciating pain as she pushed herself to get up. She had to get out. She had to getaway.

As steadily as she could manage, Azula opened the door her father locked to keep her from running and she limped dragging herself to the door. She didn't bother with trying to grab anything. What good would stuff do if it slowed her down and she died? She had to get out. Her only hope was to getaway. Stuff can be replaced. The brilliant gleam of the western setting sun temporarily blinded Azula as she opened the front door. She leaned against the door heavily for only a moment. She kept moving down the front stone stairs. She wouldn't look back. Her life depended on her not looking back. She didn't see the figure standing before her waiting. She couldn't see much of anything. She briefly wondered if this was how her brother felt after he lost his eyesight in his left eye. By the time she realized the figure was before her, it was too late. Azula attempted to scream but a firm grip held her upright and pulled her close. "Mistress Azula! My Gods…" Andre whispered. "Are you alright?" Azula wouldn't have the chance to answer him for her world spun and faded to black around her.

Asami couldn't move. The rock cuffs held her hands behind her back fast and she was bound tightly to a chair. She knew that whoever captured her had nothing good planned for her. The wound above her eye didn't do her any benefit either. The drone of a motor in the room went on and on whirling and grating aggravating her already sore head. There was a device in front of her that reminded her of the lamp from a lighthouse but none of the bulbs were lit though it went round and round almost hypnotically. She briefly wondered if she was near Lake Laogai. That was the only body of water close to Ba Sing Se that had a lighthouse, but it didn't seem like they were on the coast. The room they held her in was cavernous, dark and damp. A figure stepped before her from the shadows his face hidden from Asami's view. The man wore ancient-looking green and gold robes—like the robes of a nobleman from a time long ago. He donned a green velvet cap with a long brown ponytail that hung from the back. She was certain it wasn't his. No men wore their hair intentionally long anymore with the removals of all monarchies. Governments now consisted of councils or democracies and if there was a monarch, he would be considered a figurehead or more like a president or prime minister like the Earth King.

"What do you want from me?" Asami rasped. Her throat was dry and sore from screaming in the skirmish at her home. "Why am I here?" she pressed. The man in the green robes said nothing. He merely continued to watch and kept his face in the shadows. Briefly, Asami felt as if she knew the man. She was sure if she got him to speak, she would know who he is. Korra had been investigating several people, but the most recent suspect in a long line of corruption was Long Feng Hua the principal of Ba Sing Se High School. She was sure this man was somehow connected to him. She decided to take a chance and play boldly. "My wife is a detective. You don't think she's going to use every resource in Ba Sing Se to find me? You're a fool! She will turn the entire city inside out until I'm safe. You don't think she will figure out it's you, Long Feng? Your plans will fall to ruin!" she spat. At the sound of his name the man in green flinched. He had his hands tucked delicately into his broad sleeves hidden carefully from view. He began to move them out of their hiding places. He gripped his hands into fists that instantly brought Asami pain. He was controlling the stone cuffs around her wrists! He spoke with calm malice. "If I were you, _woman_, I wouldn't be so quick to speak and usher in my demise. You know nothing of what is going on here. You're not even a player in this game. If I were you—" he tightened the grip even more on her cuffs the sound of cracking causing Asami to scream in agony. Something was broken. Long Feng made his face and intent clear. "I would shut my mouth and wait patiently for the end. I know your wife is coming. I have planned it because I have plans for her." Long Feng called out over her screams. "Take her to the cells. We'll deal with her once the others arrive."

"What are we going to do about Asami?" Korra asked with her hand resting protectively over her ribcage. Katara gave Korra strict orders not to move or there would be worse consequences than rebreaking a rib or causing more damage to her newly repaired muscles. Iroh spoke calmly. "You, my lady, are not doing anything but healing and resting until we go get Asami back. I think it is safe to assume by your description that this may have been an inside job. We must believe the police force is compromised and won't be of much help in recovering your wife. You recognized one of your co-workers in the band of ruffians who took Asami." Tears fell from Korra's eyes unbidden at the memory of one of her closest former partners running away from the scene with the others. Iroh took a deep breath and patted Korra's hand. "Something you said triggered a memory of mine. I believe that Ozai's treachery and his many partnerships began long before the Fire Nation was dissolved. My brother never got over the fact that he and his family were overlooked for the chancellorship in the Fire Nation. Of course, it didn't help that the nation fell to ruin shortly thereafter, but that is another story for another time. I found it strange that my brother would have any association with people from the Earth Kingdom, though it is the Earth Kingdom he serves." The children and Korra eyed him curiously. Zuko spoke up. "What do you mean Uncle? Are you saying that my father is planning something worse than the takeover of the middle ring district? How could he manage something like that without some suspicion on him?" Iroh hummed in affirmation. "Indeed Nephew. I believe my brother is playing the long game. He is aiming for something larger than just a mall or shopping district. This may be the first of a series of takeovers aiming for the Earth King's seat. Ozai can be very patient when he desires. His association with Long Feng is no coincidence."

Hakoda walked in on the conversation and placed his hand on his chin. "Iroh, our children may be too young to remember this, but do you recall in history how there was a man during the Hundred Year War that attempted to block Ba Sing Se from knowing about the war and manipulated the Earth King to the point he was nothing more than a puppet? He used a form of mind control and hypnosis that was triggered by a phrase." Hakoda said thoughtfully. Iroh nodded. Yes, I do remember. He had an entire army of undercover agents and spies in his network who were under the influence of hypnotism. They were known as the Joo Dees. Some of those people never fully recovered. It took a battle with the Avatar to defeat him and I don't know why I didn't think of this before: his name was Long Feng." Sokka asked the next logical question. "Wow. That's crazy! Is it possible that Long Feng Hua is a descendant of this man? I mean it would explain his desire to run the high school like a prison camp and control his little minions that run to do his bidding on campus." Katara's eyes blew wide. "Oh, my Gods! Why didn't I see this before? Long Feng's re-education program—it has to be how he's getting people to do his dirty work! It's a well-known fact that when students get in trouble, they get taken in by his "Dai Li." Those students don't come back and if they do, they are not the same. They are almost like shells of who they were. Students don't speak out because we don't want to be next." Katara said sadly. Hakoda and Iroh eyed one another. Pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

Iroh grimaced. "Lady Katara, it could be that what you see is exactly what is happening. The way to do something covert is to hide it in plain sight kind of like you and Zuko." Hakoda looked between the two teens with intense scrutiny Katara blushed under his gaze and Zuko excused himself to his bedroom. What covert activities were they up to? Hakoda thought. Detective Hakoda would have to investigate. Iroh interjected quickly. "Nothing like that Hakoda, but our two children do have something they will tell you when this is all over." He winked then his mood went serious. "It is very possible that Long Feng has resurrected a dead and ancient art that was forbidden and outlawed centuries ago." Iroh turned to Korra. "You described the connection you made with Long Feng and the rash of crimes committed by former students of Ba Sing Se High. All these students were assigned to his "re-education" program correct? Including Jiro Watanabe?" Korra nodded gently. Iroh sighed. "I feared as much. It is quite possible that Long Feng Hua is following his ancestor who may very well be Long Feng Hua of the Hundred Year War. That fiend was arrested for treason and executed for his betrayal of the Earth Kingdom through manipulation and hypnotism and his coup with the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. This means we don't have much time to lose. We need to find out where his operation is based and rescue Asami." Iroh encouraged.

"Well, I think Twinkletoes and I can help with that," Tophia said breaking the somber mood with her cheerful voice. Tophia and Aang came into the living room dressed in dark clothing and prepared for a mission. Sokka's mouth fell open. "How did you know to come and how did you get in here? We locked the door!" he said incredulously. Tophia gave a beautific smile. "Firstly, welcome back Meathead. Secondly, we… may have uh, eavesdropped on Aang's father while he was on the phone with Mr. Kuvira (sorry), and Sparky called us shortly after that. Sokka, I don't know what you're talking about—the door was unlocked when I came in." Hakoda's eyes were wide with worry. Katara caught her father's eye and shook her head. She mouthed the words "metalbender" to him and he relaxed. Then he looked at his daughter in shock. "She's a metalbender!?" he mouthed. He pinched the bridge of his nose realizing very quickly that he was out of his depth with his knowledge of benders and bending and children with the potential to save Ba Sing Se. Zuko came back into the living room clothed in his navy blue stealth attire and asked, "So what's the plan everyone?" Katara and her companions smiled. "Save Asami and take back Ba Sing Se High School," Tophia said confidently.

Azula was in excruciating pain. She wanted to move but her body wouldn't cooperate. Had her father caught up with her after all? Maybe she was dead, and this was the hell prepared for her after all she had done to her brother—an eternity stuck in pain and paralysis. She tried to call out but the only noises she could make were little squeaks and grunts that scarcely went further than her mouth. There were movements and noise around her. "Oh, thank the gods! She's waking up." A very feminine voice called over her. Azula attempted to open her eyes again breaking them into tiny slits that gave very little light and view. The world around her was still fuzzy and she couldn't form the words she wanted to say. "Wh—where?" was all she could muster. The woman sighed heavily. "Azula. Oh, my dear! You're at my home." When Azula didn't respond in understanding, Poppy repeated. "You're here—at Tophia's house. Andre brought you to us when he found you outside of your home. You were so badly injured, but he didn't trust taking you to the hospital and understandably so, your father has a lot of influence, but you're safe now. We will protect you; I promise you. Azula fidgeted as she tried to speak "My—fa—" Azula began but Poppy cut her off. "That monster doesn't deserve to be called a father and doesn't know where you are. We're going to keep it that way. I knew something was wrong…Why didn't I do something sooner? I'm so sorry Azula! I should have realized." Azula struggled to open her eyes and look Poppy in the face. She didn't care that Poppy didn't realize how bad things were before. She was just grateful that she was safe for now. Tears pooled in her eyes and ran down the sides of her ashen and blood-streaked face. "Thank you." She managed to whisper through thick lips her voice heavy with tears fueled by fear and pain. Poppy grasped her hand gently and tried to keep from crying. "I'm going to take good care of you from now on, you understand?"

A deep masculine voice carried into the room from the doorway. "We both will, Azula." Lao Bei Fong asserted. Then to his wife tenderly. "Poppy, a word please?" he asked gently. Poppy released Azula's hand with a gentle pat and moved to the doorway. He encouraged her to step out and he joined her in the hallway. "O-Ozai…did this?" Lao asked in shock and amazement. Poppy wrapped her arms around herself willing her insides not to crumble. "Yes. Andre the driver brought Azula here. He was waiting on that man to come out of his house for a meeting when he heard screams and shouts. He wasn't sure what to do because it wasn't the first time he heard those kinds of things he told me. It was the same with the son, Zuko, when he was there. No wonder the poor thing lost his mind… Andre said he was going to help when he heard a loud explosion. He thought maybe it was a gun, then nothing. A little later Azula came stumbling out of the house bloodied and limping. She fainted in his arms and he brought her where he thought she'd be safe." At the thought, Poppy sobbed and cried out, "Lao, Andre brought her here. He felt like _this_ was a safe place. All this time, do you think Tophia knew that Ozai…?" Her voice shook. Poppy dared not finish the question.

In her heart, she knew her daughter was wiser than she let on. She had to know that Ozai was abusive towards her friend. She had experienced his currish behavior first hand as had Katara Kuvira. That's why Tophia befriended her in the first place. Azula needed a solace and a safe space away from her abuser. Poppy wiped a single tear from her cheek. She closed her eyes against the other tears that threatened to flood her eyes and run like a river that would never stop. "Andre didn't bother to check if Ozai was dead; we can only hope." Poppy explained with little sympathy as she composed herself. Lao exhaled as if someone had punched him in his gut. He never would have dreamed in a million years that his business partner would be capable of such cruelty. He knew that whatever pipedream deal Ozai imagined for the development was over! He would never work with a man capable of wounding his child—a child Lao's own daughter's age. There was no good reason ever to abuse a child. He knew then what he had to do for Azula as well. He placed his hands on his wife's arms and rubbed them comfortingly. "I doubt any man that evil could die from a simple gunshot. He'll be looking for her soon enough. We need to get emergency guardianship over Azula so that she is not placed in the system where Ozai could have access to her. I'm going to go make a phone call. Ring Physician Lee; he will know what to do." Poppy nodded and hurried to get help for Azula. Lao went into his study and made a phone call to a social worker and the police officer he knew had intimate knowledge of the Azulon family.


	17. Chapter 17--Closing In (Part 3)

**A/N: We are getting down to the wire and tying up ends and things. We get a couple of cool revelations and a confrontation or two that leads to ending the conflict in our story. Ang is the GOAT. I hope that I do him justice in this chapter. Baby Azula is going to finally find her safety and will soon be reunited with the true family that loves her and doesn't, you know, want to kill her... As always, Tophia is the best and I love how she and Zuko have cute sibling moments. Katara and Zuko got a kiss in the last chapter, but not this one. Sorry. I hope you're still with me and enjoying this story. I want to finish Blue Spirit Awakens by the end of this month as I said before. I love you guys! You make writing so much fun. If you have been following this story all along or at different points in the journey drop me a review so that I know you're still with me. Also, I am looking for ideas on what to write next. I may go ahead and work on my Lord of the Rings situation or even something from the Simarillion by J.R.R. Tolkien (which is more worldbuilding but gives great backstory).**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away a Hobbit lived under a hill in the Shire. Fanfiction is for worldbuilding...**

**Chapter 17-Closing In (Part 3)**

The night felt as if it drew on forever like a dark ribbon of despair. The gang that assembled in Hakoda's house sat down to finalize their plans. Tophia spoke first. "So, as you know I have vibration sense that allows me to "see" sort of, or at least detect things and get the lay of the land, right?" The gang nodded and hummed in agreement. "Good. I felt like something was fishy with Ba Sing Se High for a while. No school is that quiet or calm all the time. There was never any activity unless we were changing classes or heading to lunch. The kiddie cops or Dai Li or whatever they're called don't bother me when I wander the halls because they figure I don't know what's going on. I would allow myself to get "lost" and explore the campus." Tophia said using air quotes. Sokka was getting impatient. "Yeah, Ok. That's great and all, but what does that have to do with finding Asami?" Tophia sighed long-sufferingly. "I'm getting to that Snoozles." She said as she punched Sokka in the arm. He frowned as he rubbed the spot he knew was going to bruise later. Tophia continued. "The campus is sitting on top of a series of underground caverns and chambers. Some of them have been excavated into rooms. There is water there too; like an underground lake or something. I think it connects to Lake Laogai. If they were going to keep Asami anywhere it would be in that space."

The gang stopped and looked at one another. Underground caverns below the high school? Tophia heard their hesitation and added. "Don't just take my word for it; Ang knows about it too. He told me how he felt the drafts push up from the cracks in the walls and could feel air currents under the ground. He's not as sensitive as I am, but Ang picked up on the caverns with his earthbending too." The room froze. They were sure Tophia took one too many hits to the head with a boulder now. It was Zuko's turn to speak up. "Uh, Tophia I don't know a lot about bending, but I do know that people are usually given one type of bending and that results from genetics and spirit work. The only person in this world who can bend more than one element is the Avatar and he or she is a myth." Zuko said. Ang licked his lips nervously and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, about that? I am the Avatar. My great-great-great-grandfather Bumi is the son of the Avatar Aang, the last airbender who survived the Hundred Year War. I'm even named after him. I found out about my bending while living in Republic City." Sokka interrupted. "Wait, Ang if this is true why hadn't we heard anything about this on the news? It should have blown up all over the world if that's the case."

Ang hung his head. "Because no one had seen an avatar in over 150 years, there was a lot of fear and skepticism surrounding my abilities when we found out. My father tried to educate people, but it just resulted in more fear. People tried to kill me. They said I was cursed and that I had been possessed by the spirits. That's when my dad started working on the Bender's Rights Bill to help people become more accepting of bending and to protect benders from superstitions that can be deadly in some cases." Zuko's eye went wide as he remembered Jee and his unfair and brutal death. He thought about the lengths his own mother went to protect him and Azula from being discovered. Ang added sadly, "That's why our family moved here to Ba Sing Se. It was safer. Dad took the Councilman's position to help get the bill passed here first. We want to make things better for all benders." He looked at his friends and smiled. "I know that I have these abilities for a reason. I want to help." He explained. Katara placed her hand on Ang's shoulder. "We believe you Ang. I think we all have a lot to talk about when this is over. Right guys?" Katara said. Zuko and Sokka nodded one with embarrassment and the other in solidarity. They each put their hand on Ang's shoulder in support.

Ang sighed in relief. "Thanks guys it means a lot, but we have work to do. Korra's depending on us. What's the plan Tophia?" Tophia smiled. "Ok guys listen up this is important…" she began. With a few adjustments, the plan was set. Sokka, Katara, Aang, Tophia and Zuko made their way to Ba Sing Se High school. The walk in the dark took 15 minutes. The streets were void and silent. The campus was dark with the exception of lights in the parking lot elongating shadows and making it easier for the gang to sneak up undetected. Tophia led the crew down behind the school to the football field. She stood on the edge of the field and stopped. The others looked at one another and waited. Tophia stomped her foot twice and barely lifted her hands in front of herself. A metal panel topped with grass flew open then off its hinges and landed in the adjoining field. Their mouths opened in shock as Tophia beckoned to her friends to follow her down a series of stairs that led underground. "Its dark down here. I can hardly see." Sokka whispered in annoyance. Tophia reached over and used her open palm to smack the back of his head. "Really? I hadn't noticed." She said flatly. Sokka whimpered lightly. "Aww come on Tophia! Everyone knows you have the advantage right now." Sokka whined. Tophia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever Snoozles. Just know that—wait. Everybody step back!" Tophia whispered harshly pushing one wall of the tunnel back into a small cut out and closing it with a thin rock wall. Seconds later, a group of Dai Li walked past talking and joking.

"Do you think the detective will come? Long Feng seems to think so…" said one. "You saw how beat up she was. There's no way she's coming," replied another. Even if the police are smart enough to find this place, it will take forever to find us." The first boasted."Well somebody better come soon or that woman is toast," added a third. The Dai Li laughed as they continued down the hallway not aware of the bodies that waited in the hiding spot who came to do just that. "What is Long Feng up to?" Tophia wondered aloud. "Something's not right about this…" she whispered. Ang whispered back, "Yeah, why is Long Feng so intent on Korra coming? What does he want with her?" Zuko's breath caught. "I think it may have to do with my father's plan to take over the city. His biggest problem right now is the fact that we have a strong police force." Katara added, "What if—what if he were able to somehow turn the police force corrupt? What would it take?" Sokka snapped. "It would take breaking down the leadership. If he got Korra under his powers, he could use her to get the rest of the force. Long Feng could easily corrupt everyone, and the criminals could continue with no interference. I don't think this is just about Korra getting too close. He wants her mind. I think we'd better get moving." Sokka urged.

The Kuvira household was eerily quiet with the absence of the children. Iroh, Korra, Gran-Gran, and Hakoda sat in shock at the developments that took place shortly before the children left to find Asami. Korra broke the silence first. "Ang's the Avatar…that's crazy." She mused. "My daughter is the Painted Lady and Zuko is the Blue Spirit," Hakoda said with awe and confusion. Only Gran-Gran and Iroh said nothing. Korra noticed. "You two are mighty quiet over there. You knew this already, didn't you?" Iroh sipped his tea. "Well, not about the Avatar, but yes, we tried to keep the other two from going out in the city at night, but they were very determined." He explained quietly. Korra thought about it. She closed her eyes at a serious revelation. "Oh, my Gods, when you and Zuko came to my office—Oh my Gods!" Korra rubbed her face with her hands. She whispered, "He confessed to me and I let him go! I totally misunderstood his reasons because I thought I had the right man. Gods, there's an innocent man on trial! I'm going to have to quit my job!" she mourned. She sat up quickly wincing at the stitches of pain in her side. She contemplated further. "Why would Long Feng want Jiro to take credit for someone else's killing? That makes no sense! What purpose would that serve? Does he know about Zuko?" Iroh shook his head. "I don't believe so detective. There are reasons unknown to us as to his purpose. Korra, please realize Zuko was protecting Katara. It was never his intention to kill anyone; it was self-defense." Iroh explained hoping she would see it his way.

Korra sighed on the verge of tears. "I know Iroh. I realized it as soon as I thought back to that day. He's not a killer, but this is a huge, huge mess! I'm not sure how we're going to deal with this situation when things are over." Korra was nearly delirious with her next revelation. "Oh Gods, we just sent five high schoolers to do the work of the police force! When did my life go to hell?" Korra whined. Hakoda huffed. "Around the same time mine did—when I realized that my children were having sex with their girlfriends and hiding nighttime vigilante activities with their boyfriends from me. Have I been spending too much time away from home?" Hakoda admitted. Gran-Gran listened and sighed. She had heard enough. "You two need to calm down! Things were hidden from you both because they had to be. You didn't shirk your responsibilities any more than we did!" Hakoda and Korra grimaced at the rebuke. If Zuko were in jail instead of here, he'd be dead by now. His father would have seen to it. Zuko and Katara have done much to clean up the streets of Ba Sing Se. You got leads to Long Feng because most of those criminals were former students that had been "Re-educated." You were able to make the connection because of this." Korra slumped her shoulders. She knew Gran-Gran was right. Gran-Gran turned to Hakoda. "Son, these children all have remarkable abilities and skills that will protect them. They will protect each other. They are young and making mistakes sometimes are what the young do, but they work together to find solutions. You saw that for yourself. Most of all, our children are smart. They wouldn't put themselves in unnecessary danger." Hakoda nodded in agreement. Gran-Gran looked at Korra. "We sent these _heroes_, Korra, because your police force is compromised. Some of your own team tried to kill you tonight. There will be a time for all things being made right, but for now, we must trust the fates who have made their wills clear. These children will do their jobs and they will return with Asami. I don't just believe that I know that."

Gran-Gran smiled and patted Iroh's hand. "I think more tea is in order, don't you friend?" Iroh smiled and stood. "Yes, I think a pot of relaxing chamomile will do the trick." He said. As Iroh moved to the kitchen, Korra's cell began to ring. Korra eyed Hakoda and Gran-Gran nervously. Hakoda encouraged her to answer the phone. It could be about Asami. Korra took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello." She whispered as if asleep. Lao Bei Fong made a face for disturbing the detective's sleep. "Detective, I am so sorry for waking you at this time, but I have an emergency. This is Lao Bei Fong." Korra thought she would die at that moment. _Lao Bei Fong? The Lao Be Fong whose daughter I just sent on a mission?_ She thought. She attempted to calm herself. "It's alright Mr. Bei Fong. How may I be of assistance tonight?" Lao sighed audibly over the phone. "It's about Ozai Azulon," He said gravely. "Well, more about his daughter Azula. She is currently at my home because her father has beaten her severely. She was found by the Councilman's personal driver, Andre, and he brought her to our home. Andre felt she would be safest here instead of the hospital." Korra gasped in shock. "Councilman Azulon attacked his daughter and she's now at your home?" She asked more to verbalize the concept than for confirmation. Hakoda and Gran-Gran eyed each other with surprise though they dared not speak.

Korra eyed Hakoda in warning. She turned on her phone's speaker. "Yes," Lao replied. Korra exhaled heavily. This is going to sound highly probing, but why did they come to _you_ and not the police or the hospital?" Korra asked. Lao grew silent. After a long moment, he responded. "Perhaps because my blind daughter could see what we couldn't—that her friend was in danger and needed a refuge. Azula can't go to the hospital. Ozai would have found a way to silence his daughter before she could report him. I know that now. Deep down I think we all knew how unstable the Councilman is, but we didn't see any signs that Azula was being abused. No marks, no unexplainable bruises. Azula enjoyed spending time with our daughter and would grow terribly sad at having to return home. We thought that maybe she was just lonely and sad because her brother was gone. We never could have imagined that this would be the reason. My wife later told me of how Ozai spoke rudely to our own daughter and harassed Ambassador Kuvira's daughter the night of our ball when the girls had their sleepover. I never would have associated myself with a man willing to treat children this way." Lao explained mournfully. It took everything in Hakoda to keep from yelling out and asking his own questions. Ozai harassed Katara? What did he say or do? Why didn't his daughter say anything about it? Korra saw the look on Hakoda's face and gave him a sharp warning look. Hakoda took a long deep breath and held his tongue. Korra got back to business.

"Even though it's unorthodox, I'm grateful Andre brought Azula to you. I'm afraid that you're right; Azula wouldn't be safe in any other circumstances. Ozai would have had access to her. This isn't the first time he's hurt one of his children, I'm afraid. Does the Councilman know that she's there with you?" Korra probed further. Azula having a place to hide would be essential until they could get the Councilman behind bars. "No. Ozai doesn't know anything. In fact, there is a good chance he may have been wounded in the attack. Andre indicated that he heard a loud explosion from outside and a flash of light. He thought it was a gunshot. We don't know what became of Ozai yet." Korra whistled. "Ok, you think Azula may have shot him?" Korra asked. "Uh, I don't know," Lao answered doubtfully. "Azula doesn't have gunshot wounds anywhere. Just a lot of bruising and a wound in the back of her head where it looks like she was hit by or thrown into a large object. The doctor says she has a concussion and may have some damage to her eyes from the repeated…uh, blows to her face. If she did manage to shoot him, it was pure luck." Lao said with horror. Korra groaned with a shudder. She should have realized that Azula was as vulnerable to abuse as her brother. Azula wasn't a willing participant in her brother's injury or the cover-up. She was trying to survive—they both were. Korra sighed wearily.

"Mr. Lao, thank you for taking care of Azula. She doesn't have anyone right now. Her family is no longer living or available. I think many of us misunderstood her circumstances. Please do not disclose her whereabouts to anyone. No matter how innocuous it seems. Her life is at stake." She said seriously. "Mr. Bei Fong, I need to know if the doctor was able to take photographs of Azula's injuries. We need proof of their severity." Lao piped up. "Oh, yes! I called a friend who is a counselor and social worker that you know, Dr. Miranda Wu. She was able to get an emergency order for guardianship tonight and she helped us follow protocol for the report." Korra smiled at the knowledge of her friend. "Good, then that means Azula's in good hands. I will be sure to follow up with this first thing at daybreak." Korra promised. Lao made an audible sound of relief. "I'm so glad. I knew you dealt with the Azulon family before and I hope now you have what you need to keep those children safe forever. It's awful that some people don't realize the gift that their children are." He mused sadly. "Absolutely Mr. Bei Fong. Thankfully, there are people like you in the world who understand that. Please continue to keep Azula safe and call me if you need anything. Good night." Korra said kindly. "Good night," Lao said as he ended the call. Korra placed her hand over her eyes and finally released the tears she had been holding back during the call. She wept bitterly. Her tears not only fell for Azula but for all the people who were dealt a terrible hand in life: Zuko, Asami, her cousin Kya who was taken from the world too young, her work partner Lu Ten also gone too soon, and even for herself. She allowed her tears to flow as arms wrapped around her to bring her comfort.

"There. Asami is there in the next chamber," Tophia whispered. "She's bound by rock cuffs and I think she may have a broken bone or two in her hand, Katara." Katara hummed. "Ok." She said formulating a plan to get to Asami quickly. Tophia suddenly placed her hand against Zuko's chest whispering harshly. "Sparky, calm yourself. Your heartbeat is out of control! It won't do for you to set the whole cave ablaze before we can get the job done. We all care about Asami and we will help her. Stick with the plan." She ordered. Zuko breathed in and out and remembered his meditation forcing himself to calm down. The temperature of the spaced cooled significantly and Tophia and the others breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry guys." Zuko whispered. "Forget about it. Take your frustration out on these criminals. Let's do this." Tophia encouraged. "Sokka you and Ang to the right. Zuko and I will flank left and Katara, you give them all the hell you can muster with the water from the lake up the center. On three? Two… One… Go!" she whispered.

As silently as they dared the gang ran into the cavernous room and began taking out the Dai Li who were standing guard. Zuko dispatched two guards easily with the hilt of his dual Dao and was on to the next. Sokka threw his boomerang to the amusement and then the shock of the guards when the weapon they thought he overthrew came back with vehemence knocking out a guard. Ang moved swiftly blowing guards over with torrential gusts and then trapping them in ice. Once some of the surprised guards recovered, they began to throw rock cuffs at the intruders aiming for their feet and hands. Katara used water whips to slice through the cuffs in the air. She returned volley after volley of ice spikes that hit their marks. Dai Li landed against the floors and rock walls pinned down by their robes. Tophia moved the ground from under the feet of unsuspecting Dai Li and buried them up to their necks in earth. Many of them were not skilled enough in earthbending to free themselves from their "jails." Katara managed to get to Asami and broke her the cuffs with a sharp ice knife. Azami cried out from the sudden release of pressure and the return of blood to her hands. Katara took water from the canteen she wore on her side and gloved her hands. She took Asami's hands in hers noting the bruising and swelling from the broken bones. Katara willed the broken hands to heal and the swelling and bruising to decrease. There was a long moment as she continued to hold the healing water on the injuries. Asami groaned in relief as the pains eased into a dull throb. "Thank you" she rasped.

Before Katara could respond, a rock hand lifted her from where she was kneeling and held her fast. The stone hand turned her to face Long Feng. Long Feng didn't hide his surprise at the angry face of his student rather than Korra Jiang glaring at him from her position in the air. "Where is Detective Jiang? Why would she send children to do an adult's job? I'm insulted." He sneered. Katara replied with venom. "Perhaps you weren't worth the effort and all she needed were children to defeat you!" she hissed. Long Feng nodded as if he was contemplating what she said. Katara knew she only had moments before his temper got the best of him. She moved water up her arm from her canteen to the rock grip that held her shirt. She rapidly froze and melted the water around it until it began to crack. The friction wore the rock down as in nature and just as Long Feng prepared to throw her with the rock fist, it broke apart and she fell to the dirt below. Long Feng howled in anger and called for reinforcements. To everyone's surprise, the reinforcements included Jet Liu who held two hooked swords and looked like he knew how to use them. Zuko sneered. He longed an opportunity to kick Jet's butt after that torturous detention and now his moment had come. "Mine." He stated simply not taking his eyes off Jet. Zuko's friends knew exactly what he meant and focused their attention on stopping the Dai Li who surrounded Long Feng.

The battle became an all-out brawl in moments. Jet and Zuko were evenly matched with their double swords and met blow for blow fighting around the cave using the walls as a springboard. Zuko tried taunting Jet who he knew was quick to get caught up in emotions. "Hey music boy: your guitar teach you how to fight? Your sword skills are just as bad as your playing." Zuko sneered. Jet didn't respond as he fought almost mechanically or robotically. It was as if Jet looked through Zuko rather than looking at Zuko. Jet's eyes held that same blankness he noticed in a friend who underwent "re-education." He quickly got an idea. Zuko called out. "Hey Tophia!" he shouted across the way. "Kinda busy," Tophia replied in a singsong voice. He continued anyway. "Same. Just wanted to know something. What do you do when you have a programmed device that won't work properly?" Toph heard the implication and smirked. "You give it a factory reset." Zuko hummed as he parried another strike. He ducked as a hooked sword swung at his head. "Yeah, I think this guy needs one…" He said as he lunged at Jet and brought both swords down aiming for his chest. Jet jumped back just in time for him to get in a perfect position. "Snoozles…duck!" Tophia shouted and Sokka moved just in time for the sizeable rock Tophia stomped up to hit Jet squarely in the back of the head. He went down immediately out cold. Zuko prayed Jet wasn't dead and that hit was just what the doctor ordered to break the mind control.

Long Feng saw that he was losing to children and began to tremble with rage. "I will not fail again because of a bunch of brats!" he screamed. He once again used a rock fist to grab Asami by the throat. He held her in the air and began tightening the rock little by little trying to choke the life out of her in front of the children. The cave began to tremble and shake and the fighting stopped. The lights wired through the cave began to flicker and go out. A bright blue glow in the shape of three arrows appeared: one over two glowing eyes and the other two on either side of the oddly illuminated figure. The room was a frighteningly pale azure hue that lit objects in an otherworldly way. The Dai Li had enough sense to scream and run away not wanting to be a part of whatever was happening next. With a move that could have only been the result of the ages of wisdom, Ang broke the rock fist and set Asami down with a cloud of air. It took no effort at all. Asami began to catch her breath and Katara moved to help her get to safety. Ang raised up from the ground and his voice took on the layers of many voices that echoed as he spoke. Long Feng dropped to his knees in fear and terror as the Avatar gazed upon him in anger and judgment.

"Long Feng Hua! You have proven that you are not worthy of the gift the spirits have bestowed upon you. You have once again taken up the forbidden arts of the mind and purposefully used your bending as a weapon of hatred and malice! From this day forward, your name will never again return to this world. When you die your gift will die with you and you will not torment this earth again." A large column of water moved like a serpent and swallowed a screaming Long Feng within it. He was trapped in a large air bubble enclosed in a cube of ice that was too thick even for fire bending to melt. After Long Feng was trapped, Ang lost his glow and fell gently to the dirt floor. Sokka and Zuko ran to him to make sure he was alive. "Ang! Ang! Say something buddy… You have to be alright!" Sokka called frantically. Ang moaned slightly as he opened his eyes. "I went Avatar super god, didn't I?" Sokka and Zuko chuckled in relief as Ang sat up. "Yeah, buddy. You definitely did. We totally believe you now…" Zuko said his eye full of wonder. Asami looked up at Katara and smiled. "Ang's the Avatar? Wow…" she said. Katara laughed. "I know, right? It's been a wild night. I think we need to get you home now. Someone's been waiting up for you." Katara said with a smile. Asami nodded as Katara helped her up from the floor.

Toph went over to where Jet lay and kicked him softly with her toe. He began to groan and grumble. "What the hell!? Where am I? Why do I feel like I have a hangover?" Tophia chuckled. "Well, just hope those pictures of you in that tub don't end up on Instagrabs. Not pretty at all. How would your fans react?" Tophia teased. "Whoa! What pictures?" he shouted. He turned to Zuko and Sokka. "What pics is this chick talking about guys? Oh no! I need to get home…" he whined. Jet got up semi-quickly and stumbled down the corridor of what has to be the weirdest rave he's ever attended to date. Long Feng saw that the children were all leaving. He was still stuck in the ice block and began to panic from being left alone. He pounded on the ice which was too thick for the children to hear any sound. They duly ignored him knowing that he would be a problem for the Ba Sing Se police department first thing in the morning. The teens and Asami felt they needed to get back to the Kuvira's home for a long overdue family reunion and some much-needed rest.

**"**We've got news boss." The man said seriously. Ozai lay in his bed his chest wrapped and bandaged. He had been unconscious for days after Azula struck him with lightning and his crews feared a turf war would ensue if he perished, but as Lao Bei Fong put so astutely, "a man that evil won't die from something as simple as a gunshot." That went for shots of lightning as well. His wounds only served to make Ozai more determined now than ever to follow through with his plan. Azula disappeared that night. He didn't have any desire to find her much less see her now. She was unimportant for the moment. If things continued to go according to plan, he would have her back where she belonged soon enough. Ozai grunted in discomfort. "It better be worth my time and sitting up." He growled.

The man nodded. "It is, boss. We were fighting with the Blue Spirit guy and his girlfriend in the red dress. You're never gonna guess who it is…" Ozai glared at the man wilting him even in his invalid state. "I shouldn't have to guess. Tell me or get out." Ozai demanded. The man stammered slightly recognizing that Ozai wasn't in the mood for delays. "Right. Uh, it's your son, Zuko. He's the Blue Spirit. The lady is Ambassador Kuvira's daughter. They thought we were out cold after our fight. He took off his mask and I saw the scar plain as day. They called each other's names." Ozai sat up sharply, regretting it the moment he was vertical. "Shit! Fuck all! Dammit!" he cried out from the sharp pains that attacked him. The man stepped back in shock from the vehemence of words coming from his employer's mouth. "Boss, do you need—" Ozai yelled. "No, I don't need anything! Just get the fuck out of here!" The man hesitated slightly seeing that his boss wasn't alright. Ozai picked up a heavy ashtray from the side of his bed. The man's eyes widened when he realized what Ozai intended to do. "I said go!" Ozai heaved as he threw the ashtray at the man who ran for his life out the door. He shut the door behind himself in time for the ashtray to crash against it shattering on contact and creating a cloud of filthy grey dust near the floor. Ozai fell back against his bed and groaned. He laughed incredulously at his luck and sighed. He spoke aloud more to himself than to the air, "So, little ZuZu picked up his cousin's mantle. Too bad no one told you how much it costs to be a spirit's avatar. You'll pay the price soon enough, boy." Ozai closed his eyes against the fresh wave of pain from his activity and tried to sleep it away. He didn't know that someone was listening to his rant on the other side of his door who knew that this information was more precious than any plans Ozai laid.


	18. Chapter 18--Revelations

**A/N: One more chapter after this and an Epilogue! Whoot Whoo! I hope everyone is doing well in the time of Love and Coronavirus. Our heroes are still working out some things that must be resolved but they will all come to a head in the final chapter. Dun dun dun! Ozai must be stopped and I think it's all going to work out well. I haven't been getting any feedback so I'm just going to keep writing till I'm done. LOL! This will be my very first multi-chaptered story that I have finished. Oh, and another thing. I've already started a gender-bent AU situation for Zuko. I shall post the first few chapters very soon... I meant to mention two chapters ago that we broke 100,000 words for this story! Yahoo! If you have any feedback for me you can PM or leave a review, If you likey, follow or favorite! Thanks for rocking with me so long...**

**Disclaimer: A basic human need is to be loved and love back. Fanfiction is for reviews...**

**Chapter 18—Revelations**

"Asami safe and sound now, check. Avatar action, check. Korra not dead, check. Long Feng arrested for a whole variety of terrible and ungodly actions towards children, check. All in all, I'd say we did good." Tophia said proudly. Iroh agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, many good outcomes came from some pretty terrible circumstances today. Hopefully, these are omens of more good things to come. Children, it is a new day-literally and figuratively. I suggest you try to get some rest since your school day was canceled due to some shocking "revelations" about your principal, Long Feng. The teens snickered and giggled. Hakoda beckoned to Tophia and Aang and offered to give them a ride back to Councilman Han's home which they accepted readily. None of the adults mentioned to Tophia about Azula as it was supposed to be a secret and her parents would have to be the one to tell her.

Katara yawned and stretched after checking over both Korra and Asami's injuries. The women were banged up but otherwise mending and would make a full recovery. Korra hugged Katara for all she was worth. She thanked each of the children for their part in bringing Asami home and stopping Long Feng. She knew that she would forever be indebted to them all. Katara gave her father an extra long hug and kiss before he left and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom. Zuko smiled at her retreating figure and sighed. He looked up in time to see Hakoda glaring at him and his eye widened. Detective Hakoda was going to have an interrogation later. He felt it in his soul.

Zuko thought it best to begin making his way to his shared room with his uncle when Korra called after him. "Zuko, I think we need to talk." Zuko paused midstep and slumped his shoulders. He knew that she was aware of who he was and what he had done to Mo Zhou. He knew he would face the music one day. He just wished it wasn't today when things were finally looking up. He sighed deeply and turned back to sit down next to Korra in one of the two armchairs. Asami and Gran-Gran took their cue and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Iroh glanced at Korra for permission to stay and she nodded. Iroh sat in the other armchair folding his hands in his lap and saying nothing.

Korra's face was unreadable as Zuko watched for any sign of anger or malice. Korra searched Zuko's face carefully looking for the brutal killer that dispatched Mo Zhou in such a violent way. Her curiosity was excruciating. "Zuko, it doesn't add up for me. You helped Katara who was being attacked by Mo Zhou. She had already hit him with a backpack. You could have disabled him and moved on—" Zuko cut her off. "Katara wasn't being attacked by Mo Zhou alone there were two others that chased her into that alley." Korra sat back in shock. "What? Katara didn't mention those guys she only mentioned Mo Zhou and that damned backpack." Zuko exhaled. "Probably because she was in shock. She was being chased by all three in the beginning. They had her cornered when I showed up. The first two guys I was able to put down easily after one of them tried to kiss her. Katara had already hit Mo Zhou with her backpack and he fell away from the others when she was running. We thought we had seen the last of them when Mo Zhou grabbed Katara from behind by her hair and held her hostage. He threatened to hurt her if I didn't leave. I wasn't going anywhere." Zuko said confidently. Korra smiled. She knew.

He continued. "Katara did some kind of self-defense move and Mo Zhou released her in pain. Katara ran like hell. She didn't look back and she also left her backpack. When Mo Zhou was on the ground I was going to hurt him for hurting Katara. I knew I should have just gotten out of there, but it made me so angry to know that this man had hurt so many people. Ruined whole families." Zuko pounded his fist against his leg. He took a deep breath to calm down. "I don't really know what I planned to do. I hate to admit I thought about castrating him but realized he would just find another way to hurt people because it was about power, like my dad." He said sadly. Korra nodded sympathetically. "When he realized what I planned to do he attacked me, and I lost my knife." Korra blinked. "Knife? You had a knife…" Korra said for confirmation. Zuko nodded. "Yeah, it was a gift for my birthday, it wasn't even that sharp," he added under his breath. Korra put her hand up to her mouth in realization. Iroh eyed her questioningly. Then he understood what she knew.

Her face and tone grew serious. "Zuko, Iroh, what I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated, nor can it leave this room. You're off the hook for this. You did not kill Mo Zhou. Someone else came behind you and did the job. I didn't know about the two accomplices to Mo Zhou which changes everything. The killing blow Mo Zhou received was not from a knife. You may have wounded him, but you didn't kill him." Zuko looked as if he would faint. He tried to regulate his breathing as he felt himself wanting to hyperventilate. Korra spoke to him steadily. "Breathe, Zuko. Breathe. I'm not telling you this so you can fall apart; I am telling you this because you need to know. I'm telling you this so that you can sleep at night again. You're not a murderer, OK? This also means that our killer is still out there."

Korra began rubbing her forehead feeling the beginnings of a headache. She felt like she was back to square one. Then she remembered something else that was going to really give her a migraine. She threw her head back in frustration and groaned. "I have something else to tell you, but listen to me—if you want to catch your father and stop him from continuing this chaos all over Ba Sing Se, you must listen first then act when appropriate. You are going to get angry. You are going to want to go and find your father, but I need you to stay in place. I need you not to move on your own. It could mean life or death for you or any of your family. Do you understand me?" Zuko jittered nervously about the news Korra had to share. He nodded not wanting his voice to betray himself. Korra nodded back. "Azula is staying with the Bei Fongs. Your father assaulted her and hurt her badly, very badly. No one else knows except for us and the Bei Fongs that she is there. Not even your father knows where she is. He has already lost custody rights to both of you, but we have to get him in court to put him away for good. He almost killed your sister." Zuko gripped both arms of the chair he was sitting in his knuckles white with tension. He didnt want to set the chair he was sitting in on fire. He was shaking and trembling uncontrollably. Korra knew that he was either on the verge of screaming and crying or running out of the door to actually commit murder. Only the next few seconds knew for sure.

"How did she get away?" Zuko asked his voice barely above a whisper. Korra continued to watch Zuko. She wasn't sure about his line of questioning. She started hesitantly. "Uh, um, Azula managed to drag herself outside of the house and your father's driver Andre found her and took to the Bei Fongs. He didn't trust the hospital. He said he remembered what happened with you and he was afraid your father would have found her and finished her off." Zuko's jaw twitched and worked back and forth. "Is she going to be ok?" he said his mouth tight. Korra nodded slowly. "Yes, she is, but it will take some time. Her injuries are severe. Azula somehow managed to injure your father as well, but we don't know the extent. He didn't go to a hospital as he did the last time." Zuko cocked his head. "The last time?" he inquired. "Yes, Zuko, when he attacked you. He went to an emergency room because of his burn. I don't think he wanted to pop up in any police reports so he may have been treated at home." For a brief moment, Zuko realized that his sister may have taken a page from his book.

"Zuko, I should have realized that day in the hospital when you and your sister both lied about what happened to you: you were not safe. I should have pushed for your safety back then; you were both so scared of your father. I'm sorry I failed you." Korra said with tears in her eyes. Zuko shook his head. "No, my father failed us. He did that." He said remembering Jet's words from a few months ago. He stared into Korra's eyes. Korra wiped away a renegade tear. "Is there anything else?" He asked his voice dull with numbness and deep ache from wounds that can't be seen. Korra smiled. "Don't leave this house. We'll arrange for you to see your sister. Soon, we're going to make that bastard pay. I promise you, but don't take the law into your own hands, do you hear me Zuko?" she implored. Zuko nodded stiffly. "I understand." He did understand, but that didn't mean he agreed or that he would comply. Ozai hurt his family for the last time. He would make that bastard pay.


	19. Chapter 19--The Final Confrontation (1)

**A/N: I want you all to know that I am so ready to get to the end of this situation and we are almost there! Ozai is sincerely the worst human ever. I enjoyed writing this little portion to prep you for the end. Long Feng is now going down in infamy. Ozai doesn't realize that his own cup of Karma is getting full and judgment will soon be upon him. Zuko is so angry he is ready to kill. What on earth do you think is coming next? I hope you are still with me and getting into this falling action. We are about to get to the answers that have questions! LOL! Of course, I haven't heard from some of you in many moons but if you have an inclination, chime in... and if you likey (and haven't done so already) follow or favorite. All the love!**

**Disclaimer: If you knew just how bad your character was, wouldn't you do whatever you could to stop them? Fanfiction is for resolution...**

**Chapter 19: The Final Confrontation (Part 1)**

Tophia spent the entire day at Ang's after Hakoda dropped them off at Councilman Han's home. Ang's father had been called away on urgent business the night before and Hakoda realized he should probably head back to the palace and see what was going on. Ang's mother Yangchen was visiting her parents in Republic City so Ang had the house to himself. His parents had no idea he was involved in the previous day's rescue news report said that Long Feng had been using teens to lure his students underground for inappropriate activities. His position was immediately terminated and he was being held without bond at the Ba Sing Se city jail. He would be making the Penitentiary his new home soon enough. Tophia and Ang showered and dressed since day old clothes and smells would not be acceptable for too long and decided to walk to Tophia's house to see what Poppy was preparing for dinner that night.

The walk to the Bei Fong house was short and pleasant. Tophia and Ang noticed there were men standing in front of her house and Tophia picked up with her seismic sense that some of them were armed. "Some of those guys are packing heat Ang." Tophia whispered. "What do you think's going on?" she asked curiously. Ang hummed non-committedly. "Uh, dunno. Maybe your father is just taking precautions; things have been getting pretty intense lately in the city. The guards allowed Toph to pass without question but stopped Ang at the door. "Identification sir?" Ang looked confused. "Uh, I don't…" he started. "He's with me, buddy. Councilman Han Gyatso's son Ang. He's my boyfriend and will be here a lot, got it?" The guard stood rigidly. "Not without some identification, Miss Bei Fong." Tophia's hackles rose instantly. "Are you—I'll be right back. Stay there Ang." She said eerily calm.

She marched in the house and in moments had her father in tow. "Daddy, will you please tell this _rockhead_ that a fifteen-year-old boy with no weapons or body mass is not a threat when he is escorting your daughter to the house!" she finished nearly shouting. Lao Bei Fong gripped the bridge of his nose with annoyance. "My love please, be reasonable. The man is only doing his job that I pay him to do!" he said his tone intense. Toph froze with her mouth open. She had never heard her father use that tone before especially with her and was suddenly worried. "Daddy what's going on?" she asked meekly. Lao took a deep breath and turned to the guard at the door. "This young man is Ang Gyatso son of Councilman Han Gyatso. He is a friend and welcome guest at any time. Thank you." The guard took a good look and a picture of Ang and nodded to Mr. Bei Fong. "Thank you, sir, miss. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He said. Lao sighed again and nodded. "Thank you for doing your job so well. I feel I made the right choice. Carry on. Tophia, Ang come with me." Lao said without looking at either teen and marched back into the house.

He went straight to his study and closed the door once Tophia and Ang entered. Lao suddenly looked years older and weary. "Something happened last night my love…to Azula." He said softly as if saying it louder would be a curse. Tophia and Ang gasped and began asking a million questions at once. "Is she alright? What happened? Where is she? Can we see her? Is she dead?" they fired off. Lao put up his hands at the assault and placed his hand on Tophia's shoulder to calm her. He sighed deeply. "Azula is here. Her father attacked her, she is not in good shape, and she was brought here for protection. No one knows about this except her driver Andre and Detective Korra Jiang. They both have intimate knowledge of the situation and felt it best that she didn't go to a hospital or let anyone know where she was." Tophia quickly grabbed Ang by the hand and whispered, "Easy…" She felt his vibration change and knew that he was a few moments from the Avatar state. Ang took a deep breath over and over until he felt himself calm.

Lao noticed the intense emotion and wondered if perhaps there was more to Ang and Azula's relationship. It wouldn't surprise him that they may have been secretly dating since they were both in the same grade and the same age though Azula always seemed too mature for guys her age, perhaps she wouldn't have wanted her father to know that she was with anyone to protect them. Lao wanted to reassure both his daughter and Ang. "Azula is recovering. We gave her a private room near you Tophia. We had the best doctors give her care and she is resting. You can see her sometime in the morning but for now, just give her time to rest and heal. Perhaps you can visit her with your mother for a few minutes tonight to let her know you're here, but she needs time to recover." Tophia exhaled audibly. "Oh, Gods. Ok, I think we both would like to see her tonight if that's alright with you, Daddy. I'm sorry for being a brat with the guard at the door." She said sheepishly.

Lao chuffed. "Don't worry about it Princess, you didn't know and it's just better this way. I never knew that the Azulon children were in such terrible danger! I never would have given that man a second thought much less been a business partner with him." Lao shook his head furiously banging his hand on his desk with a loud thud. Tophia and Ang jumped at the unexpected noise. Lao looked at the two apologetically and added, Ang I know your father is working at the palace tonight and your mother is out of town. You are welcome to stay here if you like. I'm sure Azula would like the company." Ang looked at Lao strangely at the mention of Azula, but he smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Bei Fong. I know the rules." Lao smiled and placed his hand on Ang's shoulders. "My wife should be returning soon and you all can see Azula then. For now, let's go have a snack, shall we?" he offered. Tophia and Ang smiled at the gesture and followed Lao to the kitchen.

Darkness fell over the city and draped the sky in a midnight bluish-black. Zuko donned his Spirit mask not caring about the distance from the Kuvira's residence to the house that used to be his own. He crept around the house and climbed to the roof in swift, nimble movements. It began to rain torrentially with occasional flashes of lightning outlining the trees and roof in an eerie blue light. The wind blew violently making the surrounding trees dance in a spectral rhythm metered to the beat of his own heart. It was a vengeful melody that fueled Zuko's rage. The wind made it difficult to hold on to the roof securely but Zuko didn't care. He was there to make his father pay for what he did to Azula and to their family. Ozai was not going to hurt him or his sister ever again. He didn't care if it was illegal. He didn't care if it was premeditated. He just knew he had to protect his sister as he promised himself that fateful day so many years ago.

Ozai tossed fitfully in his bed the storm fueling his unrest. The house was deathly still as if in anticipation of an event that he couldn't predict but he knew something was up. He tried to fight sleep, but he had taken medication for his pain and was fading fast. Shadows from the trees outside played tricks with Ozai's mind as the lightning created long and sinister shadows along the walls of his bedroom. Soon his eyes once again closed in sleep. Zuko walked the roof to the window of his old room which was down the hall from his father's room. He knew his father's windows would be locked but his bedroom window was broken and Ozai never bothered to fix it. Zuko had a way to open it despite the locks. He peered into the window cautiously to be sure no one was in the room. The room was empty. It looked as if it hadn't been touched since the fateful day he left Azula behind at school and discovered his fire bending abilities.

Lightning flashed. Zuko opened the window in time with the thunder which rumbled and shook the house from proximity masking the sound. Zuko climbed into the room easily, stealthily, and walked to the closet. He knew his father left weapons all over the house out of paranoia and opened the secret panel hidden in the back of the walk-in closet. He chose a small dagger that was very sharp. He planned to slit the man's throat while he slept. The police would assume one of his henchmen committed the crime as an attempt to take over his father's business and he would lay down the mantle of the Blue Spirit forever.

Zuko looked out of the door carefully for any signs of bodyguards or workers. The hallway was empty and dark. Suspiciously so. Zuko made no noise as he approached Ozai's room. The door was already cracked open and Zuko peered into the room to see a sleeping figure on the bed. Ozai moaned fitfully as if sleep was uncomfortable but didn't stir. Zuko hoped with his whole heart that Ozai's pain was Azula's doing. Zuko slipped into the door making no noise as he approached the bed. He removed his mask sitting it at the top of his head. He wanted to watch as his father died. All he needed was one side of Ozai's throat and Zuko would end his and his sister's misery forever.

He stepped closer to his prone father and in an instant, strong arms grabbed Zuko from behind. The attacker covered his mouth before he could make any noise and dragged Zuko out of the room. Ozai only stirred slightly as he slept the medication he took dampening the pain he felt in his chest and making him sleep deeper. Zuko couldn't break free though he fought desperately to getaway. This was not how it was supposed to go! He needed to get to Ozai and end this. The strong arms that held him dragged him back to his room. Zuko kicked and struggled the entire way. Once inside the room, the person leaned down and whispered. "Don't do anything you will regret young master Zuko! I know how you feel about your father and I too want to see the madness end. Your father knows who you are. He knows you're the Blue Spirit. One of his cronies recognized you. Ozai has plans to draw you out and kill you. You must not take this cowardly road. Don't kill a man when he can't defend himself. You will have your revenge but do it honorably. Be ready to go to action soon. Put the weapon back and go home."

Zuko tried to recognize the man's voice but it was foreign to him. Whoever he was knew him and knew why he was there and was trying to help. The man released his mouth and stepped back from him his hands up beside him. He truly didn't want to hurt him. Zuko took several deep breaths and trembled. His voice was barely registered over the rain. "I'm so tired of this. He hurt my sister. I can't let him hurt anyone else I love." He said. Zuko could see even in the dark that the man hung his head as if in understanding. "I know." He rasped. "Neither can I. Stay focused and be ready." The man said. Zuko exhaled harshly and handed the knife to the man. The man took the knife carefully and stepped back to show he wasn't a threat. Zuko nodded and replaced his mask. He climbed out of the bedroom window as silently as he came and disappeared like the night that covered him. As he went away the man smiled. He whispered more to himself, "You'll soon have your revenge, young man. We both will."


	20. Chapter 20--The Final Confrontation (2)

**A/N: Whew Whee! This portion of the Final Confrontation is brought to you by depression and sadness. Please bear in mind the following trigger warnings: Major Character death, violence, and general overall melancholy... Um, I wanted to cry as I wrote this. I had no intention of killing off anyone I like but alas the writing muses have spoken. This is what it must be. No, for realls. Anyway, uh, I hope you can see how this chapter ties into the story, and uh, yeah. Just leave your reviews cause I'm pretty sure I'm going to get some. I love y'all though...**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction is for unexpected untimely demises of major canon characters...**

**Chapter 20—The Final Confrontation (Part 2)**

The next morning Ozai awakened groggily. The medication he took made him oblivious to anything going on around him. He opened his eyes to a crude message pinned above his head to his headboard by a small dagger. One that he knew was only kept in the closet of Zuko's old room. The only person who knew where it was beside himself and Azula was Zuko. _Zuko had been here? In this house? Close enough to kill?_ Ozai realized with terror in his eyes. He felt around his neck as if his son had actually done the deed and saw the imaginary blade drain his life force away. Being in such deep sleep the night before from pain medication he wouldn't have even known. His son came and could have easily taken him out. Sure, it would have been a weak and pathetic move on his part, but it would have been too easy. Why would Zuko bother to come all the way to the house just to make a threat? He yanked the note and knife out of the headboard angrily. He looked at the characters which were carefully and painstakingly drawn so that they did not resemble Zuko's familiar and sprawling handwriting. The note simply said:

_"Everyone pays a price eventually."_

Ozai's eyes bucked. He had spoken those words about paying the price for being the Blue Spirit in the privacy of his room. How had the boy known? Had he been spying on him all along? Ozai trembled at the possibilities of his son having access to him unawares. By now he was sure Zuko had heard about what happened to his sister and was out for blood. He had to end this game and soon. Ozai called in his number two. "I need you to go and find my daughter. Once you know where she is, do nothing but report back to me." Ozai commanded. The man balked at the order. "Sir, what if she's no longer in Ba Sing Se?" he asked nervously. Ozai gave him a blank stare. His assistant swallowed audibly. "Right. Uh, we'll start with her friends and associates. Once I know you'll know." The man rambled not wanting to be a victim of his employer's ire so early in the morning. "Get out," Ozai commanded his voice low and distant. The man hurried off to get his crew on the mission.

Back in the middle ring, Zuko never bothered to change out of his clothing from the night before. Once he snuck back in the Kuvira's house through the study, he just fell on the bed wet clothes and all and slept wearily as if he had been up for days. How could not killing someone be more draining than thinking you did kill someone? He wondered. Zuko was so amazed that he allowed a total stranger to talk him out of what he wanted to do, but deep down he also knew that killing his father while defenseless was a weak move and would only create more problems. What if someone worse than his father took over and the crime and issues in Ba Sing Se became too much to handle? He would talk to his Uncle Iroh who had already risen for the day making his usual tea and pastries for himself and the household. Zuko knew Uncle would have questions as to his activities the night before. He may as well get dressed and go see him. Zuko sighed stretching and popping vertebrae and joints as he worked out his stiffness. With his arms in the air, he smelled himself and knew he couldn't make another move without a shower. He grimaced at his pungent odor and took off his clothes tossing them into the hamper in the corner. He stripped down to only his underwear and grabbed a towel. No one else should be home since students were heading back to school today. The Ba Sing Se High School Board found another principal in the interim and was having an assembly to introduce her.

He entered the hallway but didn't see Katara coming out of the bathroom. A squeak, a gasp, and simultaneous "Oh, My Gods" later, a door slammed and Zuko realized that he pretty much showed Katara all his business. He stood in the hallway stunned and blushing a furious crimson as he thought about the best way to die where he stood. Before he could embarrass himself further, Zuko hurried into the bathroom hoping to wash the shame of his "nakedness" away in the shower. Zuko began questioning if something was wrong with him. Katara did run away just now. Was it because she was embarrassed at seeing him almost naked or was it because of what she saw? He always thought he had a pretty fit physique and a decent-sized "personal asset" so it concerned him that Katara ran off as if she were traumatized. And why the hell wasn't she at school anyway? Now Zuko had two people he needed to talk to today. Zuko emerged from the shower feeling fresh and a little less embarrassed at the earlier happening. He managed to talk himself down from the low self-image ledge. Katara kissed him. She liked him and they weren't even at a stage where they would consider going further than kissing anyway. Zuko took a deep breath and wrapped his towel firmly around his waist. He cracked open the bathroom door and looked both ways before coming out. The coast was clear and rushed to his room closing the door quickly to get dressed.

Zuko chose to wear a yellow graphic tee that had an image of three cinnamon buns that said: "Rollin' with the Homies" underneath it. He put on his favorite pair of jeans and a pair of mix-matched dinosaur socks since his social life was probably over anyway. He ventured back out into the hallway and crept down quickly. He didn't know if Katara heard him leaving but he didn't want to talk to her just yet. Because fate doesn't really care about feelings Zuko walked into the living room to Katara and Iroh having an intense and animated conversation. They were whispering and giggling and trying to laugh quietly. Iroh looked up just in time and saw Zuko at the end of the hallway. Katara looked up and stopped talking immediately. Her cheeks blushed a rosy hue. Iroh took this time to excuse himself. "Good morning, Nephew. We will talk later. Katara it was a pleasure chatting with you…" he said with a knowing smile. Zuko looked between his two favorite people and frowned. _What had they been talking about without him and why did the conversation suddenly stop when he came in?_ He wondered. Iroh walked past his nephew patting his shoulder as if in comfort. Zuko eyed him suspiciously as he walked away. Katara shifted uncomfortably on the couch but invited him to join her gesturing to the spot next to her.

On the other side of town, Ozai mobilized his crew to go to homes in the upper ring including Lao Bei Fong's home. His number two discovered that Lao suddenly had armed guards posted at his house. With a quick reconnaissance mission, he was able to determine that one of the bedrooms was being used next to the blind daughter's room. He realized then it was more than likely Azula. Ozai gave the go-ahead to get her. "Don't harm her, that's for me. Bring her "home" and kill everyone in the house. They'll regret the day they double-crossed me." Ozai growled menacingly. His number two sneered. "Consider it done boss."

The Bei Fong estate looked like a war zone. Tophia used her earthbending to take out several of the thugs who came to kidnap Azula from her home. She was able to feel them coming before they entered the house and tore up the floor in favor of taking out some of the men. Ang used his airbending and earthbending to disarm who he could until one of the men took a chance and aimed true shooting Ang in the chest. He went down immediately thudding to the ground with a groan. Tophia felt that Ang still had a heartbeat though it was weakening and sighed in relief. Her mother was also down but alive. Tophia was the last man standing so to speak. She couldn't feel where her father was and assumed he was also taken with Azula. One thug managed to sneak up on her because she was occupied with two others and hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. The man prepared to shoot Tophia but his partner encouraged him to just leave her since they were already taking Azula "home" and the girl looked like she was going to die anyway from the wound in her side. The men ran out of the house jumping into the last getaway car speeding off to who knows where.

The house was eerily silent. Tophia painfully reached for her phone and discovered it was not in her pocket. She couldn't sense it through all the debris on the floor. For a moment, she felt helpless and afraid until she remembered she had voice command programmed on her phone. If it was in the room, she would be able to use it. "Yuki, call Katara…" she called breathlessly. Her head still hurt and her side ached. She reached down and realized something impaled her when she fell. It was a shard of the stone she bent around the house. She couldn't help but curse at the irony. It took a moment, but the phone began to ring and echo off the walls of the semi-destroyed foyer. "Hello?" Katara said breathlessly as if she had been laughing or exercising. "Tophia? What's up?" She said. The phone wasn't on speaker and Toph barely heard her voice. The phone slid farther than she realized. "Katara…" she moaned. "We need help." She strained. Katara was shouting now. "Tophia? Tophia! What's going on? Is everything alright? I can barely hear you. Tophia was struggling to get the words out but pushed herself to get louder. "Katara! We need help…They got Azula…Please. She choked. her voice filled with dust and caused her body to rack with coughs. Tophia cried out in pain. "Oh, Gods! We're on our way Tophia! Do you hear me? Stay awake! We're coming right now." Katara said frantically and hung up.

Katara looked at Zuko. "Something's happened at the Bei Fong's. We need Korra, and Dad right now!" Zuko looked up in shock. "Azula…Fuck! My father… Call whoever you need to call I'm going on ahead." Katara grabbed Zuko's arm as he got up to get his gear. "Zuko, wait. You can't just run off guns blazing. You have no idea what's going on yet. You have to think things through!" Zuko froze at the phrase his uncle used so many times when Zuko would make rash and emotional decisions. He knew that she was right, but time was of the essence. "Katara, we don't have much time! Every minute we waste could be another moment closer to something we don't want. My father must be the one doing this! He's the only crazy enough to try. His mind is gone. I don't want him to hurt my sister. You want us to just sit around and wait? I can't do that. There are people who need our help. Toph's hurt. What if her family is hurt as well? We can call Korra and Hakoda and ask them to meet us there at least. If people are injured you can help them, right?" Zuko begged. Katara took a deep breath in frustration. "I'm not saying to wait! We are going to Toph now, but you don't know where your father is or what his intentions are. Promise me you won't go do anything hasty until we know what's going for sure, please?" She caught Zuko's gaze with her own. "Please don't try to do this alone. We're stronger together. We should have done it together the last time. I don't want to lose you again." Zuko shook his head as if remembering a memory from a different era. His past life. He felt the familiar tug on his heart and knew this wasn't just his modern Katara. This was the Katara that got away over several lifetimes ago.

She put her hand on Zuko's face near his scar and held it there tenderly and smiled. "Please, Zuko." Zuko closed his eyes against her cool skin and sighed. He nodded gently. "Can we go now? I think we need to move quickly." Zuko said seriously. Iroh came into the room and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I will drive. It's too far to walk and as you implied time is of the essence." Zuko looked at his uncle and nodded. Iroh looked at Katara and winked. "Master Katara, welcome back." She smirked. "It took me a minute, but I'm glad to be back. Are we ready, General? Iroh nodded and made his way to the garage to start his car. Zuko looked at Katara and smiled. "I've missed you, Kat." Katara smiled in return. "I've missed you too, but we can make up for lost time later. Are we really going to work together this time?" Zuko smirked lightly. "Yeah. We'd better go."

On the road, Zuko called Hakoda and explained about Tophia's phone call. Hakoda told him to hang up immediately and call Korra. When Zuko called Korra she dispatched police and ambulance to the house realizing that there might be multiple crime scenes. She told Zuko and Katara to administer first aid but not to touch anything else and to stay until she arrived. When the trio arrived at the Bei Fong residence the scene looked like something out of a horror film. Three men were dead on the ground surrounded by a pool of their own blood. Iroh noted that the blood spatter indicated that the men were standing when they were shot and they were possibly caught off guard. None of them had a weapon in their hands or near them. The guns were still secure in the holsters on their sides and backs. Zuko and Katara looked at Iroh with wide-eyed terror. What happened here? Zuko and Katara barely let the car stop before they ran carefully around the bodies up the stairs to the house.

"Tophia! Phi Phi!" Zuko called out practically screaming. The house was a disaster area. Debris littered the foyer with rocks and shards lodged in the walls. Another guard and a couple of Ozai's unlucky hitmen were dead on the floor. A weak groan came from the foyer near the stairway. "Over here…"Tophia called weakly. Katara was already pulling water from her canteen as she ran to Tophia's aid. Zuko continued looking for Ang and Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong. In moments, Katara was sealing the puncture wound in Tophia's side. Tophia said shakily, "Ah, thanks Sugar Queen. You're a lifesaver," She rasped. Katara smirked. "I swear it's been almost three centuries and you still call me that. Amazing." Tophia chuckled holding her side at the slight stitch of pain. "It never gets old; It's about damn time, girl. Welcome back." At this Katara laughed. "Better late than never, bitch." Just before they could play a little historical catch-up Zuko called on the other side of the grand foyer. "Kat, they're over here! I need your help." He shouted. Katara looked at Tophia. "Duty calls. Stay down," She commanded. Tophia groaned at the bossy tone but didn't have the strength to disobey. She laid back on the floor and rested.

Katara gasped as she found Poppy Bei Fong with a gaping bullet wound in her shoulder. She could feel Poppy's pulse weakening through her bloodbending and hurried to patch up the wound so that she wouldn't lose any more blood. Katara began concentrating on the bullet that was lodged just under the ball of Poppy's shoulder. It would be tricky to remove. She closed her eyes concentrating on the position of the bullet fragments and used her skill to work the bullet out in as close to in one piece as possible. Fortunately, Poppy was unconscious and didn't stir while Katara did her work. After several minutes Katara managed to get the small fragments out of the wound. The shrapnel made small clinking sounds against the marble floor. Katara quickly gathered water out of her canteen and began to close the hole. Zuko gasped as he watched the skin and muscles knit back together until there was a medium-sized pink scar where the large destructive hole had been. They both moved over to where Ang was laying and turned him over.

Zuko and Katara moaned at the bloom of blood on his chest. Katara desperately felt for a pulse. His heart was damaged bleeding out too quickly and his life was fading fast. Zuko looked at Katara wide-eyed when her tears began falling fat and heavy. When Katara's eyes met his eyes, Zuko knew. Ang wasn't going to survive this. "Can you do something?" Zuko whispered in despair. Katara choked back a sob. Ang opened his eyes softly. "We tried to stop them Zuko; there were too many…" Zuko grabbed one of Ang's hands while Katara held the other. Zuko fought his own tears and whispered. "No, buddy. You did great. You did. Thank you…" he said sobbing softly. Ang grimaced his teeth tinged with the blood coming back up from the internal bleeding. "I need you to tell KoKo…" He paused to catch his breath. "Tell her, I really wanted to be her first…" Zuko's eyes went wide. "Uh, I don't think I can do that." He said nervously. Ang smiled painfully as he tried again to speak. "S'okay, she already knows… Seriously, I'm really glad… the gaang got back together again." He said and, at that moment, he was gone. Zuko called softy, "Ang?" His breathing staggered. "Ang…" he closed his eyes against the grief mounting in his heart. Tears spilled from Zuko's eyes and his heart broke into a million pieces. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Only one person was supposed to die but it wasn't supposed to be Ang, a child, his friend. Katara wailed at the realization that Ang's heart beat no more. She cried whispering Ang's name over and over. She cradled Ang's still and silent face. Katara closed the eyes of a boy that was much too young to leave this earth.

This was a part of saving the world that no one told people: that sometimes you lose heroes along the way and that death is no respecter of persons. Tophia lay on the ground tears running off her cheeks to the dusty floors below. She felt the moment Ang's heart stopped. It felt like her own had stopped too at that moment. It was then that Korra and Hakoda burst into the scene and instantly realized what happened. One of their own was dead. In an unexpected reaction, Korra grabbed the front of Hakoda's shirt sobbed into his chest. They were too late. She didn't look forward to telling two of the kindest people in the world that their only son was brutally taken by senseless violence. Moments later paramedics came into the house to take the injured to the hospital and remove the dead. As Poppy Bei Fong was being wheeled out of the house, Iroh approached Korra gently and whispered in her hearing. Korra's head and heart dropped at the news and she nodded understandingly. She didn't look forward to giving this news either. Tophia was on a gurney and about to be moved to the ambulance when she spoke up suddenly. "Korra…My Dad. You found him, didn't you?" Her face crumpled at the heavy silence. Tophia assumed Korra nodded but she knew anyway. "I couldn't feel his heartbeat. I couldn't feel it…" she said her voice breaking. Katara grabbed Tophia and held her until the paramedics urged her to let go so, they could do their jobs. The police and coroners entered shortly after to begin processing the crime scene that used to be home.

At the hospital, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Suki stayed by Tophia's side as moral support until they could mobilize to help Azula. Koko was so heartbroken at the news about Ang that she couldn't do anything but cry in her bed. Her parents kept her home to watch and comfort their daughter. Han and Yangchen Gyatso were devastated at the news of their son's death. Yangchen had moments before returned from Republic City and her husband had just picked her up from the airport. They were planning on picking up Ang from the Bei Fong's to have a family dinner to announce how Ang was about to become a big brother. Now they would have to plan his funeral. It was a desperately painful moment for Korra to explain to the Gyatso's how their son's life was ripped away much too soon. Hakoda and Kanna spent time with the family afterward to comfort them as much as they could having experienced the untimely death of a child and loved one too.

No one in Tophia's hospital room was really talking. It was hard to tell if Tophia was sleeping or grieving. She didn't move or speak, and her heart rate went slowly as if she were asleep. Katara sat in a chair as still as a stone her mind still processing the death of her friend and best friend's father. Sokka and Suki sat next to one another holding hands and Suki leaned on Sokka's chest and shoulder. She kept wiping away silent tears of grief that wouldn't stop. Sokka kissed the top of her head softly. They were both trying to think through how the situation escalated so quickly with Azula and then the Bei Fongs and Ang. It seemed unreal that their friend was gone so easily and senselessly. Korra tried her hardest to power through her grief and was using every possible resource she could to find Azula, but the police force was getting nowhere. It was as if Ozai and Azula had disappeared into thin air. The manor where Ozai resided had been emptied and was void when the police broke in searching for the girl. Zuko stood against the wall of Tophia's hospital room silent and brooding. His heart was numb from the overload of pain and loss all in one afternoon. All he could think about was stopping his father before he could hurt or kill anyone else. He knew there was something he was missing in this. Azula and her father didn't just disappear. Their father was insane, but he was also sentimental. Where would he have taken her?

Hours later the only ones remaining in Tophia's room were Zuko and Katara. Tophia was up and unable to go back to sleep. She couldn't think about her father and Ang anymore right now or she would lose her mind. She called out. "Sparky?" Zuko was dozing lightly and sat up at the sound of his name. Katara was next to him leaning on his shoulder. She sat up too to see what Tophia needed. "Hey, how are you?" Zuko replied. "You need something? He asked. Tophia shook her head. No, I can't sleep anymore. Something keeps bothering me. I couldn't stop thinking about something the men said after they thought they knocked me out." Zuko sat up his full attention on Tophia. "Sparky, they said they were instructed to take Azula home. But the way they said it didn't sound like the manor you lived in. Does it have another significance?" she asked. Zuko gasped sharply. He slapped his hands on his face and slid them down slowly. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't think of this first! He took her home. Tophia, home is the house where Ozai and my mother got married. Where both Azula and I were born. Ozai never sold the house he just moved out of it after mother…I gotta go!" Zuko stood up quickly not giving a second thought to the fact that Katara was sitting right next to him. He ran out of the door. Tophia waited then said. "Are you going to keep sitting here or are you going to go help him?" Katara made a face. "Damn you both… He's so impulsive! Tell Korra where we're going. The idiot thinks he's supposed to do this on his own. I love you Phi Phi…" She said softly. Tophia rolled her sightless eyes. "Get out of here. Help your boyfriend save Azula." She ordered and then whispered, "I love you too Katara…" Katara looked back quickly and smiled. She ran down the hallway just in time to catch Zuko before he got on the elevator. She lifted her hand and gripped. Zuko froze in place one foot up as if he was about to step into the elevator. His eyes widened at being bloodbended and he grunted. "Sorry, but if you think your impulsive renegade ass is going anywhere without me you are sadly mistaken! Together, Zuko. We. Are. Stronger. Together!"

Katara released Zuko and he stumbled slightly at being held in place for so long. He took several deep breaths and looked at Katara incredulously. "We lost Ang today, Katara! I can't lose you too. You mean too much to me. I would die…I would… Why can't you understand how much I love you?" he said his voice heavy with too many emotions. Katara was livid. "So, you go off like a lone wolf and get yourself killed, and then what? I have to stay behind and pick up the pieces…Not this time. You promised me we would do this together. We will have each other's backs and fronts. You cannot do this alone Zuko." Zuko leaned back against the wall bumping his head over and over. She wasn't going to let this go without a fight and there wasn't much time to waste. "Together?" he said tentatively. Katara smirked. "Together." She said determinedly. "Welp, there's no way in hell you two can go without us," Sokka said walking up with Suki in tow. Suki winked. "Stronger together right?" Katara smiled. "Definitely. Zuko? What's the plan? We're with you." she said. Zuko inhaled and exhaled. "We rescue Azula. My father is mine."


	21. Chapter 21--The Final Confrontation (3)

**A/N: Okay so welcome back everybody! This chapter will have a resolution to the Ozai problem and Azula's rescue. We will discover that sometimes all it takes is one decision to create a ripple effect that will change the course and story of many people's lives. I am glad to say there will be major character death in this chapter. Y'all already know who it is... I've been waiting to kill this bastard for a while now. I know that sounds really psychotic but Ozai is indeed the worst... So we'll have some action, a little, adventure, Some ninja and stealth work, Suki action, some mentions of violence and hopefully a little humor. There will be one more chapter with Zutara lovin', Mai and Ty Lee stuffs, a surprise, and an epilogue after this. I am so glad you are enjoying this story! I knew someone was going to be affected by Ang's demise but it was necessary for the story movement in my humble opinion. Of course, I always love to hear from you and I want to know what's going on in your brains when you read about the world from my brain. If you likey, favorite or follow! Special thanks to the Amazing Spectacular Spider-Man for all the follows and favorites of my stories that completely made my day and Yemoya for helping me to craft my writing with great thought and intention. I love our dialogue, logic challenges, and analysis of the A:TLA universe; you may just be the reason I finish my stories... **

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction is for surprise endings...**

**Chapter 21—The Final Confrontation (Part 3)**

When Azula realized where she was being taken, she knew. She knew that this was to be her last journey. Her father was taking her home. Azula felt the irony more than she realized it and her eyes watered with tears that dared to be shed. She would go down as a footnote in history as the daughter of the crazed councilman who killed her because she was cursed to wield fire: A cautionary tale or a sensational headline to be studied in the annals of law schools and universities about benders' rights. She was about to become the poster child of child abuse. Azula found herself swallowing over and over in an attempt to both keep from drying out and screaming for all she was worth. Her head and body still ached from her previous injuries and she fought not to pass out in the car. Azula trembled sitting between the two gunmen that she had known from a little girl. These men now looked ahead emotionlessly neither acknowledging her status nor her relation. Neither man recognized her as Ozai's daughter anymore. She was now their prisoner. She understood then what it must have felt like for Mr. Jee to once be respected as an equal in their circle only to become an enemy in one moment. Azula prayed that Tophia and the others survived and were able to get help. Her hope of escaping this situation alive and unharmed was fading quickly.

The ride to the old Azulon manor was solemn. Sokka drove Uncle Iroh's car after he explained what they were going to do. Iroh understood that they had to go for it was destiny's call, but he said they had to make it look like they took the car without permission. "Really? Uncle, don't you think military school is punishment enough for me?" Sokka asked with a hint of sarcasm. Iroh shrugged. "It made sense in my head. If you go and rescue Azula on impulse your parents will be less likely to react badly. If you go as if you know what you are doing with premeditation, then you will have more resistance and punishments. Trust me. Advanced Parenting 302: Human nature." Iroh said sagely. Zuko and Katara exchanged a look. It felt like time was wasting. Zuko reached around his uncle and took Iroh's keys from his jacket pocket. He nodded with satisfaction. "There. I stole your keys while you weren't looking when I realized where Ozai was holding my sister and we ran out without thinking things through. I'm good at that. Let Korra and the police know so that we can get some backup." Zuko eyed his uncle suspiciously. "But only after 20 minutes. We need time to get there first without interference." He said with assurance. Iroh smirked. "Your Dao are in the trunk. Come back to me safely—All of you." He said quietly.

Zuko nodded again before turning away. He took a step and turned back suddenly embracing his uncle in a tight hug. He squeezed his uncle uncharacteristically tighter than usual. "I love you…" he whispered. Iroh closed his eyes tightly in the embrace. "As do I…" he rasped back. "Now go!" Iroh urged before he changed his mind and left things up to the police. The four teens hurried out of the hospital to the garage. They didn't want to leave anything else to chance and they didn't know how much time Azula had left. It was now or never. Iroh sat down heavily in a chair resisting the urge to cry for his adopted son and friend he'd come to know as family. Korra stepped up to Iroh in the waiting room placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "Address?" She asked quietly. Iroh chuckled softly. "3838 Phoenix Court," he replied. "You will give them some time, won't you?" Iroh asked concerned. "Of course, give or take 10 minutes," Korra answered coyly giving Iroh a smirk and said with admiration. "They really are brave children, aren't they?" Iroh's face grew serious. "The bravest…"

Ozai stalked around his daughter who was bound and sitting on a dusty old couch from a distant dream or what felt like a nightmare. This house had once held so many good memories for her and now they would be wiped out by her last memory tinged with the terror her current situation. Ozai continued to pace back and forth as if he was waiting for something or someone. He kept this pace for a full fifteen minutes. Azula wondered to herself if her father realized how crazy he looked to his men and to her with his incessant pacing. What if whoever he was waiting on never came? Secretly she hoped that he was waiting on Zuko. She overheard the men talking about how he was the Blue Spirit and though she was shocked that they knew, she really wasn't surprised. Her brother had been the source of several amazing revelations this year. She remembered the blue gifted mask she called gross on his birthday. Guilt ate at her for a moment when she remembered how she treated Zuko that night. But then Azula remembered their conversation at Tophia's house by video chat. Zuko reminded her that he always loved her and would protect her. Suddenly she knew. Yes, her brother was coming for her and her father had reason to be concerned.

Ozai smiled wickedly when he saw the headlights of a familiar car in the window. "Good. He's here. I get to finish the job I should have done the day you mutants were born." He spat disdainfully towards Azula. Azula said nothing but watched as Ozai signaled to his men to get in position. The doorbell rang. The crew looked at one another in confusion and Ozai signaled for one man to answer the door. He opened the door to a startled takeout delivery girl with bright red hair in a red BadgerLyft Eats cap. Her squeaky voice trembled at the sight of the men with guns. "I-I-I—have a delivery for, um, G-G-Goku?" Ozai eyed his number two darkly who wilted under the intense glare of his boss. Goku was a dead man. The girl's blue-green eyes widened with terror at the glimpse of another girl tied up on the couch. "Y-You know what? Uh, the delivery's on me. H-have a nice night!" She shouted her voice several octaves higher than normal. She left the food on the doorstep running frantically for her car and speeding out of the driveway before the men could react. The tires squealed as she pulled out and went the wrong way on the street barely missing another car that honked angrily. The man who answered the door took the bag of Fire Nation cuisine and handed it to Ozai. Ozai snatched the bag and threw it across the room. "I'm working with idiots..." he lamented. Suki took off the red hat as she pulled into an abandoned lot near the house but out of sight. Sokka, Katara, and Zuko sat up in the seats and let out the breaths they had been holding. Suki squeaked as she began and cleared her throat to speak normally.

"Azi's definitely in there. Ozai has her tied up on a couch in the living room. Every man was armed and in position. I feel like Ozai's waiting on you, Zuko. What's the plan?" Zuko looked at Suki and smirked raising an eyebrow. "He wants to kill the Blue Spirit. I think he'll have to work for that. We go stealth…" Suki looked up to the imaginary sky and gave a fist pump. She was born for this moment. "Yes!" was all she said. Sokka and Katara rolled their eyes at the two overly dramatic ninja warriors who were working out the details of subterfuge with looks, signals, and code words. Within minutes Zuko had his three friends mobilized and in position. Sokka was in place to shut off the house's main power long enough for Suki and Zuko to get in the house and disarm or dispatch as many of Ozai's thugs as possible. Katara was going to free Azula and get her out of the house immediately so she hid close to the front door. Sokka would rendezvous with Katara at the car if he didn't encounter any goons first. Suki would then continue to back Zuko up until he found Ozai and he would finish this. It was a ditch effort plan, but they hoped the element of surprise was on their side and that they could at least get Azula away. Before they all left the car, Zuko stopped his friends. "Guys, if things don't go well in there—" he began. Katara cut him off. "Yeah, we're not thinking like that. We're going to go in there and kick Ozai's and anyone else's ass who gets in our way. We will be successful: For Azula. For Ang. For Tophia. For all of Ba Sing Se." Zuko gave Katara a crooked smile. "For Ba Sing Se…" he said as he put his hand out.

Katara put her hand on his and Sokka and Suki put their hands down next. "Take no prisoners guys. They won't extend that courtesy to us." Sokka said seriously. Suki and Katara nodded in agreement and Zuko put on his old and familiar mask. Zuko had each of them synchronize their watches so that they could count down together. When Sokka got to the main power switch of the house, he waited until the clock struck midnight. The girls and Zuko waited in their hiding spots until the signal and counted down with him as the clock approached the agreed-upon time. "Ten…" Sokka began. "Nine..." Katara whispered just under the living room window. "Eight..." Suki counted near Sokka on the other side of the back porch. "Nana… Roku… Go… Yun… San… Ni…Ichi…" Zuko counted down and on the last count, the house went pitch black. The teens moved silently with lightning speed. Azula smiled in the dark. Some of the men gasped in surprise and Ozai sat up on high alert. "He's here. Watch your six." He said cautiously. One of the men had a flashlight and flicked it on. In a moment, the flashlight clattered to the floor and the man groaned as he thudded to the ground. Within a few more seconds, there was another grunt and silence. Ozai tried to look around him wildly in the dark but couldn't see or hear who was moving in the room. At the next noise, he took his gun and randomly began shooting where he heard any sound. More thuds and then silence. The lights suddenly turned on and Ozai saw where he shot some of his own men! Two had been stabbed in the throat by some sort of blade and Azula was gone! The only thing that remained were the ropes that once bound her.

Ozai howled. He called for his remaining men. "Find them you idiots! They can't be too far! We cannot let them get away!" He was practically screaming. "They are fucking kids for Agni's sake!" The men hurried outside running in all directions looking for the escaped prisoner and the Blue Spirit. Ozai stormed outside to the side of the house and saw a shadowy ominous figure under the streetlight near the alley. The menacing fanged smile and deep dark eye sockets unnerved him a little as the Blue Spirit stood before him an unearthly stillness over him. "You've come to meet your end, boy?" Ozai challenged. The Spirit didn't respond. He remained still as Ozai came closer. "If you think I have any intentions of sparing you think again," Ozai said simply and moved closer. The Blue Spirit removed his dual Dao from the holsters and stood in position. Ozai laughed—a cold sinister and heartless laugh. "Only you would come to a gunfight with swords. It doesn't matter; with or without weapons, you're still going to die." Ozai held out his guns and dropped them to the dirt below. He took off his jacket to fight his son. He put aside his weapons knowing his son would do the same. He was too honorable not to. Katara half ran with and half carried Azula to the car in the abandoned lot. Fortunately, they didn't see any goons chasing them. What worried them more was that they didn't see anyone. Sokka and Suki were nowhere in sight and Katara knew Zuko wasn't leaving without taking care of his father. Sokka and Suki managed to meet up in a side alley near the back of the house. They waited as a couple of goons ran by looking for them. If they didn't have to fight anyone they wouldn't, but if they did hopefully the men would have enough sense to see that it wouldn't be a good idea.

As the pair started to move out from their hiding space, they heard a shout and two screams. That was Katara and Azula! Sokka tore down the alleyway towards the car where he knew they would be to find Katara down on the ground and Azula missing. Katara was still and silent to Sokka's horror and he checked frantically to see if Katara had been injured in any way. "Kat? Katara, wake up sis. Please be OK. Please be OK." He whispered. Sokka sighed in relief when he didn't see any wounds or blood. Suki caught up only a few moments later to see Sokka cradling Katara in his arms. Suki's gold and metal gilded fan was open indicating that it had recently been used before she joined them. Katara stirred and moaned as she sat up. One of the goons managed to hit Katara over the head and incapacitate her long enough to take Azula from the car. "They got her!" She croaked out reaching up to touch the sore spot on the back of her head. "We can't let them take her to Ozai. He'll kill her!" she cried out. A fact they all knew too well. "Are you well enough to stand sis?" Sokka asked protectively. Katara nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Hand me my canteen; it got knocked out of my hand." She grumbled. In moments Katara took a bit of the water out of her container and gloved her hand in healing blue. She placed it on the back of her head and sighed in relief as the healing soaked in. Katara hooked her canteen back on her side with the cap off. She wasn't going to get caught off guard this time. The three teens ran in the direction of the house to stop a tragedy once again.

The level of skill his son possessed in martial arts amazed and impressed Ozai secretly. He didn't expect the boy to be able to deflect or block any of his hits. He didn't think Zuko worked out at all except for the requirements he had for physical education in school. Perhaps Zuko's isolation gave him time to focus on honing his fight skills. Ozai could barely touch him. What impressed him more was that when Zuko did get in a hit it was hard, bone breakingly heavy, and fast. Intentional. He would have kept the boy close to him if he knew he could match strength with him, but Zuko always came off as weak and weak-minded. He was getting tired of the game. In the corner of his eye, Ozai saw one of his men walk up with Azula in front of him resisting and struggling to break free. Ozai broke away from Zuko and grabbed his gun. Zuko froze. He didn't have time to grab his sword and he saw the goon dragging his sister up towards them. He wasn't sure what the next move was going to be. Ozai pointed his gun at Zuko and Zuko knew. Ozai was determined to end this, to end them. Zuko wasn't afraid anymore. He knew that if he died today, he had nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. He gave it his best effort. Zuko reached down to his chin and pulled off his mask dropping it to the ground. If his father was going to kill him, he had to look him in the eye and do it. Ozai raised an eyebrow. The boy wasn't afraid to die. Ozai knew then that killing Zuko wouldn't hurt him but quickly realized what would.

Ozai turned to Azula and fired hitting her squarely in the upper right side of her chest. Her eyes opened wide in shock as blood began to bloom like a perverse flower on the front of her gown. The thugs who grabbed her while she was in bed at the Bei Fong's never bothered to give her clothes to wear. The man who held her arm looked horrified at the daughter of his employer as she slid to the ground fighting for her life. He didn't think his boss really had the desire to kill his children. Azula gasped for breath as she felt her life force leaking out of the hole in her body and collapsed to the ground wheezing and choking on her own blood. Sokka, Suki, and Katara heard the shot and ran faster towards the house. Zuko had gone into a frenzy at the sight of his sister on the ground dying. He fought everyone who dared to approach him. The end result was devastating. Three of Ozai's men were on the ground around Azula in various stages of damage. The poor unlucky soul who was holding Azula at the time, didn't have a chance to blink before he was cut down in Zuko's rage. Ozai's eyes blew wide at the sight of his dead men at the hand of his son and Zuko approaching him with his bloody sword. Ozai completely forgot about the gun in his hand. He saw the fiery white heat of his son's wrath as the blade caught fire. Zuko no longer saw his father. He saw his target. Zuko was now the hunter and Ozai knew his life was his son's prey. He ran. Zuko ran off after his father determined to end this man who had the audacity and madness to take the life of his own child but wasn't brave enough to face the consequences.

Katara, Sokka, and Suki arrived in the aftermath of a bloodbath. Katara resisted the urge to vomit at the sight of the men on the ground with gaping and oozing wounds. She didn't see what happened, but she knew Zuko. This was a mercy. They weren't going to catch nearly the pain their boss Ozai was. She was pretty sure things were not going to end well for Ozai. He hurt one Zuko loved with prejudice. Zuko would reciprocate. Katara was at Azula's side in an instant ignoring the carnage around her. She pulled water from her canteen her hands already glowing with healing energy. She prayed to Tui that she wasn't too late like she was for Ang. She didn't know if she could bear the loss of another friend. "Azula, I'm going to see if I can remove the bullet. You have to fight. We can't lose you too…" Azula groaned grabbing Katara's hand that began moving the bullet. She gasped desperately. "I want you to tell Zuko…tell him that—" Katara placed a touch of the glowing water on Azula's forehead momentarily putting her to sleep so that she could get the bullet without hurting her. "Sorry, Azi. I'm not passing any more final messages this week. You have to live." She whispered.

Katara found the bullet in Azula was intact unlike it was in Mrs. Bei Fong's shoulder. She carefully worked the bullet through the wound using her bloodbending once again. Yugoda taught her the history of her skill both good and evil. It has since been refined and developed for medical purposes only. Katara knew that it could be used for taking over a person's body and controlling them to her will but even the little she did with Zuko caused her to feel guilt and she promised herself she would only use bloodbending for healing. The bullet popped out rolling down and falling to the ground next to Azula. Katara took both of her hands covered with water poured intense healing into the wound and damaged muscles around Azula's heart. The blue glow lit both Katara's and Azula's faces in an eerie and ethereal way. Katara's brow furrowed in concentration. Sokka and Suki stood nearby standing guard but gasped in amazement at Katara's healing ability. Suki had never seen her water healing before. Sokka's heart swelled with admiration and pride at his sister's ability which never ceased to amaze him. Suki clasped her hands together in hope. Ozai shot Azula in the chest but the bullet didn't pierce her heart. It tore the outer lining of her heart and the tissues nearby. Katara was careful to watch for any other damage to her heart or arteries and waited. She knew she didn't put Azula out for a long amount of time but when she would wake up was anyone's guess.

The distant sirens of ambulances and police vehicles echoed in the curiously strange and still night air. Korra closed her eyes as she rode with Hakoda and another officer to the old Azulon house. She prayed desperately for a miracle that she didn't allow these children to ride off to their deaths. She would never forgive herself if she could have prevented another senseless killing like Ang's, but she also knew those kids. Zuko was more than determined to go and would have found a way with or without his uncle's help. As the cars approached the address on Phoenix Court, Korra saw a body count and her heart dropped to her stomach. Sokka and Suki waved frantically as she approached and Korra got out of her car to ensure no trigger-happy officers shot first and asked questions later. She signaled for the paramedics to come and take Azula when she spied the blood on her gown. Katara still had her healing water on Azula but nodded to let Korra know Azula was alive. Korra breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods..." she whispered. When the paramedics brought over a gurney, Katara got up and stepped back so that they could work. She told them what she did to help her and went to stand with her brother. Korra sighed again before beginning her rant. "I'm so glad you're alright! You guys had no business coming here like this on your own. What happened here?" Korra said looking at the desecrated bodies near them in horror. Before they could answer Hakoda ran up to Katara and Sokka pulling them into a bear hug. He noticed Suki too and grabbed her pulling her into the group hug. His voice was frantic. "Oh, Kids! What the hell were you thinking running after Ozai like that? You could have gotten yourselves killed… Wait, where's Zuko?" Hakoda asked though in his heart he already knew the answer. The kids all looked at each other warily eyes wide with concern and pointed in the direction of the field behind the house. Korra signaled to her tactical team to follow her. She took out her gun and led the way.

Zuko chased Ozai through the expansive abandoned property ducking under tree branches and avoiding obscured pits and dips in the ground. Ozai was trying to make his escape to one of his secret getaway cars. Zuko knew if Ozai reached the barn, he was as good as gone. He pulled out an angled white and blue metal boomerang from the back of his belt. Unbeknownst to the Kuvira's and his uncle Zuko would use Sokka's boomerang in target practice since Sokka couldn't keep it in military school. He loved the weight and feel of the metal in his hands and found that with the right stroke he could throw with acute accuracy. He once demonstrated to Hakoda one night whose eyes bucked at the demolished target. He gave Zuko a hardy clap on the shoulder and remarked proudly to Zuko's joy, "You might secretly be part Water Tribe, son." Zuko knew now that he was open to a new father and made no qualms about taking out his current one. With a quick and powerful throw, Zuko hit Ozai squarely in the shoulder ripping his shirt and giving him a deep laceration. Ozai fell to the ground grunting and groaning in pain not even sure of what hit him. Zuko drew only one of his swords. He had forgotten the other one in his haste to catch up to Ozai. He prepared to bring down his final stroke. Zuko would end this now.

Ozai saw the murderous intent in his son's eyes and he smiled. He had finally created a son he could be proud of in this age. "You filthy little liar!" Ozai cackled and laughed hysterically as he stood up slowly. Zuko's face was bent in cold and silent fury. Ozai was unfazed and grinned wider. "You were always pretending to be so weak, so scared of everything. All along all you ever wanted to do was kill me. To take my rightful place as the ruler of this world. Even the time you lucked out and became the Fire Lord you desperately wanted to be me while ranting about honor and peace." Ozai spat the blood out of his mouth from when he fell to the ground. Zuko eyed him cautiously. He sensed that someone else was emerging. The dawning realization hit him that this moment has happened before. He was once again locked in an age-old battle that came down to a choice. One that he was not so sure he could make differently without consequences. Ozai saw his chance.

"You were almost willing to kill your father once. Well, your chance has come around again. Do it." Ozai laughed knowing that the soft-hearted whelp as angry as he was still wouldn't kill him. Zuko took a deep breath knowing that his killing his father was not how it was going to end. Ozai would face justice this time. He wouldn't make this choice and ruin the hope of a brighter and better future for his new family. He shook his head and took a step back. "You're not worth it. You're going to jail and if all goes well the electric chair. I won't waste my energy taking your life. I'm sure there are several who will oblige." When Zuko turned his back to walk away, Ozai reached for his gun which had fallen on the ground. He shouted at his son's back "You're a fool Zuko! If you don't kill me, I will continue doing what I've always done. You and your friends haven't stopped anything. You miscalculated, boy. When you join your mother and your sister, make sure you tell them I said hello."

At that Zuko turned around to face him, but before Ozai could put his finger on the trigger, a sword pierced him through his chest and a tall figured pulled him close to feel the full effect of the blade and said, "No Ozai, you miscalculated." Ozai's eyes widened even as he felt his life waning at the voice of his driver, Andre. The one person he trusted out of all his men. Andre was quiet and did his job without complaining. He had his back in many a fight. Andre never once gave Ozai a reason to believe he would do this. "Why?" was all Ozai could rasp as Andre pushed the blade deeper. Zuko stood watching in shock at the turn of events. Was Andre the man who stopped him in his father's house that night? Andre took out a folded picture with ratty and torn edges. It was a photograph of a beautiful young woman with silky jet-black hair, large almond-shaped brown eyes slightly covered by her bangs and she wore a deep red lipstick. Andre held it to Ozai's face and the recognition of who she was registered. Andre gripped the picture in his hand with his voice shaking with rage. "This…this was my only reason for living in this world! My daughter meant everything to me, and you took her. You sent your dog Mo Zhou after her when she turned down your advances." Andre emphasized the next words jerking the blade in rhythm. "He tortured her." Ozai convulsed as the blood began to run down his mouth. Zuko tried not to vomit and desperately wanted to look away but was enraptured as he listened to the grim story.

Andre whispered, "She just wanted to go home that night." Andre twisted the sword a little to bring Ozai back to focus. He gasped and moaned in agony. Andre held up the picture again. "You didn't know who I was when you hired me, but I promised my girl June that I would make sure you _never_ hurt anyone else like this again. I was too late to save your daughter, but not your son." Andre's voice darkened as Ozai's life faded. "May your spirit never rise from the ashes and may your name never grace this world again. May you never, ever find rest." Andre spat his curse as he pushed the blade through to the hilt cracking and splitting muscle and bone. Ozai grimaced silently and crumpled at his severed spinal cord and wounded heart. He collapsed to the ground never to rise again as Andre released him from the blade. Zuko watched as his father fell but the tears in his eyes were not for his father. He realized his sister was gone and that the torture she experienced was over. This nightmare was over. Seeing his father on the ground only gave him light consolation and a deep emotion he couldn't name. He knew there would be grief for his father at some point but not now. His mind was solely on his sister and losing her so cruelly. Zuko had just begun to be reunited with Azula and repair their broken relationship and now like a fading flower or blade of grass, she was gone. Zuko sized up Andre who was dressed in a dark silken shirt and pants similar to what Zuko wore as the Blue Spirit. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Andre held Zuko's mask and bowed.

"My daughter didn't deserve to die the way she did. Ozai could have walked away that night. My June was making an honest living and he took her away because she wounded his ego, because she stood up for herself. Well, now I've stood up for her." he nodded. Zuko closed his eyes and acutely felt the pain of loss for both himself and Andre. Andre continued. "I realized what kind of man your father was when I saw what he did to his own children; what he did to Jee a man who was completely loyal to him. A friend," He said shaking his head in sorrow. "Your mother was so brave. I know she would have wanted to see what you've become but she died as a real hero for you and Azula. I see where both you and your sister got your fire." Andre chuckled knowing he made a pun. Zuko smirked sadly. "It was easy keeping your secrets. I saw how you wanted to make things right. Do the right thing for Ba Sing Se. You really frustrated your old man's operations as the Blue Spirit." Zuko looked up at Andre in surprise. He didn't realize just how much the quiet and unassuming driver knew. Andre smiled faintly. "Your work was infinitely more effective than I could have done myself. Your father will never again terrorize this city." Zuko broke and tears flooded his eyes at the thought that this fight was truly over, but he couldn't really celebrate without his sister. He whispered. "Azula…" Andre hung his head in sadness at the senseless loss and wiped a rogue tear from his eye. Zuko and Andre heard sirens in the distance and knew that the police would be arriving shortly. Andre needed Zuko to know something else.

"I killed Mo Zhou after you left him that night. We knew about you long before the city did from Goku and Ryu. The day they chased the Kuvira girl. Those were the two idiots you took out before taking down Zhao. We just didn't know it was you specifically at that time. Your father wasn't out of town on your birthday like he said, he just needed an alibi to take care of some business and he wanted...he wanted to hurt you. Ozai was already planning to eliminate Mo Zhou. Mo Zhou was becoming a wild card and was plotting to take over the lower ring and your father wanted him out. It was convenient that you wounded Mo Zhou, but it was your father's orders to finish him. I'm not sorry to say that was one order from your father I was more than willing to follow." He said looking up at Zuko who looked back at Andre, the bodyguard, the gentle giant in surprise. Andre smiled softly, almost kindly. "I'm taking credit for being the Blue Spirit. I don't think the lady detective will react kindly to what you did to those henchmen though I completely understand why you did it. The scum had it coming. Fortunately, no one saw what happened that's alive to tell about it. That's when I grabbed the sword you dropped and your mask. I followed you to take my chance and end this. I am taking this responsibility off your shoulders. Our city needs you on the _outside_ protecting it and I'm ready to go. I've lived my life and I don't think I want to live it much longer without my baby girl. I'm not afraid of dying, Zuko."

Zuko looked and felt like a small child as he watched and listened to Andre's confession. It was strange hearing this story about his father and realizing that the damage Ozai caused went far beyond his family and city. He would spend his entire life trying to change that. He bowed to Andre deeply and sincerely. Andre smiled again. "Contrary to what your father said, you are a brave, strong, and honorable man. I would have been more than proud to call you my son. Ozai didn't know who he raised: an infinitely better man than Ozai himself could have ever hoped he was. Zuko, be what he couldn't." At that Andre put on the mask just before the police approached and he got down on his knees with his hands up as the police surrounded him with shouts and orders. Korra ran up to Zuko and pulled him to her and held him when she saw Ozai on the ground dead. Zuko held on to Korra as if she kept him anchored and didn't stop the flow of tears that ran down his face this time. Now it really was over. Korra held on to Zuko as the coroner came to claim Ozai's body from the ground in front of the barn. Korra turned Zuko away from the sight and began walking back towards the front of the house to the other waiting teens. She sighed.

"When we finish taking statements, we'll go to the hospital to see your sister. Azula is a fighter and I swear that Katara is an angel on earth." Zuko froze. He said almost too low to hear, "Azula's…OK? She's not...?" Zuko crumbled to the ground and cried with relief. Korra called for a paramedic on her radio. "Zuko! Are you hurt? What happened?" she shouted afraid that perhaps the teen was injured and didn't speak up earlier. He stayed curled up on his knees as sobs continued to wrack his frame. He ground out, "I saw him shoot her…Azula fell—I …she's… alive. Thank the Gods. Thank Agni." He kept repeating his thanks over and over. Korra then understood why his spirit was so heavy earlier. When Azula went down it would have been easy to assume she was dead. Zuko didn't know Katara healed her. He chased after his father according to his friends right after his sister was shot. None of them saw who cut down the henchmen so none of them dared to say it was Zuko even if they thought it was. Korra didn't press the issue because she'd preferred not to know. Korra gave Zuko space to recover from the shock that his sister was still alive and when he calmed, she helped him sit up gently. She smiled. "It's all over now, kiddo. There was a high cost to pay but this nightmare is finally over," she said solemnly. Zuko exhaled. Korra wiped away his tears that continued to escape unintentionally. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but Zuko knew that though things would never be the same from here on out they were bound to get better.

The news media outlets were in a frenzy with the latest story to hit Ba Sing Se. Councilman Ozai Azulon was dead by the hand of the highly popularized vigilante the Blue Spirit. Editorials and opinions abounded as to whether or not the vigilante's brutal actions were justified. Ozai's death was not only highly publicized but it also revealed a scandal that ran decades and countries deep. The cartel that Azulon ran outside of his legitimate position as a member of the Earth King's Advisory Council extended far beyond the Earth Kingdom. Ozai had ties in Republic City and the former Fire Nation. Businessman Lao Bei Fong was brutally murdered for resisting Ozai's attempt to extort him and kidnap Azula who had been staying with the Bei Fong family for safety from Ozai's physical and emotional abuse tied to the fact that she was a fire bender. Ang Han Gyatso was a young and innocent victim of the senseless and ruthless violence against those who resisted the former Councilman. He too was a bender of his element and some believed he was the exhibitor of all the elements, the Avatar. Andre true to his word took credit for all the deaths associated with the previous night's final showdown and for the murder of Mo Zhao. He said that he had become the Blue Spirit to try to right some of the wrongs he knew that he was a part of working for Ozai Azulon. He also talked about how he sought revenge for his daughter's death at Ozai's command. News outlets flashed soundbites and clips from the previous reports of June Ming Wei who was found murdered and mutilated outside of her lower ring home. No one ever made the connection between June's untimely death and the Councilman and Mo Zhao until now. Up until then, she was another unfortunate victim of Mo Zhao, and hers was considered the worst case of rape and violence committed against women in the history of the city.

With the excessive media exposure of Ozai's dirty dealings, any council members who associated with Azulon were brought under close scrutiny and many as a result were under investigation. Long Feng sang like a bird about his associates and their dealings to cut a deal in his own case. He did not want to be the only person going down in infamy for his crimes and had no problems singling out those who were a part of Ozai's dark inner circle. Zuko and Katara spent the day at the hospital with Azula and Tophia who had been released to the Gyatso's care with her mother's permission. Poppy remained in the hospital for a few extra days until her blood pressure lowered and doctors were sure she was stable. Hakoda, Iroh, and Gran-Gran checked in on Poppy Bei Fong and the Gyatso's often during this time.

In Azula's hospital room, Katara was busy braiding Tophia's hair and Zuko was sitting next to his sister in deep conversation. They were speaking Fire Tongue again because the conversation was about their father and mother. "Did you know that Mom died because she was suppressing her bending?" Zuko asked. He was pretty sure that she didn't know and her response verified it. "What?" Azula was shocked. She had always felt as if her mother's death was wrong somehow as if it shouldn't have happened and now in light of all these truths coming out this makes the most sense. "So what you're telling me is that Mother slowly killed herself to save us from Ozai?" she asked in turn. "Yes," Zuko answered simply. "Mom knew what it would mean for all of us to suppress our bending, but she couldn't let Ozai know especially after what happened to Mr. Jee. Mom would have done it a thousand times if it meant saving us." He said. Zuko looked up at the ceiling as if he didn't want to say what he had to next but spit it out, "Mom wrote me a letter before she died. She asked our uncle to give it to me on my birthday." He bit the side of his lip nervously and looked at his sister to see how she would react, and she looked away to avoid eye contact. That wasn't normal. He glared at his sister skeptically. "You read it?" he huffed. He laughed incredulously. "Of course, you read it." He sighed. There was no point in getting angry. The letter was about her anyway. "Well? What are your thoughts?" He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Azula looked at her brother sharply her eyes shiny and wet with unshed tears. "For so long I thought maybe M-Mom didn't love me the way she loved you." She looked down at her hands twisting and playing with her fingers. "I resented the way it seemed she doted on you, coddled you even, but Mom knew both of us best, didn't she?" Azula admitted. Zuko looked away in an attempt not to become too emotional. He closed his eyes against the deep melancholy and sighed. He looked at his sister and smiled. "Yes, she did, and she loved us equally even more than she loved herself." Azula nodded. She knew this truth more now than ever before. Azula smirked and looked at Zuko with amusement. "I think Katara is really good for you. I'm glad you two got together this time around. It wouldn't have worked centuries ago with you as Fire Lord. Too many issues with the world back then…" Zuko looked at his sister oddly. Realization dawned on him suddenly and he smiled. "I think you're right. So, does this mean I have your blessing this time?" Zuko asked wiggling his eyebrows. Azula laughed out loud grabbing her chest with a groan at the slight stitch from her healing injury. "Ow! I suppose you both do. She did save my life." Azula said glancing at Katara subtly.

Katara had just finished putting the final touches on Tophia's braid and said in flawless Fire Tongue "It's really not polite to talk about someone in their presence even if it is in another language, but I'm glad we have your blessing." Zuko and Azula glanced sideways at each other and then to Katara. Tophia not wanting to be left out added in Fire Tongue, "Don't think that because we're not Fire Nation that we wouldn't know your language as well." Zuko and Azula gave each other another sideways glance and began laughing together throwing their heads back. Azula wiped away tears and asked, "Well, who doesn't know Fire Tongue?" Korra walked in with Sokka and Suki and said in perfect Fire Tongue. "Dunno, probably some dropouts and Sokka. It was a requirement for middle and high school." Sokka's mouth dropped open and he defended himself in perfect Fire Tongue. "I'll have you know that I speak Fire Tongue just fine and yes, I eavesdropped on _all_ your conversations in Fire Tongue, bro," Sokka said looking at Zuko daring him to say anything about it. Zuko blinked. Zuko looked at Azula who blinked. "Wow. So, all this time everyone knew what we were talking about?" Azula said shaking her head. Hakoda, Gran-Gran, and Iroh walked in and Hakoda said in less refined but just as understandable Fire Tongue. "Yep, especially when you guys didn't think we were listening to you." Zuko who had enough switched to Earth Tongue. "Well, that certainly sucks turtle duck eggs…"


	22. Chapter 22--Second Life

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the Blue Spirit Awakens. It's so strange to see how this story title was actually supposed to be something like the Blue Spirit Returns but someone already had that title. Changing that one word changed everything, but in a good way. I am a firm believer that sometimes our actions, choices, etc. like ripples in a pond, lake, or river create a current that moves and changes the ripples of time and space. Some choices don't make much if any impact and others could be the turn of the tide. I am still deliberating on whether there will be an epilogue. We shall see. I also thought of another story spin-off from this one that involves our dearly departed Ang and Koko Mori. Again, we shall see. After my Princess Zuko genderbend AU, I will be putting out a new story about Kataang (just kidding, not about the story but about Kataang) that I think you will like. Guys this has been a remarkable journey for me. I started this story last year and never expected that it would become my most popular out of the six I have published. It has nearly three times the views of my other stories and the most favorites, follows, and reviews. That tells me a lot. Thank you for supporting me all this time and don't hesitate to tell me what you liked (or didn't) about this story. Of course as always if you likey, follow or favorite and drop me a review to let me know how this story went for you. **

**Disclaimer: Here's to final chapters. Fanfiction is for the what-ifs and suppositions. Fanfiction is for situations that could have happened and sometimes didn't...**

**Chapter 22: Second Life**

Ang's memorial was a buoyant affair tinged with solemnity. The Gyatsos knew that Ang would never have settled for his friends being sad at the thought of his passing and requested the memorial remain positive and upbeat. Musicians representing every nation played wind and stringed instruments with a happy tempo. Drummers and dancers provided a lively mood that kept attendees smiling. The mortuary decorated a makeshift stage near the old location of the Jasmine Dragon with the colors of the Air Nation accented with hints of blue to represent the Water tribe heritage the family also possessed. The entire city of Ba Sing Se turned out for the celebration of Ang's life. Each of Ang's friends took turns saying something about him and there wasn't a dry eye to be found anywhere in those moments. When Koko Mori, his girlfriend, stepped up to speak the crowd was silent.

"Although many of you did not know Ang personally, I know he would be so happy to see that he brought the city of Ba Sing Se together. I just wish it wasn't for this…" Koko paused wiping away the tears that came unbidden. She closed her eyes against the encroaching sadness and gave herself a moment. Suki stepped up to her cousin and put her arms around her for support. Koko took a deep breath. She gave Suki a grateful smile and took another breath to steel herself as her cousin returned to her seat on the stage. Koko continued. "He once…Ang told me of a dream he had to see the world living in harmony." She said looking at the Gyatsos who were also wiping away the tears of sorrow. Koko scanned the crowd meeting some eye to eye. "He had been mistreated and misunderstood for years for being a bender. People who found out were always afraid of him and his abilities though he never once tried to use his ability to hurt or take advantage of anyone. All Ang ever wanted in this world was for people who were unique and different to have a chance to live in peace with others: To live in balance." Kids who teased Ang at school for being different shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Some of them knew that they were unkind or unnecessarily rude to him. Koko shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not fair that Ang lost his life to someone who used fear as his power over people: Fear of freedom and expression, fear of things out of his control, fear-based on superstitions and lies, fear bred out of a turbulent history. Ang saw hope in the promise of a law that would protect benders and their rights." Koko then turned to Zuko and Azula smiled briefly then turned back to the crowd. "There are others here who had been terrorized for their gifts from the spirits and they shouldn't have to live in fear of being who they are. As we reflect on the life of our friend and loved one, let us think about living out the legacy Ang tried to leave behind. Protect those who are unable to protect themselves and stand up for rights of all even if the opposition seems too strong. We owe it to Ang to have the same courage he showed in the face of evil. We are one nation, one family, one world. Let us make it a world not only Ang but all of us can be proud of in the future. Thank you." Koko said her voice strong but sad. Koko took a breath again as the crowd burst into raucous applause as she went down off the stage to hug the Gyatsos before sitting with her own parents.

As a final speaker for the service, Tophia, and Poppy Bei Fong went up to the podium together. Mother and daughter held on to one another as if neither would be able to stand if they didn't do it together. Tophia had already spoken on her friendship with Ang before but this time she was with her mother because they had a surprise for the Gyatsos and wanted to make the announcement together. "Hi again everyone, "Tophia began. The microphone squealed unexpectedly, and members of the audience moaned in annoyance. Tophia and her mother grimaced. Tophia began again. "My mother and I have come up because we wanted to make an announcement. Mother are you ready?" Tophia said urging her mother to speak up. Poppy smiled nervously as she looked to her friends. "Yangchen, Han, I know that this has been a difficult period in your lives for we feel it acutely as well. We all try to make sense of our loss and understand it when sometimes it isn't supposed to make sense." The crowd grew silent at Poppy's words remembering that she too lost her husband in that same attack for standing up for right against Ozai. Zuko gave Azula's hand a small squeeze. They heard the unspoken acknowledgment of their father's actions and though neither of them was responsible for what their father did, they still felt like it was their fault. Poppy looked back at the two teens and smiled to their surprise. She looked at Azula especially.

"My husband had a soft spot for people in his heart. Just like Ang, he cared about how people treated one another. It broke his heart to know that people who were supposed to be close to him were capable of hurting and mistreating those they were supposed to love and protect." Poppy looked out at the crowd once again then fixed her eyes on the Gyatsos. "Their sacrifices were not in vain. Your son and my husband gave up their lives so that our city could be a better and safer place to live. My daughter and I discussed a way we could honor both Ang and Lao and benefit the people of Ba Sing Se." She paused to collect herself and took a deep breath before continuing. She wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke. "As a result of our conversation, we created two foundations: The Ang Han Gyatso Scholarship Fund and the Lao Bei Fong Children's Protection Fund. Ang's scholarship will be available to any students who are benders graduating from high school or the equivalent to give assistance with attending Ba Sing Se University or another college of their choice." Yangchen placed her hand on her chest and breathed in sharply. Her eyes moistened as her husband pulled her close to him and rested his head on hers. Yanchen smiled at Poppy with joy and gratefulness. Poppy smiled in return.

"I thought you would like that. We're finding that there are more children exhibiting bending abilities who are being mistreated, abused, and disenfranchised as a result. In response to this, the foundation named after my husband will be for the victims of child abuse and child endangerment with special care in the case of children exhibiting bending abilities. Research shows that twenty-five percent of the suspected and indicated cases of abuse are of children with bending or perceived bending abilities. One in four children being abused in this city (that we know of) is benders. That's a significant number. The foundation will assist children who have been removed from homes or whose homes are under investigation for suspected abuse. The goal is to educate and provide resources to these families as needed." Tophia smiled and held her mother's hand as she continued. "The foundation will also assist children entered into the foster care system indefinitely to place them in loving and permanent homes leading to adoption." The crowd roared to life in enthusiastic applause for the bravery and willingness of Mrs. Bei Fong to challenge the current system and create resources that the city could appreciate and use. The crowd gave a standing ovation that lasted for several minutes. Poppy turned to look at Azula once again with a small loving smile. Azula looked at Poppy curiously until understanding dawned on her. Did Poppy want to adopt her? Azula's eyes widened in shock and Poppy smiled knowingly. They would be having a conversation soon.

Poppy waited for the crowd to calm before she closed her speech. "We have one more announcement for the city. As many of you know there was a project underway to create a new… more upscale merchant row in the middle ring. After losing Mr. Bei Fong, these actions gave me pause. My daughter and I had a long and hard discussion about the project and the ramifications of making such a drastic change to the middle ring. We sought advice and we considered what would happen to both the environment and the economy if we went forward with these plans my husband had." People in the crowd began murmuring and whispering among themselves about the rumored changes. Poppy pressed on. "We realized that some of the businesses in this community have been a staple of many households and have a long, tried, and true history in Ba Sing Se. Some businesses over the span of decades and centuries like the Jasmine Dragon, The Fancy Lady Day Spa, and others have been as much a part of Ba Sing Se as the great border wall. At the advice of some of the officials in the city, we researched the laws concerning historical buildings and locations and found that there are statutes in place to protect these places. My daughter and I have decided as interim chairs of the board to withdraw the bid to create this mega mall and instead to use our resources to revitalize the historic and preservation worthy middle ring's merchant row which includes bringing back the Jasmine Dragon and other businesses that were burned out, forced out or otherwise destroyed." The applause was deafening.

Merchants who were helpless to stop the impending changes celebrated because this meant that their way of life and futures would no longer be in jeopardy. Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Suki got out of their chairs and celebrated giving one another hugs and high fives. They did it! This is what they were fighting to save. Though bittersweet, the victory was theirs and they did what they originally set out to do: save the Merchant's row and the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. Zuko looked up at the blue sky and whispered thanks to Ang for his help despite the fact he wasn't here anymore to appreciate the fruit of his labor. He felt a light breeze push his back at that moment and when he looked around Zuko thought he could see Ang standing next to Koko. Ang gave his wide goofy smile and waved. He shook his head blinking and looked again. Ang was gone. Katara touched his arm. "Everything alright, Zuko?" she asked concerned by the confusion on his face. Zuko smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He blushed. "Yeah…Everything's OK." Katara sighed wistfully. "I wish Ang were here to see this," She said sadly. Zuko pulled her into a gentle embrace and whispered near her ear, "I think he knows, Kat." Katara looked up at Zuko. She smiled. "I have the feeling you're right," she said. Yangchen and Han Gyatso stood and walked up on the stage to Poppy and Tophia. They embraced each other and cried on one another at the wonderful news. Though the Gyatsos and Bei Fongs never would have desired to lose people they loved for these changes to happen, they were glad that there was indeed some good coming out of their loss and grief.

After the program adjourned, Poppy made her way to Azula and Zuko who were chatting with Hakoda and Gran-Gran. "This has been quite a day hasn't it?" she asked quietly as she walked up. Zuko and Azula looked at each other briefly and then to Mrs. Bei Fong. Zuko spoke up. "Yes, Mrs. Bei Fong it has." Poppy looked at Hakoda. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow these two for a moment Ambassador Kuvira, Mrs. Kuvira?" Hakoda and his mother smiled graciously and walked off without saying a word. Azula and Zuko eyed each other wondering what Poppy wanted to talk about. It seemed the adults had a conversation without them. Poppy grinned genuinely and gestured, "Walk with me, children." Zuko and Azula walked on either side of Poppy as she moved down the lane that was beginning to empty from the crowds. "I had a long talk with Tophie about the two of you. Zuko, I know you are considered an adult and you are with the Kuviras right now, but I wanted to extend the invitation to both of you. My husband was actually in the process of requesting permanent guardianship over Azula before he…," Poppy trailed off for a moment not willing to finish her sentence. Poppy glanced over at Zuko who was looking at Azula and gauging her reaction. Azula blushed a deep crimson. The Bei Fongs were already working to take her in? She was grateful to them for rescuing her in her time of need, but she didn't want to say anything about her future. The fact that Azula was now an orphan terrified her. She was afraid that she would be relegated to the foster care system though even that was better than how she lived under her father. Poppy stopped walking when they reached the section of the merchant's row that was once the Jasmine Dragon. The area was devoid of other people. The road and ground were cleared, and only smooth packed earth remained. It was ready for a new beginning.

Poppy's tone became serious and earnest. "I want to know from both of you what you want to do in terms of your next steps. I want you to talk about it and decide as a family. You are all each other has left now and Tophia and I truly care about you and your futures. I am extending the offer to you both to be adopted by me and live with us until you can support yourselves on your own. That means graduating from college and maintaining a steady income. You would take the Bei Fong name for legal purposes, but that gives you access to whatever resources we have for you. Even after that, I would continue to support you as a parent would. I—we want to be there for you." Poppy admitted. Zuko and Azula once again eyed each other questioning with their looks before looking at Poppy Bei Fong. She didn't know that Uncle is still alive. He must remain incognito until the upcoming trial against the guilty councilmen and heads of the cartel. Azula spoke up first. "Would you mind if we took the time to think about what you are asking of us and discuss it? I think I can speak for both of us in saying we are beyond honored, and this is a big step for us, but we would like to take it with care. You're essentially asking us to give up our past and become new people." Poppy gave a smirk that was quite reminiscent of Tophia when she's up to something. She leaned in closely and whispered. "If you're worried about what your uncle will think, I've already discussed it with him." She stepped back to let what she said sink in. Zuko managed to widen both eyes and Azula's mouth dropped open in shock. Poppy giggled. "Iroh is willing to support you both either way, but he wants the final decision to be yours. You both deserve a chance to live your lives without any unnecessary trauma. Being teenagers is hard enough and too often choices that should have belonged to you were taken away. So, I want this decision to be purely your own. Just know that Tophie and I support you and will help you both regardless. How much time do you think you will need?" she asked sincerely. Zuko and Azula had never been in this situation before. They had an opportunity to decide the kind of life they wanted to live? It was like a dream. Azula snuck a glance at Zuko who was stealing a glance at her. They laughed when their eyes met, and they knew already what they would do but they still thought they should have a talk about it. Zuko spoke up this time. "If you don't mind, could we have the day to think about it? We can let you know what we decide tomorrow." Poppy was thoughtful. "Hmm. How about this—The two of you let me know in three business days what you would like to do. Today is Saturday so three business days would be next Wednesday. We can all talk over dinner. What do you think about that?" Poppy said cheerfully. "I think that would be perfect," Azula answered with Zuko nodding in agreement. Poppy opened her arms to give the siblings a hug which they received without complaint. It's not every day someone offers to become your mother.

The period before the trial of the Blue Spirit was insane. Inmates at the prison wouldn't touch Andre Wei because he was the killer of both Mo Zhou and Ozai Azulon. Many were too awestruck to challenge him especially when they realized why he did it. Several inmates knew his daughter when she was alive and working at Doc's bar and knew that she was a good person who didn't take shit from anyone. What Mo Zhou did to her was disgusting and Ozai was dirtier for ordering her death in such a cruel way just for turning him down. Andre would sit quietly to himself reading or working out on weight equipment waiting for his trial. No one could blame him for getting revenge. Most of the men were too afraid to approach him about how he managed to kill the councilman because many of them knew him to be Ozai's bodyguard and driver when he was still on the streets. If anyone was upset about what he did, they didn't show it. Andre didn't care either way. He had done what was necessary and he would pay whatever consequence he had to now that his daughter's death was avenged. He felt like she could finally be at rest and so could he. A guard called across the yard. "Prisoner 54433221—Wei, you have a visitor. Andre looked up in surprise. He stood up closing his book and walked over to the guard who called him. The guard proceeded to put cuffs and manacles on his wrists and ankles. The young man looked at Andre apologetically. He didn't want to treat the man as an animal. In his eyes, Andre was a hero. The guards had respect for the man who stopped a monster and his boss from ruining any more lives. More than a few families had been destroyed by the likes of Mo Zhou and Ozai Azulon. He moved slowly with the chains rattling and restricting his stride. They brought Andre to a concrete room with glass windows and a heavy metal door. When he entered the room, the detective lady was sitting in a chair eyeing him curiously. He noted that she had no fear of him only interest. That made him nervous.

She gave him a small smile before greeting him. "Good Afternoon Mr. Wei, I'm Detective Korra Jiang. I just wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Andre smirked. "Where's my lawyer? I don't think I should be answering any of _your_ questions without him." Korra smirked back. "I suppose that would be true if I was on your case, but I'm not. It's a conflict of interest. I'm here to satisfy personal curiosity." She said. Andre raised an eyebrow. "Personal curiosity? How does that work? You get me to talk and then send me down the river? No thanks." Korra nodded then shrugged. "Fair enough. How about I do all the talking and you just listen? I think then we'll come to an understanding of some things." She said. Andre eyed her suspiciously. "You've brought me here just so you can talk?" He sighed as he thought about what her endgame was. "I suppose I don't have anything else to do right now." He groused. Korra chuckled. "I want you to know that I told the courts what you did for the Azulon children regarding their father Ozai. How you protected them and spared them from some pretty abusive situations and maybe even from committing murder. You saved their lives. Azula told us how you took her to the Bei Fongs to protect her when her father almost killed her. Zuko told me how you saved his life because Ozai was going to shoot him that night he died."

Korra clucked her tongue softly. "This world hasn't been kind to you Andre Wei. Not at all. I hate how the force handled your daughter's murder. It was the worst fuck up I'd ever seen." She declared incredulously devolving to a deep sorrowful frown. Her heart was broken at how badly the police force let her and women everywhere down that day. Korra shook her head fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She ran her fingertips under her lower eyelids to catch the tears. "There was no fucking way with all that evidence available that Mo Zhou should have been able to walk! There was corruption in the force, Andre. I know that now. Back then, I was just a rookie cop trying to stay employed and I had no sway. They always sent me to get coffee." Korra said bitterly. Andre knew then that she was about to tell him something he couldn't confirm back then but deep down he knew. She wet her lips and began again. "The senior officers were all dicks and chauvinists that acted like June had it coming. That she deserved— I hated them for that." She pounded the table angrily thumping in a slow heated rhythm. "I wondered how many of them were also turned down by her and felt like her death was justified. I don't think about the answer much because I already know, and it sickens me. No one, absolutely no one, deserves to be raped, killed, and mutilated. No one deserves to be treated like garbage in life or death. Thinking that way makes those guys no better than the animal that did it to her. That's what hurt you so much." She said nodding. Andre's eyes bucked. Korra pushed on. She had to say what she came to say. "You were looking for justice from a bunch of criminals. They had no honor and I'm sure they were in Ozai's pockets. What hurt me most was that June and I were the same age; you know. It could have easily been me too." She mourned her face pinched in pain.

Andre stared at the detective who kept her word and did all the talking but magically got to the heart of the matter. Like a book, she opened him all the way up and read even the deepest of his secrets. Korra stood suddenly and bowed low. Lower than even the Earth King would receive formally. She was begging his forgiveness. "I want to apologize for the way we, and I do mean we, let you down, Mr. Wei. You deserved justice for June, and we couldn't or wouldn't give it to you. I don't blame you for what you did to Mo Zhou or Ozai Azulon. I could lose my job for saying this, but I don't care: If we had done our jobs right, you would not have had to wait fifteen years to be at rest. There are people I believe who would still be alive today and you could be breathing and walking in the free air." Andre's eyes watered at her confession. This tiny knowledge that someone saw and understood made his decision worth it. Andre knew then without a doubt that he wouldn't worry anymore about his future. He was vindicated. Someone knew the truth. All of it. Someone understood his why. He could let it all go now. Korra continued, "If you cannot find it in your heart to forgive that's OK, Andre. I know for me; however, I can't go another day without letting you know how miserably we failed you and it was wrong. We wronged you. I've spent the last fifteen years trying to make up for that by trying to be a voice for the voiceless: the Junes, the Zukos, and the Azulas of this city and I hope that one day I can somehow make things right." Korra said her face drenched in tears of remorse and disappointment. Andre too had tears streaking his face, but his tears were tears of release and relief. His voice cracked as he spoke up.

"Detective Jiang, you already have made things right. Thank you for coming and telling me this." He whispered. Korra wiped tears from her eyes and gave a small smile. "I wish I could have done more back then." She lamented. Andre shook his head. "You learned from it. You decided to care, and you gave a damn. You couldn't help what your superiors did, but you're doing what can be done now. You saved the Azulon kids too, Detective. Even when you knew Ozai was guilty of burning his boy and couldn't get Zuko or Azula to testify, you stayed with them. You didn't give up and you found a way to save them. As much as I hated Ozai, I cared about his children. They were nothing like him and were innocent. Just trying to survive in a hostile environment. His children were the only good thing that bastard ever did, and he despised them." His jaw twitched at the thought of the cruelty Ozai showed Zuko and Azula. "I only wanted those children to be safe because they weren't and no one else could see it. I couldn't rest until they were safe." Andre said sniffling and wiping tears even with his handcuffs. He looked Korra in the eye and said with confidence. "I know I can't get my June back, and I may be going away for a long time, but you helped me find my peace. I'll never forget that, and I do forgive you." Korra closed her eyes and nodded. She tapped the window to indicate that she was done with the visit and didn't say anything as she gave Andre one last look. Andre smiled at her and nodded. They were good. Korra smiled lightly and left the prison with a new determination to make sure that the police force got the cleanup it desperately needed and the people of Ba Sing Se deserved.

Wednesday came quickly to the Azulon siblings. Azula sat down with her uncle and brother over the weekend and discussed the deal on the table from Mrs. Bei Fong. This Wednesday they were making sure that the decision they made was the one they wanted. Iroh knew that the children would prefer to stay together and urged them to make a choice that would allow them to meet their emotional as well as physical needs. He knew that he would not be able to provide them with a stable home until the trials were over and he was able to walk and live free again. "What Mrs. Bei Fong has offered you is quite generous and kind. I do believe she is very fond of you both and wants to give you stability in this unstable time. Tophia adores both of you and already sees you as siblings." Iroh stated. Zuko was pensive. "Adoption is such a big step. What if we become her children and suddenly it all proves to be too much or it's not what she expected?" Azula sighed. "Well, Poppy Bei Fong is not an impulsive person. If she has made the offer it is because she had time to think about it. She told me in the hospital that she suspected something was wrong since the night of the sleepover, but she didn't realize that things were so bad for us until Andre brought me to them. Tophia is very much like her mother and doesn't just make spur of the moment decisions especially with the important things, so I don't think this is emotional." Iroh smiled at his niece's thought process. "Indeed Azula. Poppy and Tophia are perhaps two of the bravest and most thoughtful people I know to have such tragedy befall them and still have the heart and mind to care for and love others. I do believe that what they want to do is genuine," he said. Zuko nodded.

"Well, then. What do you want to do Azula?" he asked sincerely. Azula pressed her lips together. She looked at her brother and uncle for a long moment. "I want to stay with the Bei Fongs. I think it would be a good opportunity for both of us. It would allow the Kuviras to find some sense of normalcy since they've had long term guests for over a year. Plus, it is kind of weird for you to be living in your girlfriend's house. You guys have absolutely no privacy and nowhere to go to make out. Have you two even had sex yet? Nevermind. I'm sure you haven't; Katara would have said something by now. You two will never have sex if you stay here. Which would probably be a benefit in Mr. Hakoda's mind? Hmmm. Yeah, we should move." Azula declared. Zuko laughed heartily holding on to his side. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked around him quickly for Detective Hakoda. Hakoda hearing that kind of conversation would be a quick way for Zuko to make himself newly single. Whether he got to sleep with Katara or not Zuko realized that perhaps it was time to find a new normal. They were starting life again.

With Ozai dead, his dealings uncovered both financial and moral scandals, and everything Ozai owned had been seized and his assets frozen which meant Zuko and Azula had nothing to themselves but their lives. They were very rich in the sense that there were people who cared about them and provided for them without complaint, but it was time for the Azulon siblings to find their path and hopefully give back to people like the Kuviras and the Jiangs who risked so much to help them and loved them without conditions. Zuko smiled. "So, then it looks like we've reached a consensus?" Azula smiled back at her brother. "I think so if you agree, Onii chan." Zuko nodded. Uncle Iroh wiped a tear at their decision and smiled knowing that they were finally finding the rest of the spirit they deserved. He sent a silent thanks to Agni and picked up his phone. "I believe it's time for you two to go have dinner with your new mother and sister." He said with a smile as he dialed Poppy Bei Fong.

It was a bittersweet parting for Zuko and Azula from the Kuvira's. Hakoda and Gran-Gran knew that the decision they made was for the best. The house was at capacity and was creating a strain on the family's budget. Hakoda reminded the children that they were welcome anytime and that they would be seeing each other every day at school and wherever they decided to make their new hang out spot. The teens and adults gave hugs in abundance. When Zuko was hugged by Hakoda, Mr. Kuvira leaned in close and whispered. "Just know that I have multiple ways of hurting you if you even think about having sex with my daughter." Zuko's eyes widened and he stared straight ahead. Detective Hakoda had to have heard the conversation between Azula and himself. Was he just destined to wait another lifetime for Katara? Hakoda gave Zuko a healthy slap to the back and Zuko nearly fell over. Abstinence it is. Iroh looked away and Sokka snickered while elbowing a smirking Azula knowing what Hakoda implied. Katara walked over to Zuko and sighed rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about it: Dad's just being overprotective. Don't let him scare you." Zuko gave Katara a doubtful look as he grabbed his bags and headed for the car. Katara sent her father a pouting glare. Hakoda raised his arms in a shrug of confusion. As Azula walked out chuckling at her brother's dilemma, Sokka carried her bags to the car waiting for them.

Azula and Zuko had been living with Poppy and Tophia for several months now. With anything new, there was an adjustment period to having the two teens there, but the new fledgling family was making it work. Zuko was immediately re-enrolled in school under an accelerated program. He was allowed to take as many exit exams for courses as he could to get the necessary credits to graduate as close to on time as possible. Zuko missed over a year of school while he was under Korra's police protection and had quite a bit of catching up to do. Fortunately for him, Katara made it her point to share her books with him and any lessons and homework she had so that he would stay current and not have too large of a slide in his learning. Principal June Wei, the former mathematics teacher and newly promoted principal of BSSHS, gave Zuko a special exception under the circumstances of his truancy. She wouldn't have been Ms. June if she didn't give some sort of admonition.

"Don't think that because I'm giving you this break that means you get to lollygag and fool around Mr. Azulon-Bei Fong. I fully expect you to give me your maximum effort. Under normal circumstances, I would have you repeat the year you missed, but I'm doing this as a favor for my ex-husband. He thinks very highly you Zuko, and honestly so do I. You've had to overcome a lot and…I mean this sincerely, I'm proud of you, Zuko. Proud of you and Azula. Something about you two gave Andre hope." Zuko stared wide-eyed at the woman who used to instill a godly fear of trigonometry and time management in him. Andre was married to Ms. June? Zuko quickly made the calculations. Andre's daughter was named June. This Ms. June would be the right age to have a daughter Korra's age. She was named after her mother. Suddenly a picture became much clearer of the story that led Andre and Zuko's paths to cross and why certain people made some of the choices they did. Zuko bowed to June with deep respect. "Thank you, Ms. June. I will do my best to live up to your expectations. I have high respect for Andre too. He saved me. Twice that I know of…" Ms. June tried to discreetly wipe away the water pooling in her eyes. Her voice trembled slightly. "Well if that's the case then, please do us both a favor, and don't let us down. Keep being the young man he bragged about to me, OK?" she said allowing herself this one moment to show Zuko her human side. Zuko felt a small lump in his throat as he bowed again and nodded. "I promise." He said simply. June Wei smirked with a hint of a smile and waved Zuko off to get to class. Zuko smiled in return and left so that he wouldn't be late for his Advanced Bending Theory Class with Mr. Jeong Jeong.

As he walked along the hallway, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Hey Azulon-Bei Fong! What's up, man? Where you been?" Zuko rolled his eyes at Jet Liu's greeting. "I'm late, man. Leave me alone." Jet poked out his bottom lip. "Aw come on man! Are you still sore about detention? I thought you would have let it go by now. I was thinking maybe we could be friends, you know. I mean this is our senior year and all." Jet said wiggling his eyebrows. Zuko felt his eye twitch. "Uh, I think I'm good. Besides, after that rave and all those pictures of you floating on the Interwebs, my mom wouldn't approve." Jet visibly blanched and stopped walking at the reminder of the infamous "pictures" that are supposed to be floating on Instagrabs of him doing wild and weird things in a tub. Zuko knew there were no pictures, but Jet really had no way of knowing that for sure. Zuko decided he would extend an olive branch. He held out his hand. "How about we agree not to annoy one another this year and just be cordial instead." Zuko offered. Jet looked at Zuko's hand and chuckled. He grabbed it and gave it a hearty shake and patted Zuko on the shoulder. "You got it, buddy. See you around campus." Jet said with a smile. Zuko shook his head and smirked as Jet walked off. "Bro, I thought I told you that if you didn't make eye contact with a Jet, it wouldn't look at you." Sokka chastised playfully. Zuko laughed. "Eh, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Sokka gave Zuko a doubtful look. Zuko punched Sokka in the arm. "Welcome back, buddy. I'm glad we're going to be doing our Senior year together. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Sokka grinned widely showing off his pearly whites. "Aww, don't go getting all sentimental on me, bro." he teased. Zuko rolled his eyes and started walking. "We're late for class. You know how Jeong Jeong hates latecomers," he said.

Sokka shrugged and started running down the hall past Zuko. Zuko laughed as he took off after Sokka. They were neck and neck before reaching the door of the classroom and tried to come to a full stop. Sokka hit a wall and Zuko got hooked by the doorknob and shouted "Ack!" as he crumpled to the floor in a heap of uniform and bookbag. Sokka laughed hysterically as he dusted off his uniform and held his hand out to Zuko who was on the floor laughing too. When they opened the door, Jeong Jeong was not impressed. "So glad to see that the two of you will be joining me for detention today. I was starting to get lonely afterschool. Be there at 3:05, not a minute after or it will be two days, and by all means, find your seats gentlemen." He said with an authoritative smile. Zuko took a deep breath and sat in his chair. He didn't look at Sokka who was clearly sorry he led his friend into trouble already. He would make it up to him after detention. It was times like these that Sokka wished the Jasmine Dragon 2.0 was ready. Not long after Azula and Zuko were officially adopted, Poppy Bei Fong got right to work on rebuilding the new Jasmine Dragon Tea House. She found some old photos of the original and asked that the builders create the same feel and style of the original but to build it up to the most modern safety codes. Poppy wanted her investment to last for a long, long time and she planned on hiring Iroh Azulon to be the new manager until either Zuko or Azula could take over. Poppy wanted to keep the tea house culture alive and well in Ba Sing Se as well as create a legacy for her new children. Iroh's duty to testify against the crimes of his brother and other councilmen who were involved in the conspiracy to destroy the middle ring was almost complete and Iroh would soon be able to live his life in the open once again.

Those attending the trials were amazed to see the old man sitting on the stand telling the tale of deceit, jealousy and revenge concocted by his brother. Iroh was not deceased as previously believed. He told how he and his nephew hid away with the Ambassador Kuvira until he was safe enough to testify. Many people began to understand that nothing was truly as it seemed concerning the dark world of Ozai Azulon. His crimes extended far beyond the obvious situations of attempting to murder his brother, son, and daughter. The testimonies of the shamed councilmen also brought to light many missing person stories, unexplained "accidents" and the systematic and blatant execution of people who were killed at Ozai's command. According to Andre Wei's testimony, Ozai was responsible for the murder of Jee On Ji one of his closest associates. It was discovered that he was a fire bender and was killed on the spot. His daughter Jin On-Ji was taken by Long Feng's minions and "re-educated" because it was suspected that she found out about how her father really died and was threatening to expose it. She was also beginning to question re-education and grew suspicious after talking with a classmate who had undergone the process. When it was done to her, the hypnotism broke her mind, and she was left to her mother to care for her indefinitely. Police said her state was the result of a drug overdose which her mother never once believed. Jin did not recover from the tampering.

The courts discovered that there was an entire system in place at the high school under Long Feng's direction that trafficked students by hypnotism to commit crimes all over the city and in one case to take the blame for a high-profile crime. Jiro Watanabe was chosen to be the fall guy for Mo Zhou's death. He was beginning to break from his mind control often and was too unstable to continue to use in that way. At Long Feng's and Andre Wei's confessions, Jiro was released immediately from prison and his charges dropped. The only downside to the testimony during the trials was that Ozai was no longer alive to answer for his crimes though not a few attendees considered how he died to be exactly what he deserved. By the end of it all, seven councilmen were removed from their posts in service to the Earth King and sentenced to prison for their crimes against the citizens of Ba Sing Se and treason against the country. It was discovered that Ozai's original plan not only included taking over the Middle Ring's commerce and economy he also planned to garner enough support to overthrow the current Earth King Kuei and make himself the new ruler. The judge thanked Iroh profusely for his testimony and patient dedication to justice. He had given up over a year of his life for his brother's traitorous behavior to be stopped and the city appreciated his sacrifice. Within a few months after Iroh's testimonies, the Jasmine Dragon was complete and Iroh happily accepted becoming the manager. He hired several new servers including Koko Mori and Suki. The grand re-opening of the Jasmine Dragon was an enormous affair. Lines of people once again wrapped around the building and showed no signs of stopping. Citizens wanted to see for themselves that the elderly gentleman Iroh Azulon was alive and well serving tea and making pastries.

This day, Katara and Zuko managed to snag their favorite booth so that they could spend some time together outside of school. Because Detective Hakoda was completely convinced that Zuko was planning on "de-flowering" his sweet, innocent, precious baby girl (his words not theirs), he pulled the reins on allowing the couple too much alone time. Alone time was just how he and his wife had Sokka and Katara and they were just too young for such a thing. Zuko sat smiling at Katara. He was just about to tell her something when two girls walked up to the table unexpectantly. "So, it looks like you finally got the courage to talk to her. How's it going you two?" Mai asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Ty Lee was holding her two fists up to her mouth to keep from screaming out in excitement, but her eyes told the whole story. She was beyond excited for the couple. Katara looked up at Mai and smiled. "Yes, he did. How are you Mai, Ty Lee? Azula and I missed seeing you at the Young Ladies' League meetings." Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. My mom somehow managed to have another baby and I've been helping her with my little brother, Thomas. If I weren't so busy babysitting sometimes, I would be there, believe me." She said matter of factly. Ty Lee jumped up and down in excitement. She saw how Zuko and Katara's auras were complementary and happy. Zuko was finally with someone who makes sense for him in this lifetime. Ty Lee bent down and whispered in Zuko's ear, "It's about time your souls caught up to one another. Your auras are perfect together. I'm so happy for you both. Make sure I get an invite to the wedding." At her last words, Zuko inhaled sharply and began to cough putting his fist up to his mouth. He didn't expect a mention of marriage though that wasn't an idea off the table just not now. Ty Lee righted herself and laughed as she skipped off to the counter to order her tea. Mai again rolled her eyes at her friend who seemed to live and breathe eccentricity. "I'd better make sure she doesn't go and freak out the servers at the counter. By the way, I think you make a lovely couple, too. You complement each other well." Mai said with a small smile. Zuko and Katara looked up at her with surprise. She was sincere in her compliment. Mai smirked again and walked off to go and calm the wild and free Ty Lee. Zuko and Mai lost contact after the insanely dramatic birthday party that changed his life. He saw from her statement that she held no resentment from his rejection of her and that she was good. They were good. Zuko visibly relaxed and gave Katara another smile. He knew he was with the one he loved, the one who gave him lots of reasons to smile and keep striving.

Detective Hakoda came into the tea house and turned to the left and right as if searching for someone. When he laid eyes on Katara he smiled to see his daughter sitting a reasonable distance away from her boyfriend and walked up to them. "Katara, Zuko, how are you two? I was hoping to find you here." He said with a grin his voice overly bright. "Have you seen Sokka?" Katara smirked at Zuko who chuckled in amusement. Hakoda knew they would be here because they told him they would. Hopefully one day he will relax and realize that they had no intention of disappointing him or Poppy anytime soon. "I think he might be helping Suki move some boxes in the back," Zuko answered. Hakoda nodded and slid into the booth next to his daughter. " I could use a cup of tea. I have something to celebrate." Hakoda said mischievously as he flagged a server down to his table. Koko Mori came to the table wearing a crisp white apron green shirt and pants. "Good Afternoon Ambassador Kuvira, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon 2.0. How may I serve you?"She said with a smile. Hakoda gave a wide grin. "Could you start by telling my son that his father doesn't want to come back to the kitchen and discover he's in any sort of compromising position so could he come out and sit with his old man and have a cup of jasmine?" he asked. Koko blinked and tried to hold back her smile. "I'll be right back..." she said with mirth. Within moments, Sokka was running out of the kitchen barely missing a server bringing in pots and cups and slid into the booth next to Zuko pushing him into the wall and window sill near their booth. Zuko's eye twitched in annoyance at his friend's abruptness and lack of decorum.

"Hey, Dad! Koko will be right out with that Jasmine tea. When did you get here?" Sokka asked breathlessly. Hakoda smirked. "A few moments ago. I just had something I wanted to share with the three of you. Something I think you would all appreciate." The three teens eyed Hakoda curiously. Koko arrived at just that moment with the Jasmine teapot and cups and a few mango moonpeach tarts since Katara and Zuko were out of theirs. She wordlessly collected the empty pot of Zuko and Katara's and replaced it with a fresh pot of Ginseng. Koko smiled, bowed, and returned to serve other customers. Hakoda remarked in passing, "It's good to see that girl smiling again..." The three teens smiled sadly at the thought of why she was ever sad in the first place. "Yeah..." Katara remarked distantly. Zuko not wanting the mood to sour spoke up. "So, what did you want to tell us, Mr. K?" Hakoda shook off his reverie and smiled with a heavy sigh. "Well kids, something happened at the court today." Three sets of eyebrows raised. Before they could ask questions Hakoda added, "With the removal of the Council members several appointments opened up. The Earth King spoke to me personally and requested that I take one of the open Council positions. I accepted of course. He told me that he would have had asked me sooner than this, but most of the councilmen had lifetime positions. He said that he never met a more upright and influential leader in the community and would be honored if I work by his side. What do you guys think of that?" The children gave each other high fives and aahed at the great news. Katara was the first to speak up. "Dad this is so great for us, but what about the Ambassadorship, who will replace you to care for the tribe?" she asked with concern. Hakoda smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "I wouldn't dare leave the tribe out in the cold so to speak. I spoke to your uncle Bato and he will be coming to replace me," he said. Sokka whooped with excitement. "Uncle Bato's coming? This is great!" Zuko tilted his head. "Who's Bato? I thought you were an only child?" he asked to Hakoda. Hakoda smiled. "Bato is my adopted brother. We are such close friends he's family like you and Sokka," he answered matter of factly. Zuko nodded. "Cool, I can't wait to meet him," he said with a smile.

The Kuviras and Zuko sat around the table drinking tea and eating tarts. Iroh joined them for a brief moment when things slowed down and Suki joined the table after her shift. Koko came to the table for just a moment to say good night and head home. She waved happily as she bid them farewell. The night was growing later. Before encouraging everyone to return home Iroh came with a fresh pot of tea and poured some in everyone's glasses. " I think a toast is in order. We have much to celebrate and appreciate in this new age." Iroh said sagely. "I think it would be a good idea for each of us to say something before we drink. Perhaps just a sentence. I will begin if you don't mind." he added. Each person picked up their cups and waited. "Here is to bittersweet victories and starting anew." Iroh began. "Here's to brave sacrifices and justice being served," Hakoda added. "Here's to restoring balance and ending a reign of cruelty," Sokka said. "Here's to family bonds that go beyond blood," Katara said smiling. "Here's to friendships that withstand the test of time, life, and death," Suki smiled. "Here's to never giving up on our present and our future. Here's to bettering our world. Here's to us..." Zuko said softly raising his cup. Iroh nodded. "Here's to us." The group echoed clinking their cups together. "Here's to us."

THE END


End file.
